Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!
by Moonlightgirl513
Summary: Hey guys It's MoonlightMew513 again! Come back and join with me and a few new friends to torture the tokyo mew mew gang. Well that is your choice. I can't wait to play this "fun" game with you all again!
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlightmew513: Hello girls and boys and um other? **

**Misty: Geez Moon. Didn't you like just quit. **

**Moon: I, uh, I felt like really bad. **

**Misty: *rolls eyes* **

**Dominic: Misty, be nice! **

**Moon: Thank you Dominic. Please do my disclaimer so I can describe what this is. **

**Dominic: Sure. Moon doesn't own or claim the rights to anything in this story except for her own original characters. **

Moon: Awesome! So yep people I am back with another Tokyo mew mew Truth or Dare story! Did you miss me?

Misty: *mutters* Doubt it.

Moon: Shut up Misty! Ok so I am Moon as I am hoping a lot of you remember. I have medium length brown hair, blue eyes, and I have a tattoo of two crescent moons on my temples. I like to wear black jeans, a red tank top and black sneakers. These are my friends and bodyguards Misty and Dominic. None of you have met them. *Smacks Misty* Do your description.

Misty: Whatever. I am Misty. I have long white hair and pail green eyes. I wear a white skirt, a forest green t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. I am an angle so I have large white wings as well. Dominic your turn.

Dominic: Ok! Hey guys I am Dominic. I have shaggy dirty blond hair and brown eyes. I wear a black button down shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. I am also an angle so I have white wings just like Misty.

Moon: Yay! So now that my guards are introduced let me brain wash the Tokyo mew mew gang and bring them back for round two! *poofs in mew mew team. Includes Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, Ryou, Masaya, Blue Knight, Deep Blue, and Keiichiro.* Hello everyone.

Ichigo: Where are we?

Moon: You have been brought in because I want to play a nice game of truth or dare with you all.

Zakuro: This game never ends well for us.

Deep Blue: Why am I always forced to come with these stupid humans!

Misty: Hey! Shut up! *kicks in groin*

Moon: Misty! I haven't even gotten dares and you're already hurting them. Geez calm down!

Misty: *shrugs*

Kisshu: I will play if you keep her away from me.

Everyone else: Same!

Moon: You scared them Misty. Gosh that wasn't suppose to happen until I get dares.

Everyone: WHAT?

Moon: Anyways I know the beginning is short, but I don't have your amazing dares yet. Please don't hate me for stopping the other one. I know it doesn't make much sense to restart the whole thing, but understand that it is easier for me. Thanks guys!

**Dominic: Leave reviews so she can write again. I am so bored! **

**Misty: Boo hoo Dominic get over it you big baby. **

**Moon: Ok well those two settle their differences and the mew mew team calms down from me and Misty scaring them I'm going to go. Bye bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: HOLY CRAP! I got seven reviews already. *grins* That's awesome. **

**Misty: No it was annoying to listen to you squealing about them. **

**Dominic: Can't you go ten minutes without being rude to her?**

**Misty: No. **

**Dominic: -_- **

**Moon: Not like I care. I love you too Misty. Ok now, Ichigo get your butt over here and read my disclaimer! **

**Ichigo: Fine. Gosh. So, Moon doesn't own or claim the rights to Tokyo mew mew or anything else mentioned in this story. **

Moon: Time to begin. Say hello everyone!

Aliens: No!

Girls: Um hi?

Ryou and Keiichiro: Ya hello.

Masaya: *cries in corner*

Misty: *slaps Masaya* God you are such a baby. I didn't even hit you that hard.

Moon: Okay then. Well Pudding would you please read this first review for me?

Pudding: Sure Moon-san, na no da. It is from sailor phoenix black.

**Yay, I don't hate you at all I'm so happy, oh yeah can I be in? Name's Tsuki, and I look exactly like my Oc Tsuki, only I am very psychotic and carry over a hundred bazookas. Time for dares**

**Deep blue: Granpapa, can I have a piggyback ride, do it or else I'll blast you with my many bazookas!**

**Kisshu: Hi papa, go say hi to your papa Deep Blue!**

**Ichigo: Hi mama, go say hi to your future husband, and my papa Kisshu, and kiss him french style**

**Mint: START WORKING YOU LAZY A** B*TCH, OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP WITH MY MANY BAZOOKAS!**

**Ryou: Go do something useful and make-out with Mint**

**Pai: You know you love her, so go play seven minutes in heaven with Lettuce**

**Masabaka and Blue Baka: Go do something usefull for once and DIE!******

**All I gots for now, this is gonna be awesome, please continue**

Moon: Duh Tsuki! Nice to have you back. *poofs in Tsuki, who is setting up one of her bazookas.* Uh Tsuki?

Tsuki: What? *looks up* Moon! Hey! Thanks for letting me back in the story!

Moon: Of course! Want to do the honor of starting your dares.

Tsuki: Yep! *runs up to Deep Blue and speaks sweetly* Granpapa please give me a piggy back ride so I don't have to blow you up with my many bazookas.

Deep Blue: NO! Wait Granpapa? What the hell? *watches Tsuki aim one of the bazookas at him* Okay god! Just don't blow me up!

Tsuki: YAY! *jumps on Deep Blue's back*

Kisshu: Deep Blue has been taken over by a girl. How pathetic.

Moon: May I remind you that all of you got your butts kicked by those five girls?

Zakuro: I like her.

Misty: That will change.

Tsuki: All done! Now Kisshu go say hi to your papa Deep Blue.

Kisshu: WHAT? He can't be my dad.

Tsuki: Well do you know who your dad is?

Kisshu: No, but… OH NO! *runs to emo corner*

Misty: HEY THAT'S MY CORNER!

Dominic: Misty you aren't emo.

Misty: So?

Tsuki: They are a bit odd. So now Mama Ichigo, go say hi to my papa and your future husband, Kisshu! Oh and you two have to French kiss.

Kisshu: *looks up with a grin*

Ichigo: NO! I love Masaya.

Tsuki: And I don't give a crap now do as I say or I will blow you up.

Kisshu: Okay! *grabs Ichigo and French kisses her*

Tsuki: Kishigo fluff! Now Mint… START WORKING YOU LAZY A** B*TCH OR I WILL BLOW YOU A** UP WITH MY BAZOOKA!

Mint: *screams and starts cleaning my basement.*

Moon: Tsuki officially rules over Mint. Well seems she will have to stop for a second. Ryou do something useful and kiss Mint.

Ryou: Su- wait what?

Tsuki: You heard the hostess now do what we say. Or or.

Ryou: I don't care if you threaten to blow me up.

Moon: I will push you in the fan girl pit then.

Ryou: I am never going back in there! *pulls Mint over and kisses her*

Tsuki: Ok next on the list I have Pai and Lettuce playing seven minutes in heaven.

Lettuce: W-what? N-no. Please don't Moon-san.

Moon: Sorry my favorite couples or IchigoXKisshu, PuddingXTaruto, LettuceXPai, MintXDeep Blue, and ZakuroXRyou.

Everyone: What?

Dominic: Ignore her. Sorry Lettuce. Sorry Pai, but I suggest you listen to her. She seriously isn't afraid to hurt or kill you.

Pai: I don't even know what this game is. So I don't really care.

Tsuki: Great. *pushes them in closet.* Don't forget to kiss her. *locks door*

Masaya and Blue Knight: WE HAVE TO DIE!

Moon: Yep. *Shoves Blue Knight off a cliff and let's Tsuki shove Masaya off*

Ichigo: MASAYA! NO! Bring him back Moon!

Moon: Maybe when he is needed. I like it better with him gone. Anyways time for another review. While I read this I think you should let Lettuce and Pai out of the closet.

Tsuki: Aaaw Ok.

Moon: Ok next one if from livvykitty.

**HI IM BACK! Im resigning up!**

**Name: Kitty Midorikawa**

**Likes: MOST PEEPS! Candy, Pokemon, hyperness, and little baby animals!**

**Dislikes: MASAYUCK!**

**Appearence: long silver hair that goes mid-back, gold cat eyes, white cat ears and tail and claws and fangs. Have Tetseiga on my right hip and Tenseiga on my left and Soy' Unga on my** **back. I wear a black robe with pure white flowers. I have a blue mark of a cresscent with lace markings framing my eyes.**

**ANGRY appearence: Short black hair with blood red eyes and a pure black robe. My ears and tail turn black. Mark turns red.**

**Personality: Evil, random, fun!**

**Species: Cat demon, Goddess, vampyre, Cyniclonian, Andalite and human!**

**NYA~ *pose* DARES~**

**Everyone (including me): DANCE THE CARAMELLDANSEN!**

**Moon and her guards and Pudding and Tart: HELP ME EAT THE CANDY DIMENSION TWENTY TIMES!**

**Deep Blue: *hits over the head with a giant invisible mallet* Hee hees! *comes out of the sky, landing on him in a sitting position* Nya~ This is my escape! *runs away***

**Truths~**

**Pai: Would you like to hear about the future or marry Masaya? Killing Masaya is not an option.**

**Masaya:Would you watch Barney kill trees, or let me kill you with Tetseiga?**

**Pudding: Would you marry Tart or Kiss Yuebin?**

**That's all! (For the future question, in the future, Pai and Lettuce are my parents!) BYE! SEE YA! WHY AM I STILL HERE? I could be writing!**

Moon: Another old friend of mine! Welcome Kitty! *poofs in Kitty*

Kitty: Oh my god, Moon! Hi! Thank you for playing another game.

Moon: Yep! Now Line up everyone! *the mew mews and the boys line up, being pushed by Misty.*

Kitty: *turns on music for Caramelldansen* Dance! Dance I say!

*Everyone is forced by hostesses to do the Caramelldansen with Kitty, Tsuki, and Moon.*

_5 minutes of dancing later. _

Kitty: That was so fun!

Misty: That was so… odd.

Moon: Shut up Misty. Kitty is letting you and Dominic eat candy!

Dominic: She is my favorite so far.

Misty: Ok!

Kitty: Yep! Pudding and Taruto, come here you get to eat it too!

Pudding: YAY! Come on Taru-Taru!

Taruto: Don't call me that!

*Devours candy and go ballistic.*

_This scene was rated to violent for the viewing audience. _

Mint: W-what was that?

Ichigo: My arm hurts.

Moon: Boo hoo. That was friken awesome you just don't know how to have fun.

Pai: No we don't go insane trying to kill people after we have sugar. Now where is Taruto?

Dominic: Him and Pudding fell asleep on the couch. *points to Taruto and Pudding laying together on the couch*

Kisshu: *smirks*

Tsuki: I think we killed like a lot of people.

Moon: What do you mean?

Kitty: We killed Blue Knight and Masaya earlier and have revived them, but we just killed Deep Blue, Keiichiro, Ryou, Mint, and Zakuro.

Moon: Whoa. That is a lot. Oh well. *revives everyone*

Mint: Oh thank god.

Kitty: *hits over the head with a giant invisible mallet* Hee hees! *comes out of the sky, landing on him in a sitting position* Nya~ This is my escape! *runs away*

Deep Blue: What the H*** you annoying human!

Misty: Don't cuss or I will kick you again.

Deep Blue: *takes step back from Misty*

Kitty: Ok now Pai would you like to here about the future or marry Masaya? Killing him is not an option.

Pai: Tell me about the future then.

Kitty: ok. *whispers about future to him*

Pai: What? Seriously?

Kitty: Yep, but you can't tell anyone I told you. Would you watch Barney kill trees, or let me kill you with Tetseiga? Also, Would you marry Tart or Kiss Yuebin?

Masaya: Watch Barney.

Pudding: *rubs eyes and sits up* Hmm? Something about marrying Taru-Taru?

Tsuki: I love that that's the only part she heard.

Moon: I know right? *throws pillow at Taruto* Next review! Get ready to welcome back DutchyPuppy!

**I'M BACK! YOU MUST REMEMBER ME! I wanna be in again :3**

**You know, I'm that crazy Masaya hating person...?**

**Dares:**

**Misty: you are allowed to kick Masaya where the sun don't shine! Do the same**

**with Blue Knight**

**Moon: I shall give you a part of my kingdom to rule, the rules are: torture**

**the evil and banish the good (since it's hell), you can choose from the**

**burning vally, the great vulcano or the land of lava...**

**Pudding: MOMMY! *glomp***

**Tart: DADDY! *glomp***

**Deep Blue: LIL' BRO! *glomp***

**Kish: NEPHEW! *glomp***

**Ryou: DNA CHANGING BASTARD! *glomp***

**Moon: FRIEND! *bonekrushing death hug tackle glomp* (I'm able to do that now,**

**you're immortal, LIKE ME!)**

**Masaya: your biggest fear is back *evil grin of madness and murder* now jump**

**in a pit of lava, miraculously survive, jump off a cliff of 100', survive**

**again, stand in front of a 100 ton truck (driven by me) and don't run...THEN**

**you're allowed to die, by the hands of my chainsaw of doom**

**Pai: go make my math homework, I'm 2 weeks behind...and while you're busy, go**

**do spanish, german, english and...all the other stuff!**

**Truths:**

**Kish: did I tell you Deep Blue is your father yet? If I didn't, did you know**

**already? What do you think about it?**

**Pai: sorry, but I HAVE to do this...are you gay? Are you emo? Are you goth?**

**Are you a freak? Why are you so smart? Do you love Lettuce? Did you realize**

**what I just asked?**

**BYE**

Moon: Pssh. Like I could forget you Dutch! Come on in! *poofs in Dutch, sleeping*

Dutch: Hmmm? *blinks* Oh my god! Sweet! I am back hello everyone. Did you miss me?

Moon: *glomps Dutch* Yes! Welcome Back Dutch.

Dutch: Thank you. So hmm what to do first? Oh yes, Misty I want you to kick Masaya and the Blue Knight where the sun don't shine.

Misty: *grins*

Masaya and Blue Knight: What does that mean?

Misty: Oh nothing. *kicks Masaya in the groin. He falls down screaming in pain.*

Masaya: Ouch! Oh dear god.

Blue Knight: Oh no way am I letting that happen.

Moon: Dominic. Can you please keep the Blue Knight still for me.

Dominic: Sure.

Misty: *slams foot in groin.*

Blue Knight (B.N.): AAAAAAAAAH!

Dutch: bwahahahaha! That was better then I thought. Ok so Moon you are being given part of my land to rule. Rules are you banish the good and torture the evil.

Moon: Oh I'm good at that!

Dutch: I thought you would be. Now, MOMMY! DADDY! *glomps Pudding and Taruto.*

Pudding and Tart: What?

Dutch: LIL BRO! NEPHEW! And DNA CHANGING BASTARD!*glomps Deep Blue then Kisshu then Ryou*

Deep Blue, Ryou and Kisshu: Huh?

Dutch: FRIEND! *bonekrushing death hug tackle glomp on Moon* You're Immortal now like me!

Dominic: I thought she was already! Moon did you forget to say you are an angel.

Moon: And fallen angel, but ya I forgot to say that! I announce Dutch to be my right hand girl!

Dutch: Wicked! Oh Masaya, your biggest fear is back *evil grin of madness and murder* now jump in a pit of lava, miraculously survive, jump off a cliff of 100', survive

again, stand in front of a 100 ton truck (driven by me) and don't run...THEN

you're allowed to die, by the hands of my chainsaw of doom

Masaya: NO NOT DUTCH! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! *gets killed by jumping in pit of lava, but surviving. Jumping off 100' cliff and again survives. Then stands in front of a 100 ton truck (which Dutch is driving) then he dies by Dutch slicing him up with a chainsaw.*

Dutch: Hey lets keep him dead for a bit.

Moon: Ok!

Tsuki: Pai! Go do Dutch's math homework she is two weeks behind.

Kitty: While you are at it, do her Spanish, german, and English homework.

Pai: Why on earth would I do that?

Moon: If you do not you will suffer the same fait as Masaya.

Pai: *grumbles* Fine. *leaves with Dutch's homework in his hands.*

Dutch: Kisshu do you already know that Deep Blue is your father? If you do what do you think of it?

Kisshu: I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT'S POSSIBLE!

Misty: Drama queen.

Dutch: *snickers* Hey Pai!

Pai: *walks back in* What?

Dutch: *takes deep breath.* are you gay? Are you emo? Are you goth?

Are you a freak? Why are you so smart? Do you love Lettuce? Did you realize

what I just asked?

Pai: No. No. No. No. Because I do a lot of research. Yes. Wait what?

Dutch: HA I KNEW IT!

Pai: *blushes*

Moon: Yay! He admitted it! Ok next review is from, Laylaenchantix101.

**Sweet! Hi moon!**

**Name: Layla**

**Appearence: black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes.**

**Normal cothes: t-shirt, jeans or shorts, converse**

**Personality: tomboy, crazy and random**

**Dares!**

**Moon: poof in my dog!**

That's all :( I must leave. Bye

Moon: Oh but of course you are coming in Layla. *poofs in Layla and her little Puppy*

Layla: Uh? Moon is that you? *gasps* I'm back! *gasp again* My puppy! *cuddles her puppy.

Girls: Aaaw!

Moon: Hello Layla. I'll let you have your moment with your puppy and I'll do the next review. This one is from starlight3395.

**YAY! :D im soo glad u started this up again cause i loves it muchly lol :3**

**hehe**

**anyway incase u forgot im star ;) long light brown hair, green eyes, quiet**

**short lol, wearing a 'trust me im a ninja' t shirt, red skinny jeans and black**

**converse :D literally wat im wearin right now :P**

**ok... so im very hyper, a ryou fan ;) but also now... im a ninja! :p ...well**

**not really but im getting good, so u annoy me i beat u up! :D mwhahaha hehe**

**anyway...**

**dares! :D**

**hhmmmm, hhhmmmm deep blue and blue knight, let me give u a hair cut with**

**anyone that wants to help :D im really good ;) (im reaaallly bad hehe)**

**oh god i cant think :L um lol**

**mint swap jobs with ichigo for the day :P u wouldnt last a minute (thats so**

**lame :L)**

**masaya come here *beats him up with my new ninja skills* haha u got beat up :P**

***skips up to blue knight* why ya so stupid? :P**

**kish and tart slow dance :)**

**pudding throw skittles at people with me and tell them to taste the rainbow .**

**hehe**

**ook away from the bad dares and on to the worse truths :P**

**tart whats it like being so short? :D**

**keiichiro why is your hair sooooo long? :P cause its not just long its like**

**looonnnnggggg o.O**

**i cant even think of anything :L lol so im gonna leave now until i can think**

**of something else lol :p cya :D**

Moon: Everyone welcome our new member Star! *poofs in Star who is examining a Ryou plushy.* Hello Star!

Star: Hmm? Whoa. Where did my room go? *sees hostesses, then mews* Moon?

Moon: Yep! Welcome Back!

Star: Yay!

Kitty: Hey Deep Blue, Blue Knight, you two should let Star give you a hair cut. She rocks at it.

Blue Knight: I don't care what happens just keep Misty away from me.

Misty: I don't like you either dude.

Deep Blue: Stupid humans. Why ask when we don't have a choice.

Layla: It's called being nice you jerk. Now let her give you a hair cut.

Both: Fine!

_Ten minutes later. _

Deep Blue: GAH! What did you do?

Star: What you don't like it?

Mint: Those haircuts suck!

Star: Hey Kitty said I was good. I never did.

Zakuro: She has a point.

Moon: Of course she does! Now Mint, switch jobs with Ichigo for the day. *turns to everyone else* Place your bets people.

Hostesses: She wont last a minute! $20!

Aliens: One hour! $20!

Mew mews: The whole day losers! $20!

Moon: At least her friends have confidence in her. *revives Masaya* Hey Masaya, Star wants to talk to you.

Masaya: Um ok. *goes over to Star*

Star: *beats up Masaya with her ninja skills.* Ha ha you got beat up.

Ichigo: Masaya! Are you ok?

Masaya: Ya I'll be ok Ichigo. Thanks. *hugs Ichigo*

Dutch: *smacks Masaya* Bad! Ichigo belongs to Kisshu!

Ichigo: I DO NOT!

Star: Ignore them for now. *skips up to Blue Knight* Why so stupid?

Blue Knight: Hey that's rude! I'm not stupid!

Moon: Star! This dare better not be a yaoi thing. I only have one anime I allow that in.

Star: You'll know soon enough.

Moon: Fine, Kisshu and Tart. Slow dance.

Tart and Kisshu: Eeew no!

Tsuki: No one cares what you want. Do it or die.

Both: *grumbles and begins slow dancing*

Everyone: *rolls of floor laughing*

Kisshu and Tart: Shut up!

Star: *hands skittles to Pudding* You know what to do.

Pudding: OK, na no da. *throws skittles at mews and aliens* Taste the rainbow, na no da! Taste it! Doesn't it taste yummy, na no da?

Everyone (except hostesses): -_- *sigh* Yes Pudding.

Moon: Truths! Ok so Tart what's it like being so short? And Keiichiro why is your hair sooooo long?

Tart: I'M NOT SHORT!

Keiichiro: I don't quiet know. It's just always been like this.

Star: Well, yes you are short Tart. And about Keiichiro's hair… no comment.

Layla: Yes well um where did Moon and Dutch go?

Kitty: They left this. *holds up note.*

_Hey guys, _

_Dutch and I went to our kingdom for more punishments and torture. Misty and Dominic are in charge while we are gone. The reviews are on my bed. My hostesses get the same powers as me until I return. Have fun! _

_Moon and Dutch. _

Tsuki: Um… ok. Cool. So Let's do the next review then. It's from princessmiddleast. It's not like any dares or anything she is just asking if she can be in.

**O..Can i be in please?**

**Cool a ToD show can i be in?**

**Name:Sakura.**

**Gender:Female.**

**Mew Animal:Border collie**

**Physical Appearence:Long straight hair to my back with curls at the end it's**

**brown and i have brown eyes when transformed into my mew form hair and eyes**

**turn lighter brown.**

**Outfit:Outfit is pink like mint's with ruffles like Luchia from Mermaid**

**melody,and pink boots.**

**Mew Name:Mew Cherry.**

**Weapon:Cherry bells.**

**Attack:Ribbon cherry slam!**

**Crush:No one.(te he Kisshu but don't tell him.)**

Misty: I am so not doing this.

Dominic: *rolls eyes* Whatever. I assume that Moon would have no problem with her joining so sure I guess? Uh Tsuki do you think you can…

Tsuki: No problem. *snaps and Princess appears with a picture of Kisshu*

Princess: *looks up and sees Kisshu and the others and hides the picture.* Eeek! Hello! What's up?

Lettuce: Are you hear for the game too.

Princess: Yes!

*Moon and Dutch enter laughing and grinning*

Misty: Hey Moon. Have fun?

Moon: YEP!

Tsuki: Hey Moon we let Princess join is that ok?

Moon: no! *See Princess's face hurt.* Just kidding! Great to have you Princess.

Kitty: I'll do the next review. It's from Nilla Mew Mew.

**I wanna be in it! Here is my description...**

**Name: Nilla**

**Age: 16**

Eyes: Dark, almost black, brown

**Hair: Chin length, wavy, thick, brown**

**Professions: Trained ninja, authoress, part time schizophrenic, werewolf**

**Hobbies: Guitar, writing, insanity**

**Personality: Don't let me get bored, 2012 will only be the end of the world if**

**I am bored. Crazy, lunatic, insane, colorful, hyper, creative, and other**

**synonyms are words that describe me**

**Likes: Kishigo, Dramione, PaiXZakuro, ShiroganeXLettuce, TarutoXPudding,**

**MintXDeep Blue, colors blue, purple, and pink, Masaya Torture Time, Selena**

**Gomez, Taylor Swift, Tokyo Mew Mew, Harry Potter, Julius Caesar (the play),**

**Hetalia Axis Powers, Wolves of Mercy Falls, Inheritance Cycle, Hex Hall**

**Series.**

**Dislikes: Justine Beaver, Masaya Aoyama, Deep Blue, hip-hop**

**Motto: Once you go insane, you can never go crazy**

**Weapons: Katana, Flame thrower**

**Werewolf name: Midnight**

**DARES!**

**Misty: I'll give you 3 cookies if you kill Aoyama, Deep Blue, and Blue Knight!**

**Kisshu: I like you, I don't want to kill you, so give me a hug!**

**Ichigo: I am iffy with you. I'm not sure if I want to or don't want to kill**

**you. Kiss Kisshu, or else you have the choice of being sliced into cubes, or**

**toasted like a marshmallow.**

**Lettuce and Shirogane: May I introduce you to your daughter Chokoreto (13) and**

**your son Aozora (16)! They from the future**

Moon: *hums Hetalia ending and poofs in Nilla.* Hello Nilla.

Nilla: I'm in? *looks around and smiles* Sweet I was hoping you would let me on!

Moon: You seem a lot like me so I like you! Just like Dutch seems a lot like me. Of course I adore all of my hostesses.

Hostesses: Thanks Moon!

Moon: Yep ok so. Dares Nilla?

Nilla: Oh ya. Ok Misty I will give you 3 cookies if you Kill Deep Blue, Blue Knight, and Masaya.

Misty: Deal. *spins and slices off their heads with two daggers.* Cookies? *grins*

Nilla: Sweet! *hands cookies* Now Kisshu I like, I don't want to kill you so, give me a hug.

Kisshu: Okay! *hugs Nilla*

Pai: *rolls eyes*

Nilla: Now Ichigo. I am a bit iffy with you. I don't know if I want to kill or I don't. Kiss Kisshu, or else you have the choice of being sliced into cubes, or toasted like a marshmallow.

Ichigo: Please don't kill me! *kisses Kisshu*

Masaya: Ichigo!

Ichigo: I'm sorry Masaya I don't want to die!

Kisshu: *grins* I like this girl. *points to Nilla*

Moon: Ok I can't do couple yet people! I will give you options at the end and I'll have you vote. Couples with the most votes win.

Hostesses: Fine. *grumble*

Moon: Lettuce, you haven't talked much. Would you be a dear and read the last review for me?

Lettuce: Uh S-sure. It's f-from chipsivanna.

**VA: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 'DOES HAPPY DANCE' SOO CAN I BE IN (AGAIN XD)**

**now i've changed i have long brown to my mid-back and made in to two pony**

**tails she has has a bubbly attitude but also an insane one she smiles creeply**

**when she is insane and that occures at very random moments. she wears a orange**

**shirt that ha a type of a beach ilustrated and jean shorts that have white**

**stipes and white sneakers,i also am a witchling and i turn in to a baby when i**

**do magic.**

**now dares:**

**ryou: man shame on you playboyer!1**

**DUTCH: NEE-CHAN ^0^**

**PUDDNG: MOMMY !**

**TART: DADDY !**

**ichigo: kiss kisshu**

**ESO ES TODO ^0^ ADIOS AMIGOS XP **

Moon: Va was like my most hyper hostess. I need her back. *poofs in Va who is still doing a happy dance*

Va: *stops dancing and stares at everyone with big eyes and a smile.* YAAAAAAY! I'm back! Did everyone miss me? Did you Moon?

Moon: Duh! I love the new appearance.

Va: Thanks! Hmmm. *spots Ryou* Man shame on you playboyer!

Ryou: What the He-

Misty: Heck! Don't cuss!

Ryou: :/

Va: Nee-chan! *glomps Dutch* Mommy! Daddy! *glomps Pudding and Tart.*

Princess: I thought you said no couples.

Moon: I know but who wouldn't vote for Pudding and Tart as one?

Layla: True.

Va: ICHIGO! Kiss Kisshu!

Ichigo: I ALREADY DID!

Dutch: DO IT AGAIN YOU WHINY BRAT!

Ichigo: *cringes* God fine! *kisses Kisshu quickly*

**Moon: And that is finally the end. 18 friken pages guys. God. Ok So your couple options will be IchigoxKisshu, IchigoxMasaya, PuddingxTart, PaixLettuce, PaixZakuro, LettucexRyou, RyouxMint, MintxDeep Blue, KeiichrioxZakuro. If you can think of any other couples you want then leave them in a review. Vote in your reviews! **

**Dominic: This was an odd day. **

**Moon: YEP! *shoves cookie at Dominic* Now eat and shush while wee say good bye. Kisshu! You say bye bye to everyone. **

**Kisshu: ok! Bye everyone don't forget to review! See ya! **

**Moon: Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon: *walks in bloody with hair tangled* Hey! **

**Kitty: Dear god Moon. What happened? **

**Moon: *looks confused* Huh? Oh! Misty and I were fighting. **

**Dutch: Why? **

**Dominic: *rolls eyes* **

**Moon: Eh, not important right now. Anyways! Pudding, be a sweet heart and do my disclaimer while I clean myself up. **

**Pudding: Ok Moon-san! Moon doesn't claim the rights to Tokyo mew mew or anything else mentioned in this story. **

**Tsuki: Begin! **

Va: Well, I think this is her chart of the reviews. I think she has like 7. And first one is from…

Moon: Dutch. Oh, but first the results of the couples are IchigoXKisshu, PuddingXTart, PaiXLettuce, KeiichiroXZakuro, and Mint's it tied between Ryou and Deep Blue. Oh also I am now allowing you to be a bit mean if you want and you cant try and pair up your fellow hostesses with someone.

Ryou and Deep Blue: Wait what?

Mint: *blushes*

Layla: Oh nothing just go play video games or something. I'll read the review for you Moon.

**i vote for IchiXKish, PuddingXTart, PaiXLettuce, MintXDeep Blue and Keiichiro**

**Zakuro (and MeXRyou! don't tell him or i'll slice you in a million pieces with**

**Abby (my chainsaw):3)**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo: since i know EVERYONE will vote for you to pair up with my nephew, go**

**make out with him!**

**Dad: *shoves a candy drop in mouth***

**Mom: DAD HAS A CANDY DROP IN HIS MOUTH! GO GET IT! YOU CAN'T USE YOUR HANDS OR**

**FEET!**

**Pai: ! RANDOM YELLING!**

**Misty: can i at least say the name of my kingdom? whatever, you can't**

**kill me and i love to be tortured, so i just will, HELL HELL HELL HELL HELL**

**HELL HELL HELL HELL!**

**Masaya: admit you are gay for Ryou (he's soooo hot *drool*) stay away for him**

**or meet the wrath of Charlie (the cat that kills everything i want it to kill,**

**and badly wounds anyone it doesn't like {which is anyone who isn't in contact**

**with hell} and only Tsuki, Moon, mom, dad, Deep Blue, Kish and me can come**

**close to it)**

**Ryou: I MADE YOU A DRINK! *gives him a drink* (it has my love potion in it!**

***evil grin* miiineee)**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: are yuu gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay? did you date Ichigo just to be a little**

**closer to Ryou? O.O (HE'S MINE! BACK OFF!)**

**Lettuce: we now all know Pai loves you, do you love him back?**

**mom: do you want to marry dad? (if she doesn't, the future might change and me**

**and Va-imouto-chan will die! D:)**

**update soon! **

Ichigo: Do I have too?

Princess: Yes!

Ichigo: *groans and makes out with Kisshu*

Dutch: *shoves candy drop in Tart's mouth* MOM! DAD HAS A CANDY DROP IN HIS MOUTH! GET IT OUT! YOU CAN'T USE YOUR HANDS OR FEET!

Pudding: Pudding can do it, na no da! *kisses Tart and gets candy drop* He he told you Pudding could do it.

Tart: *blushes*

Hostesses: KAWAII! TO KAWAII!

Dutch: PAI! RANDOM YELLING!

Pai: What on earth?

Misty: Oh ya Dutch. I just don't want the mews and such swearing. The hostesses may swear as much as they'd like.

Dutch: AWESOME! I AM THE RULER OF HELL!

Dominic: I think it's funny how much fun she is having with that.

Misty: Sure sure. Moon! Put one of your hostesses in charge! Our battle isn't done yet!

Moon: Still looking for a fight huh? Bring it on! Dutch is in charge while in gone! *chases after Misty with swords*

Nilla: Um now that they are gone. Dominic? What are they fighting about?

Dominic: Misty and Moon seem to like a lot of the same stuff when it comes to anime and they both like the same boys from Soul Eater, Fruits Basket, and Hetalia. That is what the fight is about.

Star: And it will end when?

Dominic: When one dies. Moon will take a break to come back every once and a while though.

Dutch: Ok then! Masaya! admit you are gay for Ryou (he's soooo hot *drool*) stay away for himor meet the wrath of Charlie (the cat that kills everything i want it to kill,and badly wounds anyone it doesn't like {which is anyone who isn't in contact

with hell} and only Tsuki, Moon, mom, dad, Deep Blue, Kish and me can come

close to it)

Masaya: O_O

Dutch: Ryou! I made you a drink! *hands "drink"*

Ryou: Uh thanks? *drinks*

Dutch: hehehehehe. are yuu gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay? did you date Ichigo just to be a little closer to Ryou?

Masaya: N-no! Of course not!

Va: *cough liar cough*

Dutch: Lettuce we all know Pai loves you, do you love him back? And Mom do you want to marry dad?

Lettuce: Uh, y-yes *blushes*

Pai: *blushes*

Kisshu and Tart: *laughing hysterically*

Pudding: Of course I want to marry Taru-Taru, na no da!

Tart: Huh? *wasn't paying attention*

Dominic: Nothing. Let's do the next review. It's from… Nilla.

Nilla: Sweet! Zakuro I want you to read it.

Zakuro: Uh ok?

**OMG AWESOMENESS!**

**My votes are for, Kishigo of course, Pudding/Tart, Pai/Zakuro, Lettuce/Ryou,**

**and Mint/Deep Blue. Also, because I am a strong believer both Keiichiro and**

**Aoyama are gay, they would make a perfect couple! YAY!**

**DARESSS!**

**TMM Peeps: Reenact the music video for Alexandra Stan's song Mr. Saxobeat.**

**Hostesses: Film the TMM characters reenacting the video.**

**Deep Blue: Go drown in the deep blue sea! Imagine the irony of that! HAHAHA!**

**Moon: PASTA! RANDOM HETALIANESS FTW! **

Ichigo: Why does everyone want me and Kisshu together?

Moon: *randomly walks in, bloody again* Because no one likes your gay treehugging idiot of a boyfriend.

Ichigo and Masaya: HEY!

Star: Welcome back Moon. How's the fight going?

Moon: It's going. Hmm… Alexandra Stan's song Mr. Saxobeat. Ok! I want Zakuro to sing it and Ichigo and Mint to be the two back up girls. Keiichiro can be the guard that gets tricked into the cell, Kisshu and Ryou for now can be the two like interrogation cops I guess go.

_5 minutes later _

Nilla: Awesome!

Tsuki: That was cool.

Layla: They've got some talent. Zakuro was a good choice as the main girl.

Moon: Thanks. Dutch. Va. Get that on tape?

Dutch and Va: Yep!

Moon: Good. Now Kitty go post it to youtube.

Kitty: Right!

Nilla: Perfect. Now Deep Blue go drown in the deep blue sea. Oh the irony.

Deep Blue: Stupid Human! I'd like to see you make me.

Moon: Ok. You heard him Nilla. Go ahead and show him.

Nilla: *drags Deep Blue to the deep blue sea and pushes his head under water until he drowns.* Baka. Oh and Moon?

Moon: Yes?

Nilla: PASTA! RANDOM HETALIANESS FTW!

Moon: WICKED! Oh that reminds me. *runs off to Misty again.*

Dominic: Here we go again. Next review. Layla. Lettuce please read it.

Lettuce: Oh o-ok.

**its great to be back! -does a fist pump-**

**Julian: why are you celebrating?**

**Me: AAH! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!**

**Eddie: We're bored.**

**Me: be bored somewhere else. get out of here!**

**Julian: It's the family room!**

**Me: GET OUT! DONT MAKE ME USE MY RECORDER!**

**-both of them run away-**

**dont EVER bring my brothers on here, okay?**

**Dares:**

**misty: -gives button- press this button and whoever is trying to cuss will get**

**trumpets blown in their ears :)**

**dominic: you seem nice. i will give you cookies for no reason at all XD**

**Hostesses: each of us will select one person to throw into a forest. then we**

**will pick our choices of weapons. please pick from the list below:**

**Chainsaw**

**Hammer**

**Frying Pan**

**Lightsaber**

**Wooden Stake**

**Gun**

**Sword**

**Ninja star thingies**

**Wooden Stick**

**Bow and Arrows**

**I select ryou, and i pick the frying pan.**

**Rocky: go tear out that bad man's hair after im done with the game -points to**

**masaya and hugs him-**

**Truths:**

**everyone: did you know im half fairy half human? im fairy of the four elements**

**-glares at people i hate- you do not want to make a fairy mad. especially this**

**fairy.**

**Bye everyone :)**

Layla: Uh, well Misty is still busy so do you want the button until she gets back Pudding?

Pudding: Sure, na no da!

Tart: Dear god. This is going to kill our ear drums.

Kisshu: it's your girlfriend small fry. You control her.

Tart: SHE ISNT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Hostesses: Denial.

Layla: Here Dominic. You get a cookie for no reason at all. *hands cookie*

Dominic: Cool. Thanks.

Layla: Ok, my weapon is the frying pan and I pick Ryou.

Moon: I'll go next. My weapon is the Lightsaber and I pick Masaya.

Other hostesses: Aaaw! Wait when did you get back?

Moon: Sorry and Just now. I would miss this!

Dutch: Fine. I want the chainsaw and… Blue Knight!

Tsuki: Ok so I guess I'll take a sword and I want…. Deep Blue.

Kitty: I want the Hammer and Pai. (over protective dad!)

Star: I'll take the Gun and um everyone stole the good one, Ichigo I guess cause she is kind of annoying.

Ichigo: HEY!

Princess: Well I'll take a bow and arrows with Zakuro. **(Don't ask I'm out of bad characters.) **

Va: I want the ninja stars with Mint!

Everyone throws their choice into the forest and runs in after them. The mews and aliens not chosen watch from a screen in my basement.

Pudding and Tart: *flinch and cover eyes.* Kisshu: *upset* Lettuce: *crying for her friends* Keiichiro: *trying not to pay attention*

Hostesses: *skip back in together bloody and swinging weapons around*

Moon: Well that was fun! Thanks for the good time Layla!

Layla: Plenty more where that came from.

Moon: I hope so. *revives all dead characters* Now. Continue again, time for me to get back to my own fight.

Layla: Have fun! Now Rocky go rip out that bad man's hair for me. *points to Masaya*

Rocky: *runs over and rips out Masaya's hair, He screams in utter pain, and hops back to Layla.*

Layla: Thank you *hugs him* everyone: did you know im half fairy half human? im fairy of the four elements -glares at people i hate- you do not want to make a fairy mad. especially this fairy.

Mew mew cast: WE WON'T *holds hands up*

Dominic: Well that was interesting. And messy. Any ways the next review is from Kitty. Pai, Moon wants you to read it.

Pai: *grumbles* as long as I don't have to die again this chapter.

**But... But... I'M PAI AND LETTUCE'S DAUGHTER FROM THE FUTURE! YOU LIE, NILLA!**

**YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! Or, we're from different dimensions, one where**

**PaixZakuro is good and another where LettucexPai is the couple. THAT MAKES**

**PERFECT SENSE!**

**Dares:**

**Moon: Poof my fiance, Ciel, in!**

**Kish: *says with creepy grin* I see dead people. *head starts turning all the**

**way around, but when any one looks, I'm fine with a hypthetical halo above my**

**head***

**Masayuck: kill yourself... with PIXIE STIXS!**

**Zakuro: Tie yourself to dead Ryou and Masaya while holding a knife!**

**Truths~**

**Pai: Why Daddy? Why do you always try to kill my fiances? *sniffles* Give me**

**all the weapons behind your back...**

**Good news. *puts hands on stoamach* I'm pregnent with triplets. Bye!~**

Zakuro, and Lettuce: WHAT?

Dominic: Ya, well, Pai why aren't you surprised?

Pai: I was already explained to about this. I have no reason to be surprised.

Pudding: Lettuce-san and Zakuro-san Both get married to Pai-san, na no da? Is that allowed?

Kitty: Sure,

Nilla: In two different dimensions.

Misty and Moon: Yes well we already decided that in this one PaiXLettuce is the couple. Sorry Nilla, but that was the vote.

Nilla: *sigh* Fine.

Moon: Anyways. We have come to an agreement so, sure Kitty, you can have your fiancée. *poofs in Ciel*

Ciel: Kitty?

Kitty: Ciel! *glomps* Hello! Can you give me a second?

Ciel: Of course!

Kitty: Hey Kisshu! *says with creepy grin* I see dead people. *head starts turning all the way around, but when any one looks, I'm fine with a hypthetical halo above my

head*

Kisshu: Oh my god! There is something wrong with her! Keep her away! Keep her away!

Zakuro: What are you talking about Kisshu?

Ryou: She isn't doing anything but grinning weirdly.

Ichigo: Are you ok Kisshu?

Dutch: Aaw do you care Ichigo?

Ichigo: NO!

Kitty: She so does. Masaya you heard it right! Kill your self with pixie sticks!

Masaya: Like do I choke on them? *swallows to many pixie sticks at once and chokes to death.*

Star: What an idiot.

Dutch and Va: *over to the side already tying the dead Masaya and newly dead Ryou to Zakuro. Also they duck taped a knife to her hand.*

Dutch: I don't like having to kill Ryou *sniff*

Princess: Look at it this way. If we choose to have Mint and Deep Blue together, you get him.

Dutch: True!

Ichigo: Zakuro! Did you kill Masaya?

Zakuro: NO! Ichigo I swear. They are forcing me to sit like this!

Ichigo: Well… if you say so.

Kitty: Why Daddy? Why do you always try to kill my fiances? *sniffles* Give me

all the weapons behind your back...

Pai: I cant help it! It's just a habit! *runs away from Kitty with the weapons.*

Kitty: Ciel stay here. Oh and by the way everyone I'm pregnant!

Pai: *yells back* He is so going to die!

Kitty: NO DADDY!

Misty: Family issues suck! I'm going to read the next one because I want to! It's from Princess. Thank god it's short.

**awsome chap!**

**my votes for couples are**

**KisshuXIchigo,PuddingXTart,PaiXLettuce,RyouXMint,KeichiroXZakuro.**

**Dares.**

**Ichigo:Strawberries!*hands her a strawberry and she suddenly gets fat***

**Masaya-baka:DIE!*stabbing him***

**Pai:YOU KILLED TARUTO YOU BAKA!*throws him in a pit***

**Mint:There is a tea spill get on your hands and knees and clean it up.**

**Kisshu:HUG!*hugging him***

**that's it for now!**

Ichigo: So.. for a dare I get to eat my favorite food? Awesome! *eats strawberry and gets fat*

Mint: What the?

Dutch: Oh that wasn't very nice Princess.

Princess: That's the point. Don't worry Moon can change her back after my dares.

Moon: Good *revives Masaya and Ryou and unties them from Zakuro* Masaya! Time to die again.

Masaya: No way! *runs away.*

Princess: *jumps on his back and begins stabbing him. Then jumps off and runs over to Pai* YOU KILLED TARUTO YOU BAKA! *throws in a pit*

Lettuce: Pai-san!

Tsuki: I knew she liked him.

Mew mews: Ya, so did we.

Lettuce: *blushes*

Princess: *spills tea* Mint, there is tea on the floor. Get on your hands and knees and clean it up!

Mint: *groans* I don't want to! Please.

Va: Do it lazy ass.

Mint: *sighs and gets and her knees with a rag.*

Princess: Kisshu! *Hugs* That's it. Next review!

Moon: Ya new girl *fixes Ichigo and revives dead people.* Kitty Stop casing your dad! Taruto, read this review.

Tart: Whatever. It's from TheBlessedChildSuki.

**Can I be on?**

**Name: Suki**

**Age: 13**

**Eyes: Inky black**

**Mouth: Dark red lips,1 pointed tooth**

**Ears: Pointed**

**Hair: To the back of my knee, dark as night with 1 white streak**

**Professions: Spy, writer**

**Hobbies: Insanity**

**Personality: Childish but mature when needed, plus if you make a reference to**

**anything in the series I will act it out,violent,sleeping unless someone is**

**talking to me**

**Likes: Kishigo, drawing, anime, drawing anime and I always carry a sketch pad**

**Dislikes: Justine Beaver, Masaya-baka, Deep Idiot, Blue Moron**

**Motto: *sigh* idiot**

**Weapons: Fire dagger, Water whip, Earth disks, Wind nun-chucks**

**Outfit: White yin & yang t-shirt that hangs off my shoulders with black tank**

**under it, black full-lengh cargos,white belt with sliver studs, black combat**

**boots, 1 small sliver hoop earing in right ear.**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo:Slap Masaya then tell him you love kish then push him off a cliff then**

**save him then push him in a pit of lava then save him then push him in a pit**

**of acid.**

**Kish: Kill the baka.**

**Ryou: *Grins evily* make-out with the baka!**

**Pai:HUG ME!**

**Aliens:Put on human clothes, then HUG ME!**

**Mint: No tea**

**Truths:**

**Ichigo:Why do you love the baka?**

**Zakuro:Dye your hair blue then dress like mint( make it uncanny)(sorry this is**

**a dare)**

**the baka: Why are you such an idiot?**

**Bye ^_^**

Moon: MORE GUEST! *poofs in Suki* Hello Suki *glomps*

Suki: Seriously? I made it. Hey, thanks! So I like get to do my dares right?

Moon: Yep! Go on ahead, but I might stop you.

Suki: Ok. I want Ichigo to slap Masaya then tell him you love kish then push him off a cliff then save him then push him in a pit of lava then save him then push him in a pit

of acid.

Ichigo: I hate this girl already.

Misty: Like anyone cares.

Ichigo: *growls and slaps Masaya* Dare! I love Kish. *pushes him off a cliff, saves him, pushes him in a pit of lava, saves him again, then pushes him in a pit of acid and lets him die.*

Moon: Harsh *revives Masaya*

Kisshu: Best. Dare. Ever.

Star: I thought kissing Ichigo was the best dare ever.

Kisshu: Oh ya!

Pai and Tart: *rolls eyes*

Moon: Ok Suki I'm sorry, but I have said this before and I do not allow yaoi on Tokyo mew mew. I only do that really for one anime. I'm sorry. I can't let Kisshu and Ryou kiss Masaya.

Masaya: *disappointed look*

Va: Hey big sister. Did you get that look on tape?

Dutch: Hell yes!

Suki: *hugs Pai* Now you three have to put on human clothes oh and hug me. *hands aliens human clothes*

Aliens: Uh ok? *leaves to change and comes back in. (Pai in a black t-shirt, and blue jeans. Tart in red shirt and black short. Kish in forest green shirt and blue jeans as well. All of them have sneakers I guess?) *hugs Suki*

Suki: Wow they listen more than I thought.

Tsuki: No they don't really. We just scare them.

Suki: Oh I get it. Mint, no tea for you!

Mint: NOOOO!

Moon: Truths; Ichigo: Why do you love the baka? Zakuro: Dye your hair blue then dress like mint( make it uncanny)(sorry this is a dare) Masaya: Why are you such an idiot?

Ichigo: Because he is sweet, cute, smart, a good athlete, cares about the planet…

Hostesses: *cough gay cough*

Zakuro: Fine, whatever, Mint come help me please?

Mint: Of course!

Masaya: I am not an idiot!

Suki: Liar.

Zakuro: *walks back out 15 minutes later with Mint's hair color and style and Mint's clothes to fit her body.*

Lettuce: She is like a taller Mint! That's amazing.

Keiichiro: Well this is a shock.

Hostesses: He talked!

Moon: Last review! Keiichiro read it before you stop talking.

Keiichiro: Ok. It's from someone named Pippy-chan.

**So...um...First time with one of these so...**

**Dares:**

**Masabaka: Go burn a tree and cut it into several bits and then jump into a**

**black hole =) Before you do that, I want to kick you where the sun dont**

**shine~! (Its not fair that Misty gets to do it!)**

**Ichigo: Eat one of your own kind (don't tell her she turns into a strawberry**

**when she eats one)**

**Kisshu: I'll tie you and Ichigo together and throw both of you into a closet.**

**Mint: Flush your beloved tea down the toilet =3**

**Ryou: Wear a maid outfit... I get to hug you as well =)**

**Everybody else: Sing the FUN song!**

**Truths:**

**Masabaka: Why cant you die?**

**Pudding: Name the one person who you want to marry**

**Lettuce: Do you like Pai~!**

**Ichigo: *Points at Masabaka* Why do you even like this treehugger?**

**I'd like to join! The names Pip!**

**Appearance: shoulder length blue black hair, purple eyes and sunkissed skin.**

**Wears a white hoodie with a penguin on it, denim shorts, knee high white boots**

**and a black watch.**

**Personality: Pyromaniac, violent, smart, random, evil and nice (sometimes)**

**Give me sugar and I'll beat anyone up (preferably Masabaka, Deep Butthead and**

**Blue Knight) I don't like expressing my feelings that often.**

**Likes: Hurting Masabaka, my flamethrower, shuriken and kunai, oranges, Naruto,**

**P!nk, watching anime, reading manga, reading books and karate =D**

**Dislikes: Masabaka, Beaver Boy, Twilight, stupid girls who act like they're**

**the best thing in the world, arrogant people and lazy snobs (looks like Mint**

**and I are going to have a little problem...)**

**Weapons I like using: Matches, a hard back book that I'm reading right**

**now(Hunger Games),shuriken, kunai and a baseball bat.**

**Crush: I don't like anyone...seriously...stop glaring...fine. *mutters* I like**

**Ryou and Keiichiro... say anything and I'll kick your skull open...**

**I vote IchigoxKisshu, PuddingxTart, PaixLettuce, RyouxMint and**

**KeiichiroxZakuro!**

**Bye Bye~! **

Moon: Omg! More people! Come on in Pip! *poofs in Pip, stabbing a Masaya doll*

Pip: *looks up confused.* Um Hello? Who are you?

Moon: I am Moon and welcome to my Truth or Dare game!

Pip: Sweet! FUN! Ok my dares. I kind of get how this goes. So Um Masabaka, Go burn a tree and cut it into several bits and then jump into a black hole =) Before you do that, I want to kick you where the sun don't shine~! (Its not fair that Misty gets to do it!)

Masaya: This girl is so cruel.

Hostesses: We like her!

Moon: You will fit in perfectly. Now Masaya do it or I will lock you in the closet with Dutch.

Masaya: Oh god no. Anything but that! *runs away with matches and sets a tree on fire (sobbing like a baby). Pip kicks him hard where the sun defiantly don't shine. Then he get pushed into the black hole by Va because he wouldn't do it himself.*

Ichigo: This strawberry better not make me fat. *eats and turns into a giant strawberry.*

Moon: She has to turn back for the next dare *turns Ichigo human*

Ichigo: I hate being picked on.

Pip: You better thank me Kisshu. *ties Kisshu and Ichigo together and throws them in the closet together.*

Mint: God why do people hate me drinking tea? *flushes tea down the toilet and glares at Pip*

Dutch: I approve of the next dare!

Nilla: Why it's kind of weird?

Pip: I know, but it's fun. Ryou put of this maid outfit and let me hug you.

Ryou: That is creepy. I don't think I want to do that.

Misty: Well to fucking bad. Put on the dress.

Ryou: *frowns and takes the dress from Pip and changes into it. (in private pervs :P)*

Pip: *grins and hugs him* cool.

Princess: FUN SONG!

Everyone: F is for Friends that do stuff together. U is for U and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea! 

Moon: Dun dun dun. Truths! Masabaka: Why can't you die? Pudding: Name the one person you want to marry. Lettuce: Do you like Pai? Ichigo: *Points at Masaya* Why do you even like the treehugger?

Masaya: Are you kidding? I have died more than anyone here!

Deep Blue: Does anyone care that it kind of hurts me to when he dies.

Blue Knight: Same here!

Everyone else: No one cares.

Pudding: Taru-Taru!

Tart: *blushes*

Lettuce: *blushes darker then Tart* Y-yes.

Pai: *smiles to himself*

Dutch: I got that on tape too!

Misty: *opens the closet and sees Ichigo and Kish kissing, but doesn't tell anyone.* Ichigo already answered that.

**Moon: And I am done! Yay for me. **

**Hostesses: AAAW!**

**Misty: I'll make her update again. **

**Dominic: Me too! **

**Moon: Ya so I hope you guys liked it! Bye bye! **


	4. Chapter 4 No reviews please

Mint: Wait so your agreement with Misty is just that you get those characters and she get the others that she wants?

**Moon: Ya pretty much. I always win. She is just pouting because I got the better people. **

**Misty: *grumbles in emo corner.* **

**Pudding: Cool, na no da! Moon-san shouldn't you start the game now?**

**Dominic: Yes please start Moon. **

**Moon: OK! Uh, uh, Masaya do my disclaimer. **

**Masaya: What? Um ok. Moon doesn't claim the rights to anything mentioned in this game. **

Dutch: NOT GOOD ENOUGH! *cuts off Masaya's head.*

Moon: *revives* I hate you all.

Hostesses: Why?

Moon: I HAVE 11 REVIEWS. WTF GUYS IT'S NOT THAT GREAT OF A STORY!

Everyone: *anime sweat drop*

Dominic: Please calm down Moon.

Moon: *sigh* Fine. Straight to them then. First one is from a new person named Evil Wizard Kairon.

**Yay, Truth or Dare! My favorite game! Let's see...**

**Dares:**

**Kish: eat nothing but jello for the entire chapter**

**Tart: You. Pudding. Chocolate factory. Now.**

**Pie: Okay, I'm gonna make this real simple: Make out with Lettuce or get**

**stabbed everywhere on your body. Bye, nii-san!**

**Keiichiro: Make out with Zakuro.**

**Mint: Replace all your tea with coffee, not having anything else until**

**Moon-san decides otherwise.**

**Truths:**

**Ichigo: Are you ashamed that you are cheating on three guys at once?**

**Mint: Where's your precious tea now?**

**Lettuce: Did you and nii-san have fuuuuuun?**

**Zakuro: Would you rather date Ryou, Keiichiro, or Pie?**

**Aaaaaaaand that's about it. May I be on?**

**I'm Kairon, I have snow leopard ears and a tail, black layered hair, and red**

**cat eyes. I am, as I am titled, an evil wizard, and I will not hesitate to**

**blow Masa-baka up. Bye!**

**-Kairon **

Moon: New person. COME ON IN! *poofs in Kairon*

Kairon: NO! Not again! Did my spell back fire. What crazy place… am… I. *sees hostesses* WHOA! Truth or dare?

Dutch: Yep! Welcome to the game where wee torture the Mew cast.

Kairon: Sweet!

Moon: Kish you can only eat jello for the rest of the chapter. *poofs up tons of jello.*

Kish: Fine with me. *nom nom nom*

Tsuki: Tart! You. Pudding. Chocolate factory. Now!

Tart: huh? *gets poofed away with Pudding by Moon.*

Kitty: I feel so bad for the people who work at that factory.

Princess: Me too.

Kairon: Ok Pai. This can't be any more simple. Make out with Lettuce or get stabbed everywhere on your body.

Lettuce: *blushes*

Pai: I really don't need to die. You girls don't exactly make it painless. *grabs Lettuce and makes out with her.*

Kairon: Keiichiro. Make out with Zakuro or same punishment.

Keiichiro: O_O *makes out with Zakruo*

Pip: Mint replace all your tea with coffee until Moon decides otherwise.

Mint: You guys are so mean to me. *starts sipping coffee*

Moon: *whispers to Dutch and Va* Wait till she figures out that you guys picked her to be paired up with Deep Blue.

Dutch and Va: I know right.

Deep Blue: *confused look*

Moon: Truths, Ichigo: Are you ashamed of cheating on three guys at once? Mint: Where's your precious tea now? Lettuce: Did you and nii-san have fun? Zakuro: Would you rather date Ryou, Keiichiro, or Pai?

Ichigo: Three? *thinks* Eeew! No I don't think of it like that! I'm only cheating on Masaya!

Masaya: What?

Hostesses: Busted!

Mint: SHUT UP!

Lettuce: Uh, Y-yes. *covers blushing face*

Zakuro: Keiichiro.

Moon: GOODY! Now so Kish will stop grinning like an idiot he is going to read Kitty's review.

Kish: Huh? Oh ya sure.

**DAMMIT DAD! wait... *smiles* ˇDARESˇ**

**Pai: if i were you, i wouldn't mess with Ciel. *grins* he's a demon so he cant**

**die AND he has a demon butler! have fun trying to kill him.**

**Lettuce: your going to be a grandmother!**

**Ichigo: sing World is Mine by Hastume Miku. ENGLISH PLEASE!**

**Ryou: kiss Dutch!**

**Kish: *right behind him* boo.**

**Pudding: CANDY!**

**Treehugger: let me and Ciel and our demon butler Sebastian eat your soul. *all**

**three's eyes turn red***

**Everyone: ZAKURO LIED! I SAW HER KILL MASAYA AND RYOU! SHE TIED THEIR BODIES**

**TO HERSELF! The sick **...**

**Zakuro: if i were you i would run. *smiles angelically***

**BYE!**

Kish: Geez Pai you're screwed.

Misty: Kish, what did we talk about?

Kish: Sorry.

Pai: *growls in annoyance*

Moon: Maybe Pai is mad because your fiancée looks so cute in a dress Kitty.

Ciel: S-shut up! Kitty I don't want to kill your dad. If I wanted him dead I would have Sebastian do it.

Kitty: Shhh. Lettuce, aka mom, you're gonna be a grandmother!

Lettuce: Th-that's great, but how old are you?

Kitty: Moving on. Ichigo sing World is Mine by Hastume Miku. English if you will.

Ichigo: I love that song! *sings World is Mine.*

Tsuki: She may not be much of a dancer, but she has a decent voice.

Suki: You can say that again.

Kitty: That was unexpected. Oh well, Ryou, Kiss Dutch.

Dutch: Thank you Kitty.

Ryou: Sure. *kisses Dutch*

Kitty: *sneaks behind Kish* Boo

Kish: Get her away!

Tart and Pudding: We are back.

Star: What took so long.

Both: We fell asleep.

Kitty; That's ok. We hope you have fun. Pudding, candy?

Pudding: YES PLEASE, NA NO DA! *takes candy and hands some to Tart*

Moon: *snaps and they become locked in an empty room.* Sorry but I just can't have them destroy my home. Not so soon.

Kitty: Ciel. Sebastian. Are you hungry? Moon has given us permission to eat that boy's soul. *points to Masaya*

Ciel: Very hungry.

Sebastian: Yes, my lady.

Masaya: *screams in terror*

_This scene has been voted to violent for the following audience. _

Moon: Coolest. Death. Ever.

Kitty: Thank you. Also, ZAKURO LIED! I SAW HER KILL MASAYA AND RYOU! SHE TIED THEIR BODIES TO HERSELF! The sick **...

Everyone: *glares at Zakuro*

Zakruo: BUT I DIDN'T! *runs away being chased by Dutch and Star.*

Kitty: Ichigo why aren't you running after her.

Ichigo: Did everyone not hear that I cheated on him. I'm sorry about it but Masaya is gay now anyways. Besides why should I care now. I have Kish.

Moon: That was easier to get her to agree with than thought. Well Ichigo you get to read the next review then. It's from Nilla.

***giants sigh* I guess I will live with the couples. For this dimension though**

**I do approve of Dutch having Ryou, that way Mint can be with her precious Deep**

**Blue!**

**Jay: Precious Deep Blue? What the heck are you talking about?**

**GET BACK TO YOUR VOID BEFORE I CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AGAIN!**

**Jay: Sheeze...**

***rubs temples* Ugh, nobody stays in their voids anymore...**

**TRUTHS!**

**Kisshu: Psst! If you do this, Ichigo will definitely fall for you! *whispers**

**in Kisshu's ear***

**Aoyama: Are you, as they say, *clear throat* 'the top or the bottom'?**

**Zakuro: Since you have been paired with Keiichiro, how does this make you**

**feel? Even though I am a fan of you and Pai...Go make out with Keiichiro.**

**Lettuce: Have you ever noticed that when you transform, unlike the others who**

**have a glowing light surrounding them, your skin actually shows and you are**

**NAKED? Knowing you that's got to be embarrassing.**

**Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro: It's not just Lettuce either, you are all**

**naked when you transform. Just you have glowing lights around you.**

**DARES!**

**Pudding: Psst! You see this bag? It's full of candy. Do not share any of it**

**with Taruto. We only need one hyper monkey.**

**Taruto: If you touch one piece of candy, well, I'll use my katana to cut off**

**your pigtails.**

**Everyone: IT'S A PILLOW! IT'S A PET! IT'S A PILLOW PET! Meet my pillow pet**

**puppy Schiz, it's short for schizophrenic. Like me! No I don't want a banana,**

****.**

**LET'S DANCE! THIS PLACE ABOUT TO BLOOOOW! *disappears in a poof of smoke***

Moon: The truths are first this time. So, Kish listen to what Nilla wants to tell you while I do these. Masaya: Are you, as they say, *clear throat* 'the top or the bottom'? Zakuro: Since you have been paired with Keiichiro, how does this make you feel? Even though I am a fan of you and Pai...Go make out with Keiichiro.Lettuce: Have you ever noticed that when you transform, unlike the others who have a glowing light surrounding them, your skin actually shows and you are NAKED? Knowing you that's got to be embarrassing. Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro: It's not just Lettuce either, you are all naked when you transform. Just you have glowing lights around you.

Kish: AWESOME! I'll try that after the truths.

Masaya: Bottom.

Hostesses: Obviously.

Sebastian: When did he come back to life? I do recall eating his soul.

Moon: I brought him back when no one was looking.

Sebastian: Amazing what kind of power is this?

Moon: Maybe I shall teach you, but not now. Continue.

Zakuro: Mine is more of a dare, but ok. *makes out Keiichiro.*

Lettuce: W-w-what?

Other mews: Seriously? THAT'S SO GROSS!

Nilla: Yep and it proves the fact the all the boys are perverts.

Mew boys: HEY!

Nilla: Pudding. Psst! You see this bag? It's full of candy. Do not share any of it

with Taruto. We only need one hyper monkey.

Pudding: But Pudding loves sharing her candy with Taru-Taru, na no da!

Nilla: Well, Taruto if you touch one piece of candy, well, I'll use my katana to cut off your pigtails.

Tart: *scoffs* As if I care. *takes some candy and gets pigtails cut off.* Worth it.

Moon: Btw Nilla I love your pillow pet.

Nilla: Thanks!

Moon: And we will dance after the chapter. Ryou! Read the next review. It's from your new girlfriend Dutch.

Ryou: Cool.

**~flashback~**

**Ryou: *frowns and takes the dress from Pip and changes into it. (in private**

**pervs :P)***

**~end flashback~**

**WHYYYYYYYY INPRIVATE! ahum...XD**

**Dares:**

**Pip: stay. away. from. RYOU! grrrrrrr**

**Ryou: *glomps* MINE! now put on a penguin outfit!**

**Misty: so...i can curse around here...? COOL! cover mom and dad's ears**

**please... *censored for words not even Hidan (Naruto) can say***

**Moon: I GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL SO MY REVIEW IS CUT SHORT! D: GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN**

**NASAI! GOMEN NAS- why am i appologising...? KILL MY SCHOOL! *gives her all the weapons se could find* have fun!**

**BYE~! **

Moon: In private because it is T not M Dutch.

Dutch: Still! Pip. Stay. Away. From. RYOU!

Pip: As you will see in my review you can have him.

Dutch: Thank you. *glomps Ryou* MINE! Put on the penguin outfit.

Ryou: You are truly an odd girl. *leaves to change*

Misty: Ya You can cuss, Dutch. Anyways. Moon. Dominic. I think it's time to cover Tart and Pudding's ears.

_To awful of foul language for rated T story was followed. It has been removed from story. _

Moon: Dutch. I will allow you to cuss but please reframe from doing anything that awful again. Thanks for the weapons as well.

Dutch: Duh!

Moon: Dominic. Will you please? Please. Please, read the next review for me? It's from Layla.

Dominic: Yes. Sure.

**this was funny!**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: you made me mad. MAGIC WINX! -turns into fairy form. black hair is up**

**in ponytail with blue, red, green, and white streaks. has blue top, shorts,**

**and boots on- FIRE! -outfit turns red and orange- FIRE BLAZE! -sets masaya on**

**fire-**

**LivvyKitty: i wanna help with your wedding! please! c'mon hostesses, who wants**

**to help livvy with her wedding? im good at food and fireworks! and water**

**works...and...yeah o.O**

**Hostesses: im writing a tmm fanfic called time zone! if you could check it**

**out, i'd be so honored, espesalliy from my favorite authors! ^-^**

**Rocky: Tear that man's hair out! but spit it out in that mans face! -points to**

**deep blue than to blue knight-**

**Truths:**

**Ichigo: -eyes flash angrily- CHANGE YOUR COLOR! UNLESS YOU WANT THE POWER OFTHE FOUR ELEMENTS UNLEASHED ON YOU, YOU WILL CHANGE YOUR MEW COLOR TO**

**SOMETHING BETTER! I HATE PINK!**

**Mint: my favorite color is blue. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO IT! YOU MEW COLOR IS NO LONGER BLUE! ITS BLACK!**

**The Three Baka's: you three are mine and rocky's servents. NOW GIVE ROCKY A**

**BATH! HE WONT LET ANYONE BUT ME AND MY DAD GIVE HIM A BATH!**

**and i vote for mint/deep blue for dutch's sake ~. BYES! **

Layla: *grins evily* Moon. May I?

Moon: But of course.

Layla: Masaya you made me mad. MAGIC WINX! -turns into fairy form. black hair is up in ponytail with blue, red, green, and white streaks. has blue top, shorts,

and boots on- FIRE! -outfit turns red and orange- FIRE BLAZE! -sets masaya on

fire-

Masaya: *running around in circles, screaming in pain.*

Layla: *comes back to the ground smiling* Now Kitty? i wanna help with your wedding! please! c'mon hostesses, who wants to help livvy with her wedding? im good at food and fireworks! and water works...and...yeah o.O

Moon: That would be amazing! Oh please let us help Kitty!

Dutch and Va: Yes! We promise to make it beautiful.

Tsuki, Suki, Pip, Kairon: It will be everything you ever wanted.

Princess, Nilla, Star, and Layla: Just leave it all to us!

Kitty: Uh well, I suppose I have no problem with it. As long as you allow me to help as well and if it's ok with Ciel.

Ciel: I don't mind at all, but if they make it pink, well, It wont be pleasant for them.

Hostess: EEEW! No pink allowed!

Kitty: It is settled then.

Moon: Oh and also Layla. I promise to check out your fanfic as well.

Layla: Thank you. Rocky, can you tear out that bad mans hair as well? Don't forget to spit it in the other mans face. *Rocky runs over to the Blue Knight and rips his hair from his scalp. Then he spits it in Deep Blue's face* Wonderful.

Moon: *revives Blue Knight back to normal*

Ciel: seriously what are you?

Moon: Oh just a mix between an angel, fallen angel, demon, and goddess. Why do you ask?

Ciel: … No reason.

Moon: Well then moving on. Do your truths please.

Layla: Right! Ichigo: *eyes flash angrily* CHANGE YOUR COLOR! UNLESS YOU WANT THE POWER OFTHE FOUR ELEMENTS UNLEASHED ON YOU, YOU WILL CHANGE YOUR MEW COLOR TO SOMETHING BETTER! I HATE PINK! Mint: my favorite color is blue. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO IT! YOU MEW COLOR IS NO LONGER BLUE! ITS BLACK! The Three Baka's: you three are mine and rocky's servents. NOW GIVE ROCKY A BATH! HE WONT LET ANYONE BUT ME AND MY DAD GIVE HIM A BATH!

Ichigo: *cowering in fear* Moooon! Help me.

Moon: *snaps and turns Ichigo's mew color to red.* No ala mode arguments please.

Mint: Cool.

The three baka's: That's a dare.

Layla: You want to make me mad?

The three baka's no! Sorry! Right on it. *attempts to give Rocky a both and all three end up with scratches and bite marks all over them.*

Dutch: Yay! Another person who wants me and Ryou together!

Moon: Very well. I think that settles it. Ryou is all your Dutch. Ichigo, read the review for me. It's a short one but it is from Suki.

Ichigo: K!

**Sorry about the yoai they are so gay for each other! Yay, I'm on!**

**Ok, dares.**

**Deep Blue: Wear human clothes for the rest of the story!**

**Pudding:Sugarrrrr!**

**Kish: kill the blue knight!**

Tart: What on earth is yaoi?

Suki: OOH! I'll tell him.

Pai and Kish: NO!

Suki: Aaaw. Fine. Deep Blue. I have humans clothes for you and you have to wear the for the rest of the story.

Deep Blue: Pathetic human! I am fine wearing my own clothes.

Misty: And who the hell said we care about your comfort. Put the damn cloths on before I kick you again.

Deep Blue: O_O *runs away with the clothes.*

Suki: Thanks Misty!

Misty: Sure.

Suki: Pudding! SUGAR!

Pudding: MORE SUGAR, NA NO DA? Thank you Suki-san. *splits sugar with Tart.*

Sebastian: I do not believe It is wise to give these children so much sugar.

Moon: *giggles* Lighten up Sebastian or I'll bring Grell into the story.

Sebastian: Please don't. I beg of you not to.

Moon: Fine. Only because she annoys me and your like my favorite character. *pauses* And one hell of a butler.

Ciel: Oh god.

Kitty: *laughs*

Suki: Nice Moon. Couldn't resist? Oh well Kish, kill the Blue Knight.

Kish: My pleasure. *pulls out dragon swords and chases after the running Blue knight*

Moon: That is the end of part one. I don't want any reviews until I have part two up. I should have it up today. If not It will be up tomorrow.

**Dutch: It better be. **

**Moon: Oh shut up. Dominic. *smiles sweetly* Say goodbye for me. Dutch and I have to go check on our kingdom again. **

**Dominic: O-ok. See ya. Remember No reviews until part two. She'll try and get it done soon. **

**Mews: BYE! **


	5. Chapter 5 Now you may leave reviews

Moon: Back, back, back. We had quiet a few people to torture. Isn't that right Dutch.

**Dutch: Yep. Bad bad people too! **

**Dominic: She scares me a bit. **

**Moon: heehee. Sorry Domi. Now disclaimer Zakuro? **

**Zakuro: Sure. Moon doesn't claim the rights to anything mentioned in this story. **

Va: Mine first! Mine first!

Moon: Okey dokey then. Dutch, want to read your sisters review.

Dutch: Duh!

**HI :D XD. I LOST AT A SOCCER GAME !**

**TT_TT well dare ( not to harsh )**

**Mommy:thanks for the cheering up at the game**

**Daddy:why the ** thing you didn't cheer me up huuuh?**

**Bro:do you like to eat ice cream? if you don't make him eat it if he does than**

**make him eat spinaches**

**Everyone : sing random songs at the same time (hosts here there are earphones)**

**Nephew: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLE?**

**Bye bye Ivanna A.K.A VA-CHAN logging off **

Moon: Sorry about your game Va.

Va: It's cool. Mommy thank you for cheering me up at the game.

Pudding: Your welcome, na no da!

Va: Daddy! Why did you cheer me up huh?

Tart: Geez I'm sorry!

Va: *snorts* Hmph. Well bro do you like to eat ice cream?

Deep Blue: I find any human treat is not worth my time.

Tsuki: Rude much. Eat it then you jerk. *stuffs ice cream in his mouth*

Va: Hostesses take the ear phones. *hands everyone ear phones* Now everyone else sing a random song.

_For the next 5 minutes the hostesses (and Ciel and Sebastian) watch the TMM cast sing random crap. _

Ciel: Are they done yet.

Misty: *takes out ear plugs* Yep.

Ichigo: We have been done for like two whole minutes. We just didn't want to tell you.

Moon: Whatever. Va I believe you still have one more.

Va: Oh ya! Kish, do you like waffles?

Kish: *grins* Yes I like waffles.

Hostesses: Do you like pancakes?

Mew mews: Yes we like pacakes?

Hostesses: Do you like French toast?

Aliens, Ryou, Keiichiro: Yes we like French toast.

Va: Doo doo doo doo. Can't wait to get a mouth full.

Pip: Awesome! Hey Moon is it my turn now.

Moon: Ya! Uh Ryou read Pip's review.

***blink blink***

**Dutch: Don't worry I like annoying him~! And anyway, he's all yours =3 Can you**

poof in my penguin buddy Peppy?

**ZE DARES!**

**Mint: Switch clothes with the person that I pick (Keiichiro!)**

**Masabaka: Mint, throw tea in his face and Ichigo punch him then I get to slice**

**him in half with a katana =)**

**Deep Blue: Hang above a pool full of hungry crocs for the whole chapter.**

**Ryou: KISS DUTCH!**

**Blue Knight: I get to hit you on the head repeatedly with an inflatable**

**squeaky hammer and you'll have to get use to it =D**

**Zakuro: 6 words. You and Pai in a closet now.**

**everyone else: WHO WANTS A VIRTUAL COOKIE! ITS GOT 0 CALORIES!**

**Truths:**

**Masabaka: Which would you rather do, stop a forest fire and save all the cute**

**little animals from burning to death OR protect Ichigo from a knife weilding**

**maniac (me) from killing her?**

**Ichigo: Do you like penguins? If you don't, tell me why. (Dont tell her that**

**Peppy will kill her by pecking her to death if she doesn't)**

**Ryou: I'll turn off the lights and you kidnap the person you like and you both**

**go into a closet. (It had better be Dutch!)**

**I vote Mint/Deep Blue since I don't want Dutch killing me O_O**

**Bye Bye~!**

Pip: Mint! Keiichiro! Switch clothes now.

Both: What?

Moon: Do it or parish. *poofs in Peppy*

Both: Fine! Fine! Don't hurt us. *both run out of the room.*

Zakruo: Now that was just mean, Moon.

Moon: *shrugs* Ya well.

Mint and Keiichiro walk back in dressed in each others clothes.

Kitty: Oh. My. God. That is cruel. I feel so bad for Keiichiro.

Misty: Yes well it's not our fault every boy cant look as pretty in a dress as Ciel does.

Ciel: Shut up!

Mint: I hate this. *throws tea in Masaya's face* What a waist of tea.

Moon: IKR! God, that poor tea.

Ichigo: *punches Masaya in the jaw*

Dutch: *runs in with staples button*

Moon: Dutch give Torch her button back.

Dutch: Okay!

Moon: *sighs and snaps. Deep Blue is now hanging above a pool of crocs*

Pip: Ryou kiss Dutch.

Ryou: Sure. *kisses Dutch*

Pip: Hehehehehehe. *starts hitting Blue Knight in the head with inflatable squeaky hammer.* Get use to this.

Ciel: Again I thought that man *points to Blue Knight* was killed by that one. *points to Kish*

Kitty: Oh Ciel you still don't get it. Moon can make people come back to life whenever she wants.

Ciel: Interesting.

Moon: Pip! I don't like those six words!

Pip: Sorry.

Moon: *groans and pushes Pai and Zakuro in a closet.* You owe me a 0 calorie cookie now.

Pip: K! *hands cookie and passes them to everyone else. But Masaya, Blue Knight, and Deep Blue.*

Moon: Truths. Masabaka: Which would you rather do, stop a forest fire and save all the cute little animals from burning to death OR protect Ichigo from a knife wielding maniac (me) from killing her? Ichigo: Do you like penguins? If you don't, tell me why. (Dont tell her that Peppy will kill her by pecking her to death if she doesn't) Ryou: I'll turn off the lights and you kidnap the person you like and you both go into a closet. (It had better be Dutch!)

Masaya: Ichigo because I'm already use to protecting her.

Ichigo: Yes I do like penguins! They are so Cute!

Ryou: Ok. *Pip turns off the lights and turns them back on and Ryou and Dutch are missing.*

Moon: Ok well one thing first. *opens Pai and Zakuro's closet.*

Zakuro: So do you understand? If you are mean to Lettuce we will beat you into a bloody pulp.

Pai: Got it. It's not like I'd want to hurt her anyways.

Hostesses: AAAW! Sweet!

Pai: Crap.

Moon: While Pai and Lettuce are blushing let us have Keiichiro read this girls review.

Keiichiro: At least I get to talk more.

**mew tigerlilly **

**Hi,my name is mew tigerlilly or just lilly i have some dares**

**Lettuce:kiss pai**

**Pudding:eat a bunch of candy**

**Deep Blue: u have to stay in the room with pudding when she goes off**

Ichigo: u hav 2 kiss kish

Princess: I like this girl! Two orders of fluff!

Star: Does she want to be is.

Moon: Not sure. Hopefully she does and she will leave another review with her appearance. Lettuce, kiss Pai.

Lettuce: *continues blushing* Y-yes M-Moon. *kisses Pai*

Dutch: Yay!

Pudding: Pudding gets to eat more candy, na no da! *starts putting down candy*

Kairon and Tsuki: *shoves her and Deep Blue into an empty room.*

Suki: Ichigo! Kiss Kish… again.

Ichigo: Ok. *kisses Kish*

Moon: Why are you so willing now?

Ichigo: Was no one paying attention to what he did last chapter? *everyone shakes head.* Well I don't want to go over it again. Let's just say I like Kisshu now. Ok?

Hostesses: okay!

Moon: Now I'll read this one. She didn't leave any dares but she does want to join the story. Welcome her with warm greetings?

Tsuki: You ok Moon?

Moon: Maybe. Maybe not. Oh well we shall see, hmm?

**MewPanda**

**Hi!**

**Name:Julie**

**Mew name:MewPanda**

**Weapon:Bamboo Dagger**

**Power:Ribbon Bamboo Pierce**

**Outfit:Looks like mint`s but is black and white with a black belt around the**

**waist.**

**Appearance:Shoulder length light brown hair with eyes that have a combo of**

**red,hazel,yellow, and skin, and almost always bare foot.**

**Personality: AWESOME...**

**Fav pairings: RyouXIchigo KeiichiroXIchigo**

Moon: *poofs in Julie* Hello there Julie.

Julie: What is up with my food.

Moon: Ya it does that. When you poof places it taste funny. Anyways welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare.

Julie: Cool!

Moon: But I hate to tell you that I can't do your pairings. They have all been picked. I'm sorry.

Julie: It's cool. Thanks for letting me on.

Star: Oooh! My review is that last one! Can Ryou read it.

Misty: *drags Ryou and Dutch back into the room* Yes.

**hey again hehe :D lol i love it so far hahaha :D ok dares...**

***glues ichigos hand to kisshu with super glue* hehehe oops my bad *winks at**

**kisshu hehe***

**ryou turn into a cat so i can pet u ^^ hehe**

**tart heres some stilts now ull be tall! . hehe *ruffles his hair***

**ichigo im sorry to tell you this... well actually im not sorry but treehug...**

**i mean masaya is cheating on you... with a tree o.O i even have a photo**

**all hostesses shoose one person each to come and eat as many sweets as**

**possible and have a party! i choose ryou :P hehe**

**mint here you go, have some tea *adds some toilet water, marmite,pepper and**

**some other gross things* enjoy ;)**

**ok i cant go throuh this review with out useing someninja skills somewhere**

**lolz :P tree hugger, blue knight and deep blue, try and beat me up *dodges all**

**there attacks and beats them up* thats y u dont mess with ninjas ;)**

**runs up to kisshu HAHAHA UR SO FUNNY! MWHAHAHA**

**pudding teach me some tricks! :D**

**ok truths...**

**keiichiro do u like zakuro? (i like that pairing hehe :p)**

**masaya why r u so just a wimp seriously dude babys r less wimpy then u**

**blue knight y do u look like a girl? hehe**

**ok thats it for now :D cant wait for u to update hehe**

Va: Why do I feel like there will be tension between my big sister and Star.

Dominic: I think because they both seem to really like Ryou.

Moon: Seems to be the case. Anyways, Star please stop having some weird growling contest with Dutch and do your dares.

Star: Hm? Oh yes, sure. *glues Ichigo and Kish together with super glue.* Whoops *winks at Kish*

Kish: *grins hugely*

Star: Ryou! Kitty time.

Ryou: *sigh* Ya ya. *turns into cat.*

Star: *pets Ryou and throws Tart a pair of stilts* Now you can be tall.

Pudding: But Pudding likes it when Taru-Taru is her size.

Tart: *blushes* Ya well I don't want them. They will look ridiculous. And don't touch my hair!

Star: Grumpy. Hey Ichigo I hate to break it to you, but Masaya is cheating on you, with a tree. See I got pictures! *shows Ichigo the pictures*

Ichgio: MASAYA YOU BAKA!

Masaya: *flinches* Hey you cheated on me too.

Ichigo: You cheated first!

Moon: She has got you there. Excuse me I am going to go make some cakes for everyone. *leaves*

Ciel: Sebastian why don't you help her. No one knows if that girl can even cook.

Sebastian: Yes, my lord. *leaves as well*

Star: Hostesses, chose your guest for sweets. I choose Ryou.

Kitty: Ciel.

Tsuki: Hmm Lettuce.

Dutch: Well Star just had to take mine so I'm gonna take my little bro DB.

Layla: Um Pudding.

Princess: Pai!

Nilla: Zakuro.

Va: Tart.

Kairon: Kish.

Julie: Ichigo.

Star: Good! Now Mint take some of this tea. I am allowing you to have it.

Mint: Thanks you Star! *sips tea.* Eew! *spits out* What the hell is in this?

Misty: STOP CUSSING DAMN IT!

Star: Oh it only has a bit of toilet water, marmite, pepper and some other gross things.

Mint: I. Hate. You. So. Much.

Star: ooh I'm shaking. By the way we will have the party at the end. Since Moon isn't here. Now ninja time. Tree hugger, blue knight and deep blue, try and beat me up

Three bakas: Fine!

Star: *dodges all there attacks and beats them up* thats y u dont mess with ninjas ;)

Three bakas: Ow!

Star: *runs up to Kisshu* HAHAHAHAH YOU'RE SO FUNNY!

Kish: What the… *sees Misty* heck.

Star: *shrugs* Needed a random moment. Hey Pudding can you teach me some tricks?

Pudding: Sure, na no da! *pulls Star out of the room with her*

Princess: I'll do her truths for her. Keiichiro: do u like Zakuro? (i like that pairing hehe :p) Masaya: why r you so just a wimp seriously dude babys are less wimpy then you. Blue knight: why do u look like a girl? Hehe

Keiichiro: Of course.

Zakuro: Thanks *kisses*

Masaya: I don't know! Leave me alone. *cries in corner*

Blue Knight: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!

Everyone else: Yes you do/

Dominic: At least it's the end.

**Misty: Yep! Hey Moon are you two done with those cakes yet? **

**Moon: Hmmm? Oh yep! We just finished. *brings out chocolate cakes.* **

**Sebastian: It seems you were mistaken, my lord. She is quiet a fine cook. **

**Moon: Thank you! I still need practice however. Well we are going to have a party. Feel free to leave your reviews now! See ya! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon: Hello everyone! **

**Kitty: Welcome back. **

**Moon: Thanks! Is Ciel still playing Pai at a game of chess? **

**Kitty: *sigh* Yes. It is taking forever. **

**Moon: I'll stop them. *pulls Pai's ear* No more chess. Say my disclaimer. **

**Pai: You are very annoying at times. Moon doesn't claim the rights to anything mentioned in this game. **

Moon: Good. Now Kitty I do believe that you are my first review.

Kitty: Yep!

Moon: Lettuce why don't you read it. You are her mother after all.

Lettuce: Yes.

**Ciel: Kitty...**

**Me: What?**

**Ciel: mind if I do dares?**

**Me: sure!**

**CEIL'S DARES**

**Ichigo: ... i barely know you, but people seem to pair you up with the green**

**elf, so kiss.**

**Pai: I know what would settle this... La Danse de la Muerte. literally the**

**Dance of Death. Who ever is the least wounded wins.**

**Kitty: WAIT CIEL! What if you or Daddy dies?**

**Ciel: Moon can bring us back.**

**Kitty: ok...**

**MY DARES**

**Moon: cuz im evil bring Grell in and kiss Sebby in front of him. *takes out**

**chainsaw* don't worry, ive got u covered.**

**Sebastian: give me all your brandy. i don't care if i get drunk, I WANT IT**

**NOW!**

**me: thats it. im gonna kill you all now. *grows demon aura***

**Ciel: *grabs me* cant let that happen.**

**me: PUT ME DOWN!**

**Ciel: not happening. *throws over shoulder***

**me: *pouts* **

Ichigo:God even the kid that doesn't know me makes me kiss Kish. Kitty you put him up to it didn't you.

Kitty: *says in innocent voice* Never!

Kish: Cool with me! *kisses Ichigo* By the way I'm not an elf.

Ciel: Makes no difference to me.

Moon: I love this kid! *laughs.*

Kitty: I do not like this dare.

Ciel: My apologies Kitty. Pai I know what would settle this... La Danse de la Muerte. literally the Dance of Death. Who ever is the least wounded wins.

Pai: Deal.

_The two do the dance and Ciel ends up winning after Pai dies. _

Moon: Crap more people to revive. *revives Pai* I declare Ciel to be the winner. Pai… get over it.

Pai: *grumbles to himself.*

Kitty: My dares now! Moon: Because I'm evil bring Grell in and kiss Sebby in front of him. *takes out chainsaw* don't worry, I've got u covered.

Moon: Sure.

Ciel: I don't like this one.

Sebastian: *walks back in* What did I miss, my lord?

Ciel: You'll see.

Moon: *snaps and Grell appears.* Hello Grell

Sebastian: Oh god.

Pudding: hehehe! Weird red person. Is it a boy or a girl?

Kitty: Boy honey.

Tart: One freaky looking boy.

Grell: You little brat! *sees Sebastian* Sebby! *starts running over*

Moon: Wait! *sticks out hand and Grell freezes, kisses Sebastian.*

Grell: Why you little! I'm going to kill you.

Kitty: no way! *holds out chainsaw* Lets go!

Moon: OH! I wanna help! *pulls out swords* Grell? Run.

Grell: *Kitty takes a step forward and Grell runs away screaming.*

Moon: Well that was fun! Moving on.

Ciel: Fun? You bring that freak here, piss it off, and you call that fun.

Moon: … Uh I don't know.

Kitty: I don't think that's the part she found fun.

Moon: *blushes* Shut up Kitty. Just take your brandy, I have to speak to the mews. *walks over to mews.*

Mint: Is Moon blushing?

Moon: I DON'T BLUSH! EVER!

Kitty: Well you do now. OH YA! Sebastian I want all your brandy. I don't care if I get drunk I just want it!

Sebastian: *sigh* If you are sure, my lady. *hands over brandy*

Kitty: YAY!

Ciel: This will not end well.

Kitty: Well I could have killed you all if Ciel hadn't carried me away.

Mews: THANK YOU!

Pudding: Pudding found the next review, na no da! It's from Layla-san!

**-is writing something down in a notebook- okay, who's in charge of decoration**

**for the wedding? i already have the food planned out.**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo: GIMME A COOKIE! :D :D**

**Lettuce: take your daughter shopping for a wedding dress style. but only the**

**style, not the actual dress. i have the dress all covered. any matieral it is,**

**i got it.**

**Pai: IF YOU KILL LIVVY'S FIANCE YOU WILL MEET THE WRATH OF MY POWERS! WHO'S GONNA HELP ME OUT HOSTESSES?**

**Pip: does your penguin get along with dogs? rocky has never met a penguin**

**before *-***

**Truths:**

**Pai: show me your weapon area that you keep all your weapons. now. you dont**

**wanna make me angry -power gust of wind suddenly goes through room-**

**Kitty: what type of cake do you want? chocolate or vanilla? four layered or**

**seven layered? also, pick the flower girl, the ring bearer, your bridesmaids,**

**and the people to sacrifice in honor of your marriage :D**

**Ciel: pick your best man and the people to be sacrificed in honor of your**

**wedding. \**

**BYE! **

Moon: I am making the cake and I am Kitty's maid of honor.

Layla: OK! *writes down* Anything else.

Kitty: Well, i want a chocolate seven layer cake, Pudding and Va will be the flower girls,

the bride's maids will be all the hostesses and sacrifice the three bakas. :D

and of course Daddy will walk me down the isle.

Ciel: my best man will be Sebastian and I want everyone at the Trancy manor

Sacrificed.

Pudding and Va: YAY! We are flower girls!

Moon: I will love making that cake!

Layla: *writes information down then closes notebook* Well that was more sacrifices then I had counted on, but they will do. Ciel would you like your servants at the wedding?

Ciel: Yes. Why not?

Layla: Just checking hun. Anyways, dares. Ichigo give me a cookie.

Ichigo: Chocolate chip?

Layla: Sure. *takes cookie from Ichigo* Now, Lettuce take your daughter shopping for the style of her wedding dress. Moon you're the maid of honor you go as well. Just the style I'll take care of the material.

Lettuce: Ok let me get ready.

Layla: K! Now Pai IF YOU KILL LIVVY'S FIANCE YOU WILL MEET THE WRATH OF MY POWERS! WHO'S GONNA HELP ME OUT HOSTESSES?

Hostesses: *each holding a weapon.* We are!

Pai: O_O

Ciel: *smirks* Seems I have the favor of the hostesses.

Lettuce: Ready?

Kitty: Yep.

Moon: Ok let's go. By the way Layla send some of the boys to get a design for Ciel's tux. *snaps and poofs away with Kitty and Lettuce*

Layla: Good idea. Sebastian, take Ciel to find a good style for his suit.

Sebastian: Of course, my lady.

Grell: Can I come?

Dutch and Tsuki: NO YOU THREATENED MOON! *each takes out weapon and begins chasing Grell*

Layla: *sighs and poofs away Ciel and Sebastian* Anyways.

Pip: Yes Peppy will get along just fine with your dog, Layla.

Layla: Good. I only have one truth thenPai: show me your weapon area that you keep all your weapons. Now you don't wanna make me angry -power gust of wind suddenly goes through room-,

Pai: Fine! Come with me.

Layla: *cheerful* K! *follows Pai.*

Tart: Do we continue?

Star: Duh! Nilla! Your review is next. Who you want to read it?

Nilla: Zakuro.

Zakuro: Whatever.

***sharpening her katana***

**Jay: This can not be good...**

**You better get back to your void right now our this is gonna make contact with**

**your insides. *sigh* Besides you've been grounded.**

**Jay: Stop reminding me! It's not my fault they think I lied.**

**Seriously, Jay, you say you went in my room because you put something in there**

**you thought was mine, but you can't remember what it was, where you found it,**

**or where you put it even though you just left my room five seconds before we**

**caught you. Tsk tsk. Anyways, I have dares to do.**

**DARES-**

**All ninjas: NINJA PARTY!**

**Ryou and Dutch: You make such a cute couple! I have to admit it! Now, here are**

**tickets to a movie, you have to go, but actually watching it is optional. If**

**you know what I mean *wink***

**Aoyama: I am going to practice using my katana on you. You have no choice but**

**to agree. You'll die either way.**

**I FAIL AT DARES TODAY! ALL WELL, TRUTHS!**

**Deep Blue: *whispers* Mint is actually really an alien too, but she just**

**wanted to appear normal so no one would suspect her, kinda like you did with**

**Aoyama.**

**Mint: *whispers* If Deep Blue starts acting weird around you, don't think**

**anything of it, it's just Deep Blue being Deep Blue.**

**Keiichiro: Why haven't you cut your hair? I have a feeling you are going to**

**trip on it someday.**

**MAJOR FAIL! I HAVE NOTHING! Aw well, less writing for you Moon. Love you,**

**kittens!**

Nilla: The ninja party will have to wait until all the hostesses return. For now, DUTCH!

Dutch: Yes? *skips into room with Tsuki. Grell is tied up and has a leash.*

Nilla:Ryou and Dutch, You make such a cute couple! I have to admit it! Now, here are tickets to a movie, you have to go, but actually watching it is optional. If

you know what I mean *wink*

Ryou: Sounds fun. You ready, Dutch?

Dutch: Yep! Hey Suki come hold my end of the rope.

Suki: Okay! *grabs end and Dutch leaves with Ryou.*

Nilla: Still a cute couple! Now, Aoyama I am going to practice using my katana on you. You have no choice but to agree. You'll die either way.

Masaya: Not fair! Why do I always have to die.

Princess: No one likes you.

Masaya: *glares* I don't have a choice?

Nilla: Not really.

Masaya: Ugh! I don't want to!

Pai and Kish: *grab Masaya and tie him to the wall. Masaya is blushing –wink wink-* Go ahead Nilla!

Nilla: Thank you. *starts throwing katana over and over again*

Kairon: I'll do her truths for her. Deep Blue: *whispers* Mint is actually really an alien too, but she just wanted to appear normal so no one would suspect her, kinda like you did with Aoyama. Mint: *whispers* If Deep Blue starts acting weird around you, don't think anything of it, it's just Deep Blue being Deep Blue. Keiichiro: Why haven't you cut your hair? I have a feeling you are going to trip on it someday.

Deep Blue: What? *takes step away from Mint*

Mint: O….k?

Keiichiro: I haven't had a need to cut it. I don't let it get long enough to were I would trip on it.

Nilla: Weird answer. Whatever.

Moon: *poofs back in with Kitty and Lettuce* She found the prettiest wedding dress style and brides maids styles!

Lettuce: They really were wonderful.

Kitty: Thank you, Moon, Mom. Are Ciel and Sebastian back yet?

Tsuki: Not yet. Uh Moon I think they may be having trouble getting back on their own.

Moon: … I never thought of that. Be right back! *poofs away*

Kitty: Hmm I guess I'll do the next review. We have another hostesses. Hana Fujioka.

**Name:Hana**

**Mew Animal:Fox**

**Mew outfit:like ichigo's but is red with an orange ribbon**

**Mew Weapon: Rose Whip**

**Regular outfit:Red tank top,black jean jacket,brown knee high boots,black lace**

**miniskirt(the ears stick out,and she has a hole cut in her skirt so the tail**

**sticks out)**

**Hair-Blood red hair in a high pony tail with an orange ribbon,and the tail of**

**a fox and ears of a fox orange with white tips**

**eyes:(same as the aliens) gold**

**Likes:Kish,Sweets,anime,bishies,the colors black,red,and**

**purple,swimming,dancing,and singing**

***appears in a puff of red smoke,coughing***

**I knew I should have just entered normally *sees the Tokyo mew mew crew* hi**

***hugs everyone,but kisses Kish***

**Here are my dares:**

**#1 Kish has to make out with me for 20 minutes**

**#2 Ichigo,*handcuffs ichigo and ryou together* .NOW! *holds up rose**

**whip* OR ELSE!**

**#3 Pai,Lettuce, you two have to make out with each other every 5 seconds**

**during the entire truth or dare show**

**#4 Masaya,go lock deep blue in a locker *points to the locker,and hands him**

**the key* make him stay in there for the rest of the truth or dare show.**

**and yes, I'd like to stay **

Moon: *poofs back with Ciel and Sebastian.* Found them! Oh and also *takes away poofing and reviving powers* Sorry ladies you'll get them back soon.

Girls: Aww.

Moon: I see Dutch and Tsuki tied up Grell. Thank you very much. Now Of course Hana can be in. *poofs in Hana.*

Hana: *poofs in while doing weapon practice.* What? *drops weapon on Blue Knight's foot.* No way! Thank you for letting me on!

Moon: Anytime. Now Kitty and Tsuki I want you to help her with her dare/truths. I need to have a little talk with Grell about what happens when you threaten me of my hostesses. *gives Kitty and Tsuki hostess powers back. Drags Grell into another room.*

Ciel: She isn't gonna kill him, is she?

Kitty: Possibly. Hana, I hate to say this but Moon forbids us from breaking up the newly paired mew mew couples. Kisshu can kiss you, if he has Ichigo's permission, but we cant let him make out with you.

Hana: Aaaw! Does that mean no IchgioXRyou.

Tsuki: Afraid so.

Hana: Dang it! Ichigo can I have your permission.

Ichigo: *thinks for a minute* Yes. Kish you can kiss her.

Kish: If you're sure kitten. *kisses Hana quickly*

Hana: Well obviously my next dare is a no. *sigh* Ok well Pai you and Lettuce have to make out every 5 seconds for the rest of the chapter.

Lettuce: Isn't that like endless.

Hostesses: FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF!

Pai: *rolls eyes and makes out with Lettuce.*

Moon: *walks out grinning and blood stained.* Sweet fluff. What did I miss?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Dutch: *walks back in with Ryou.* Whoa mega PaiXLettuce fluff. What happened?

Tsuki: This is Hana, our new hostess. She gave us the fluff.

Dutch: I like her already.

Moon: Me too. *takes back powers* I know I should just let you girls keep them, but for now I'll put it off.

Tart: What happened to that one red guy?

Moon: Hmm? Oh Grell. Uh that's not important right now. Hana, dear, do you have more dares?

Hana: One more. Masaya,go lock deep blue in a locker *points to the locker,and hands him the key* make him stay in there for the rest of the truth or dare show.

Dominic: Sorry but we cant keep him in there for the rest of the show but we can for the rest of this chapter.

Hana: Good enough.

Masaya: Well, ok I guess. Deep Blue I want to show you something.

Deep Blue: I shall only follow you because I used you so harshly.

Masaya: Uh ok. *leads Deep Blue to the locker and pushing him in locking it.*

Misty: *snickers* He is probably going to kill you when he gets out.

Julie: I want to read the next review! Pip I believe it is yours.

**Hello! *waves with Peppy sitting on her head* Thanks for poofing in Peppy!**

**Peppy: Cheyeah!**

**So, without further ado,**

**THE DARES~!**

**Masabaka: Let's turn you into a doll and torture you! =D**

**Pudding and Tart: How many chopsticks can you balance on your noses?**

**Ichigo: Dye your hair into the colour the other hostesses want!**

**Zakuro, Lettuce and Mint: Do the Single Ladies video! Costumes and all!**

**Pai: Do my homework please! *drops giagantic pile of homework in front of him***

**I'll give you another virtual cookie~!**

**Ryou: Speak like one of those posh people until the next truth. Don't forget**

**the monacle! *hands him monacle***

**The TRUUTHS!**

**Mint: Why do you even like tea?**

**Masabaka: I'm curious...Are you really gay?**

**Ichigo: Kiss Kish to save Masabaka's life? *cue chainsaw being dangerously**

**close to Masabaka's head* OR let him die? Your pick =3**

**BUH BYE~!**

Moon: Peppy is adorable how could I not poof him in?

Pip: I know right? So Masaya let us turn you into a doll and torture you.

Masaya: NO WA-

Moon: *turns him into a doll* Go nuts Pip.

Pip: Ok! *takes doll in weapon room*

Princess: This actually interest me. Pudding, Tart, how many chopsticks can you balance on your nose?

Pudding: Pudding isn't sure, na no da. Come on Taru-Taru. Let's go find Moon-san's chopsticks.

Tart: Stop calling me that! *get's dragged away from room.*

Moon: Follow them Princess.

Princess: Right. *disappears*

Ichigo: I have to dye my hair? Crap.

Hostess: Brown!

Dutch and Va: We'll help her! *drags Ichigo to bathroom*

Moon: Hair dye is in on the shelf!

Suki: You actually have hair dye?

Dominic: Moon has pretty much anything you guys want. It's weird, but she is good at getting it.

Moon: Thank you very much! Misty, sorry I upset you. Why don't you go watch Hetalia?

Misty: *shrugs* sure.

Pip: *walks back in with ripped up Masaya doll* Done! Zakuro, Lettuce and Mint, Do the Single Ladies video! Costumes and all!

Zakuro: If we must. Lettuce! Mint! Come with me.

Mint and Lettuce: Y-yes Zakuro-san! *follows her out of room (Lettuce gets this time off from her dare with Pai). Come back in like 5 min later dress and blushing and perform the video amazingly!*

Dutch: wow. That was cool.

Princess: I'll say.

Tsuki: When did you all get back.

Dutcha and Va: Ichigo is washing her hair.

Princess: Pudding and Tart are done. Pudding got 25 and Tart got 20.

Tart: Ya well she is professional.

Pudding: *glomps Tart* That's ok Taru-Taru. Pudding will teach you more.

Tart: *blushes*

Ichigo: I hate this! *walks out with brown hair.* Why did I have to die it? What was wrong with my red hair?

Pip: I wanted it to be a different color! By the way you actually look good with brown hair so get over it.

Kish: *eyes wide*

Hostesses: We like!

Ichigo: *blushes* Fine.

Pip: Anyways *yanks apart Lettuce and Pai* Pai: Do my homework please! *drops giagantic pile of homework in front of him* I'll give you another virtual cookie~!

Moon: I grant permission for this dare.

Pai: Fine. *starts the homework*

Moon: Pip, I uh kind of don't know how posh people speak.

Ryou: *has on monical* Maybe it is in a quiet sophisticated manner in which everything sounds proper and stuck up.

Pip: works for me. Truths! Mint: Why do you even like tea? Masabaka: I'm curious...Are you really gay? Ichigo: Kiss Kish to save Masabaka's life? *cue chainsaw being dangerously close to Masabaka's head* OR let him die? Your pick.

Mint: I love tea!

Masaya: Y-y-yes.

Hostesses: WE KNEW IT!

Mews (other than Ichigo): So did we.

Aliens: Yep.

Ryou and Keiichiro: Yes we did as well.

Ichigo: Ya I get it I was stupid! Anyways, *sees Masaya with a chainsaw close to his head* Can I kiss Kish and still let him die.

Julie: Ya! Let her do that!

Ichigo: *kisses Kish and everyone watches Masaya get his skull cut in half*

Kish: *grinning stupidly*

Moon: And so we have more fluff this chapter. I think that good. All I have to do now is post in this girl. Mew tigerlilly from last chapter.

**hey mew tigerlilly here sorry bout the last dare i was in a rush had to go**

**somewhere dont remeber!**

**what im like:crazy,insane**

**im part alien, ninja, white tiger, and devils daughter**

**alien apperance:i hav brownish redish short hair, black midriff showing shirt,**

**red and black mini skirt, and red and black tennis shoes**

**mew name:Mew Lilly**

**mew mew animal: white tiger**

**Mew mew form: Mew Lilly META-morphis,my hair gets longer and turns white with**

**black highlights, wearing midriff white shirt with black ruffles,white mini**

**skirt with black ruffles, and knee high boots**

**mew weapon: Tiger swords white and black handel with a tiger on it, and shouts**

**MEW TIGER SLASH**

Moon: No hard feelings hun. Anyways. Tiger, come in! *poofs in Tiger*

Tiger: Why is everyone staring at me?

Hostesses: New friend! *hugs her.*

**Moon: Nice not to leave on don't you think Kitty?**

**Kitty: Yep! Will you get these done faster? **

**Dominic: No promises. **

**Moon: Ok well once everything is planned for your wedding Kitty I will be having a whole chapter dedicated to you and Ciel's wedding. **

**Kitty and Ciel: What? **

**Moon: It will be wonderful! Bye everyone. Leave your reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7 No dareor truth reviews

**Moon: I'll get to it!**

**Layla: When? **

**Moon: Soon! Gosh Layla. We have time keep calm. **

**Kitty: It's really ok Layla. Moon said she'll get to finding the cake recipe and she will. **

**Moon: See. **

**Layla: Fine. I'll be back. *leaves* **

**Kitty: She really is a good planner though. **

**Moon: Yep. Kitty make your fiancée to my disclaimer I have to talk to Layla again. **

**Ciel: Yes well fine. Moon doesn't claim the rights to anything mentioned in this story. **

Blue Knight: I never get to talk! I'm doing Nilla's review.

**AWESOMENESS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO SAY NOW!**

**Jay: She's been having trouble thinking all day.**

**SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU! Ehem, I have truths and dares to write.**

**TRUTHS!**

**Layla: There is still the bachelorette party to plan. I think that Sebastian**

**can be trusted with the bachelor party.**

**DARES!**

**Deep Blue: *smacks forehead* Your so stupid. *sigh* Go on a date with Mint you**

**baka. And don't you dare refuse, I'm having a bad day so I could lose it at**

**any moment.**

**AND I THOUGHT I FAILED LAST TIME! EXTREMELY EPIC FAIL TODAY!**

**Jay: And she still won't listen to me.**

***eyes start to glow white, and holding katana, looks ready to kill***

**Jay: *holds her back* NO! Nilla calm down!**

**MUST! KILL! NOW!**

**Jay: This always happens when she can't think straight...**

GET OFF ME! *kills Jay* WHO'S NEXT? *eyes stop glowing* Uh...What just

**happened? Never mind, great chapter Moon! Update soon **

Nilla: I never gave you permission to do my review! *stabs Blue Knight.* God. Whatever, let's start. Layla we need to plan a bachelorette party. I assume Sebastian can be trusted for Ciel's bachelor party.

Kitty: Oh no please don't give her more stuff to have to worry about.

Layla: Crap! I can't believe I forgot! Ugh, Dutch I will put the party in yours and Tsuki's hands.

Dutch and Tsuki: ON IT!

Kitty: *sigh*

Nilla: Whoops. Uh well Deep Blue go on a date with Mint. I'm not in a good mood so don't even try to disobey me.

Deep Blue: O_O *grabs Mint and runs off.*

Va: hahahaha! I want to follow my brother on his date! *follows after*

Nilla: *groans* I can't believe that's all I had.

Jay: I can't believe you killed me.

Nilla: GO HOME! *shoots in head and he falls out the window.*

Moon: HEAD SHOT! Dutch's review! Ryou, duh, read it or die.

Ryou: I was gonna ask if I could to it anyways.

**Skip the intro...**

**Dares:**

**Ryou: you can choose, love me or love me...your pick :3**

**Masaya: so...you are gay...that makes you 0.1% better in my eyes, because of**

**the yaoi! :3 so, I'll let you live this time...**

**Mint: Miiiintyyy-chaaan, make me some tea, because you're good at it! (I have**

**now declared Mint my servant-woman! :3)**

**Moon: I sure have one freakish family...my little brother is dating my**

**servant-woman, my nephew is dating a girl at least a million years younger**

**than me, my cousin her dad is the brother of my nephew, thus my nephew as**

**well, my father is the devil, and it seems he has children I don't know of,**

**making my family even bigger! O.O**

**Truths:**

**Ichigo: do you like your brown hair?**

**Tiger: are you family of mine...? I am the devil's daughter too, and ruler of**

**the north and south of hell, since he's too old...**

BYE!

Ryou: *grins* Love you?

Dutch: *huggles* Good choice.

Masaya: Um.. Thank you?

Mint: *walks back in with Deep Blue and Va*

Pip: Uh Va. I don't think you were supposed to get caught.

Va: Yep I know. I didn't mean too.

Dutch: She's back! Minty-chan make me tea because you are so good at it?

Mint: You scare the crap out of me so I don't even think I have a choice.

Dutch: *playing with chainsaw* What was that?

Mint: EEK! *hands tea*

Dutch: Thanks.

Moon: Whoa. It'll be awkward to talk about my family. I wont say unless I have too.

Dutch: It's still really weird.

Dutch's family: You think?

Dutch: Uh ya. Please don't talk all at once anymore. Truths. Ichigo: Do you like your brown hair? Tiger: are you family of mine...? I am the devil's daughter too, and ruler of the north and south of hell, since he's too old...

Ichigo: It's ok I guess. I kind of miss my red hair.

Tiger: We could possibly be related. We shall see.

Moon: Music Break! *starts playing random Lady Gaga songs*

_10 minutes later _

Pudding: I like that music can I listen to more?

Moon: Sure can! *hand ipod*

Star: What if she breaks it?

Moon: *shrugs* Let's do Suki's review.

**Darn I forgot to review last chapter. :( Anyway Kitty what does Ciel look**

**like, I forgot? And I know he's a demon but he sounds british. Also I'm glad I**

**let go of that rope, I did not want to be in there when Moon killed that Grell**

**guy. *sudders* Okay dares.**

**Dares:**

**Pai: Can you do my homework too? *drops a week worths of homework in front of**

**him***

**Mews: dye your hair theses colors. Ichigo: blue, MInt: green, Lettuce: yellow,**

**Pudding: purple and Zakuro: pink.**

**KIsh: You. Ichigo. Closet. Seven minutes. Now.**

**Deep Blue: *Glomps* piggy back ride? *puppy dog eyes***

**Moon: Can you poof my friend Emily in, She doesn't know about tokyo mew mew**

**and I want to introduce her to the characters.**

**Everyone(including the hostesses):Random hugs!**

**Cast and staff: watch tokyo mew mew abridged on youtube.**

**Truths:**

**Okay we're going to reveal the casts most embrassing(?) secrets. Everyone sit**

**in a circle like this:**

**Kish, Tart, Pudding, Pai, Zakuro, Mint, Ryou, Lettuce, Keiichiro, Masaya-baka,**

**Blue Knight, Deep Blue and Ichigo.**

**Well that's that, oh and from my appearance you can tell that I'm an alien,**

**but what you don't know is that I'm Pai and Tart's sister and Kish's**

**half-sister. Plus Hostesses guess what I'm going to be for Halloween.**

Bye ^_^

Kitty: Yes well Ciel is British. Anyways he has like light black hair and blue eyes. He's a bit short and he wears an eye patch over one of his eyes.

Suki: Cool! Thanks.

Moon: *sharpening knives* I promise you didn't want to be there. Unfortunately Will made me revive him, so that annoying thing is back.

Ciel: God save us.

Suki: Pai, can you do my homework too? *drops weeks worth of homework in front of him.*

Pai: No way! It took me forever to finish that last stack I was given!

Moon: I'll give you cake.

Pai: *grumbles* Fine leave me alone.

Suki: Hey thanks Moon. Mews: dye your hair theses colors. Ichigo: blue, MInt: green, Lettuce: yellow, Pudding: purple and Zakuro: pink.

Ichigo: NO! I already dyed my hair.

Mint: Never in my life.

Lettuce: I'd rather keep my own color please.

Pudding: Pudding will do it, na no da!

Zakuro: I'm not a fan of pink.

Suki: As if I care. Now do it or be thrown in the torture pits! Dutch made them by the way.

Mews: *pull each other to the bathroom comes out 30 min later with the new hair.*

Hostesses: They look better with their original ones.

Suki: Oh I knew it. I wanted to embarrass them. Task accomplished.

Mews: *growl in anger (except Pudding and Lettuce)*

Suki: Oh scary. Kish. You. Ichigo. Closet. Seven Mintues. Now.

Kish: Aaw only seven minutes. Fine. *picks Ichigo up bridal style and takes her into the closet.*

Princess: What do you guys think of their hair?

Keiichiro: I wish you hadn't made her change, but Zakuro still looks beautiful.

Zakuro: *smiles*

Deep Blue: I'm still highly confused about it. She should have black hair.

Pai: Let her change back. That's mean.

Lettuce: Please do.

Tart: Pudding looked cuter with her blond hair.

Moon: *grins* TART JUST CALLED PUDDING CUTE!

Hostesses: *cheering*

Tart: DID NOT!

Pudding: *glomps Tart* Thank you Taru-Taru!

Tart: *blushes*

Suki: *glomps Deep Blue* Piggyback ride?

Deep Blue: Why is it always me you stupid humans?

Everyone: Uh we're not sure.

Deep Blue: …. Fine. *gives Suki piggyback ride*

Moon: *poofs in Emily* Sure sure.

Emily: Suki where am I?

Suki: This is Tokyo mew mew Truth or Dare. I wanted to introduce you to them.

Emily: ok.

Suki: *pulls Ichigo and Kish out of closet by their collars* Ok well first off this is Ichigo. She is the leader of the mews for some reason.

Ichigo: HEY!

Suki: That is Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro. *points to the three of them* By the way their hair usually isn't this color. So that's Pudding. She is the cutest and that's her little alien boyfriend Tart.

Tart: SHUT UP!

Emily: Ok. And them? *points over to Kish, Pai, Ryou, and Keiichiro.*

Suki: That is Kish and Pai. Two more aliens. Those two are Ryou and Keiichiro. They created the mews. And so finally we get to them. *points at Deep Blue, Masaya, and Blue Knight.* The tree most hated of the group, Deep Blue, Masaya, and Blue Knight.

Three Bakas: HEY!

Emily: Odd group.

Suki: Yep! You're just in time for random hugs and embarrassing confessions.

Everyone: Random hugs?

Suki: RANDOM HUGS! *runs around hugging everyone.*

Moon: Thanks for the hug. And I've already seen Tokyo mew mew abridged. *whistles* Sit in her order everyone now! Kish, Tart, Pudding, Pai, Zakuro, Mint, Ryou, Lettuce, Keiichiro, Masaya-baka, Blue Knight, Deep Blue and Ichigo. Starting with Kish, give an embarrassing confession.

Kish: I have dozens of pictures of Ichigo in my room.

Ichigo: WHAT?

Tart: Uh… I love Pudding?

Pudding: YAY! Taru-Taru loves me! Hmm embarrassing? But Pudding is an open book to her friends, na no da. The only thing anyone could really think of as embarrassing is that Pudding love Taru-Taru.

Hostess: AAAW!

Pai: I've got nothing.

Hostesses: You're no fun Pai!

Zakuro: At my last photo shoot my blouse got stuck in my shirt.

Mint: I'm jealous of Ichigo so I always pick on her.

Ryou: I have had a crush on Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce. *cue Kish and Pai glares, and Deep Blue pretending not to care*

Lettuce: I'll admit that I did… kiss Ryou.

Moon: I have a feeling this will cause problems.

Pai: You think?

Keiichiro: I feel bad for Lettuce-san now. Me, well I picked the color and outfits for the café.

Masaya: What do you want me to say? I already admitted I was gay.

Blue Knight: I love my shorts.

Deep Blue: The blue one, Mint, is probably the only mew I don't hate.

Ichigo: I really have liked Kish from the beginning.

Dutch: I KNEW IT! Everyone now owes me $20.

Tiger: When did you bet them money Dutch?

Dutch: Aaw I actually have to tell them about it?

Everyone: *face palm*

Moon: Thanks Suki for the review. I loved the confessions part. Now the next review is from Kairon.

**heeeeeeeeeyyy...didn't I post my dares for this chapter? Ah, well. Anywho...**

**Dares!**

**Ichigo: Run into a burning building as many times as you can without dying.**

**You'll find out the number of times you did so by not dying.**

**Mint: Your lack of tea has driven you insane. What have you been**

**devouring/smoking to get over this?**

**Lettuce: Onee-chan, I'm going to give you a choice. Go get married to Pie or**

**jump into a polluted lake full of sharks and piranhas. (Not that they'll**

**survive in the pollution)**

**Truths!**

**Pudding: What is your least favorite color?**

**Tart: Would you rather get married to Pudding in fifteen years or give her a**

**kiss now?**

**Zakuro: Which do you prefer, dark chocolate or skittles?**

**Kish: Have you had any other love interest than Ichigo? Say so if you have.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnndd that is all. Bye!**

**-Kairon **

Moon: OH MY GOD! I am so sorry! I like just got your review sent to me with this one. I am so so so sorry Kairon.

Kairon: Dude Moon chill. It's fine. As long as I get to do this one. Relax and go help Layla with more plans for the wedding.

Moon: … Ok … *sits by Layla each holding a notebook.*

Ichigo: I don't want to run into a burning building!

Julie: Who ever asked what you wanted?

Ichigo: I hate you all. *starts running in and out of the burning building. She ends up making it out and back in 7 times before passing out and dying.*

Kish: ICHIGO! Moon can you- *Moon revives Ichigo without stopping discussion with Layla.*

Kairon: Ouch. Those burns ought to hurt. Heh, oh well, Mint is your loss of tea driving you insane? What have you been devouring/smoking to get over this?

Mint: I have been drinking decaf coffee like I was told too. It's actually not that bad.

Kairon: Liar. Lettuce, Onee-chan, I'm going to give you a choice. Go get married to Pie or jump into a polluted lake full of sharks and piranhas. (Not that they'll survive in the pollution)

Moon and Layla: NO WEDDINGS RIGHT NOW! WE ARE STILL BUSY WITH KITTY'S!

Lettuce, Kairon, and Pai: *anime sweat drop* 

Kairon: Moving on to the truths. Pudding: What is your least favorite color? Tart: Would you rather get married to Pudding in fifteen years or give her a kiss now? Zakuro: Which do you prefer, dark chocolate or skittles? Kish: Have you had any other love interest than Ichigo? Say so if you have.

Pudding: Ummm. Gray. It's just a really sad color, na no da.

Tart: Wait if I kiss her now I can't marry her in fifteen years.

Princess: I'm pretty sure Tart just admitted that he was already planning on marrying Pudding.

Tart: D-D- DID NOT!

Pudding: *hugs Tart* Yay! Taru-Taru is gonna marry Pudding!

Zakuro: They are cute together. I have to admit that. Anyways I like dark chocolate more.

Kish: Uh ya I had like one back on our planet. What was her name Pai?

Pai: I believe it was Nina? Right Tart?

Tart: She was even more annoying then the old hag. Yes her name was Nina. I am positive.

Kairon: Figured you had to have had at least one. Uh I'm done with my review and I don't think Moon is done with Layla yet.

Moon: *glares and goes back to planning and calling*

Tsuki: I'll read it. It's Kitty's anyways, but you'll see why she cant answer.

**hehehehe *hiccup* whys the room spinning?**

**Ciel: –_– i knew you shouldn't hav drank all that brandy...**

**me: what're ya so worried about Ciel? *hiccup***

**Ciel: ill do dares since Kitty is... out of it.**

**Dares**

**Kish: ... *shows page out of dictionary saying elf* it says 'A green haired**

**boy with elf ears' *pionts to picture after definition, which is of Kish***

**Pai and Lettuce: you might need these. *hands earplugs and blindfolds***

**me: look Ciel! *hugs Dutch and i turn into a cat while she turns into a dog***

OOOO! look, catnip! *points to catnip and stars eating it*

Dutch: Is she like nervous about the wedding or is she a drunk?

Kitty: *hiccup* Hey! I am so not a d- *hiccup* drunk.

Ciel: *sigh* Ignore her. She'll be fine. And first I have a point to prove. *shows Kish page out of dictionary saying elf* 'A green haired boy with elf ears.' *points to picture*

Kish: I seriously hate you dude.

Ciel: *smirks* Whatever. *hands earplugs and blind folds to Pai and Lettuce.* You might need these. Kitty! Stop eating catnip. *hugs Kitty again and she turns human.*

Ryou: *hugs Dutch, who is eating dog food.* You too.

Kitty: *skips over to Moon.* Ummm... Moon? Grell is a guy. He's gay, but a guy. Why do you think Will calls him MR. Grell.

Moon: Oh I know Grell is a guy. But I'll be calling him she and he because in my mind Grell is a shemale.

Grell: HEY!

Kitty: Nah, he's one flamin ****.

Moon: *still writing* True. Btw I am loving Black Butler.

Kitty: ME TOO! :D hav u seen season 2 yet? oh and the **** mean hom*.

Moon: Oh I know and Yes actually. I have been watching season two.

Kitty: Yay! *glomps* RANDOM GLOMPING!

Moon: YAY! RANDOM GLOMPING *Glomps* How did we get off topic?

Kitty: I...D...K... WAIT! its cuz were girls and girls get off topic a lot.

Moon: The mystery is solved!

Kitty: YAAAAYZ!

Moon: *grins* Thanks for the help about your wedding.

Kitty: No problem.

**Everyone: *whispers* What on earth are they talking about? **

**Grell: I have this feeling I should be offended. **

**Misty: You should be. Anyways that's the end of part 1 for this chapter. No reviews please. I'll have Moon work on part two right now. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Layla: Ya I get it Moon, but seriously if you don't pick your recipe soon I'm calling the baker.**

**Moon: FINE! *sighs* I'll go call the florist then look for that recipe. The caterer needs to understand that the dessert plates have to match the cake. It makes it look stunning. **

**Dominic: Uh Moon. **

**Moon: Right! Flowers. Cake. Be right back. Layla go take your call. **

**Layla: Ok! By the way, Moon doesn't own anything in the story. Back to the plans. **

Dutch: Ok! New rule that I am making up! Hostesses that do not send reviews get to goto the arcade, pizza parlor, ice cream shop, or vacation. SO! I need Layla, Pip, and Star to stay! Everyone else go f enjoy yourselves. Except I need Va and Tsuki to help me since we are missing Moon and Layla.

Tsuki and Va: Okay Dutch!

Other hostesses: Have fun! *sprint from room.*

Tsuki: Who is first?

Dutch: New girl that will be called Peace.

**heey great story can i be in please i am alien and mew human form is i have**

**brown shoulder length hair a red t shirt with a white tiger cub on it skinny**

**jeans and black high tops mew form is my hair turns black is in two thigh**

**length pigtails and my outfit is a belly top with lines on it and is green**

**and pink leggins with tennis shoes weapon 2 pink sparkly stars attack sweet**

**sorrow alien form the same mew form ecept top is black and purple leggins are**

**black weapon is a sling shot attack poison ball be afraid**

**DARES**

**ichigo kiss kish**

**tart take pudding on a date**

**moon follow them and see wat they do**

**TRUTHES**

**ichigo do u like kish**

**dutch watch tokyo underground its brilliant**

**bye update soon **

Va: Hey big sis. Doesn't she make guest… 16?

Dutch: Ya. Well I kind of feel bad for Moon now! :P Anyways let's bring her in. *poofs in Peace.* Girls, Glomp attack!

Dutch, Va, Tsuki: *glomps Peace* Welcome to our show of torture and fun!

Peace: Uh truth or dare?

All three: YEP!

Peace: Thanks! Now for my first victim. Ichigo, you'll probably get worse. Kiss Kish.

Ichigo: Fine with me. *kisses Kish*

Peace: I kind of wanted resistance. Next! Tart take Pudding on a date.

Tart: *blushes* W-what?

Pudding: *grabs Tart's hand.* Can we Taru-Taru?

Tart: Yes, sure I guess. *Teleports*

Peace: Moon? Follow them?

Moon: *sticks head out from kitchen with phone to ear shaking head. Points to Tsuki.*

Tsuki: I got it Moon. *grabs video camra and leaves*

Peace: I guess all I have left is my truths. Ichigo: do u like Kish? Dutch: watch tokyo underground its brilliant.

Ichigo: Duh.

Dutch: We shall see. *taps chin* Layla's review is next. Little bro read it.

Deep Blue: *rolls eyes*

**-is in magic winx form hanging white streamers while talking on a phone- dude,**

**i said seven layered, not three layered! and its chocolate, not vanilla!**

**-pauses and listens to caterer- fine.**

**good caterers are so hard to find these days. and someone even stole the**

**wedding ring last night!**

**Truths:**

**Hostesses: have you ever read percy jackson and the olympions? THEY ARE**

**AWESOME! THEY ARE THE BEST SERIES EVA! THEY MATCH UP TO HARRY POTTER! READ**

**THEM!...please?**

**Masaya:...are you mentally ill?**

**Livvy: since the ring was stolen...can i make the ring? o_O**

**Hostesses: I need you to pick the matierals for the dresses you want. can you**

**do that?**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo: LETS DYE YOUR HAIR BLUE! XD**

**Masaya: GET THE SEWING MATERIALS! I NEED THE THINGS TO MAKE THE DRESSES YOU KNOW!**

**Deep Blue:...WIND TUNNEl! -sends him flying into the sky-**

**Hostesses: -hands them popcorn- lets watch deep blue ping pong! -uses air**

**power to knock deep blue all over the sky-**

**HASTA LUEGO MI AMIGOS! **

Layla: That caterer is so irritating. I can't believe I allowed someone to take that ring.

Dutch: Not your fault Layla.

Layla: It is, but I do my truths first. Hostesses: have you ever read percy jackson and the olympions? THEY ARE AWESOME! THEY ARE THE BEST SERIES EVA! THEY MATCH UP TO HARRY POTTER! READ THEM!...please? Masaya:...are you mentally ill? Livvy: since the ring was stolen...can i make the ring? o_O Hostesses: I need you to pick the matierals for the dresses you want. can you do that?

Hostesses: O_O Uh maybe?

Masaya: NO! BE NICE TO ME FOR ONCE. *Gets head taken off by Va.*

Kitty: Uh you don't have to Layla.

Ciel: Nope. Sebastian. Find it.

Sebastian: Yes, my lord. *runs out*

Hostesses: YES! We will put them in our reviews.

Layla: Thank you. Now allow me to do my dares so I can get back to decorating and planning.

Moon: At this rate the wedding will happen by chapter 10.

Kitty: *smiles*

Layla: *Grabs Ichigo's shoulders* Let's dye your hair blue!

Ichigo: NO! I've already dyed it twice! And Moon finally let us go back to our original colors!

Layla: Sorry to good to resist. *pulls into bathroom and locks the door.*

Zakuro and Mint: Now go go Masaya! You heard her! She needs sewing materials!

Masaya: You two have become as bad as them!

Dutch: I am so proud!

Tsuki: *skips back in watching a video on her camera* Those two are so cute on dates. '

Lettuce: Where are they.

Tsuki: Three…two…one. *Pudding and Tart come in holding hands*

Kish: *grins* Have fun kid?

Tart: *growls*

Pudding: We had lots of fun! Right Tart?

Tart: Oh, uh, ya. *sits with pudding on one of the couches*

Layla: *pushes blue haired Ichigo out of the bathroom* I was right. She cannot pull of blue.

Ichigo: Shut up please.

Layla: *rolls eyes* Never. Deep Blue?

Deep Blue: What do you want now?

Layla: WIND TUNNEL! *takes him into the sky* And now. *hands hostesses popcorn (all of them are back for this entertainment :P)* Let us watch him as an…alien ping pong ball. *uses air power to knock deep blue all over the sky*

Pip: *stick popcorn pieces in mouth and whispers to Moon* Can we take a look at my review.

Moon: Ya. How about five more minutes?

5 Minutes Later

Keiichiro: Ok Layla you've had your fun. Let him down.

Layla: I'll do it for Pip's sake.

Pip: Thanks. Hey Blue Idiot. Read my review or I'll cut your heart out.

Moon: Can I give it to Russia if you do? He called me and told me he lost his again.

Blue Knight: OK! OK! I'm going geez!

**can't wait for the wedding! =D**

**Peppy: *nods head* ...I'm I invited Kitty?**

**Peppy, you probably are. Oh by the way, Kitty is there going to be a party**

**afterwards? If there is can me and Peppy be the Djays? If thats fine with you**

**Ahem- THE DARES!**

**Masabaka: Everyone's been mean to you for the past few chapters so I'm going**

**to be nice today. I'll flip a coin.**

**Heads- You get to stab me with a knife *hands him knife***

**Tails- Hostesses which would you prefer- Target pratice or country dancing**

**with Peppy? (Peppy is a horrible country dancer and he's sharpened his beak**

**today *points at Peppy who's sharpening his beak*) I'm a woman who gives their**

**word! coughcough-notreally-coughcough**

**Blue Knight and Deep Blue: You two. Two Hostesses of your pick. Swordfight.**

***hands them pointy swords* Losers gets to join Masabaka country dancing with**

**Peppy =3**

**Pudding: Can you teach me how to balance palates please!**

**Pai and Lettuce: Sing 'Your the one that I want' from Grease to each other!**

**Mint: Since you are a lazy...llama, clean the toilet with a toothbrush or else**

***demonic aura* Do it properly and I'll let you drink tea again of Moon lets me**

**Da Truths**

**Ichigo: Do you like your new hair? I will admit it does look nice on you!**

**Kish: Anything to say on Ichigo's new look? *wink wink***

**Mint: You've got your precious tea back. How'd you feel 'bout that?**

**Masabaka: Since you're gay and all that jazz, are you the seme or the uke? And**

**who do you like? Don't worry you can tell Pip =3**

**Peppy: Can I give a dare?**

**Go on then Peppy.**

**Peppy: Cheyeah! Umm...alien dude with the pigtails whose name I can't remember**

***points at Tart* kiss umm...Dinghy no...umm... PUDDING! That's it! Yeah, kiss**

**Pudding since everyone seems to pair you up with her!**

**Anything else?**

**Peppy: Oh yeah *evil smile* Can I drag- I mean show Masaya my icy torture- My**

**very warm igloo please? Oh and everybody who wants to help can come too =3**

**Mwhahaha...Count me in.**

**Bye bye~!**

Kitty: Of course Peppy is invited and I'd love to have you both as my DJs.

Peppy and Pip: *high five* Awesome!

Pip: Masaya, everyone is always so mean to you. I'll be nice.

Masaya: THANK YOU!

Pip: I'll flip a coin. One side saves you, one side ends you. *flips coin into the air.*

Masaya: TAILS!

Pip: *catches* Heads. *slices in half* You lose because you weren't suppose to call it.

Misty: Fatality!

Moon: I wanted to say that. *pouts* Random music! *plays banana phone* By the way Pip wasn't it suppose to be like he stabs you?

Pip: He guessed. He should have listened to the rules. So he lost anyways.

Blue Knight: Moon, I choose you!

Moon: *punches* Ok one, only America gets to do that idiot. Two, I am not a friken pokemon.

America: Wait what?

Moon: Nothing America. By the way tell England I say hi!

America: OK! Do you have any food I could take with me?

Moon: Uh, yes. Dominic can you take America to the kitchen and give him some burgers to take home?

America: AWESOME!

Dominic: Ya. Come on dude. *leaves with America*

Dutch: What was that about?

Moon: Random Hetalia people show up sometimes.

Pip: That's awesome!

Moon: Yep now back to the battle. Deep Blue pick your hostess.

Deep Blue: Dutch.

Pip: Okay, so it's Deep Blue and Blue Knight v.s Moon and Dutch.

Deep Blue and Blue Knight: WHAT?

Pip: Never said it was gonna be fair. AND START!

_Moon and Dutch quickly beat the two bakas by Dutch, stabbing the Blue Knight in the back of the head and throw his eyes because she wouldn't kill her brother. Moon snapped Deep Blue's neck and sliced off his head. _

Tsuki: Well that was overly easy.

Dutch and Moon: Imagine how we feel. That wasn't as fun as you'd think. *Moon revives all three bakas* Now you three country-dance with Peppy.

Three bakas: How bad can it be?

Five minutes of pain and funny dancing later

Hostesses: That was the funniest thing we have ever seen in our lives! Way to go Peppy!

Peppy: *grins*

Pip: I told you it would be quiet a sight. Pudding can you teach me to balance plates?

Pudding: Of course, na no da! Pudding is a great teacher. I taught Taru-Taru to balance the chopsticks. *grabs hand* Come on! *pulls Pip out of the room.*

Kitty: *grins* Mom! You and Dad have to sing 'You're the one I want' from Grease to each other.

Lettuce: *blushes and shakes head franticly* I couldn't! I don't even know the whole song and I can't sing that well! Shouldn't we have Zakuro do it?

Moon: Aaw it's ok Lettuce. I heard you sing remember. You have a good voice. Hey Kish! Can Pai sing?

Kish: I have no idea actually. If he can he never told Tart and I.

Dutch: I say we make him do it.

Va: I second that!

Hostesss: SING SING SING SING SING!

Pai: No.

Hostesses: SING! SING! SING! *yells louder and louder*

Pai: Shut up!

Tsuki: Are you gonna sing?

Pai: NO!

Nilla: We wont shut up then.

Pai: *groans* You girls are the most annoying things in the world.

Hostesses: THANKS! NOW DO IT!

Pai: *sighs and grabs Lettuce's hand* Let's get it over with.

(side note: I actually don't know the song so I wont be putting the lyrics)

Everyone: *jaw drop after song*

Lettuce: What? Oh please don't stare at me like that!

Everyone: That. Was. AMAZING!

Pai: *rolls eyes and picks up book*

Lettuce: *blushes* Th-thank you. *sits by Pai and reads over his shoulder*

Pip: Better than I imagined.

Mint: Wait so if I clean the toilet properly with a toothbrush then I can have tea?

Pip: That's the deal.

Mint: Ok *starts walking to the bathroom*

Moon: *calls after her* USE MASAYA'S TOOTHBRUSH!

Mint: OK!

Masaya: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Moon: If you throw up on my nice floor I will smash your head into the ground.

Masaya: That will get blood on the floor.

Moon: Have I gotten any yet?

Masaya: *looks around at spotless room* Guess not.

Pip: Ok well before the truths. Let me show you what Pudding taught me. Pudding you do it to ok?

Pudding: OK! Pip-chan!

Pip: *Takes out two sticks and spins them as Pudding throws plates on each one. When all the plates are gone Pip is balancing 5 plates on each stick.* See! And I learned this in ten minutes.

Mint: *walks back out* Pip when you're done come tell me if I get my tea.

Pip: Ya ya. *throws plates off and Pudding catches them on her sticks* Show me. *looks in bathroom and shrugs* Pretty good. Go to the Kitchen and get tea.

Moon: It's in the cupboards. Don't let my parents see you.

Zakuro: What do they think you're doing down her.

Moon: Shrugs. Truths please Pip.

Pip: OK! Ichigo: Do you like your new hair? I will admit it does look nice on you! Kish: Anything to say on Ichigo's new look? *wink wink* Mint: You've got your precious tea back. How'd you feel 'bout that? Masabaka: Since you're gay and all that jazz, are you the seme or the uke? And who do you like? Don't worry you can tell Pip =3

Ichigo: I liked it brown. Can I change it back to that.

Princess: *snaps and Ichigo's hair turns brown again* There.

Kish: My kitten looks beautiful. As always.

Mint: I am happy!

Masaya: Ryou and Pai.

Dutch: *glares*

Pip: I wont tell anyone.

Peppy: Mine now?

Pip: Yes.

Peppy: YAY! Tart kiss that Pudding girl.

Tart: *blushes* Uh, Ya ok. *kisses Pudding*

Hostesses: OH THE FLUFF!

Moon: Now Peppy didn't you want to show Masaya your igloo?

Peppy: Yes! Come on Masaya dude. *skips away with him following.*

Tiger: You think he would have learned how evil Peppy is.

Ichigo: I know. Seriously.

Moon: One more review. It's from Star!

Star: YAY!

**heeeyyy :D i dont really have many dares but i thought id update ;) hehe :P**

**1. time for a game :D hostesses may join in if they wish ;) :D choose teams**

**;) and the first to get through this forest alive wins! :P killing is allowed**

**:P oh and winner wins a life time supply of sweets!**

**2. piggy back races! :D all mew couples and the left over mew mew people**

**hostesses can choose ;) (aliens are allowed to fly but no transportation**

**thingy lol) im gonna use blue knight :P *looks at blue knight* if make us**

**loose horribly i will show you the power of a ninja! *ill let dutch have ryou**

**for this one because im nice hehe :3)**

**4. climb a tree then jump off it, dont worry your only bungy jumping ;)**

**(forget to tie the rope to the tree :D)**

**, tart, kisshu and ichigo and of course hostesses lets go to the**

**fair! :D hehe**

**well cant really think of anything hehe :P so until next time ;D **

Star: Cool. Hostesses are we joining or sending them in.

Moon: I want to just send them in because we cant watch it from here.

Teams:

Ichigo-Ryou.

Mint-Kish

Zakuro-Tart

Lettuce-Deep Blue

Pudding-Pai

Blue Knight-Masaya-Keiichiro

Moon: I seriously just wrote down the first names to come into my head. NOW! *poofs teams in front of the forest. Speaks through intercom.* Get ready! GO!

_Everyone runs in grabbing random weapons hidden inside. The race lasted an exact 60 min and Pudding and Pai won. Explanation: Before the race Pai gave pudding 6 dozens of pixie sticks and handed her most of the weapons. She went on the insane killing spree killing Masaya, Blue Knight, Deep Blue, Kish, Ryou and Mint. Then she became tired and Pai killed Zakuro, Keiichiro, Ichigo, and tied Tart and Lettuce to a tree so they couldn't escape. _

Star: Whoa. Good Job Pudding.

Pudding: *crying a little bit* I didn't want to kill Mint-san, Ryou-san, or Kish-san! I couldn't help it. I'm sorry.

Moon: *revives everyone and poofs back in Lettuce and Tart* Please don't cry Pudding. No one is mad. Right? *death aura*

Everyone Pudding murdered: Of course not Pudding! Be happy.

Pudding: *wipes eyes* Ok, na no da.

Moon: OK! SO couples line up. If you don't know who you friken are here is another list.

Teams:

Ichigo-Kish

Pudding-Tart

Lettuce-Pai

Zakruo-Keiichrio

Mint-Deep Blue

Dutch-Ryou

Star-Blue Knight.

Tsuki-Masaya.

Tsuki: Don't you dare make us lose.

Masaya: *gulp*

Moon: On your mark, get set, GO! *shoots gun*

_Winners: First place: Lettuce and Pai. Second Place: Dutch and Ryou. Third Place: Pudding and Tart. Fourth Place: Zakuro and Keiichiro. Fifth Place: Ichigo and Kish. Sixth Place: Star and Blue Knight. Seventh Place: Tsuki and Masaya. Last Place: Mint and Deep Blue. (they didn't even go. They just sat and had snacks and drank tea.) _

Deep Blue: I don't enjoy those stupid couple events.

Mint: Me either we let all the couples go. Well except Tsuki and Star with Masaya and Blue Knight. Still its pointless.

Star: You are boring. AND YOU MADE US LOSE PRETTY BADLY IDIOT! *throws off cliff and throws daggers in after him.* Baka.

Tsuki: WE LOST? I HATE YOU! *cuts legs off then head.*

Star: Well that was awful. Congrats though Lettuce and Pai. Now losers go bungy jumping!

_No one wanted to go so Star became mad and tied one end of the rope to each of their legs and pushed them off the trees. Next thing you know there is a big SPLAT! _

Va: That wasn't very nice. You could have asked again with a death threat you didn't have to kill them.

Star: I got bored.

Moon: I would have to the same thing. High five! *high fives with Star*

Kitty: Of course you would Moon. *throws arm around shoulders* Now Star, if you will finish off your last dare.

Star: Mmmhmmm! Let's go to the fair!

**Moon: OMG FAIR! LET'S GO! Wait who goes?**

**Star: Ichigo, Kish, Pudding, Tart, Lettuce, Pai, and all hostesses. **

**Misty: I really don't like fairs that much. Dominic can go, I am going to stay here and watch the rest of them.**

**Moon: *snorts* Suit yourself. Bye everyone. Oh and I will not except any reviews posted from this chapter from Va, Suki, and Nilla. Sorry but you three posted reviews when I asked for none. Sorry again. BYE BYE! *poofs everyone invited to the fair away.* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ichigo: It's not fair. Layla! Moon is trying to avoid wearing a dress!**

**Layla: Well Moon doesn't have a damn choice. **

**Moon: Hey! I can hear you! **

**Layla: *goes back to plans* **

**Moon: *growls* Misty! Do my review. I'm going to go decide on the stupid dress. **

**Misty: Fine. Moon doesn't claim the rights to anything mentioned in this story…. Except me and Dominic. **

**Ryou: Dominic and I. **

**Misty: *slaps* **

Dominic: I feel almost bad for Moon. 12 reviews this time.

Mint: Who cares? A little work won't kill her.

Misty: For your information she is writing three chapter books right now! One of which has Dominic and I in it. So back off Baka before I smack you.

Mint: O_O

Dominic: Anyways…. First review is from….

Va: ME BECAUSE I AM HYPER!

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !ANNOYING ORANGE RULES ! XP**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!XD**

**OK YIPITIYAYISS DARES AND TRUTHS :**

**MOM: DID YOU KNOW THAT GRANDMA DID NOT DIE SHE WAS JUST GIVEN PILLS FOR STOPING THE HEART FOR 50 MINUTES 0_o YEAH I KNOW IT IS CREEEEPY!**

**DAD: ADMIT YOU WANT TO MARRY MOM NEXT MONTH XP XD**

**NEPHEW: KISS ICHIGO**

**NEE-CHAN: KISS RYOU-KUN**

**MOON-CHAN: SINCE WHEN DID YA' SEE TMM ?**

**MASAYAIDIOT : DIE SH*T A*S HOLE SON OF A B*TCH**

**C-SAR: I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HER *POINTS TO A RANDOM GIRL WITH RED HAIR AND GREEN EYES***

**MOON-CHAN:CAN MY NEW BOYFRIEND DEMI-KUN BE IN ? HE HAS SHORT BROWN HAIR THAT IS A MESS XP HE WEARS A RED SHIRT THAT HAS A LIGHTNING AND DARK BLUE JEAN SHORTS AND RED SNEAKERS**

**MEW MOMO METHAMORPHOSIS ! WTF?**

**I NEVER KNEW I WAS A MEW ! RIBON MOMO FOOTBALL GOAL!**

*VA APEARS WITH A WHITE AND RED SHIRT WITH STRIPES, BLACK SHORTS,GOAL KEEPER GLOVES AND SPECIAL FOOTBALL SHOES AND THEN FOOTBALL'S APEAR IN VA'S HAND'S THEN DISAPEAR AND THEN 5 SECONDS BLUE MORON AND THE TREEHUGER EXPLODE*

**!**

MIRA QUE HAY DE NUEVO JUGANDO TU JUEGO DONDE TU ERES REY DE TODO DE LO CORECTO Y YO COMO SIEMPRE TAN IDEPENDIENTE Y TE DESQUIIA QUE NO SEA OBEDIENTE NO AL AGUACIL XD BYE BYE ADIOS

Moon: *walks back in rubbing temples.* Va, different languages hurt my head.

Va: Heehee! Sorry Moon-san!

Pudding: Really, na no da? Why did she die then?

Va: I'm sorry I can't be completely sure why grandma died.

Pudding: *sniffs and runs upstairs with tears in her eyes.*

Tart: Pudding!

Moon: *grabs his arm.* Admit you want to marry Pudding next month, then you can go.

Tart: Fine! Now let me check on her! *Moon let's go of his arm and he runs upstairs.*

Ichigo: Can Kish do his dare real fast? Lettuce and I want to check on her too.

Moon: But I kind of want the fluff. Speaking of fluff. *poofs in hidden cameras and a flat screen.* Let's watch some!

On screen: *Pudding is sitting on a fluffy light brown couch crying into her hands. Tart walks in*

Tart: Pudding? Are you ok?

Pudding: *sniff* Hello Taru-Taru. Pudding is going to be just fine. I just need to be alone for a while.

Tart: I don't feel right about leaving you here by yourself. Why don't I wait with you?

Pudding: *shows small smile* That would make Pudding very happy Taru-Taru. *huggles*

Screen turns black.

Moon: Cute!

Hostesses: Kawaii!~ They belong together.

Va: I love to see mom and dads fluff! Kish kiss Ichigo… Now.

Kish: OK! *kisses Ichigo*

Dutch: Thank you! *kisses Ryou*

Va: *laughs* So Moon-chan since when did ya see TMM?

Moon: One of my friends showed it to me at like the end of 6th grade. Back then I watched the stupid mew mew power! (4Kids sucks!) But when 7th grade started I found the Tokyo mew mew and loved it!

Hostesses: 4Kids sucks!

Va: Well Masayaidiot, DIE SH*T A*S HOLE SON OF A B*TCH. *slices Masaya in half.*

Everyone else: O_O.

Moon and Dutch: We are so proud!

Va: C-sar! Why did you cheat on me with her?

C-sar: I'm sorry Va! Please forgive-

Va: NO! I banish you! Leave!

C-sar: (pouts and leaves forcefully by Dutch*

Va: Moon can I have my new boyfriend in now?

Moon: Yeppers! *poofs in Demi*

Ciel: How many random people will be coming in?

Moon: …. I have no idea! Moving on.

Va: MEW MOMO METHAMORPHOSIS! WTF? I NEVER KNEW I WAS A MEW ! RIBON MOMO FOOTBALL GOAL!*VA APEARS WITH A WHITE AND RED SHIRT WITH STRIPES, BLACK SHORTS, GOAL KEEPER GLOVES AND SPECIAL FOOTBALL SHOES AND THEN FOOTBALL'S APEAR IN VA'S HAND'S THEN DISAPEAR AND THEN 5 SECONDS BLUE MORON AND THE TREEHUGER EXPLODE*

Kitty: Eew their guts are everywhere!

Moon: Huh? Oh yep. *poofs room clean.* Next review! It's from Suki!

Suki: YES!

**Ceil reminds me of Ian Kabra and Atremis Fowl. Anyway I have a story to tell!**

**Pai and Tart I'm your sister and Kish's adopted sister. I'm was chased from**

**our planet because of my elemental powers. Don't worry Layla I'm not a fairy,**

**and no offence but I wouldn't want to (unless I was a LEPrecon officer). But**

**off topic (refrence) Pai you should kinda remember me (GAHH! I was looking up**

**Pai's age and...MASHA'S A GIRL!) because you were 11 when I left. Tart was 1**

**so he wouldn't remember me, Kish you were 6 to so you might remember me. I**

**ended up on earth and live with the Shirogane's and almost died in that fire**

**before Mrs. Shirogane pushed me out.**

**Dares!**

**Deep Blue: *HUGGLE* I'm going to hurt you for what you did to my brothers now.**

**Masa-baka: DIE!**

**Ichigo: -_- You suck.**

**Ryou: *HUGGLES* Yo Ryou! *HUGS***

**Cast and Staff: Read 'Tokyo Black Cat Girl'.**

**Truths!**

**Blue Kight: Let me shread your short-shorts**

**That's all!**

**Let's poof Emily back in meet the Staff! Oh and any questions about the**

**backstory just PM me and I'll explain it.**

**Bye! ^_^**

Lettuce: Is that first part true?

Pai: Yes, but my whole life I truly believed she was dead.

Kish: I don't remember her that much but I can tell she is our sister.

Moon: AAAW! Family reunion.

Misty: Moon! Dominic and I are gonna be gone fore a few chapters. We'll be back for the wedding.

Moon: Okay! Tell her I say hi!

Dominic: Will do. *Him and Misty both fly out*

Hana: Where are they….

Moon: Not important. Start your dares, Suki.

Suki: Yes ma'am. *Huggles* I'm going to hurt you for what you did to my brothers now. *breaks arm.*

Dutch: I thought you were gonna kill him.

Suki: No. You'd be way more mad if I did.

Va and Dutch: True.

Moon: OK! *Snaps and Masaya falls into a pit of snakes*

Tiger: Nice snake pit.

Moon: Thank you very much. By the way Ichigo, Suki thinks you suck.

Ichigo: That's rude.

Suki: *huggles Ryou.* Yo!

Dutch: *death glare*

Suki: O_O *backs away* Sorry. *throws copies of Tokyo Black Cat Girl at cast and Hostesses* Read.

Moon: Read it.

Mew mews: So have we!

Suki: Fine everyone else read it.

Moon: Okay! *poofs in Emily again.* There. Blue Knight: Let Suki shred your shorts.

Blue Knight: NO!

Suki: TO BAD! *drags in out of the rooms as he screams and kicks*

Moon: He's worse then a little kid. Next review is from….Nilla!

Nilla: *grins*

***skips into the room***

**Jay: What's up with you?**

**I'm day dreaming...about Brandon...**

**Jay: *plugs ears* I HEAR NOTHING! And if it's Brandon then her happiness won't**

**last long...**

**What are y- Oh...that's right...I will torture the TMM characters to make up**

**for my sadness.**

**DARES:**

**Aoyama: PREPARE TO SUFFER! *eyes start to glow white, but this time she**

**doesn't go insane* MIDNIGHT WOLF TRANSFORMATION! *turns into a wolf with coal black fur and silver eyes***

**Deep Blue, and Blue Knight: YOU SUFFER TOO!**

**Ichigo and Shirogane: COME HERE KITTIES! I'M GONNA EAT YOU ALIVE!**

**Grell: PREPARE TO BE MAULED!**

**Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto: I'D RUN IF I WERE YOU!**

**Mint: I BET YOU TASTE LIKE CHICKEN!**

**Lettuce: I WILL GIVE YOU A HEAD START!**

**Pudding: Um...no mauling for you.**

**Keiichiro: NEED I SAY MORE!**

**Zakuro: BATTLE TO THE DEATH! Survivor is alpha wolf!**

***returns to normal* Hehehe, I love being a werewolf. Anyways, truths!**

**Hostesses: What do you think of my werewolf powers?**

**That's all for today! Love you, kittens! **

Tokyo mew mew cast: So we suffer for what someone else did.

Nilla: Yes. Now Masaya, you're up first.

Moon: *mutters* I still don't know who is reviving everyone. Oh and Btw as a bit of a side note… It was Layla's B-day on the 25th so we will be having a party after this chapter.

Everyone: YAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAYLA!

Nilla: I love parties! Aoyama: PREPARE TO SUFFER! *eyes start to glow white, but this time she doesn't go insane* MIDNIGHT WOLF TRANSFORMATION! *turns into a wolf with coal black fur and silver eyes and mauls Masaya*

Deep Blue and Blue Knight: Oh crap! *starts running but both get mauled by Nilla as well.*

Dutch: Please stop killing my brother AND DON'T KILL RYOU.

Tsuki: Too late.

Princess: She isn't gonna stop till she is done.

Ichigo and Ryou: NO WAY! *runs away, but are no match for Nilla's speed*

Grell: I DON'T WANNA DIE! *holds out chainsaw at Nilla. She bites it in half and claws out Grell's chest*

Kish, Pai and Taruto: *fly into the air where Nilla can't get to them*

Mint: I DON'T TASTE LIKE CHICKEN! *runs out of room and gets dragged in again and eaten by Nilla.*

Lettuce: *ran away after review was read and is no where to be found.*

Pudding: Um… Thank you, na no da.

Keiichiro: Huh? *X_X*

Zakuro: You are on! *changes into a wolf and battles Nilla, but sadly fails.*

Nilla: *turns back.* Hee hee. Hostesses what do you think of my werewolf powers?

Hostess: TOTALLY AWESOME!

Prussia: I heard awesome! Here I am.

Moon: *giggles* Yes Prussia you are still the King of Awesome.

Prussia: *grins*

Hana: More random Hetalia appearances?

Moon: Duh! Spain! Can you take Prussia out of here for a bit? Love him and all, but most likely if he stays he will end up getting killed by someone.

Spain: Si Moon. Come on Gilbert! Francis is meeting us at the bar.

Prussia: Where is your little, uh…

Dutch: Where is Lovi?

Spain: Hm? Oh Lovino is home. He won't go anywhere Francis is.

Moon: I get it. I'll see ya guys later!

Spain and Prussia: Bye Moon!

Layla: Random.

Moon: Yes yes! Now for the next review from Dutch!

Dutch: Sweet!

**Layla, can chuu get me an ivory colored dress with a silk tob and satin bottom**

**until just below my knees? just a simple dress, no glitters or stuff like**

**that, that's for the bride ^-^ thank chuu!**

**Dares:**

**Ryou: *whispers* i'm gonna use reverse psycology on Masaya, don't get angry**

**TT^TT i think i might puke or kill him saying it ._.**

**Masaya: soooo...you like Ryou, do you...? are you SURE you want to like**

**him...? go ahead, like him all you want *creepy grin* i don't mind *hiding**

**chainsaw behind back* become friends and- OH WHATEVER! *kills him* better ^-^**

**now he better stay away from Ryou if he knows what's good for him...**

**Peace: i'll put Tokyo Underground on my anime's-to-watch list (which, not**

**counting TU, has 5 anime's on it ._. i am so addicted ._.)**

**Ichigo: get yourself blue contacts, and if your hair is normal again, dye it**

**brown again! :D**

**Pudding: hiiii *insert Mr. Popo's pedo-face here***

**Tart: hiiiiiiiii *insert Mr. Popo's pedo-face here***

**Kish: hiiiiiiiiiiiiii *insert Mr. Popo's pedo-face here***

**Ichigo: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *insert Mr. Popo's pedo-face here***

**Masaya: diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie *insert Mr. Popo's pedo-face here***

**Truths:**

**everyone: who is affraid of Mr. Popo...? *raises hand***

Layla: Thank you for letting me know your dress Dutch.

Dutch: Yep! *whispers to Ryou* I shall now try reverse psychology on Masaya. Don't get mad. Masaya: soooo...you like Ryou, do you...? are you SURE you want to like

him...? go ahead, like him all you want *creepy grin* i don't mind *hiding

chainsaw behind back* become friends and- OH WHATEVER! *kills him* better.

Tiger: I wouldn't have been able to do that either.

Moon: Okay seriously who is reviving them?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Moon: *growls and pouts to side.*

Peace: Thank you Dutch.

Dutch: Yep. So. Many. Anime.

Ichigo: *sigh* Fine but someone has to help me.

Julie: I will. *drags Ichigo away*

Dutch: Pudding: hiiii *insert Mr. Popo's pedo-face here*

Tart: hiiiiiiiii *insert Mr. Popo's pedo-face here*

Kish: hiiiiiiiiiiiiii *insert Mr. Popo's pedo-face here*

Ichigo: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *insert Mr. Popo's pedo-face here*

Masaya: diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie *insert Mr. Popo's pedo-face here*

Pudding: H-hi, na no da.

Tart: O_O Uh… Hi?

Kish: WTF?

Ichigo: *not back yet*

Masaya: Hi! Wait what? *Dutch stabs knife through heart.*

Dutch: Now who is afraid of Mr. Popo? *raises hand*

Everyone (including Ichigo who saw the last Mr. Popo pedo-face.): *raises hand*

Moon: Now that I feel that I may have nightmares. Next review is from Kairon.

**Urr... I'm not really one for dresses, but what the hey? I guess white satin**

**with black sash and mid-length black knit sweater? Oh! Congrats, Kitty! -u-**

**Dares!**

**Ichigo: jump into a pit of sharks. Continue to do so until Moon-san says so.**

**Masaya: Here is some candy! *gives him crystal meth* And here is some water**

**and wood sticks! *Gasoline and matches* Aaaaaaaaand here is the forest! Can**

**you figure out what he'll do next?**

**Lettuce: Run around town screaming your worst nightmare like a crazy old lady.**

**Pudding: Did you like your candy? Well, here's some more! *gives her ten**

**factories' worth of candy***

**Zakuro: Dance for your fans... COVERED IN DARK CHOCOLATE! (You really should have said skittles when I asked which you preferred)**

**Truths!**

**Everyone, including hostesses: What are your worst fears? (I don't have one)**

**Mint: Who do you like, Deep Baka, Ryou, or Keiichiro?**

**Tart: Would you rather...sleep on a bed of needles for a week, or get a hug**

**from Pudding every day?**

**Keiichiro: How long have you and Zakuro been secretly dating?**

**That's about it. Merry Ramadan everyone! (It's not really Ramadan, and I'm not**

**really Muslim)**

**-Kairon**

Layla: Again thank you. *writes down in notebook*

Kitty: *smiles* Thanks Kairon!

Kairon: Of course. Ichigo, I like the new look first off. Also, jump into the pit of sharks until Moon-chan says to stop.

Moon: And since _someone _is reviving my dead characters I really don't have to pay attention.

Ichigo: Why are you all so cruel?

Kairon: Jump pinky. *pushes her in and poofs in machine that will continuously push her in.* Masaya: Here is some candy! *gives him crystal meth* And here is some water

and wood sticks! *Gasoline and matches* Aaaaaaaaand here is the forest! Can

you figure out what he'll do next?

Masaya: Whoa man! This forest looks like it could use this stuff. Here ya go tress. *Pours gasoline on them* And I got these cool looking sticks for ya two. *drags match across tree and fire appears. Turns to hostesses and Mew cast.* Dudes! Look it I made fire. *throws match over shoulder and huge fire rages*

Moon: I saw this coming.

Pip: Ya it's kind of obvious.

Layla: Baka.

Star: I almost feel bad for destroying the trees.

Moon: They will be back to normal soon.

Kish: Moon. Can you please stop making my kitten jump into the shark pit.

Moon: *sigh* Yes fine. *snaps and Ichigo appears above Kish. She falls and he catches her bridal style.*

Ichigo: *blushing* Th-thanks.

Kish: Of course Kitten!

Lettuce: Do I really have to do this?

Kairon: YES! It shall entertain me!

Lettuce: *sighs and starts running around like a crazy person yelling "All my friends have died."*

Kitty: Now I feel bad that she had to do that.

Moon: Me too. I need to make some get out of dare free cards.

Tsuki: Aaaw! But that's no fun Moon!

Moon: I'll consider doing it. But I'll just probably forget.

Pudding: THANK YOU KAIRON, NA NO DA! *grabs Tart's hand* Come on Taru-Taru! More candy!

Tart: *lets Pudding drag him away*

Zakruo: Do I have to do this?

Kairon: like I said, you should have picked skittles.

Zakuro: *glares evilly at Kairon. Then dark chocolate is dumped all over her and she dances for the random fans that were poofed in. Unfortunately the fans go overly crazy and attack her.*

Ciel: That Looks Painful.

Sebastian: Yes. Very Painful.

Demi: Geez Va that is brutal huh?

Va: *giggles* Poor Zakuro.

Grell: What a waist. I'll collect her soul now.

Moon: Grell you dare to touch her soul and I will seriously rip you in half.

Grell: Eek! *runs to hide in closet.*

Hostesses: *snicker* Don't make Moon mad.

Moon: *revives Zakuro* Truths! Everyone, including hostesses:What are your worst fears? (I don't have one) Mint: Who do you like, Deep Baka, Ryou, or Keiichiro? Tart: Would you rather...sleep on a bed of needles for a week, or get a hug from Pudding every day? Keiichiro: How long have you and Zakuro been secretly dating?

Ichigo: Bugs.

Kish: *shrugs*

Lettuce: I already said mine.

Pai: Nothing.

Zakuro: Same.

Keiichiro: Angry mobs.

Pudding: My brothers and sisters dying.

Tart: *unintelligible mutter* Pudding getting hurt.

Mint: Rats.

Ryou: Horror movies.

Deep Blue: Nothing stupid human.

Blue Knight and Masaya: THE HOSTESSES!

Hostesses: Good! (sorry I don't know the other hostesses only mine.)

Moon: Spiders!

Kairon: Seriously?

Moon: They creep me out! Just move on. I don't wanna talk about it.

Mint: None of your business.

Kairon: Oh you suck!

Tart: A hug from Pudding everyday.

Keiichiro: Six months next week?

Zakuro: Yes.

Moon: I knew it! Just kidding I had no clue. Next review! Layla!

**-snaps fingers and tables appear with chairs and a DJ table- sorry for being**

**rude moon. I just want it to be nice. -begins weaving flowers through the**

**pillars-**

**and im not one for dresses either. nor skirts. i am not girly. but what the**

**heck. its a wedding. -sewing ivory dress- i'll get the rest of your dresses**

**soon, you guys. -uses magic to decorate the tables.**

**Truths:**

**People who are being sacrified: time for the sacrifice chamber -smiles**

**mischeviously when phone rings- yes? what? URG! FINE -hands up- okay, the**

**sacrifice chamber wont be ready until later, so for now, ill have to put you**

**all in this. -gets a small, ordinary looking kit then stuffs everyone into it-**

**the emergency torture kit. always comes in handy.**

**Sabastion: Did you find the rings? O.O**

**Ichigo: I WAS RIGHT! NOW YOU GET RAINBOW COLORED HAIR UNTIL THE WEDDING! XD**

**Dares:**

**Deep Blue: -drags him out of the emergency torture kit- i need you to set up**

**the fireworks -points to a spot nearby where the wedding will take place- THEN**

**GET BACK IN HERE WHEN YOU'RE DONE!**

**Ryou: Patch this up for me -hands him a leather jacket- its gonna get cold**

**during the wedding. you keep it for someone *COUGH COUGH* Dutch *COUGH COUGH***

**Livvy: what'cha think? -shows her dress- i want you to try it on. you too ciel**

**-throws him a tuxedo- GO GO GO! o_o**

**Ichigo: You tell me to shut up, you pay the consequences -sets her foot on**

**fire-**

**Shelly: you offered to make dresses? i thought you hated dresses.**

**Me: Shut up. I do. no way are you making me wear one.**

**Shelly: Try me -smiles evilly-**

**Me: NOT NOW! ILL INTRODUCE YOU AFTER THE WEDDING! ALONG WITH ANNA!**

**No one even think of getting me in a dress -_- -is finishing a satin bottom of**

**an iviory dress and puts it on a statue- now for kairon's!**

**BYE BYE!**

Moon: No worries Layla! Planning a wedding is stressful.

Layla: I'm glad you understand. SO! Since my sacrifice chamber isn't up yet. Three bakas! Get in this box with the whole Trancy manor! *uses magic to get them into box thing.*

Star: Impressive.

Julie: Very.

Layla: Thank you. Now Sebastian? Did you get the rings back?

Sebastian: But of course. I have kept them with me since then for safekeeping. Would you like them?

Layla: Yes please. I must get them polished again and back into the boxes. *takes rings.* OK, So Ichigo….

Ichigo: Crap. *leaves room carrying hair dye that Layla stuffed in her hands and pouting*

Layla: *pulls Deep Blue out of box* Set up the fireworks and then get back in here! *points to spot then back at torture kit.*

Deep Blue: *grumbles* Annoying Human. I will kill you one day.

Layla: Whatever. Ryou, patch this up for me. You should know what for. *winks*

Ryou: *grins* Thanks.

Deep Blue: I'm finished you annoying brat. *allows himself to be stuffed back into the torture kit so he doesn't get killed yet.*

Layla: Ciel, Layla. Try on your tuxedo and dress. *throws them* GO GO GO! I don't have a lot of time.

Kitty: Ok. Come on Moon, Lettuce. Help me.

Moon and Lettuce: Okay! *follows Kitty out.*

Ciel: Sebastian.

Sebastian: Yes, my lord. *they leave*

Ichigo: *walks out* I really hate- *Gets foot set on fire* OUCH! WHAT THE H**L!

Layla: You do not tell me to shut up!

Kish: *dumps bucket of water on her foot.*

Ichigo: Thank you Kish. *Kisses him*

Tsuki: I'll read the next review while Moon is helping Kitty. This one if from Pip.

**Uh Layla, I'm not really keen on dresses so will a periwinkle strapless dress**

**that reaches my ankles with do? Oh and there's a dark blue ribbon wrapped**

**around my waist.**

**Peppy: Masaya Dude when will you ever learn =3**

***blink blink* I don't think I should ask what just happened in your igloo huh**

**Peppy?**

**Peppy: IT WAS SO MUCH FUUN CHEYEAH~!**

**Peppy: Hey what about me?**

**Oh, can you also find a black bowtie for Peppy if that's fine for you?**

***glares* Happy now?**

**Peppy: Very =)**

***mutters* You spoiled penguin...Your brother Plip is much nicer...**

**Peppy: WHAT'D YOU SAY!**

**Plip: I'm better than you bro.**

**Peppy: SHUT UP! *tackles Pippy* DIE FISHFACE!**

**So Dares (since Peppy's a bit busy right now)**

**Masabaka: Extreme Rock Paper Scissors! So Loser gets murdered by either a**

**rock, a piece of paper or scissors.**

**Plip: OI MOON! POOF ME IN PLEASE 'COZ I NEED TO ESCAPE MY IDIOT OF A BROTHER!**

***wadles away***

**Peppy: SHUT UP FISHFACE AND MEET THE HOT POKER! *chases after Plip***

**Ahem- Back to the Dares~!**

**Mint: I'm taking away your tea again. Don't worry, it's for a good cause**

**(Rescuing Plip from a murderous Peppy is a good cause!) *Chases after the**

**penguins* I'LL GIVE IT BACK LATER!**

**Kit: Right so...Pip's a bit busy right now chasing after the idiots so she**

**left me a list of dares and truths.**

**Deep Blue: You look like a girl with pointy ears so wear a maid outfit.**

**Everyone else (No it doesnt count you Masabaka and Blue Knight), here's a**

**blindfold. It may scar you for life.**

**Blue Knight: *whacks him on the head with a baseball bat and ties him onto a**

**giagantic target wheel* Target Practice! 20 points for body, 50 points for**

**eyes, 200 points for head and 1,000 for where the sun don't shine! *hands**

**everyone (including hostesses) throwing stars and throwing knives* Knock**

**yourselves out. Save some for Pip 'coz I'll have a feeling she'll be back.**

**Ichigo: Meet Kit *hands her a cute black and white kitten* Look after him if**

**you want.**

**Ryou: Take Dutch out for a date. Here's some money to spend* hands him money***

**Make it good!**

**Lettuce: Say F3 at the end of every sentence.**

**Pai: You're smart, Say every single number in Pi.**

**Zakuro: Wear this *shows a revealing purple dress, boots and dog ears and**

**tail* and show it to Keiichiro. *looks left and right before shoving them into**

**a room and locks room. Waves key* Hostesses, unlock the door when you think**

**they've had enough.**

**Tart and Pudding: Here's some candy. Sing the Nyan Cat song after you've ate**

**it.**

**Truths~!**

**Kish: Kish can you tell me what goes through your mind when you see Ichigo?**

**Tell me quietly if it's really embarassing.**

**Deep Blue: OI! Which Mew do you find the most attractive? If you refuse well,**

**you and my fly swatter are going to get aquainted.**

**Pip: *holding the penguins by their flippers* Quit fighting!**

**Penguins: NO WAY. HE DESERVES IT! *tackles each other and kicks Pip in the**

**shins***

**Pip: *censored* Stupid Penguins!**

**Kit: OI NO ONE GETS TO HURT PIP-CHAN EXCEPT FOR ME! *chases after the penguins**

**with chainsaw in hand***

**Bye bye~! **

Tsuki: Holy crap Pip! Do you think you wrote a long enough review?

Pip: *blushes* Maybe I got a bit carried away.

Moon: *skips out* Yes you are such a pain Pip. I'm just kidding of course, but please go through them quickly.

Pip: KK! *pulls Masaya out of torture kit.* Masaya extreme rock, paper, scissors, loser gets killed by their losing choice.

Masaya: Deal. *First round: Tie. Second round: Tie. Third round: Masaya won with a paper and Pip was killed with a rock. (sorry Pip, thought I'd change things up a bit.)*

Layla: Poor Pip, now back into my kit! *shoves him back in*

Moon: *revives Pip* Sorry Pip.

Pip: It's cool.

Moon: *poofs in Plip*

Plip: Thanks.

Pep: GET BACK HERE!

Pip: I'm taking you tea Mint. *chases Plip and Pep.* I'LL GIVE IT BACK LATER!

Mint: MY TEA!

Layla: Sorry Pip I can't keep taking them out. It isn't easy to get them back in. So goto Ichigo's.

Ichigo: Cute! I'd love to look after Kit.

Kit: Ryou take Dutch on a date. Here is some money. *hands cash*

Ryou: Sweet. Come on Dutch. *Hooks arms with her and leads her out*

Lettuce: Why?

Kit: Just do it.

Lettuce: Um…Okay F3.

Pai: No.

Kit: Pip is right. You don't do much we ask.

Pai: Nope.

Zakuro: Sure. *puts on outfit and get shoved in to the room with Keiichiro.*

Kit: Let them out when you think they have had enough.

Tart and Pudding: OKAY! *Eats all of the candy is minutes.* Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya. *continues singing Nyan cat song*

Kit: God I don't know why she wanted them to do that.

Moon: Truths. Kish: Kish can you tell me what goes through your mind when you see Ichigo? Tell me quietly if it's really embarassing. Deep Blue: OI! Which Mew do you find the most attractive? If you refuse well, you and my fly swatter are going to get acquainted.

Kish: *writes down on paper to give to Pip.* Done.

Layla: Out Deep Blue.

Deep Blue: So she doesn't hit me I will answer. I suppose Mint.

Mint: *blushes*

Pip: *Walks back in* I knew it!

Moon: Yep! Everyone did. Next review! It's from Kitty.

**hi~ dares!**

**Ichigo: for doubting me, you shall... *smiles evilily* ... get pregnent with**

**Kish's child!**

**Tart: how was your date?**

**Pai: dad, can i have a puppy?**

**Ryou: turn into a cat for more than ten minutes and have Sebastian find you!**

**me: well, thats about- THEY'RE GONE!**

**Ciel: what is?**

**me: you know the purple earings i always have on?**

**Ciel: the earings that keep your voice peramone Alice and Jagegokun in check?**

**thats bad...**

**me: hand me a blindfold, please? maybe some paper and a pencil?**

**Ciel: *hands stuff* should we tell them...?**

**me: *nods***

**Ciel: her Jagegokun is quite rare. not many people have it and of those**

**people, her and another are the only two females. they have their Jagegokun**

**more powerful than any man, and theirs are always constant. thats why the**

**earing was crafted. it keeps her Jagegokun locked away. the other earing**

**allows her to use her voice peramone Alice to a minimun, usually taking**

**control of 3 people at a time. *hands hostesses and Pai and Lettuce**

**blindfolds* your gonna to need these.**

**me: *holds up a sign saying 'BYE!' * **

Moon: Kitty, your first dare is highly inappropriate. I like it!

Kitty: Serves her right.

Ichigo: I DON'T WANT TO GET PREGNANT! I love Kish, but I'm to young.

Kitty: *snaps and her and Kish Poof away to some island somewhere.* I don't care what she wants right now.

Tart: Fun.

Pai: Sure. I guess so. Here *hands money for puppy*

Kitty: *hugs Pai* Thanks dad!

Ryou: *walks back in with Dutch.* What?

Kitty: Turn into a Kitty and I'll have Ciel bring in Sebastian in.

Ryou: I don't get it but ok. *turns into cat.*

Kitty: Moon. Go get them.

Moon: okay! Ciel! Sebastian come here!

Ciel and Sebastian: What is it Moon?

Moon: *grins and steps aside showing Ryou*

Sebastian: *jaw drops and eyes widen. Picks up Ryou.* It's…..so….cute. It has perfectly soft gray fur and pink paws. It's a great creature.

Ciel: *whispers* Stupid cat loving demon.

Everyone else: *holding back laughter.*

Ryou: *highly annoyed.*

Kitty: well, thats about- THEY'RE GONE!

Ciel: what is?

Kitty: you know the purple earings i always have on?

Ciel: the earings that keep your voice peramone Alice and Jagegokun in check?

thats bad...

Kitty: hand me a blindfold, please? maybe some paper and a pencil?

Ciel: *hands stuff* should we tell them...?

Kitty: *nods*

Ciel: her Jagegokun is quite rare. not many people have it and of those

people, her and another are the only two females. they have their Jagegokun

more powerful than any man, and theirs are always constant. thats why the

earing was crafted. it keeps her Jagegokun locked away. the other earing

allows her to use her voice peramone Alice to a minimun, usually taking

control of 3 people at a time. *hands hostesses and Pai and Lettuce

blindfolds* your gonna to need these.

Tiger: Is there anything we can do to help?

Ciel: We will let you know.

Moon: Please do. I have to finish this soon. No one is gonna want to read something this long. Star yours is next.

Star: K!

**lol oops i just realized that half of my dares from the last chapter had names**

**missing, my stupid laptop mesing up my review! *throws laptop off cliff* ah**

**much better :D hehe :P LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEDDING HAHAHAHAAAA :D im a little hyper halloween soon woop woop ;)**

**dares**

**blue knight put this on *gives him pink frilly dress* now go serve every one**

**cookies and ice cream :3 thats what u get for making us loose the piggy back**

**race :P**

**every one stair at masaya and see how long it takes him to realize and wat he**

**does :P**

**i just wanted to review so i dont really no wat other dares to do lol so until**

**next time ;D see yyaaaa :P **

Moon: Don't worry about the missing names. I just hope I gave them to the right people.

Star: *giggles* Blue Knight put this on and serve every one cookies and ice cream.

Blue Knight: *stares at dress* I hate you. *leaves to change and comes back in the dress holding cookies and Ice cream.*

Peace: At least the stupid dress is longer then his shorts.

Everyone: *almost chokes on cookies and ice cream from laughing.* You're right.

Star: *noms on cookie and whispers to everyone but Masaya* Ok stare at Masaya and see how long it takes him to notice and what he does. Go! *everyone begins staring.*

_5 minutes later _

Masaya: *looks over at everyone.* What? *they keep staring* WHAT? *they don't stop*

STOP STARING AT ME! *hides under blanket.*

Everyone else: *rolls on floor laughing* (yes we did just ROFL)

Moon: That took him forever. Hahaha. Now Va to answer your thing you guys didn't do anything wrong I just wasn't wanting any reviews that one chapter.

Va: OOPSY!

Moon: Last review from Princess. Yay! I haven't heard from you for a while.

Princess: Hee. hee. Yes, sorry.

**hey sorry that i haven't reviwed for such a long 's i got**

**some dares.**

**Masaya-baka:Here's a present for you.*hands him a box wrapped up but there is**

**really a bomb there***

**Ichigo: Put on this.*gives her this fairy costume*Wear it in front of**

**everybody or else!**

**Mint:I don't like you so get to work lazy **!*hands her a broom***

**Kisshu:Can I have your autograph?**

**that's all i can think of!Ja ne!**

Princess: I have a present for you Masaya.

Masaya: FINALLY SOMEONE NICE! *takes present and gets guts blown out by bomb.*

Princess: Or not? Mwahahahahaha!

Layla: I have to fix my torture kit. He keeps getting out.

Tsuki: Sorry Princess Ichigo is gone.

Moon: OH! IDEA! *poofs costume on Ichigo while she is at the island* That could actually be helpful.

Mint: *groans and takes broom from Princess and begins sweeping the messy floor.*

Kitty: Again Kish isn't here either. *poofs in a Kish autograph.* But here you go.

Princess: Good enough for me.

Moon: And the chapter is over. Everyone probably stopped halfway through.

**Pudding: No way Moon-san! They like your story! **

**Layla: Yep! We do very much! Ok, so I think I might be done planning soon. Have you practiced your baking Moon?**

**Moon: Yes yes. I rock now. I'm still gonna have Sebastian help me. Good bye everyone. Review away now! **


	10. Chapter 10 No reviews please :

**Moon: That party was fun! I hope you all enjoyed it. Mostly you Layla, happy birthday again. Don't kill me for not updating sooner I'm so sorry1**

**Layla: Thanks Moon! The party was awesome. And no worries on the updates. **

**Pudding: Super fun, na no da! Taru-Taru and I are sorry about eating most the candy. **

**Layla: It's cool. Hey Moon, I'll do your disclaimer. Moon doesn't own or claim the rights to Tokyo mew mew. **

**Moon: Begin! **

Kish: A lot of reviews again?

Moon: Yep yep! And I love all my reviewers and cast with all my heart! ….Except Masaya and Blue Knight.

Zakuro: What about Deep Blue?

Moon: He makes me laugh because he thinks he is better then us!

*Pause of epicness*

Moon: Moving on! My first review is from… Layla.

**Let us get one thing straight:**

**I DO NOT CURSE! GET IT?**

**and im not going to make moon wear a dress. thats what IM trying to aviod.**

**wait, how did you know it was my birthday? well, my birthday was on the**

**25...o.o HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN!**

**DARES:**

**Rocky: -gives him a treat- i want you to guard that man -points to pai- when**

**the wedding comes. when the priest asks who objects to livvy and ciels**

**wedding, be sure he doesnt say anything.**

**Pai: DON'T SAY ANYTHING DURING THE WEDDING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!**

**Ichigo: HANG THIS UP THERE! -points to a ceiling 50000 feet off the ground- my**

**wings hurt from flying. *COUGH COUGH* not really *COUGH COUGH***

**Zakuro: catch this if you can! -holds up a purple diary and throws it to moon-**

**Truths:**

**Ichigo: How do you like your new hair? -grins-**

**Livvy: What's all this about a jagegokun? o.o**

DARN IT! I FORGOT THE TRANSPORTATION FOR THE BRIDE AND MAIDS AND MAID OF HONOR! -opens portal- imma gonna go to my home planet and orginize some transportation. BYES! -walks into portal mumbling under breath- fire breathing horses pulling a chariot? or a flying chariot made of air?

Moon: *facepalm* Layla you left the date of your birthday in a review.

Layla: Hehe. Oopsy. Anyways I'm going to go and get transportation. *walks through portal*

Kitty: Doesn't she know she has more time? Since you know we have to put it off a few more chapters.

Moon: No clue. Well! I'm going to try and find her then. Since I don't have Misty and Dominic here at the moment I shall leave the twins in charge!

Dutch: You mean…

Moon: NO! I tried leaving them in charge once. Those boys ruined my house. I mean the Night twins, Zoey and Lizzy. *poofs in to girls with black hair tinted slightly orange and chocolate brown eyes* Behave you too. I'll be back soon. *jumps into random portal*

Zoey: I don't want to be here.

Lizzy: We owe Moon a favor, Zoey. Besides if you're gonna be to crabby I can take you to Will's house.

Zoey: That's not funny.

Mint: Who's Will?

Zoey: None of your business blue girl!

Mint: O_O

Lizzy: *sigh* Sorry, but it's nice to meet all of you. How about we move on before Zoey attacks someone. Now, Rock? Do you understand the orders?

Rock: *nods and stares at Pai*

Lizzy: *smiles* Good. Zoey do the next one.

Zoey: *sigh* Fine. *clears throat* DON'T SAY ANYTHING DURING THE WEDDING PAI! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Pai: *nods slowly* Maybe.

Kitty: DAD!

Ciel: *trys to calm Kitty down*

Zoey: *shoves decoration at Ichigo* Hang these up there pinky.

Ichigo: *mutters* Just as bad at the other hostesses.

Lizzy: *turns Zakuro's diary in hands* I assume we aren't suppose to give this to the purple one. So I think I'll hide it for safe keepings.

Zakuro: GIVE ME THAT! *jumps to attack Lizzy.*

Lizzy: *sighs and snaps. Big, sunflower covered earth wall goes up.* Please don't attack me. It really isn't worth it.

Zakuro: *snarls*

Zoey: Yep growl all you want, purple hair. Yo pinky! Like your new hair?

Ichigo: Shut up!

Tsuki: That's a no.

Hana: Defiantly a no.

Zoey: As if I care. I'm just here to do as Moon asks.

Kitty: *sigh* I'll explain it maybe when she gets back.

Lizzy: Okay. *claps.* Now, Moon said there were other reviews as well. Where do I find them?

Dutch: Oh! I'll show you, but first…. MY REVIEW HAHAHA!

**I read all the way through damn it! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!**

**Aaaaaaaanyways, woof**

**Dares:**

**Ryou: *nom-glomps (glomping and nomming on that person at the same time)***

**you're sweet!**

**Moon: ...sorry to say this but...there's a huge tarantula on your head...can I**

**keep it as a pet? :D**

**Ichigo: ...I'm bored, so I'll just make you do embarrasing things...but since**

**you're pregnant, I'll leave some thing to others...okay...dance on top of a**

**building in a chicken cortume, swim in the lava pit, put on a plastic bad as**

**clothes and run around the streets wearing it and last try touching my badass**

**sword I hid somewhere (which is impossible because you pretty much die if you**

**do)**

**Mint: get drunk and french-kiss my little bro, become a hippy and destroy your**

**tea**

**Lettuce: ...Mr. Popo is behind you...**

**Truths:**

**Moon: does chuu know Naruto...? If chuu does not, chuu is very behind in time,**

**and chuu must watch it!**

**Update soon!**

Dutch: YAY! *nom-glomps Ryou* You're sweet.

Ryou: *kisses Dutch's cheek* So are you.

Moon: *jumps out of portal.* You know I couldn't find her anywhere! *sigh* Well Layla is one to want things done early. What did I miss?

Dutch: The huge tarantula on your head.

Moon: *screams bloody murder* AAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Va: Can my big sister keep it as a pet?

Moon: I DON'T CARE! JUST GET IT THE HELL OFF!

Dutch: Okay! *scoops spider off of Moon's head.* Thanks for the pet Moon!

Julie: Uh keep that in a cage or something.

Tiger: I have one! *holds up cage*

Lettuce: O_o Why do you have a cage?

Tiger: Not sure.

TMM Cast: *facepalm*

Moon: And yes Ichigo is pregnant! So I want… Emily! You choose _one _of Dutch's things for Ichigo.

Emily: Oh, well, ok. I want her to…. Dance on top of a building in chicken costume.

Ichigo: Why am I the mew that gets picked on the most.

Suki: You are preppy and annoying! Get over it and dance kitten.

Ichigo: *gets poofed on top of tall building in a bright yellow chicken costume. The funky chicken dance starts playing and Ichigo begins dancing to it.*

Peace: Hahahaha! That's too much. I…can't…breath.

Mint: I always…knew…Ichigo was…a chicken!

Tart: That poor old hag! She looks so stupid!

Moon: *smirks and snaps. Ichigo appears in front of everyone, but still in the costume.* That was great chick. No go change. I have to get that back to the costume store. Mint! Your turn.

Mint: I'M NOT DOING THAT! It's a stupid dare.

Dutch: *evil dark mist appears* what was that you spoiled brat?

Mint: That is a great idea and I'll do it as soon and someone gets me something to drink.

Moon: Here! *hand bottle of vodka*

Tsuki: Moon… why do you have vodka?

Moon: Russia called and asked me to get him some. He didn't say how much so he probably won't notice me giving one away.

Tsuki: Gotcha.

Mint: *sighs and chugs down vodka becoming extremely drunk* Sssso *she slurred* what do I do now?

Va: *whispers whole dare to Mint*

Mint: Whatever you say bosssss ladiesss. *walks over to Deep Blue.* Hello.

Deep Blue: Hello.

Mint: They said I'm supposed to do something. *throws arm around Deep Blue's neck and kisses him and pulls away after a few seconds* Okay! I did it. Now… Oh ya! I remember. *runs out and comes back in dressed as a hippy* Keep the peace guys. *burns her tea* This stuff is causing trouble.

Pudding: Hahahaha! Mint-san has no idea what she's doing. She'll be so upset when she isn't loopy anymore, na no da.

Dutch: Lettce, Mr. Popo is behind you.

Lettuce: *screams*

Moon: Yes Dutch I have heard of Naruto, but I've been told it's not very good. I'll consider watching it.

Dutch: You better.

Moon: Yeah yeah. Anyways next review is from two people and one of them is familiar!

**At0mskThePirateKing **

**Heyyy, My name is Atomsk and this is my buddy Haruko *points to person beside**

**me*!**

**Anyyyywayyy, I was wondering if we could join! :3 Haruko says she knows**

**you...virtually :D**

**OOOOOKAY, so I have brown hair with black...and red..and pink...and blue...and**

**green...OKAY let's just say I have alot of colors in my hair!**

**Haruko: *smirks* It's like a rainbow in that mystical forest of magic! MAGIC,**

**I SAY*throws sparkles over everyone*! *mutters* I always have my sparkles in**

**handy when someone says 'magic'!**

**Atomsk: *sweatdrops* Anyhow, I have blue eyes and junk. I usually just wear**

**like hoodies and jeans. I have a hyper personality but I'm more mature than my**

**17-year old buddy over here -.-Oh, I'm 14.**

**HARUKO: Kyaaa~! You know me! Plus my profile pic shows my looks and I only**

**wear band or anime T-SHIRTs, NOTHING ELSE...but pants, skirts, or shorts, oh**

**and underwear, don't forget that underwear XD. :3 I'm hyper, playful,**

**immature, happy, romantic(I don't know why but I feel romantic tension growing**

**in one of my stories. OH, THE TENSION!~~~*passes out*)**

**Atomsk: Well...that's enough of her. Here-**

**HARUKO: *jumps up with magic, cue the sparkles* Here is le real review! X3**

**Haruko's (Dun Dun Dun)...DARES *cue random torturous screaming*:**

**Ichigo: Die, please? That's just for my unresolved hate from the books.(From**

**Haruko, with love)**

**Kish: HUG ME! (Haruko glomps him before he could do anything)**

**Masaya: Are we still killing him? I feel hate..HATE! MWAHAHAH! 3: Make him**

**fall on Haruko's pit of no return (her manga collection)**

**Pie: *stares at him for five minutes then slaps him so hard he flies into the**

**wall* BEAT THAT!~ *mutters* ...even thought that wasn't a dare..**

**Deep Blue: AH-HAH! YOU SHALL BE MY FRIEND!~ We'll be best friends foreverzz! Heh. All I have to do is go on a adventure to the haunted castle to my magic sparkles supplier and buy 'best friend supreme magic* and pour it on you!~**

**~*CUE THE TROLL FACE*~**

**okay last one, MOON: Sup, friend of mine? Can you bring someone in? I'm this**

**dudes biggest fan...no it's not Goku believe it or not(even though I'm still**

**his biggest fan too)..heh..it's..LINK! from Legend of Zelda. He's so kawaii**

**and awesomeeeee! He doesn't say anything soooo it will be an easy person to**

**put in. I'll just ride on his back everywhere I go and kiss his cute little**

**face(and maybe use his sword to kill Masaya every so often...LIKE A BOSS). :33**

**Plus, he's mine so everyone else can suck it! JK :33333**

**Oh and I've been watching Hetalia and here is my opinion...I LOVE YOU, ITALY!**

**I say PASTA all the time...I can't stop now.. -w- Italy is my number one**

**favorite and no one can take him away from me D:**

**Japan was funny when he said pasta :33 Lol.**

**OKAY THAT'S IT!**

**Atomsk: HEY! WHA' ABOUT ME!**

**Haruko: At0msk's mind right now is 'blehh', so leave a message after the beep. !~~~ **

Masaya: That's a long review.

Tsuki: DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO! *cuts off Masaya's arm.*

Princess: Hahahaha! I want to kill him next!

Moon: okay! Let me poof in these two. *poofs in Atomsk and Haruko who are playing rock paper scissors.* Hello girls!

Atomsk and Haruko: Moon-san! *Glomps*

Moon: Hello Haruko! It's good to see you again and it's nice to meet you Atomsk. I think you'll fit in just fine.

Atomsk: Cool!

Haurko: Ichigo, die. I have hatred for you so ya.

Star: We aren't allowed to kill her because she is pregnant.

Haruko: Aaaaw! Not fair.

Ichigo: *sigh of relief*

Haruko: Just you wait. As soon as they are born you are dead!

Ichigo: *gulp*

Haruko: *glomps Kisshu*

Princess: I'll push Masaya in the pit. *shoves Masaya in with her foot*

Moon: Okay! Who the hell is reviving my dead characters?

Zoey: Cool down Moon. Lizzy and I can try and find the source if you want.

Moon: *nods and the twins run off*

Pudding: Why does it upset you so much Moon-san, na no da?

Moon: It makes me feel less powerful.

Deep Blue: *reads over review* Dear god.

Haruko: Just you wait! We will besties!

Dutch: *grins* I fully support this!

Moon: *snaps and Link appears.* Request granted. Link is epic how could I not bring him.

Link: Where am I?

Haruko: *glomps Link* I'll explain in a bit. Just sit tight while we work on these reviews.

Keiichiro: Are you having a hard time keeping track of all these people Moon?

Moon: Yes. A very hard time and I feel so guilty when I leave someone out. *perks up* HETALIA FTW! I love Italy! And Japan. Still I have favorites but that's not important. Next review! Atomsk, you're newest. Can you read it?

Atomsk: Duh! Coolio which one of you is Pip?

Pip: Yay mine! Nice to meet ya.

Atomsk: You too!

**Gomen Moon-san! I was high on cookies again! Oh that reminds me...Who wants a**

**cookie?**

**Oh by the way, Peppy's not here. Oddly, neither is Plip...Oh well.**

**So Dares~!**

**Dang it. The Masabaka and Blue Knit Head are in the torture kit and I can't**

**torture them (Deep Blue I'm only leaving you out 'coz I've got something**

**planned)... Wait, Laaylaa~! Can you put me in the torture kit~!**

**I won't be too long~! Just remember to pull me out when you hear two agonizing**

**screams~! =) It's either that or I poof in there (turns out I'm a wizard! Oh**

**yeah!)**

**Ichigo: I need to take Kit back. I thought that if you find cats in a box it**

**means they're abandoned. You can look after Sausage for now *hands her a brown**

**cat*.**

**Keiichiro: Please teach how to make cookies! I'm tired of burning them all the**

**time.**

**Deep Blue: Here's a cookie. *gives him a sleeping cookie and shoves him into a**

**room***

**Mint: Here's your tea back. Oh by the way, can you brew me some tea? Peppy's**

**been nagging me to ask you to make some. I think there's a tea set in there**

***points to room where Deep Blue's taking a nap***

**Pudding: Can you walk on stilts? Please?**

**Truths~!**

**Moon: Except for Hetalia and TMM, what other animes have ya watched?**

**And I'm stumped. Bye now! **

Moon: It's cool Pip. I don't mind when you guys get hyper. I am use to it. *looks at Pudding and Tart*

Both: *grins back.*

Layla: I had to let them out. So do what you want. You'll see why on Kitty's review.

Pip: Sweet. *drags out Blue Knight and Masaya*

Moon: *clenches fist from random reviving.* Moving on. Ichigo, you're going to have to part with Kit. But you can take Sausage. *switches kittens*

Ichigo: Well…ok. Bye Kit!

Keiichiro: Pip?

Pip: *walks back in covered in blood, dragging Blue Knight's corpse with her.* Yes? Oh wait. Let me clean up and we can cook! *runs to kitchen. Keiichiro slowly follows.*

Zakuro: She better not kill him.

Pip: *walks out and hands Deep Blue a cookie* Here ya go!

Deep Blue: I'm almost scared to it, but I'm starved. *eats cookie and falls asleep, letting Pip shove him into an empty room*

Pip: Mint! Where are you?

Mint: *walks back in drinking tea.* What do you want? I'm almost out of tea. Thanks to you.

Pip: Well here take it back, but you have to make Peppy some. The tea set is in there. *points to room*

Mint: Fine. As long as I get my tea back. *opens door and rolls her eyes* Deep Blue is asleep in here. *grabs tea set and closes door* I'll be back.

Kish: That didn't work out like you were hoping, did it?

Pip: Shut up. Pudding, can you walk on stilts?

Pudding: Sure, na no da! *runs out and come back in a few seconds later on stilts.* Pudding is good on stilts!

Moon: Um let me see. Other then Hetalia and TMM I have watched. OHSHC, Black Butler (too lazy to look up real name), Fruits basket, Girls Bravo, Soul Eater, and… Well that may be it. I have to start some more soon.

Pip: That's not as many as I was thinking it would be.

Atomsk: Same here. Nothing else?

Moon: Nope, I'm a recent anime fan. Sorry, but I'm running out of time for part one. Next review is from Kitty. By the way where is Ciel.

Kitty: He had something he needed to do. He should be back in 3…2…1

**me: *skips in* Daddy gave me enough for a kitty AND a puppy!**

**Moon: Please poof in Pluto and Sugar! *Pluto, ya no, Black**

**Butler(Kuroshitsuji) and Sugar is a cat with short, white fur and red eyes***

**Masaya: Let me kill you with kunais and Tetseiga!**

**Deep Blue: You know what? You and Mint have been dancing around each**

**other(metaphorically) for a while. KISS HER ALREADY!**

**Blue Knight: BK, meet Alois Trancy. :3 He's like you, only a million times**

**better!**

**Sebastian: Touch Sugar or Pluto and I will turn you into your animal form,**

**pluck out your feathers, roast you, eat you, revive you, then repeat the**

**process 1 bajillion times. YOU GOT THAT? Good. :3**

**Layla: We need to postpone the wedding. Today is Ciel's B-day and please have**

**Moon show the flashback of what happened to everyone.**

***after flashback is over* !TT^TT Bye! :3**

Moon: *gasp* I love Pluto! I know I like cats, but dogs are great too! *poofs in Pluto and Sugar.* Pluto! *hugs Pluto.*

Kitty: Hey Pluto. Come here Sugar. *picks up cat*

Masaya: Wait no! I don't want you- *gets killed by kunais and Tetseiga.*

Deep Blue: *stumbles out of room* I should have know better then to trust that stupid human girl.

Kitty: Hey! He's just in time. Look, dude, you and Mint and been dancing around each other. KISS HER ALREADY!

Deep Blue: I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about.

Mint: I know, me either. What's this about dancing?

Kitty: *facepalm*

Ciel: I beg of you not to bring him here, Moon.

Moon: No way am I bringing Alois Trancy here. Instead I shall send Blue Knight to his house. *poofs away Blue Knight.* One less person for me to worry about.

Kitty: not exactly what I was hoping for. It will have to do. Sebastian, touch Sugar or Pluto and I will turn you into your animal form, pluck out your feathers, roast you, eat you, revive you, and then repeat the process 1-bajillion times. YOU GOT THAT? Good.

Sebastian: Yes, my lady.

Layla: Gotcha set Kitty. I moved the date and everything. Moon, flashback time.

Moon: Aw! I hate depressing flashbacks.

_Flashback. _

_The day of Ciel's birthday. He arrives at his house, to find that everything has been set to fire. It was a painful image that scared him deeply. For inside the house as it was burning was Ciel's very own parents. Both killed as Ciel watched the things he loved turn to ash. _

_End of Flashback. _

Layla: That was a short flashback.

Moon: Again I don't like the whole depression of it, but I feel awful for Ciel.

Pudding: That's so sad! *hugs Ciel* That's horrible, na no da!

Kitty: Yes. It really is and it's the exact reason we have to put off the wedding for a bit.

Lettuce: It's completely understandable.

Pai: Indeed.

Moon: *deep sigh* Suki! Let's read on to your review.

**1. I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY ! I HAD NO POWER FOR ALMOST TWO FREAKING DAYS! BECAUSE OF A FREAKING SNOW STORM! IN FREAKING OCTOBER! I WAS SUPER ** OFF!**

**D'AVIT THAT MEANS SCHOOL TODAY!**

**2. Sorry Dutch but but I only hugged Ryou because he's like my onii-chan.**

**3. Sorry Layla I didn't put my dress in last chapter *sweat drop* I'm wearing**

**tux pants and a indigo blouse with a black sash arould the middle.**

**4. *punchs air* YES! You guys should check out the story me and Nilla are**

**writing! It's an OC submition thing. We already have Layla, Pip, Tsuki and**

**Kairon!**

**5. Hey Pai, Kish and Tart, let's leave Deep Idiot in a full-body cast!**

**6. I love alternate dimensions! Otherwise I would be Kitty's anut! *sudder***

**7. Well... Um... Oh yeah! Because I am out of my internet-withdraw... I shall**

**give every one a cookie. (except Masa-baka.)**

**8. WAH! Pai-onii-chan thought I was dead. *Sniffles***

**Wow *looks at review* That's so long already. *Shrugs* Whatever. Dares!**

**(Actually not a lot of these are dares *shrugs* Whatever.)**

**Ichigo: Um... Here. *Hands a blanket* For the Baby.**

**Mint: No tea until Ichigo's baby is born. (Yang: Really? Me: Shut up.)**

**Lettuce: If Pudding and Pai were both drowning in the ocean who would you**

**save? (No one tell her that she could use her mew powers and save them both)**

**Pudding: *Pats head* You are so KAWII~**

**Zakuro: Umm... 4kids Made you a super duper meanie. Here *gives a laptop with**

**her mew mew power intro episodes***

**Pai: Wahh! You thought I was dead! WAHH! *Sniffles***

**Kish: Do you want to help me kill Masa-Baka?**

**Tart: *pats head* You're kawii to. Here's some candy, share with Pudding.**

**Deep Blue: GRR! I will hurt you each and every chapter for what you did to the**

**Ikisatashi family.**

**Masa-Baka: *Punch* -_- You annoy the HECK out of me.**

**Blue Knight: *super duper lame power rangers spin kick* Beat that. *nod nod***

**Ryou: Wahh! So sorry for you! (and me, but whatever. *shrugs*)**

**Keiichiro: Bake me a cake please~**

**Whoa *Big Eyes* If only I could write like this in school. Well that's about**

**it. Oh yeah Yang is my OC. Yang: HELLYES! Me: *Rolls eyes* *shrugs* Ja Ne!**

Suki: *hands Ichigo the blanket* Here. It's for the baby.

Ichigo: Wow, thanks Suki.

Suki: Mmhmm. Lettuce if Pudding and Pai were both drowning which one would you save?

Lettuce: I'd use my mew powers and save both.

Suki: Damn why did I ask the smart mew.

Lettuce: *smiles and hugs Pai.*

Suki: *pats Pudding's head* You are so Kawii!

Pudding: *glomps Suki* Thanks you Suki-san!

Suki: Zakuro, 4kids made you like super mean in the mew mew power. Look. *hands laptop with her mew mew into episode.*

_30 min later. _

Zakuro: I don't know what 4kids is, but I hate them.

Hostesses: 4kids sucks! 4kids sucks!

Pai: I'm sorry sister dear.

Suki: *hugs Pai* Psh! It's fine. I have to forgive my brother. So Kish, do you want to help me kill-

Kish: Yes!

Suki: … O_o Okay! Masaya come here for a second.

Masaya: *walks in slowly, holding up a baseball bat.* Yeeeees?

Suki: Kish, 1…2…3 ATTACK! *Suki and Kish charge at Masaya head on and one stabs him in the eyes while the other decapitates him.*

Moon: *stares at blood on the floor* my poor carpet. I'll have to call someone to clean this up.

Suki and Kish: Sorry Moon!

Suki: *pats Tart on the head* you're Kawii too. Take some candy to share with Pudding.

Tart: *blushes a little* Yeah. Thanks I guess. Pudding. Come on, Suki gave us candy. *grabs Pudding's hand and takes her to one of the couches.*

Deep Blue: O_O *sweat drop*

Ryou: Read ahead.

Deep Blue: Yes.

Suki: *growls* Be ready!

Moon: *revives Masaya.* HA! I DID IT.

Suki: *punches Masaya, breaking his nose.* I hate you.

Masaya: *hold head back as blood falls off chin.* You brats are awful!

Moon: *poofs back Blue Knight*

Blue Knight: I beg of you… NEVER MAKE ME GO THERE AGAIN!

Layla: Shut up, you are so whinny.

Suki: *cue super lame power ranger spin kick* Beat that!

Blue Knight: *stares* that was pathetic.

Suki: You're pathetic!

Ryou: It's cool.

Keiichiro: Okay. *walks back to kitchen.*

Zakuro: I think I'm going to help him. *follows.*

Moon: Last review. Star. Hehehehe! Time to read.

**TRICK OR TREAT! :D yay its halloween! :P though i dont get to go trick or**

**treating :( cause id be a larry :( oh well hehe :D oh btw my worst fears r**

**spiders and horror movies :D hehe im not afraid of the dark...just wats in it**

**hehe :P**

**anyway dares ;)**

**see how many people you can scare you dont need to dress up ;)**

**2. all aliens put white sheets on your heads and float around making ghost**

**noises for the next five minutes ;) hehe**

**, tart, ryou, ichigo, kish and all hostesses lets go trick or**

**treating hehe :D**

**4. hey blue night can you go get me a glass of water *blue knight walks**

**through doors and a bucket of ice cold water with leaches and spider (eek)**

**falls on him* thank you ;)**

**give me a hug ( you can glare at me all you want dutch hehee :D lol)**

**well that all for now hehe :D see ya :P**

Moon: I love Halloween! It's my favorite holiday.

Star: Super cool holiday. I must agree. Masaya, see how many people you can scare. You don't have to dress up.

Masaya: *has tissues up nose* Whatever. *walks up and taps on Pudding and Tart's shoulders.*

Both: *screams*

Masaya: Holy crap! Don't scream.

Tart: *hugs Pudding protectively.* Go away tree hugger!

Masaya: *walks up to Mint and Deep Blue*

Both: *silence* Unimpressed.

Masaya: *sticks head in kitchen and removes it with his face covered in egg and flour* Zakuro has issues. *walks up to Ichigo, but gets kicked in the crotch by Kish.* Geez Kish, has bigger issues. *starts walking over to Lettuce, but see the evil death glare from Pai and backs away slowly.* Not even going to try.

Star: That went almost exactly as I had planned. Now Kish, Pai, and Tart. Put these white sheets on your head and float around making ghost noises for five minutes.

Aliens: Do we have to?

Hostesses: YES!

Aliens: Fine. *put the sheets on their heads and float into the air and start doing the ghostly moans and boos. XP*

Lettuce and Pudding: *laughing together on the couch.*

Ichigo: *sitting at their feet, smiling and shaking her head* You guys are mean to them.

Star: I know, but come on! This is funny as hell!

Dutch, Va, and Tiger: You got that right! *taking pictures*

Moon: Trick or treating will be at the end okay Star? Even though I'm a bit late. Hehe.

Star: Yep cool with me. Hey Blue Knight can you go get me a glass of water *blue knight walks through doors and a bucket of ice cold water with leaches and spider (eek) falls on him* thank you.

Blue Knight: I will kill you someday.

Princess: Ya good luck with that.

Emily: I know right?

Star: Ryou! I want a hug.

Dutch: *glares as Star and Ryou embrace.*

**Moon: NOW we can go trick or treating. I would like to apologize to everyone about my late updating. I have been mountain high in homework so I haven't had time. I hope you aren't mad.**

**Dutch: And the rest of the reviews? **

**Moon: Part 2 of this chapter. No reviews in this one, please. I'll get the other one up very soon. Bye bye! *everyone leaves to go trick or treating.* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Moon: And here we are, back from trick or treating, with part two! **

**Hostesses: Yay! We got a ton of candy and it's not even Halloween anymore. **

**Pai: People are only trying to get rid of their extra candy. **

**Pudding: Pudding doesn't care, na no da! She got tons and tons. **

**Moon: That's because you're the cutest. Now…. Someone do the disclaimer. **

**Link: I will…. Moon doesn't own or claim the rights to anything in this story, except her original characters. **

Haruko: Awesome.

Moon: Begin Kairon with your review!

Kairon: Yes ma'am.

**Yay, review time!**

**Dares!**

**Kish: Pick one: Shave your legs and wear a dress or walk around in a unicorn**

**suit saying that you are one.**

**Tart, Pudding, Pie: Do the Charlie the Unicorn skit. Can y'all guess who**

**Charlie is? ^^**

**Ichigo: Dress in 150 strawberries and eat nothing except strawberries.**

**Mint: Throw everything you own into the Dead Sea.**

**Truths!**

**Zakuro: Exactly how many fans do you have, and how many of them are male or**

**female?**

**Keiichiro: If you had a choice, would you rather wake up in Hell every morning**

**or sleep on a bed of knives every night?**

**Ryou: Who do you love more: Dutch, Lettuce, Mint, or Ichigo? (Dutch, I'm very**

**sorry, but Ryou is probably my worst enemy and I have about ten files full of**

**ways I would LOVE to kill him with)**

**Masaya: Would you rather make out with dirt or get married to moss?**

**Aaaaaaaand that's all. Thanks fo' playin'!**

**-Kairon**

Kish: What the- what kind of picks are those? They both suck.

Kairon: DUH! That's the whole point bro. Now pick!

Kish: *sigh* Give me the unicorn thing. *Kairon hands over purple and pink unicorn costume* *puts on costume and starts running around* I am a unicorn!

Kairon: *grins* Get that Moon?

Moon: *stop video camera* Yep. Perfect blackmail.

Kish: Moon!

Moon: I have blackmail on all of them now! :D Except Pai…. For now.

Ichigo: Wait so I have to use 150 strawberries to, like, make an outfit?

Kairon: I don't really care.

Nilla: I'll help her make it! Moon you have the strawberries?

Moon: Kitchen. Don't touch my tomatoes!

Lettuce: Why do you have tomatoes?

Romano: Moon! Spain is making me pick up the tomatoes.

Moon: *glomps Romano* Hello Lovino! Sure, I have them in the kitchen. Dutch, can you get the tomatoes?

Dutch: Of course! *runs off to kitchen and walks back in carrying two bags of tomatoes.*

Here you go!

Romano: Yeah, uh, thanks Moon.

Moon: Of course, Lovi. Tell Spain I said hi!

Romano: Sure. Whatever. *leaves*

Haruko: *grins* What was that about?

Moon: We have random Hetalia moments. They just pop up sometimes. I love them so I don't mind.

Atomsk: Neither do we. That's cool.

Tart and Pudding: *already dressed in the costumes Kairon gave them.* Pai said he refuses to dress is something so stupid.

Moon: Do it without the costume then.

Both: Okay!

**Charlie the Unicorn: **

**Cast. **

**Pai- Charlie **

**Tart- Blue Unicorn**

**Pudding- Pink Unicorn. **

_4 minutes later. _

Julie: And now.

Hana: We officially collected Pai's blackmail.

Pai: I hate you all.

Hostesses: We love you too, Pai!

Ichigo: This dress is really cold and sticky. Do I have to wear it?

Kairon: Yes. Mint, I command you to throw everything you own into the Dead Sea.

Mint: WHAT? NO!

Hana: What? YES! Now go.

Mint: *slightly crying, throws all her items into the Dead Sea.*

Kitty: Oh boo hoo. You're rich just buy more stuff later geez.

Nilla: I know right? Why is she crying?

Kairon: Truths! Zakuro: Exactly how many fans do you have, and how many of them are male or female? Keiichiro: If you had a choice, would you rather wake up in Hell every morning or sleep on a bed of knives every night? Ryou: Who do you love more: Dutch, Lettuce, Mint, or Ichigo? (Dutch, I'm very sorry, but Ryou is probably my worst enemy and I have about ten files full of ways I would LOVE to kill him with) Masaya: Would you rather make out with dirt or get married to moss?

Zakuro: How on earth am I suppose to know that?

Keiichiro: Bed of knives. I'd use a lot of pillows and blankets so I wouldn't feel them.

Moon: Smart.

Ryou: Dutch. Easy question.

Masaya: Make out with dirt. The second one is just stupid.

Tiger: That's not all that's stupid.

Princess: *laughs* Hey Moon? Can I read Va's review?

Moon: Yes.

**YUMM! CANDY!**

**I JUST WENT TRICK OR TREATING! I JUST LOVE CANDY!**

**ZE (YUMM)DARES:**

**TMM CAST : WHAT ARE YOU GONA DRESS UP FOR HALLOWEEN?**

**KEECHIRO: YO KISS ZAKURO**

**MOM DAD: LET'S SING THE NYAN CAT SONG IS SUGAR RUSH WHILE BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS XP**

**MOON: WHAT ARE YOU DRESSING UP AS HALLOWEEN?**

**PAI: WHAT IS MORE ANNOYING KISSHU AND TARUTO OR ANNOYING ORANGE?(IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT SE IT BY YOUTUBE)**

**mom ichigo and lettuce: sing papi to dad kisshu and pai is is from jennifer**

**lopez**

**bye bye!**

Ichigo: Moon forced me to be the cat. Not like I care though.

Lettuce: Uh, I was a vampire.

Mint: Swan.

Va: *mutters* Shocker.

Pudding: A Zombie, na no da!

Zakuro: I don't dress up.

Keiichiro: Moon didn't make me do anything.

Ryou: Dutch made me, but that's a secret until she decides to say.

Dutch: *nods*

Tart: Uh, I think it was like a skeleton.

Kish: A werewolf.

Pai: I refused to wear anything.

Va: Boring. Keiichiro! KISS ZAKURO.

Keiichiro: Sure. *kisses Zakuro*

Zakuro: *blushes and kisses back.*

Tart and Pudding: MORE CANDY! *eats with Va and all three start jumping around the now rubber walls.* Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!

Tsuki: Rubber walls?

Moon: So they don't break my walls. And by the way Va I was a witch for Halloween.

Pai: That stupid orange drives me insane!

Pudding: *lands on couch.* Singing, na no da? Okay!

Lettuce: I-I guess.

Ichigo: Sure.

_*All start singing except for Ichigo who just really really sucks.* _

Atomsk: I vote we not let Ichigo sing anymore. Who agrees?

Everyone (except Ichigo): *raises hands*

Ichigo: Hey!

Moon: Very good. We made a great decision. Now we have… Nilla.

**Can't wait for the wedding! *cough* Ugh... Yeah, I'm sick...**

**Jay: She just so happened to get sick right after trick-or-treating.**

**It's true. Well, now for dares!**

**Dares-**

**Aoyama: *pokes his shoulder* Haha, now your gonna be sick.**

**Blue Knight: *pokes his nose* You're gonna be sick too!**

**Deep Blue: *pokes his chest* You're gonna be sick, bite me!**

**Everyone else: Unless you want to be sick, don't touch me! And make sure to**

**sterilize anything I've touched.**

**Mint: Make me some chicken soup!**

**Keiichiro: I want some hot tea with honey!**

**No truths today, I'm gonna go take a nap...Lo- *cough* Love you, kittens**

Moon: Aaaw! Nilla I hope you are feeling better.

Nilla: Thanks Moon. *pokes Masaya, Blue Knight, and Deep Blue.* Hahahahaha! You're all going to be sick!

Three bakas: WHAT? Gross!

Mint: *runs around sterilizing everything Nilla has touched.*

Emily: Good thing she is germ cautious.

Suki: Yep.

Mint: All done. I'll go get the fricken Chicken soup so she doesn't get me sick. *hurries to kitchen.*

Keiichiro: I'll gladly get you some tea, Nilla.

Nilla: Thanks.

Moon: Good! Now, everyone has to be quiet so she can sleep.

Everyone: *nods*

Nilla; *yawn* night. *falls asleep on bed Moon poofed up for her*

Moon: *in whisper tone* Now the next review is from, a new but familiar face.

**Beastbunnie**

**MOON! ITS CHERRY!.I'M SORRY I WAS SO EXCITED I DIDNT EVEN READ THE FULL FIRST**

**CHAPPIE! I GOT RIGHT TO REVIEWING! I WANNA BE IN! PLZ!**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: hang yourself -_-**

**Pai: ...hi**

**Ichigo: smell like dead fish (sings: memories~~)**

**Mint: DIE. :3**

**Thats all I got, byeee**

Moon: Welcome Cherry to the group everyone! *poofs in Cherry*

Cherry: MOON- *gets mouth covered.*

Moon: Shhhh! It's great to have you back Cherry, but one of my hostesses is sick and sleeping. We need to be quiet for a while.

Cherry: Ah, I got ya. No problemo. Can I have a rope?

Haruko: Here you go Cherry. Good to see you again. *hands rope and sets up chair.*

Cherry: Hey Haruko. Thanks. *ties hoop in rope and hangs it on the ceiling.* Now Masaya. Hang yourself.

Masaya: Why would I do that?

Moon: Because we killed your tree girlfriend and human boyfriend?

Masaya: Y-you what? How could you! I don't have any reason to live without them. *sees rope* I just want to die. *cries and hang himself.*

Dutch and Va: That's an interesting decoration.

Cherry: Pai…Hi.

Pai: Hello.

Ichigo: Oh no. *gets bucket of dead fish dumped on her.*

Mint: *finishes setting chicken noodle soup and tea by Nilla.* Wait who is- *gets killed by shock knife*

Moon: That's cool. I got to get me one. Now we have one more review and it's from another new girl.

**hi this is lexia16 but you can call me lexia or lexi i don't mind(i don't give**

**any personal details)**

**and i love this story**

**can i possible maybe be in if you allow me**

**also please excuse my names sometimes i know mostly the english version but**

**story's like this one has made me look at th tokyo version**

**hair: long dark brown**

**eyes: blue**

**skin: pale very pale**

**cloths: long sleeved light purple t-shirt, grey shorts and trainers**

**my couples**

**paixletuce zoey(ichigo)xkish puddingxtaru elliot(ryou)xdutch(the couple has**

**grown on me zakuruxkeiichiro**

**i think that is all of them**

**dares**

**mark(massaya): i did like you but now i hate you because you hurt ichigo's**

**feelings i belive trust and loyalty is important so now you die (push him of a**

**cliff for me)**

**pudding and bridgett(lettuce): i like you two so here are some cookies share**

**them if you want too**

**kish: you have my vote to be with ichigo so go kiss her**

**deep blue and blue idiot(i like the nikname): for no complete reason die**

**(shoot them in the head)**

**everyone(not the hostesses): listen to what i am saying now IF ANY OF YOU**

**CHEAT ON YOURBOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND YOU WILL HEAR MY RATH DO YOU HEAR ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND good i'm better now**

**truths**

**mark(massaya)(revive him for me): why did you hurt ichigo? (don't tell him**

**this but after he answers he gets pushed off a cliff again)**

**that is all**

**BEST WISHES**

**lexia16 **

Moon: *snaps and Lexi appears* Hello Lexi. Before you speak allow me to explain the whispers. One of my hostesses, Nilla, is sick and taking a nap at the moment.

Lexi: Okay, thanks.

Moon: *revives Masaya* Die again, tree hugger.

Masaya: But- *gets set on fire.*

Lexi: That's cool. Was that a baseball bat that was on fire?

Princess: Moon likes different kinds of weapons.

Lexi: Nice. *takes out cookies* Lettuce, Pudding, I like you too so here are some cookies I made.

Lettuce and Pudding: Thank you very much, Lexi-san. *noms on cookies giving some to Pai and Taruto.*

Kish: I like her already. *kisses Ichigo*

Deep Blue and Blue Knight: Wait did she say- *gets shot.*

Hostesses: *grin at Lexi*

Lexi: *stares at TMM Cast.* Do you understand my policies on cheating?

TMM Cast: Y-yes ma'am!

Moon: Masaya. Why did you cheat on Ichigo?

Masaya: She is perky and annoying. *Lexi pushes him off a cliff.*

Lexi: Moon? My extra one?

Moon: Oh yes!

**this is actually connected to my review on the next chapter ok**

**anyway i have more dares**

**deep idiot(like the nikname), blue idiot and massaya: be strapped to fireworks**

**(then we can ght them)**

**everyone else: here is some popcorn enjoy the firework (cue fireworks**

**including the tree idiots above fireworks**

**that's all **

Moon: *revives the three bakas* I have a job for the three of you. Suki can you wake up Nilla?

Suki: Sure. *shakes Nilla's shoulder* Nilla. Wakey wakey. We are gonna watch the three baka fireworks.

Nilla: *rubs eyes* Three. Baka. Fireworks? Okay.

Lexi: *busy strapping firework to the baka's backs.* Pass around the popcorn, take a seat, and enjoy. *lights fireworks*

Blue Knight: Don't we get any say.

Masaya: I've died enough already.

Deep Blue: Stop these stupid thing.

Dutch: Sorry little bro. I kind of want to see this.

**Moon: While we watch the firework I'm going to stop this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave the reviews now. See ya! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Moon: *jumping up and down cheerfully.***

**Tart: I think she's broken. **

**Mint: Maybe she's gone insane. **

**Hana: Moon! Why are you jumping?**

**Moon: I FINALLY DID IT! I FINALLY FINISHED WRITING MY VERY FIRST BOOK! **

**Dutch: *snickers* Congrats. **

**Moon: Thank you! Edward! Say my disclaimer please! **

**Edward: Yeah, uh, ok. Moon doesn't claim the rights to anything in this story other then her OCs. **

Ichigo: Who's that?

Moon: I already said he's Edward.

Masaya: He's kind of short isn't he?

Hostesses: Oh no! *drags away everyone but Masaya*

Edward: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?

Moon: You pissed him off.

Masaya: Huh? *gets knife stabbed in the stomach by Edward.*

Edward: No one calls me short.

Moon: Hahahahaha! This is why I like him!

Pudding: He's cool, na no da!

Edward: Well this has been fun and all, but do you think you could send me home Moon?

Moon: Sure sure. Bye Edward! *snaps and he disappears.* First review! From our wonderful Suki!

**WOOT! Emily is coming to my house for the frist time tomorrow! Even though**

**I've been to her's 3x. *shrugs* Ying: Suki! Me: What? Ying: Yang just fell off**

**a cliff! Me: *snaps* There. Now go. Mkay, now that that's done... Dares (and**

**other assorted things)! Yang and Ying: Yeah, they're dead.**

**Ichigo: I dout you want to be a single mother, so when Kitty's and Ciel's**

**wedding is done... I shall organize one for you and Kish!**

**Mint: Here. Take this magic potion that turns your touch to... HEALING TOUCH!**

**Use it on Deep Idiot.**

**Lettuce: Hmm, on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you love Pai-nii-chan?**

**Pudding: Gah! I try to do dares for every one, but you're to cute and**

**innocent! *Goes the emo corner* Here, take some candy. =_=**

**Zakuro: What's your favorite book?**

**Kish: Hay Kish (Yang: Don't you mean Kish-nii-san? Me: He's a couple DAYS**

**older!) Take this *hands Riptide (you know, from PJO)* Stab this though the**

**tree-hugger/**

**Pai: *Dramatically raises arm from side and epicly points to him really fast**

**(Yang: Whosh!)* Watch every episode of The Annoying Orange! Haha! Take that**

**Pai-nii-chan!**

**Tart: Grr... Same as Puddin' (Yes I said Puddin') Take some candy, Runt. =_=**

**Ryou: I dare you to... go kick the crap out of those bully's from episode 36!**

**Keii-san: Like the nickname?**

**Masa-Baka: Go burn down the rain forest. (Ying: Someone please reverse this**

**when it's done)**

**Deep Blue: I meant what I said. *runs him though with his own sword* Cue Mint!**

**Blue Knight: Yang changed the dare last time. It went more like this: *Super**

**Duper Freaking Awesome Power Ranger Spin Kick* Grr!**

Well, I think that's everyone. Me, Yang and Ying: Ja ne!

Moon: Well I hope you and Emily have fun.

Emily and Suki: We will.

Tiger: How do you like it here Emily?

Emily: It's pretty cool. Kind of freaky with all the deaths, but I'm getting use to it.

Julie: Ichigo, Suki is going to arrange a wedding for you and Kish after Kitty and Ciel's.

Ichigo: Seriously. Oh well, uh, thank you Suki.

Suki: Duh! You shall not be a single mother. I won't allow it. Mint take this healing touch potion.

Mint: Sure. This could be useful.

Haruko: You have no idea.

Mint: Huh?

Suki: Moving on! Lettuce. On a scale of 1-10 how much do you love my Pai-nii-chan?

Lettuce: *blushes deep red.* Well, it's 10 o-of course.

Pai: *smiles and kisses her*

Kish and Tart: THE WORLD WILL END ANYDAY! PAI KEEPS SMILING.

Pai: *sigh* Idiots.

Suki: *goes to emo corner because of lack of being able to dare Pudding something bad. (yes I did just say that)* Here Pudding. Just take some candy.

Pudding: Thank you, na no da. Here Suki-san you take some. *splits some with Suki and splits the rest with Tart*

Suki: *mumbles* Thanks.

Zakuro: Harry Potter…or *mutters* Twilight.

Moon: *shrugs* Hate me all you want. I love Twilight, but Harry Potter is still the bomb! Oh! Side note! To all of my hostesses asking me to watch anime shows I seriously can't right now. I'm watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood at the moment and I have no idea when I'll be done. Sorry.

Hostesses: Aaaw!

Suki: *hands Kish Riptide.* Stab Masaya.

Kish: *grins* Moon?

Moon: *revives Masaya* Have fun.

Masaya: I don't get why- *blood spurts out of mouth and he falls to the floor*

Kish: Thank sis!

Suki: Duh. Now Pai….Watch every episode on Annoying Orange! Ha!

Pai: -_- I hate you. *takes extra laptop.*

Suki: Take some candy runt. *hands Tart candy*

Tart: Don't call me a runt! *takes candy and sits on bean bag chairs with Pudding.*

Ryou: Not a hard dare. *kisses Dutch's cheek* I'll be back. *leaves to go kick some bully butt.*

Suki: Keii-san!

Keiichiro: Me?

Suki: Yes! Like the nickname?

Keiichiro: Of course.

Moon: *revives Masaya* I don't like this dare either. I'm reversing it. Masaya, go burn a rainforest.

Masaya: NOOO!

Suki: DO IT!

Masaya: *stars crying but takes matches and starts lighting forest on fire.* I hate you so much!

Moon: *reverses dare and rainforest is fine.* If you girls would please refrain from destroying the planet I would be really grateful.

Hostesses: Fine.

Suki: Hey Deep Blue! I meant what I said. *rams through him with his own sword.* Mint!

Mint: *runs over* What the hell Suki! *touches spot where Deep Blue got stabbed.*

Deep Blue *groans and opens eyes* Thanks.

Mint: Anytime.

Suki: Blue Knight! My kick should have gone more like this. *Super Duper Freaking Awesome Power Ranger Spin Kick*

Blue Knight: *bows* I have been mistaken. That was amazing.

Suki: You got that right!

Moon: That was fun! Now for the newest hostess, Lexi's review!

**hi lexia16 here**

**i'm loving this story**

**anyway dare time:**

**masaya,deep idiot, blue idiot: hey idiots get over here and do all the**

**hottesses laundrey (don't tell them there are a few surprises hidden like**

**bombs, fireworks lit of course, knives, pins and don't forget rottern fish**

**that will make them stink for weeks)**

**ichigo: here is some gifts for the baby i hear you are having lets see a**

**teddy, a blanket, mobile, story books and a photo album that all of my gifts**

**kish: can you make me a hot chocolate please just remember i like it not too**

**hot not too cold and in return you can make out with ichigo**

**lettuce: i like you so here have some home made cookies**

**pudding: here is some sweets you can share them taru if you want to**

**hotteses: have some of my home made cake (chocolate 2 pices in the middle is a**

**blend of cooking chocolate & terry's orange chocolate melted of cource)(and**

**yes i really did make a cake just like this)**

**everyone(including the hotesses)(except masaya, deep idiot and blue idiot):**

**lets dance the macarana if you don't know it then do any random dance**

**no truths today moon**

**BEST WISHES**

**lexia16**

Three idiots: Like hell we are doing your laundry! *each gets shot in the head*

Lexi: Moon!

Moon: Wasn't me.

Misty: I said not to cuss bakas. I don't care if I'm here or not.

Dominic: Misty. That was hardly necessary. Hey Moon.

Moon: *glomps Dominic* Hi Dominic. Bienvenido a casa!

Tsuki: What's with the random Spanish?

Moon: I'm listening to Romantic Spanish Guitar Music and it's so pretty! I love it. Hermoso.

Lexi: Um…ok. Bakas! Do the laundry!

Bakas: *grumble* Brat. *each begins the laundry and Masaya gets blown into bits by a bomb, Blue Knight gets a knife stuck in his hand, and Deep Blue grabs the dead fish.*

Dutch: Dangerous laundry… I like it! Little bro you stink!

Deep Blue: Shut up.

Lexi: Ichigo here are some gifts for your baby. A teddy, a blanket, a mobile, story books, and a photo album.

Ichigo: Wow, Lexi. Thank you. Thanks a lot.

Moon: Oh! Misty did you pick up my gift for Ichigo?

Misty: Yes I'll grab it.

Ichigo: You bought me a gift Moon?

Moon: duh! I love kids! *Misty walks back in pulling a crib.* There it is! Every couple needs a baby crib. This one works for if it's a boy or girl. (hostesses vote in next review which it should be)

Lettuce: What was that?

Cherry: You heard nothing!

Lexi: Kish can you make me hot chocolate? Not too hot, not too cold. In return you can make out with Ichigo.

Kish: Deal! *runs off to kitchen*

Hana: That boy will do anything to get to kiss Ichigo.

Julie: Yep.

Lexi: Lettuce, I like you. Here are some homemade cookies. *hands Lettuce big yummy looking stack of cookies.*

Lettuce: Thank you Lexi-san. *splits cookies with Pai.*

Pudding: I get candy, na no da? YAY! Taru-Taru more candy!

Tart: Ok. *eats candy with Pudding.*

Moon: La ruina de mi casa y te mato!

Dominic: Translation: Ruin my house and I'll kill you.

TMM cast: O_O *steps back*

Kitty: I didn't know Dominic spoke Spanish.

Moon: Dominic speaks 5 languages! It's fricken awesome. *hugs Dominic and he blushes* Continue Lexi.

Lexi: I'm waiting for my hot choco- *Kish hands over hot chocolate and kisses Ichigo. Lexi sips it.* Yummy!~ Okay. Hostesses, have some of my homemade cake!

Hostesses: *each glomp Lexi* Thank you Lexi! *nom noms go on*

Moon: Oh! The Macarena! *plays music and everyone starts dancing. Excpet Deep Blue, Blue Knight, Masaya, Pai, Zakuro, and Misty. (they refused to)*

Everyone else: *starts laughing after the songs over*

Moon: It's ok that there aren't any truths Lexi. Don't always need them. Next review is from the ever great, Dutch!

**My people, I am sorry to announce I'm sick...BUT I'M STILL HYPERACTIVE!**

**(Thank my mom for this trait, she still does everything she does on a normal**

**day with a temp of 40 degrees Celcius (around 104 Fahrenheit)so I CAN TOO!**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo: ...I haven't decided on a good dare for you, so until I have, go sit**

**in the corner and be quiet unless you are asked a question**

**Masaya: if you don't answer my truth right I'll tear your eyes out, shove them**

**down your throath, make you puke them up and eat them again, then I'll cut off**

**your balls and shove them so high up your ** they have a chance of coming out**

**your mouth again, then I'll slowly tear all your limbs of and make you eat**

**them. If you survive in any way, I'll have your head**

**Everyone: guess as what Ryou went for halloween (I'll send Moon the answer in**

**a PM!)**

**Pai: dance the caramelldansen in a banana suit for the sake of blackmail :3**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: who is your biggest fear...? (Yes, WHO, since the hostesses are**

**probably more scary to him than the biggest spider in the world for Moon)**

**Kish: are you a cheerleader...?**

**UPDATE SOON!**

**I'M A NINJA! *a poof of smoke appears, and coughing can be heard before the**

**screen turns black (damn smoke...)***

Ichigo: Um…okay? *sits in corner.*

Masaya: *gulps* Seriously?

Dutch: Seriously *evil death aura*

Aliens and Masaya: Tamaki. *death glare from Ryou*

Dutch: NOPE!

Lettuce and Pudding: Uh, …. No clue sorry.

Dutch: It's cool girls at least your wasn't stupid. *looks at boys*

Zakuro: *sigh* Sasori.

Moon: what the- how did you know?

Zakuro: That's the only thing his hair would look really good with.

Va: Whoa. She is good sis.

Dutch: *nods* Masaya… *eveil grin* Who is your biggest fear?

Masaya: Dutch! Dutch is my biggest fear! She gives me nightmares.!

Star: Baby.

Dutch: Kish, are you a cheerleader?

Kish: The fuck? No!

Tiger: Dutch! Ninja mode.

Dutch: Oh yeah! *poofs away is cloud of smoke.*

Dominic: She's good.

Moon: I know right? Kitty! I'm going to do your review next. *gets tackled by Pluto* Hey boy! *pets*

**me: hi dare time!**

**Moon: bring in the OHSHC and Fruits Basket casts! ive always wondered what**

**would happen if Hunny, Pudding and Momiji were to meet...**

**Twins: can you do a brotherly love act? please?**

**all girls: RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU SQUEALED!**

**Kyoya: can you continue club activities here? ill pay you.**

**Mint: pay Kyoya.**

**everyone in TMM and hosts: Ok, so girls will go to the host club while boys**

**stay here and try not to kill the host club! kay? I CALL TWINS! if you would,**

**Moon, please write our little experience with the OHSHC.**

**Masaya: Die baka, die! *kills with candy***

**me: well i guess its- *suddenly hair turns dark green, eyes turn black and cat**

**tail and ears and claws disappear. porpoise ribbons and alien ears take their**

**place. mark is gone* Ciel? everything's blurry...**

**Ciel: here are your glasses. *hands large wire rim circular glasses***

**me: thanks. *puts on glasses. can ya guess who i look like?* ill be back...**

***goes in closet and comes out in a green miniskirt, white bellyshirt, and**

**purple headband* Ciel, did you choose my clothes?**

**Ciel: ummm... no? *obviously lying***

**me: *facepalm* well, my appearence changing potion wont come til after the**

**wedding... oh well. Bye everyone**!

Moon: Nice Ciel. Nice.

Ciel: I said I didn't choose them! *still lying.*

Tsuki: *rolls eyes* Ya whatever dude.

Kitty: Sooooo. Moon?

Moon: Oh yeah! *poofs in cast of OHSHC and Fruits Basket.* Hello everyone. Momiji, Hunny, this is Pudding.

Pudding: Hello, na no da!

Momiji: Hey you're cute! Moon do all your friends already know.

Moon: Go on ahead Momiji.

Momiji: Okay! *hugs Pudding.*

Tart: Hey!

Momiji: *turns into a bunny* See I turn into a rabbit!

Pudding: That's so cute, na no da!

Hunny: Whoa. That's really cool. I love bunnies.

Tart: *growls*

Kitty: Hello Twins.

Twins: What's up Kitty. Moon.

Kitty: Could you like…do me a favor?

Twins: *grin knowingly.*

Hikaru: *Hikaru tilts Kaoru's chin up slightly and smiles at his brother.* Kaoru I'm so sorry. I know that I promised you we would have sometime alone. I didn't expect this to happen.

Kaoru: No don't apologize Hikaru. It's not your fault. You know I can't be mad.

Kitty: Girls, raise your hand if you squealed! *Kitty raises her hand and some other girls do and some don't.

Moon: So now we will- Misty? What the hell are you doing?

Misty: I challenged this brat to a fight.

Kyo: Hey! Who you calling brat? I can kick your butt any day!

Yuki: You'd think he'd be able to restrain himself when we are in someone else's home.

Tohru: Kyo! Do you really think you should be fighting here?

Zakruo: Don't sweat it girl. It'll be over in 3…2…1. *Kyo gets KO by Misty.*

Fruits Basket Cast: *shock and step back*

Moon: Misty! Stop knocking out the new cast members!

Misty: *mutters and walks over to the pizza shop.* Yeah. Sorry.

Kitty: As I was saying. Kyoya you can continue host activities here. We'll pay you.

Kyoya: Very well.

Hana: Good. Mint pay him.

Mint: Kitty just said she would!

Kitty: I lied. Now pay the man Mint!

Mint: *writes check mumbling something like 'stupid brats make me do everything.'*

Moon: Host club time! *poofs all boyfriends and boys besides Host club behind inescapable cells*

_Each girls experience with the Host club. _

_Each hostess, except for Kitty and Moon who stayed with one host, was switching back and forth most of the time. Ichigo and Pudding went and talked with Hunny and Mori. Mint loved being adored by Tamaki. Zakuro stayed with Kitty at the twins. Lastly, Lettuce clung to Moon's arm and stayed with her, blushing, at Kyoya's place. _

_Tamaki: My lovely Mint. Your beauty matches no other, my princess._

_Mint: *blushes and starts stuttering.* th-thank you Tamaki. *Deep Blue frowns from the side and looks away. Hostesses sitting with her rolls their eyes.* _

Tamaki: *hands her rose and kisses her hand*

_Ichigo: CUTE!~ Honey that's so adorable! _

_Honey: Thank you Ichigo! Pudding do you want to share some cake with me and usa-chan? _

_Pudding: Sure, na no da! As long and Mori and Ichigo-san get some too, na no da! _

_Honey: Of course! You and Ichigo are both to pretty not to give sweets to. _

_Ichigo: Aaaw! *hugs Honey and hostesses spying snicker.* _

_Tart and Kish: *grit teeth, growl, and glare at Mori and Honey. They also try and teleport out but thanks to authoress magic they cannot.*_

Zakuro: You're right, Kitty. Their relationship is : I know right?

_Hikaru: My brother and I have always been close. So close that we use to not think we needed any friends besides each other. _

_Kaoru: Now we've learned it's great to have other friends. Make us really happy and we like our newest friends. Even Tamaki. _

_Hikaru: *sighs* But I do really miss the time we use to spend together Kaoru. *their faces become inches apart* No matter what, you are still my favorite person. _

_Kaoru: Oh Hikaru. _

_Zakuro and Kitty: *squealing like the freakish girls they are ;) and Keiichiro working to keep his cool* _

_Moon: Kyoya! Let us see your plans. _

_Kyoya: *laughs* If you two insist. *hands Moon notebook* Here. _

_Lettuce: Oh! That one sounds fun doesn't it Moon? _

_Moon: *nods and hugs Kyoya.* Can we come Kyoya? Pretty please? _

_Lettuce: Yeah please? _

_Kyoya: Yes, of course. We want every one of our beautiful guests to come. _

_Pai: *death aura towards Kyoya.* _

_Dominic: *snorts* _

_End of experiences _

Kitty: Jealous much guys.?

Boys(Deep Blue, Kish, Tart, Keiichiro, Pai): NO!

Masaya: Wait I read ahead. Am I gonna- *Kitty strangles him with twizlers and chokes him with suckers.*

Zoey: Moon is bratty and hates it when you read ahead.

Dominic: Hello Zoey. Lizzy.

Lizzy: Hey Dominic. What's up Misty?

Misty: *shrugs*

Moon: ZOEY! Don't call me a brat!

Zoey: But you are. You can be a jerk at times.

Moon: -_- That's it. Misty, go call Will.

Misty: Okay! *runs off with phone*

Zoey: No! Misty please don't! Get back here! *chases*

Layla: Who is Will?

Moon: You'll see eventually.

Tsuki: So, your like stuck in that form till your wedding?

Kitty: *nods and glares at Ciel for a second.*

Ciel: *whistles and turns away*

Moon: Boys! Can't do anything with them. Next review! It's Nilla's!

**I'M BETTER NOW! YAY!**

**Jay: Boo!**

***shoots him* Now where was I? Oh right, dares.**

**DARES!**

**Everyone: Sing your favorite X-Mas song! Mine is 'Last Christmas'! (warning I**

**may faint when Kisshu starts to sing, I can't help it, he's just so magical!)**

**Moon: Can you poof in Sousuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic! And if he starts**

**to blow up too many things, it may be a good idea to poof in Kaname too. (if**

**you haven't seen Full Metal Panic! well...Like Dutch says about Naruto...WATCH**

**IT!)**

**TMM Girls(excluding Pudding): Put on a show for the boys and sing 'Santa Baby'**

**and wear these costumes. *holds up Santa girl outfits* Do whatever it takes to**

**get a reaction out of them!**

**TMM Guys(excluding Taruto): You must watch the girls' show without giving any**

**reaction! The punishment is sitting in a room with me, alone, for an hour.**

***evil grin***

**Aoyama: MAKEOVER! *pulls out makeup, long curly blonde wig, and surgical**

**knife***

**Dutch and Misty: I need some assistants for Aoyama's makeover.**

**TRUTHS!**

**Ichigo: How much longer do we have to wait? I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE BABIES TO COME! I just love children!**

**Kisshu: Getting nervous about being a dad?**

**Pai and Taruto: Well, what are your thoughts on being uncles?**

**'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away.**

**This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special!' Happy Holidays, kittens! **

Zoey: *storms in the room and grabs Moon by the throat.* I'm going to kill you!

Moon: *pushes away and brushes off shirt* That's not very nice. Kill me later, Zoey. I have a show to run. Now TMM! Sing!

*Each of them sing. Mint sang "All I want for Christmas is you." Zakuro sang "Fame and Fortune." Pudding sang "Frosty the Snowman." Ichigo sang "Jingle Bells." Lettuce sang "Silent Night." Kish (yes we forced the boys to sing) sang "Jingle Bell Rock." Tart sang "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer." Pai sang "Deck the Halls." Blue Knight and Masaya both sang "We're A Couple Of Misfits." Keiichiro sang "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen." Deep Blue sang "Blue Christmas." Lastly, Ryou sang "Feliz Navidad."*

Misty: Hostesses have you agreed on your totals?

Princess: Nilla is still passed out…

Lizzy: Still?

Layla: Yep she is out of it.

Pip: But other then that we are good.

Misty: Cast them then.

Hostesses: Kay! Mint: You did well, but could improve. Zakuro: Amazing as expected. Pudding: Way to cute! Bravo. Ichigo: Don't sing again. You suck. Lettuce: Pretty. Your voice suits the song. Kish: Totally awesome! Yes, Nilla did faint. So did Ichigo -_-. Tart: Aaaw! Great job kiddo! Pai: Loved it! Shocked actually. Blue Knight and Masaya: You made our ears bleed. *hostesses each throw a giant snowball at them* Keiichiro: Decent. Deep Blue: Pretty good. Like Mint though, improvement needed. Ryou: Cool! Dutch loved it most.

Mint: Thanks, I think?

Zakuro: *smirks*

Pudding: *starts bowing* Thank you, na no da!

Ichigo: That's rude.

Lettuce: *blushes and sits back down next to Pai.* T-thank you.

Kish: *grins and throws arm around Ichigo*

Tart: *blinks surprised and pulls Pudding to the bean bag chairs.*

Pai: *doesn't react in anyway.*

Blue Knight and Masaya: HEY! JERKS!

Keiichiro: *smiles and nods*

Atomsk: He doesn't talk much.

Haruko: Nope! Hahaha.

Deep Blue: *not listening.*

Ryou: *shrugs and sits by Dutch reading a book.*

Star: Moon, where are some of the hostesses.

Moon: I sent a few that have reviewed recently to Europe. Why?

Lexi: We were just wondering.

Moon: *reads review over again and facepalms* Like I said I'm busy with other animes. *poofs in Sagara* Blow up my house and I'll break you face. Got it?

Sagara: Uh…

Cherry: Good!

Nilla: *wakes up* Oh 'Santa Baby' time! Tart, Pudding, go somewhere else.

Pudding and Tart: Why?

Moon: Just go to Disney Land or something.

Pudding: Okay, na no da. Come on Taru-Taru! *drags Tart out suddenly carrying plane tickets*

Nilla: Ok. So boys. Girls. You know the rules.

TMM Cast: I guess so.

Nilla: Good! Girls go change and let the game begin!

5 minutes later.

Nilla: *has been laughing for 4 minutes* That was a fail. Total and Epic fail! You boys suck!

Guys: HEY!

Dominic: Okay so the winner is actually a tie with Deep Blue and Pai, but even those two lost. Kish was first to lose, then Keiichiro.

Kish: *mutters* Not my fault.

Dutch: Dude it's totally your fault! You have no self-control.

Kish: But everyone thought Pai had self-control and look what happened!

Va: He has a point.

Misty: I don't care how much he has a point. Kish, it took you 7 seconds. 7 damn seconds! That's just sad.

Zoey: What the hell was with the outfits Nilla?

Nilla: I knew if I'd pick them then they would all fail. But I'm feeling nice. You don't have to spend an hour with me.

Guys: Thank you!

Layla: I think this gives us all the proof we need with Deep Blue though.

Moon: True! He couldn't handle it either. So it was kind of a success.

Nilla: It was mostly fail. Oh well. Makeover! *grabs Masaya, carrying the makeup, wig, and knife.* Misty, Dutch, want to help me?

Misty and Dutch: Heck yeah! *the three of them leave as Masaya starts screaming bloody murder for help.*

Lettuce: Moon-san! Can we please change back?

Moon: huh? Oh yeah go ahead Lettuce.

Girls: Thanks *run out of room and back in a few minutes later with their normal clothes*

Haruko: We should take them shopping sometime for new outfits.

Kitty: That sounds like fun! I don't know if I should leave the house like this though.

Moon: We'll figure something out. Truths! Ichigo: How much longer do we have to wait? I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE BABIES TO COME! I just love children! Kisshu: Getting nervous about being a dad? Pai and Taruto: Well, what are your thoughts on being uncles?

Ichigo: I think I'm only like a month in.

Kish: Nope! I'm excited!

Pai: *shrugs* It's… interesting.

Tart: *still gone with Pudding*

Kish: Pai is actually awesome with kids! It's cool.

Kitty: Interesting… *looks at Lettuce*

Moon: Next review! It's from Star! Finally.

**hey hey :D hehe yet again my review missed names again! i swear i typed them**

**:L lol anyway dares~!**

**hey masaya put these on *gives pink fairy wings* these may look like normal**

**fairy wings but they actually make u fly why dont you try them out and fly off**

**that cliff over there :D (jumps off cliff and falls) *cough* gullible *cough***

**hehe**

**pudding pretend to be the annoying orange for the next half an hour and see**

**how many people you can annoy :D**

**blue night let the hostessess give you a make over to make you actually look**

**like a guy ;)**

**pai just smile! please! lol**

**truths~! he he i no my dares were lame hehe**

**masaya you complain about being killed all the time but your killed so much**

**arnt you used to it yet? you should really stop complaining it just makes**

**people kill you more mwhahaha lol :P**

**thats all i can think of for now hehe :D see ya soon ;) :3 **

Nilla: I think we killed him.

Dutch: *checks pulse.* He doesn't have a pulse.

Misty: I think it was overboard.

Moon: *stares down at Masaya and shakes head* That's nice guys. Seriously?

All three: Sorry Moon!

Moon: *revives Masaya* Masaya, Star has a gift for you.

Star: *poofs on the fake wings* You can actually fly with these. *points over to the cliff* Try it!

Masaya: THAT'S SO COOL! *jumps off the cliff, but the wings fail (no duh) and he falls painfully to a slow death* (yeah I'm harsh)

Moon: And Pudding and Tart are still gone… SORRY STAR!

Star: *laughs* It's cool but she has to do it when she gets back.

Moon: okay!

Blue Knight: I saw what they did to Masaya. I'd rather take death in the pits.

Moon: Not an option. GO!

*Hostesses drag him away and he come back with short blond hair a little longer than Ryou's, A dark blue skirt and faded blue jeans. Also some white sneakers.*

Dutch: Yeah we rock.

Va: Totally cool!

Star: Ha. He no longer looks gay. Soooo. Pai? Smile! Please!

Pai: No.

Lexi: *thinks.* Oh! *runs over and whispers in Lettuce's ear.* Got it?

Lettuce: Yes. I think so. *picks up Moons book pile and starts walking with it. She walks over by Kish and Ichigo and "accidentally" trips, dropping the books on them* Oh! Ichigo I'm so so so SORRY! *covers face* I can't believe I did that.

Ichigo: *sheepishly smiles* Uh thanks for the apology Lettuce, but… *points to Kish. All the books landed on him none of them touching Ichigo at all. Kish is sitting rubbing his head in pain.*

Lettuce: *smiles and cant keep from bursting out laughing.*

Pai: *smiles at Lettuce*

Atomsk: *snaps Picture* Success!

Pai: *frowns again* I hate you.

Star: Hey thanks!

Masaya: HOW DO YOU GET USE TO DYING?

Pip:… *throws ax at Masaya.* Loser.

Moon: So he isn't use to it?

Star: Guess not.

Moon: Well that sucks for him. *explosion.* Sagara!

Dominic: Uh Layla's review!

**I have finished everyone's dresses! And now I'm hungry...**

**DARES:**

**Ichigo: gimme a cookie NOW! And rocky too!**

**Masaya: eat this -gives him worlds nastiest meatloaf-**

**Mews: just dance :D**

**Truths:**

**Mint: guess what? -waits for answer- CHICKEN BUTT! -stuffs live chicken in her**

**mouth, butt first- tee hee :D**

**Deep Blue: here, Im sorry I've been so rude...-hands him a truth potion- drink**

**this, please**

**Masaya: I have great news! The doctors have found a cure for Gary-sues like**

**you! It can heal stupidity! And I have it right here! Gimme fifty bucks and**

**you'll get it! -shows him a vile containing poison-**

**Ciel: I'm really sorry about your childhood...It's not much, but I made you**

**and kitty a special dinner...**

**I am seriously considering to start my own ToD...should I?**

**Well, that's all I got. Sorry, got a brain fart. PEACE OUT!**

Layla: Ichigo. Me. Rocky. Cookies. NOW!

Ichigo: *hands cookies*

Layla: Oh well….ok. Masaya! Eat this *hands worlds nastiest meatloaf.*

Masaya: It looks good. *eats and dies from such a gross taste.*

Moon: DANG IT! Lizzy! Zoey! I thought you were gonna figure out who is reviving my characters.

Lizzy: Oh yeah. Sorry. I'll look later.

Zoey: What about me?

Lizzy: You'll have worse problems.

Layla: Mews! Just dance.

Mews: like the game?

Layla: Sure! *the girls all start dancing, but have to stop because Ichigo tripped Mint.*

Ichigo: BUT I WASN'T NEAR HER!

Mint: I know it was you!

Lettuce: I saw it. You did somehow Ichigo.

Ichigo: That's not physically possible!

Mint: Exactly. Only you could be that stupid.

Layla: Hey Mint! Guess what?

Mint: What?

Layla: Chicken Butt! *stuffs chicken in her mouth butt first.* haha.

Mint: *feathers begin flying everywhere and Mint pulls the chicken out of her mouth.* Toothpaste! I need toothpaste!

Moon: Well unfortunately… Sagara blew up my bathroom. -_-

Sagara: I said sorry.

Moon: Not good enough.

Masaya: I don't want it. I like being a Gary-sue.

Layla: You suck. Ciel, I know it's not much and all, but I felt bad so I made you and Kitty dinner.

Ciel: Thank you. It's enough. I'm not asking for sympathy. Come on Kitty. *escorts Kitty to the dinner Layla made.*

Sebastian: That somehow reminds me of something. Where is that stupid dog?

Moon: *whistles* Hey Pluto! *Pluto runs up and begins licking Moon's face.* Good boy. Did you chase that annoying pest Grell away like I asked?

Pluto: *barks and nods.*

Moon: Good boy. Layla I think it'd be great if you started a TorD. I know I'd read it.

Hostesses: US TOO!

Layla: *smiles* We shall see.

Moon: And now…The honor of our last review this chapter… Princess!

**YAY!U updated! :D**

**Idk what to put yet so i'm just throwing in whatever i got...**

**Dares**

**Ichigo:YOU SMELL LIKE FISH!*hold nose and throws her in a tub filled with**

**bubbles*Take a nice long bath..*turns the water to boiling***

**Masaya-Jump into that pit full of hungry sharks!NOW!If you survive I'll kill**

**you!If you die I'll still kill you.**

**Kisshu:HUG!*hugz***

**Pudding:HERE's a LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF CANDY!*candy truck**

**arrives*EVERYONE!QUICK!HIDE!**

**That's all for now.**

Princess: Ichigo! YOU SMELL LIKE FISH!*hold nose and throws her in a tub filled with bubbles*Take a nice long bath..*turns the water to boiling*

Ichigo: OW! Ow ow ow ow ow! It's too hot! Way too hot! *jumps out of bath and wraps up in a towel.* That's not cool Princess!

Princess: Well I don't like the smell!

Ichigo: THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!

Moon: *revives Masaya* They are fighting. Jump into a pit of sharks.

Masaya: Stupid hostesses. *pit opens up and drops Masaya into the sharks where he torn to shreds and gets blood all over the sharks who then rip each other apart.*

Dutch: *stares down into the pit* I didn't expect that.

Princess: Neither did I. I was kind of hoping he wouldn't survive. *jumps up and hugs Kisshu.* HUGZ!

Kish: *laughs*

Ichigo: *glares.*

*a knock is heard at the door.*

Moon: What the- Who's that? *opens door and a huge grin spreads across her face.* Hello! I'm glad you made it. Yeah she's here. Come on in. *walks back in the room with a boy with caramel brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing a red button up shirt and black pants* Everyone, this is Will. Will this is everyone.

Will: Hello.

Zoey: Crap! *hides behind Lizzy.*

Misty: Well this just got more fun.

**Moon: And this is where it ends! I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry it took so long to get up. I'll see you all next time! Remember anyone that has been on this show is free to dare! Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13 Thanks guys!

Moon: Okay! So I know that my slow butt will not have the next chapter up before tomorrow so I wanted to say something.

**Misty: Hurry and say it then! **

**Moon: Geez, impatient. So, I wanted to let all of my amazing hostesses that you guys rock and I love having you on the show. I'm grateful that you even read my stuff XD. Thanks for putting up with my slow updates and for continuing to read. I have so much fun with everyone! **

**Dominic: *smiles* That was cheesy Moon. **

**Moon: Yeah it sure was. But that's okay because it's almost Thanks giving. Bye everyone! I'll do my best to update soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Lizzy: We need you to come back though!**

**Moon: I can't. My job is here at the moment and I have to stay. Go with your grandma and explain to them why I'm not there.**

**Zoey: You are going to get us in so much trouble. *grabs Lizzy and Will's hands and drags them through a portal Moon opened.* **

**Mint: What was that about? **

**Moon: Listen next time and you'll know. Disclaimer and I asked Hungary to come and do it! **

**Hungary: Hello Moon. Moon doesn't own or claim the rights to anything mentioned in this story except for her original OCs. **

**Layla: Begin! **

Lettuce: So why did Zoey and Lizzy leave?

Moon: Oh it's no big deal right now… First review! Uh Ciel read it since it's from Kitty.

Ciel: Ok.

**me: Hi everyone.**

**Ciel: *eye twitch* i'll be back. *goes outside and screams and maniacal**

**laughter are heard***

**Me: well, while Ciel takes the anger of seeing me with the twins out on**

**humanity, LET'S DO DARES!**

**Ichigo: Eat strawberry and grasshopper ice cream.**

**Masaya: go with Ciel so you can be his punching bag.**

**Pai: *i turn into a 5 year old and jump on his back* i want a piggy back ride!**

**:3**

**Deep Blue: Sing the duck song and talk about ducks for one minute straight**

**without breathing. it will amuse me.**

**Kish: twirl around the room 20 times while singing a song about unicorns.**

**Ryou: of all the colors to make a cafe... WHY PINK?**

**Everyone (minus hostesses): im gonna ask 2 questions. u all r 2 gess til some1**

**gets it right. if you get it right, you will win 1 BAJJILION DOLLARS! now, the**

**questions are: Why is the ocean blue? How many licks does it take to get to**

**the cener of a tootsie pop?**

**Sebastian: look, i found a video called Nyan Cat! come watch it!**

**Me: im done! oh look Ciel's back.**

**Ciel: you might want to have Moon revive humanity...**

**Me: ... but... why...?**

**Ciel: i kinda destroyed it.**

**me: *facepalm* BYE**!

Hikaru: *throws arm around Kitty* So what now your boyfriend doesn't like us?

Ciel: *glares and takes a step towards him* Don't touch her!

Hikaru: O_O *backs away and goes to sit by his brother.*

Moon: Oh yeah! I almost forgot. *revives humanity.* Ciel stop destroying humanity!

Ciel: Sorry Moon.

Kitty: Ichigo, eat strawberry and grasshopper ice-cream.

Ichigo: Sounds good. *takes ice-cream and starts eating it*

Kish: *laughs* Kitten you have weird cravings right now.

Dutch: And gross ones.

Ciel: *grabs Masaya and drags him out by the elbow.* Let's go treehugger.

Masaya: Nooooo!

Kitty: *smoke appears where she is and when it disappears Kitty is left as a five year old.* Daddy, piggy back ride! *jumps on his back giggling.*

Pai: *shrugs, smiles at her, and starts running with her on his back.*

Kish and Tart: We told you he is good with kids.

Princess: How nice.

Deep Blue: I will not be singing about ducks. She isn't even here right now.

Moon: You are no fun at all. *slaps and kicks shins.*

Kish: Uh…why?

Kitty: because im fwive now and it's silly!

Kish: … Fine. *starts spinning and singing 'Unicorns, unicorns, I know nothing about unicorns' and Kitty and everyone else is bursting out laughing.*

Kitty: Thank wou uncle Kish! *smoke comes back and Kitty turns back to her normal age.* Ryou?

Ryou: Look I don't know why pink. We needed something fluffy and annoyingly cheery. Pink was the first color to come to mind.

Hostesses: NO MORE PINK STUFF!

Ryou: Yeah, geez. I know.

Kitty: Okay so why is the ocean blue and how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

Pai: I already know and I don't care.

Tart and Pudding: Uh…

Kish: The sun reflects off the ocean and a lot.

Ichigo: *shrugs* I'll just stick with Kish's answer.

Mint: Those are stupid questions.

Zakuro: Are they even important?

Keiichiro and Ryou: *grins because they know the answers.*

Masaya: *still being beaten by Ciel.*

Blue Knight: Well I don't know the tootsie pop one, but I think the sky is blue because of something to do with the atmosphere particles and light waves.

Moon: 937! At least that's how long it took me to get to the center.

Dominic: Did you really try that?

Moon: I wanted to know.

Kitty: Hmm I'll let you know next review. Sebastian come and watch this video with me. It's called Nyan Cat.

Sebastian: Yes, my lady. *they go and watch and Sebastian freaks out over the cute poptart kitty.*

Ciel: *walks back in dragging a bruised and bleeding Masaya* You cat obsessed idiot.

Moon: Cats are amazing! But I like dogs too. *Pluto tackles Moon* Hey boy! *cuddles* Next review is from Suki.

**Suki: *staring off into space* Yin: What's up? Suki: Just thinking about how**

**it was before mom died and dad left. It was fun. Pai does have some great**

**ideas. Oh and Moon I don't 'hate' Twilight but I have problems with it. Le**

**dares and ze truths!**

**Ichigo: I can't wait to do your wedding! I love planning and scheduling**

**things!**

**Mint: *poke* *wispers* So wake up Ms. Mint.**

**Lettuce: Do you screw the rules because of your green hair?**

**Pudding: PUDDING!**

**Zakuro: ... Siiiilennnnt niiighhht. Hooollly niiiigghhhht.**

**Ryou: Ahem. The rules, *puts on sunglasses* have just been screwed.**

**Keii-san: Using CAKEEEE~**

**Pai: What would you do if somehow I feel off a cliff and lost all of my alien**

**powers?**

**Kish: I've got a great idea for your tux!**

**Tart: Have you perhaps gotten a boyfriend?**

**Beep Blue: Wait! Moon said you were wearing, and I quote, 'A dark blue skirt**

**and faded blue jeans. Also some white sneakers.' You're wearing a skirt? Oh**

**yeah, die. Then have relive you and do this. Dye your hair black again and**

**wear a navy button-down with black slacks and white sneakers with sky blue**

**stripes on the sides.**

**Blue Knight: Can't you people enter here normally?**

**Masa-Baka: *sigh* *Swings huge ax at his head***

**Moon: I think Ichigo should have twins. One girl, one boy. The girl looks like**

**Kish and the boy looks like Ichigo.**

**Akito: Even if your not still here. I've always wanted to do this. *pokes***

**Ja ne!**

Ichigo: Well I'm glad you're so eager to plan our wedding.

Kish: *grins and kisses Ichigo* It'll be great kitten!

Suki: Duh.

Mint: Wait so I'm a Ms. Now? I've never even been married. Wouldn't I be a Miss?

Moon: -_- Shut up Mint.

Lettuce: Screw the rules I have green hair! *her and everyone laughs except for Moon.*

Moon: I still don't know what that's from.

Suki: Are you serious?

Moon: What? Isn't it from like a Yu-Gi-Oh abridged thing? I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh.

Hostesses: …

Moon: *mutters.* I just started liking anime. Let it go.

Suki: PUDDING!

Pudding: ME! *eats random Pudding.*

Zakuro: I sang silent night for one of my Christmas things.

Ryou: Yes. The rules…. *also puts on sunglasses.* have just been screwed.

Moon: Again with things I don't understand.

Keiichiro: *shakes head* The cake is a lie…

Zakuro: *laughs and hugs Keiichiro* Not all of the cake.

Pai: I would do whatever it takes to figure out how you lost them and get them back to you.

Suki: *glomps Pai.* I knew my brother cared! *runs over and grabs Kish's hand and drags him.* I have ideas for your tux.

Kish: *laughs* Whoa sis. I thought we were waiting till after Ciel and Kitty's wedding?

Suki: Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't get my plans done early.

Kish: I guess you're right.

Tart: What the- No! What kind of question is that?

Tsuki: Maybe she messed it up.

Moon: Probably. *facepalm* also Suki it was Blue Knight that got the make over. Not Deep Blue. And the skirt thing was a miss type. It should have been shirt.

Suki: Oh. Hehe. Whoopsy.

Dutch: However, we can still cut Deep Blue's hair and make him wear that outfit! *all the hostesses surround him and cut his hair shorter and put on Suki's suggestion of a navy blue button-down and black slacks with white sneakers and light blue strips on the side.*

Blue Knight: *enters in doing a back flip* NEVER!

Suki: loser. *sighs and swings the huge axe at Masaya's head and it gets stuck in the back.*

Moon: Suki… Did you steal Spain's battle axe?

Suki: Nooooo.

Spain: Hola damas. ¿Puedo tener mi hacha de nuevo?

Dominic: Uh translation: Hello ladies. May I have my axe back?

Moon: Ha! Yeah of course you can Spain and thanks Dominic.

Spain: *grins and walks over to Masaya, pulling the axe out of his head.*

France: Bonjour beautés. Qui voudrait venir avec moi?

Dominic: Ok first answer No way in Hell dude. Second the translation is: Hello beauties. Who would like to come with me?

Ciel: He speaks French too?

Moon: I already said he speaks like 5 languages. *hugs Dominic* That's why he is cool to have around. Spain take France with you when you leave.

Spain: okay!~ Come on France. *drags a complaining France with him*

Haruko: That's cool!

Atomsk: Yep! I'm liking this place more and more.

Moon: I'm glad. Ha! Our first vote on Ichigo and Kish's children. I'll put it on the tally.

Suki: *pokes Akito* I've always wanted to do that.

Akito: Don't touch me.

Suki: ha!

Moon: Nilla's review is next.

**My view on Twilight, is I don't particularly hate it, but I still make fun of**

**it! And my best friend Josie already told me how it ends so, I'm gonna watch**

**all the movies before I read anything. Well, I have truths and dares to do.**

**Dares!**

**Zakuro and Keiichiro: Here are tickets to a week long romantic vacation. When**

**you get back something of epic proportions better have happened! OR ELSE!**

**Deep Blue: Take Mint on a romantic date to the most romantic place you can**

**think of.**

**Hostesses: Let's spy on Deep Blue and Mint and see what happens!**

**Yeah I can't think of anymore dares or any truths.**

**Oh, and I think Ichigo's baby should be a boy, because we have a surplus of**

**girls. Maybe twin boys. Love you, kittens!**

Moon: See I don't hate Twilight. The only thing I don't like about it is that Bella is so weak. Girls aren't really that weak.

Hostesses and Mews: Got that right!

Nilla: Well Zakuro, Keiichrio. Time for a vacation.

Zakuro: Cool. *starts packing.*

Keiichiro: Thank you Nilla. *hooks arms with Zakuro and they leave for their plane.*

Moon: Okay so any dares for those two will have to be cancelled.

Nilla: Deep Blue, take mint on a date.

Deep Blue and Mint: Why?

Nilla: *holds guns up to both of them and they both hurry away scared.*

Moon: Time to watch the show! *T.V. screens appear and Mint and Deep Blue are on the screen*

_On the screen Deep Blue and Mint show up to a beautiful reserved Italian restaurant. (Another use for Dominic ^.^) _

_Mint: What is the point of this? _

_Depp Blue: I never understand those stupid human girls. They do only what they want. _

_Mint: With no concern of what anyone else wants._

_Deep Blue: Exactly what I was thinking. _

_Mint: *smiles* At least they can't control what we do when we aren't there. _

_Deep Blue: Yes, I suppose you are right. Well let's make the best of this before we have to go back to that hellhole. _

_Mint: *laughs and nods sweetly* Lets. _

_The screen turns black. _

Nilla: Well I guess my plan is still working. They are hitting it off.

Lettuce: But it seems they are hitting it off more as friends.

Nilla: Crap.

Moon: More tallies for the baby chart! While I do that, Misty take the reviews I'll be right back. *throws clipboard to Misty and runs out of the room, grabbing Dominic with her.*

Misty: I don't want to know. Next review is from… Dutch.

Dutch: *grins evilly and watches TMM cast.*

**...Still sick, and gotta do... *counts* A LOT! My head huuuuurts...**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: if I can kill you, meybe my headache will disappear... *tears off his**

**arms, then his legs, then puts his hair on fire, tears his stomach open and**

**stuffs it with green goo and then breaks his neck* nope, still a headache...**

**Pudding and Tart: sorry you had to see that...I have candy! *gives them a load**

**of sugar, chocolate and other stuff***

**Hikaru and Kaoru: again! (You know what I mean)**

**Kyoya: ...I will invest in the host club, but I want a part of the profit**

**(10%) and 24/7 host club service, deal? *shows a bog with millions of dollars**

**in it***

**Yuki: *hugs* rats are my 2nd fave animals! AND NOW YOU ARE ONE! YAAAAAAY!**

**Momiji: who's in the forest strawling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji!**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: how can I be scary? *very innocent puppy dog eyes, but behind her**

**there's a huge wolf with 10 tails grinning like he just murdered someone very**

**brutally and loved it, though only Masaya can see it***

**Kish: ...I named my dog after you...you like?**

**Moon: ...why are you affraid of spiders? They're cute! With their 8 furry legs**

**and beautiful dark eyes...and is Germany around?**

**Ich liebe euch alle, tchus!**

Dutch: *tears off Masaya's arms, then his legs, then puts his hair on fire, tears his stomach open and stuffs it with green goo and then breaks his neck* No. *groans* My head still hurts.

Pudding: Here you go Dutch-san! *hands Advil*

Dutch: *smiles and hugs Pudding.* See you are all to sweet. Here is some candy for you and Tart.

Hikaru: You girls are very bossy at times, but all very pretty. I enjoy being here. Don't you Kaoru?

Kaoru: Yes, but I miss our house Hikaru.

Hikaru: *pulls his brother into his arms and sighs* I know Kaoru. I do too and I'm sorry.

Dutch and Kitty: *squeal and hug*

Kyoya: You have a deal. 10% will be yours of our profits.

Dutch: Good. *gives the money then runs over and hugs Yuki.* Rats are my second favorite animal and now you are one!

Yuki: *sighs and gets the anime sweat drop* Why did I assume this would happen at some point.

Moon: Because it would no matter what. Sorry Yuki.

Momiji: Oh wow! You know my song! That's great!

Dutch: Truths, Masaya: how can I be scary? *very innocent puppy dog eyes, but behind her there's a huge wolf with 10 tails grinning like he just murdered someone very brutally and loved it, though only Masaya can see it* Kish: ...I named my dog after you...you like? Moon: ...why are you affraid of spiders? They're cute! With their 8 furry legs and beautiful dark eyes...and is Germany around?

Masaya: SHE IS GOING TO EAT ME!

Everyone else: What are you talking about? Look how innocent she is.

Kish: Cool.

Moon: Spiders are amazing creatures. I don't like killing them, but I don't like them being around me either. Oh and he isn't right now, but I can get him here. Italy!

Italy: Hello Moon. Do you have any pasta for me?

Moon: Yes and sorry to do this. *snaps and Italy is tied up.*

Italy: Whaaa! Germany! Help me!

Germany: Moon, what happened?

Moon: Dutch wanted to meet you and I don't have your phone number. *unties Italy.*

Dutch: Hello.

Germany: Hello. Italy come on. Hear Moon. *writes phone number* Please don't kidnap him again.

Moon: okay! Sorry Italy.

Italy: Ciao Luna. Ci vediamo tutti più tardi.

Dominic: Do I have to translate that too?

Moon: Please.

Dominic: Bye Moon. See you all later.

Tamaki: What languages does he speak?

Moon: You should know three by now. Spanish, French, and Italian. There are two others though.

Cherry: Cool.

Moon: *grins and nods* Star's review is up next.

**heey :D its me again hehe :3 :P hey moon pretty plz can u poof in death the**

**kid and patty from soul eater pllzzzz (cause i love kid :3 and patty makes me**

**lol hehe) 3 ill do watever u want hehe anywayz dares~!**

**hey masaya can i borrow u for a magic trick plz :D *puts masaya in box and**

**closes it* abrakadabra! *opens box and masaya is gone* wow it worked! hehe :D**

**by the way he's over there in a big hole filled with icky spiders eeekkk! hehe**

**tart sing im a little teapot and do the actions that go with it :P**

**deep blue guess what? *says wat* ...i dont no! hahahahaha**

**zakuro act like a little kid and throw a tantrum everytime someone tells u u**

**cant do or have something :P ;)**

**ryou high five! :P**

**masaya sing i believe i can fly while running around with fairy wings on**

**well thats all i can think of for now :p hehe i hope ichigo has twins 3 hehe**

**lol anyway until next time :D byyeee xxx**

Moon: I love Kid! *poofs in Death the Kid and Patty.*

Patty: Hahahaha! Where are we now Kid?

Kid: Uh, I don't know.

Star: Awesome!

Kid: Oh hello Star.

Patty: Star! Cool!

Star: Hey! Magic time. *puts Masaya in a box and closes the lid.* abracadabra! *taps box then opens it again and it's empty.* It worked! He's in the pit of spiders!

Moon: *grumbles* I'm getting rid of that pit.

Dominic: *laughs* Io vi aiuterà a nulla la mia bellezza.

Moon: I have no idea what you just said, but it's Italian right?

Dominic: Correct. *leaves to get rid of the spider pit.*

Star: Tart sing I'm a little tea pot and do the actions that go with it.

Tart: No.

Layla: Then like kiss Pudding. This story lacks Fluff.

Tart: *rolls eyes and kisses her cheek.*

Moon: Not my fault. You guys are suppose to request it. Speaking of which…where is Mint and Deep Blue.

Mint: *walks in with Deep Blue behind her.* Back.

Nilla: Have fun.

Deep Blue and Mint: *silence*

Hostesses: YOU TWO SUCK

Star: Deep Blue guess what?

Deep Blue: What?

Star: I don't know!

Deep Blue: Whatever.

Moon: Sorry Zakuro isn't here at the moment. Dare skip.

Star: Aaaaw! Well Ryou high-five.

Ryou: Sure. *high-fives Ryou*

Dutch: *watches Star carefully*

Pai: Masaya is still in the pit.

Star: Ugh! Fine next time though. No one is getting out of my dares.

Moon: Next review. Kairon.

***Running around the house like a maniac* LALALALALAALALALAALALA!**

**Robyn: Oh, hi. I'm one of Kairon's OCs, and she got a little sugar high. I'll read off her stuffs today!**

**Dares-**

**Kish: You and Ichigo are to go into a soundproof room.**

**Ichigo: Sing the most awful song in the world and sing it to Kish in said room. (Moon-san can pick the song)**

**Zakuro: Keiichiro says he hates you. Go tell him how you feel!**

**Keiichiro: Zakuro says she loves you. Go tell her how you feel!**

**Truths!**

**Pudding: What is the scariest movie you have ever seen?**

**Tart: What is the best movie you've ever seen?**

**Lettuce: If both Pie and Ryou were falling off a cliff,and Pie couldn't teleport or fly anymore, who would you save?**

**Robyn: Aaaand that's all, guys! Bye!**

Kairon: Kish. You. Ichigo. Sound proof room. Now.

Kish: okay! *pulls Ichigo into the room.*

Kairon: *sticks head in the room.* Oh and Ichigo has to sing, Moon?

Moon: …. I guess, Jingle Bell Rock for the holidays.

Kairon: You heard her. *they all seal the door and open it back up after a few minutes. Kish and Ichigo are just sitting there, Ichigo in Kish's arms.*

Mint: He doesn't seem hurt.

Kish: Huh? No my kitten's singing doesn't bother me.

Lexi: Yeah that's love.

Misty: Yeah.

Moon: Zakuro and Keiichiro are still on vacation. Sorry but have to skip the dares.

Kairon: Truths, Pudding: What is the scariest movie you have ever seen? Tart: What is the best movie you've ever seen? Lettuce: If both Pie and Ryou were falling off a cliff,and Pie couldn't teleport or fly anymore, who would you save?

Pudding: Child's Play. Chucky scares me! *cringes into Tart.*

Tart: Uh, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but I didn't let Pudding watch. *sooths Pudding*

Lettuce: Pai. *hugs Pai and smiles.*

Pai: *smiles and kisses head.*

Misty: There Moon you got a little bit of fluff.

Moon: Ha. Well anyways the next review is from Pip and it really confused me.

**NOOOO! I FORGOT I FORGOT I FORGOT! *goes off to the emo corner***

**Peppy: Well then... *awkward silence***

**A GAY BABY HAS BEEN BORN!**

**Peppy: Pip go to your emo corner now!**

**I AM IN THE EMO CORNER YOU FISHBRAIN!**

**Peppy: SHUT YOUR FISH TRAP! Ahem-I'll do the thingymobobs since Pip's gone**

**Emo.**

**Dares-**

**Masaya, Deep Blue and Blue Knight: Read this. *Gives them an Icha Icha**

**Paradise book each. A boy version for a certain treehugger* I'll give you some**

**tissues if you need some =3**

**Ichigo: Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry, Fishface,**

**Fishface, Fishface. (Peppy: I'll keep doing this until she answers me) Hi.**

**Mint: Burn your precious tea bags OR closet with Deep Baka- I mean Butthead-**

**Deep Blue.**

**Pudding and Tart: *Hands them a bumper pack of Skittles* Eat this and sing the**

**Campfire song.**

**Pai: Smile and/or laugh at my cheesy joke. Or else.**

**Peppy: *bows* That's awesome Moon-san! Anyway, me and Pip don't really mind at all! She's just happy you brought me into your story as well!**

***Awkward silence* ANOTHER BABY HAS BEEN BORN!**

**Peppy: URUSAI! Pip says thanks too! (In her own special way of course...)**

**Sayonara Moon-san!**

Peppy: *hands Icha Icha Paradise book to the three bakas along with a box of tissues* (I've never read this so I have no idea why they need tissues.)

Three bakas: *read through it, but the only one crying by the end is Masaya.*

Blue Knight: He's such a wimp.

Deep Blue: I don't understand why I chose him.

Hostesses: Neither do we.

Peppy: Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi

Ichigo: *ignoring*

Peppy: Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry

Ichigo: *still ignoring*

Peppy: Fishface, Fishface, Fishface

Ichigo: What?

Peppy: Hi!

Ichigo: -_-

Mint: I'll take the closet. Come on Deep Blue.

Deep Blue: *shrugs and follows Mint.*

Moon: We'll check on them in a bit.

Cherry: I wonder what we'll find.

Peppy: Hopefully what Pip is hoping for.

Pudding and Tart: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song! The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song! If you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing along!

Pai: or else what?

Peppy: Uh, I don't know. She just said or else.

Pai: *raises and eye brow and shakes head.* No then.

Moon: Lettuce your boyfriend is no fun.

Lettuce: *rolls eyes and pulls book out of the huge book shelf to read with Pai.*

Moon: Well he's probably fun when you two are alone. (don't even think it perverts) Anyways our next amazing review is from Lexi.

**hi lexia16 here**

**dares**

**moon: (in whispered tone) i think the baby should be a girl.**

**ichigo: have you thought of baby names here are some hope, faith, dawn,**

**isabelle, imogen, haily, danielle, freya, ivy, ebony, layla, willow, fern,**

**blossom, yua, mai, sophia, ora, aries, taylor, daphne, zara, mya, jasmine.**

**everyone (not the hoteses): i would like to say that i don't want you to judge**

**me for my accions i have a temper but i am a kind person but i still don't**

**like masaya he hurt ichigo he didn't diserve her if you ask me.**

**everyone(including the hotesses): i'm not well at the moment so if you could**

**go easy on me i would very much apreciate it.**

**keiichiro: could you make me something soothing to dink and something light to**

**eat but not soup i hate soup please.**

**kish, pai, taruto: go and make out with your girlfriends.**

**truths**

**everyone: you wont judge me will you?**

**ichigo: will you consider one of names for your baby**

**kish: who's going to be the god mother or god mothers**

**ichigo, kish: do you need a baby sitter i'm sure us hottesses will do the job**

Moon: I'll tally it down.

Lexi: Ok Ichigo what do you think of the names?

Ichigo: They are all really pretty Lexi, but what if it's not a girl?

Lexi: Uh, well I guess we'll see.

Moon: I think we need Mint and Deep Blue for her next comment so let's get them.

Nilla and Pip: We will! *opens door and they are sitting apart and playing checkers.* Aaw! You two are boring.

Deep Blue: *rolls eyes*

Mint: *smirks*

Lexi: Please don't judge me for my past actions. I really am not a mean person, but I still don't like Masaya because he hurt Ichigo. He didn't disserve her.

Ichigo: *tears come to eyes and she hugs Lexi,* Thank you Lexi! Thank you so much.

Lexi: No problem Ichigo.

Masaya: I don't even get what you did.

Dominic: Let's refresh your memory. You cheated on her with several people and/or things. You seriously broke her heart. Then you told her that you used her as a cover for being gay. Breaking any girls heart is not okay you jerk. No girl disserves the kind of torment you put Ichigo through. You are lucky Moon even has the heart to revive you every time you die. If I was her I wouldn't let you off so easy for what you did.

Masaya: *stares wide eyed for a minute then slowly grins* Hey I never noticed. You're cute.

Dominic: *takes out bow and arrow and shoots Masaya in the heart then head.*

Kish: Hey thanks for sticking up for Ichigo.

Dominic: Yeah anytime.

Moon: *smiles* Now everyone be nice and easy to Lexi. *snaps and poofs in a chair for her to lay on.*

Lexi: Thank you Moon. I guess I don't get soup since Keiichiro isn't here but Kish, Tart, and Pai go make out with your girlfriend.

Dominic: I'll make you soup. *walks off to the kitchen*

Kish and Pai: *shrugs and starts kissing Ichigo and Lettuce.*

Tart and Pudding: What?

Dutch: Did we ever teach them what making out is?

Kitty: I don't think so they've kissed but I don't think they have made out all that much.

Suki and Emily: I can't believe we didn't do that.

Moon: Well we can teach them in a bit. Lets go to the truths. Does any judge Lexi?

Everyone: No we forgive you!

Lexi: *smiles thanks.*

Dominic: *hands Lexi homemade soup.*

Lexi: Thank you Dominic.

Moon: *hugs Dominic* Aw Dominic you are so sweet!

Ichigo: Like I said. If it's a girl I will consider them.

Kish: We haven't really thought about the God Mother or God Father.

Haruko: Well start thinking boy!

Kish and Ichigo: Fine and yeah the hostesses can baby sit.

Moon: Good. Now one more review. We have yet another hostess. I don't think I'll be accepting many more after this. Her name is MewMewPeach.

**I would love to be on this ToD so bad**

**this is what I look like u gave long brown hair with brown eyes. I'm a kisshu**

**fan girl but I won't over react if I see him. Well no promises :D. My birthday**

**is on nov 30th. Anyway on with my dares.**

**Dares:**

**My birthday is on wendsday so everyone must sing happy birthday to me!**

**TreeHugger jump into a pool of sharks Hehe**

**Pai kiss lettuce wait french kiss lettuce for at least 20 seconds.**

**Taruo-Taruo go on the closet with pudding.**

**Now on to the truths**

**Lettuce did you enjoy the kiss**

**Pai would you kiss lettuce again if you could**

**Ryou were you jelous that Pai kissed lettuce**

**Well that's all pleas put me on the ToF**

Moon: *poofs in Peach and she lands on a pile of pillows.* Hello Peach. I'm glad you were so eager to join.

Peach: You mean I, like, made it? Oh my gosh thanks! I was hoping you'd let me on.

Moon: Now everyone…SING!

Everyone: Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday new hostesses Peach. Happy birthday to you.

Peach: Cool! Thank you so much!

Moon: *revives Masaya* Jump into a pool of sharks.

Masaya: No! *the floor opens below him and he falls into a newly made pool of sharks.*

Peach: Serves him right!

Princess: I like her.

Moon: Me too! She gave us more fluff. Pai French kiss lettuce!

Pai: *shrugs and pulls Lettuce to him and they start kissing.*

Peach: *grins and claps once.* Tart and Pudding to the closet.

Pudding: Okay! Come on Taru-Taru, na no da. *she skips out of the room pulling Tart with her.*

Peach: Truths, Lettuce did you enjoy the kiss? Pai would you kiss lettuce again if you could? Ryou were you jelous that Pai kissed lettuce?

Lettuce: *blushes and nods* Y-yes.

Pai: Of course.

Ryou: *throws and arm around Dutch.* Not at all.

Moon: Well that's all we have for today. Let's have our new hostess say good bye.

**Peach: Thank you. Good bye everyone! I'm very happy to be here. **

**Moon: Remember any review can be for any anime character I have here, the hostesses, and my OCs Dominic and Misty. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Moon: Whaa! I'm so sorry Layla. I can't believe I forgot your review! I need a better organization process.

**Layla: It's okay Moon. Calm down. **

**Dominic: Moon doesn't own or claim the rights to anything mentioned in this story except for her original OCs. **

**Moon: Thank you. Begin! **

Misty: Unfortunately Zakuro and Keiichiro are still away on vacation.

Hostesses: AAW!

Moon: Yeah uh sorry guys. It is suppose to be a week. So let's start these reviews shall we. First is from Kitty. I loved this because of all the Hetalia.

**me: HOLA! im bored.**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: you must tell Belarus you're going to steal Russia!**

**Blue Knight: steal Hungary's yaoi.**

**Deep Blue: lets settle this once and for all- TELL MINT HOW YOU FEEL!**

**Layla: *rocky plays dead* -gasp- Check his pulse, Layla!**

**Ryou: Omigawd. its (the cafe) pink. i HATE pink.**

**Russia: i know im gonna die doing this but... *jumps on his back* ONWARD CREEPER!**

**Marik: *hugs* im gonna die doing this but i dont caaaaaare!**

**Romano: *starts hitting his head with a stick* smack smack smack. What? something about his face makes me wanna hit him!**

**Greece: Hi kitty man. Have a kitty.**

**France: GET THE EFF AWAY YOU EFFING PERV! *hits him in the head with a mallet***

**Germany: *i start imatating Italy's voice perfectly* Waaah! Germany, Germany! I've been kidnapped by Russia!**

**Finland: SANTA! *sits in his lap* i want a pony, money and a video game! *huggles* THANKS SANTA!**

**Truths:**

**Dominic: do you love Moon?**

**Misty: OMG, ARE YOU FROM POKEMON?**

**Moon: did ya know vampires dont sparkle? fairies, on the other hand...**

**Bye! **

Masaya: Who is Belarus?

Moon: Belarus! *Belarus walks is slowly and nods to Moon and Kitty.*

Masaya: Okay. *walks up and stands in front of Belarus.* I'm going to steal Russia.

Belarus: *takes out huge knife and stabs Masaya in the chest.* No one will steal big brother from me…

Blue Knight: *runs in the room screaming and throws the yaoi stuff at Moon.* She's scary.

Hungary: *runs in hold her frying pan with a pissed off look.* Where did he go?

Everyone: *points to Blue Knight's hiding spot*

Moon: BTW Hungary when you are done he gave your yaoi to me. *flips through real fast.*

Kitty: Uh Moon?

Moon: What? Hetalia yaoi is one of the only yaoi things I do. I have so many shipped couples!

Hostesses: *each raise an eye brow.*

Hungary: Thank you Honey! I'll be right back. *she leaves and all you can hear in a large pounding of the metal frying pan and screaming.* All done. I'll see you later girls!

Hostesses: Bye Hungary!

Kitty: Deep Blue- TELL MINT HOW YOU FEEL!

Deep Blue: What do mean?

Kitty: *facepalm* I. Hate. You. *Gasp* Layla! Check Rocky's pulse.

Layla: Um okay? *checks pulse* He is fine.

Kitty: Kay!

Ryou: I already said sorry for making it pink.

Kitty: *jumps on Russia's back and points forward* ONWARD CREEPER! *then gets stabbed in the back by Belarus.*

Belarus: No one touches my big brother.

Moon: Belarus! I told you not to kill my hostesses. *revives Kitty.*

Russia: *runs away when Belarus isn't looking*

Moon: Kitty who is Marik?

Kitty: Seriously Moon?

Moon: Yep sorry.

Kitty: Whatever. *starts hitting Romano in the head with a stick.* smack, smack, smack.

Romano: Will you stop hitting me you brat?

Spain: *grabs the stick from Kitty's hand* I'd appreciate it if you would not hit Lovino with a stick, Kitty.

Romano: *mumbles* Tomato bastard.

Moon: Hey Spain! Sorry, but I can't control my hostesses. I let them do what they want.

Spain: Well either way I'd like them not to hit Romano.

Italy: Ve~ Big brother are you okay?

Romano: Shut up!

Kitty: Greece, you are kitty man! Have a kitty. *hands cute little kitten.*

Greece: *smiles and hold kitten.* Thank you.

France: Ow! She hit me with a mallet.

Dominic: Because you are a pervert.

France: Hello Moon!

Moon: *holds up frying pan Hungary gave her.* Don't even think about it.

Kitty: *imitating Italy's voice perfectly.* Waaah! Germany, Germany! I've been kidnapped by Russia!

Germany: *runs in carrying a pistol.* Italy- That's not funny Kitty.

Kitty: Heck yeah it is! *high fives Moon and Dutch.*

Italy: Whoa!~ You are good at my voice.

Kitty: Thank you! *sees Finland and gasps* SANTA! *jumps on his lap.* I want a pony, some money, and a video game.

Finland: Well I can get the pony and video game, but probably not the money. Heh if I could do that it'd be a lot easier for everyone.

Pudding: Oh my goodness! He's Santa? *runs over and hugs Finland* I love Santa, na no da.

Dutch: I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas that much.

Pudding: Nope, but I've been told stories.

Kitty: She's so cute. Truths, Dominic: do you love Moon? Misty: OMG, ARE YOU FROM POKEMON? Moon: did ya know vampires dont sparkle? fairies, on the other hand

Dominic: *eyes grow really wide.* I, uh, I'm here with Misty to p-protect Moon!

Misty: Of course not you moron! *Her and Dominic go back to playing video games with Kish while Ichigo watches*

Moon: Yeah I know. I never got the whole sparkling thing either, but fairies. Fairies sparkle. Just ask England!

Haruko: *whispers so Link* Read this review from Layla.

**You forgot mine...**

**Truths:**

**Zakruo': Have you ever heard of vlad the impaler?**

**Ichigo: do you like Vikings?**

**Pudding: have you ever heard of witches, the ones from the sixteen hundreds?**

**Lettuce: what was world II like?**

**Mint: what'd you think of the first thanksgiving?**

**(read my story time zone to understand these questions...)**

**Livy: how bout a Christmas themed wedding?**

**Dares:**

**Blue knight: kick yourself in the shins**

**Masaya: I make you my slave. Now I command you to entertain Dutch.**

**Dutch: if Masaya doesn't amuse you, use this. -hands her a knife-**

**Deep blue: have a carrot. NOW! -gives him a carrot that has a truth potion in**

**it-**

**Masaya again: dress yourself as Justin Beiber**

**Hostesses: seeing Masaya dressed like Justin Beiber...how does that make you**

**feel? Please express your actions with the weapons listed below:**

**Bow and Arrows**

**Knife**

**Your own epic powers**

**Sword**

**Gun**

**Ax**

**Sledgehammer**

**Carving knife**

**A pole from those monkey bar things (I hit my head on one...and i bled...a**

**lot.)**

Zakuro: Should I?

Ichigo: No!

Pudding: Yes, na no da.

Lettuce: …. scary?

Mint: Like I care.

Layla: Moon did you read it?

Moon: Okay 1: Don't break my forth wall. Never break the forth wall. 2: I read it but they aren't suppose to remember anything.

Layla: Oooh! I gotcha. Well, Kitty what do you think of a Christmas themed wedding?

Kitty: Let me talk it over with Ciel.

Ciel: We'll let you know.

Layla: Kay! Blue Knight kick your self in the shins.

Blue Knight: How do I do that?

Dutch: Are you stupid?

Suki and Emily: It's easy!

Blue Knight: Um, I'll try. *takes one foot back and kicks his other shin with his foot.*

Masaya: I don't want to be your slave! *shot*

Hostesses: SWITZERLAND! *all the hostesses run up and hug him*

Switzerland: Don't touch me!

Moon: Sorry. *revives Masaya*

Dutch: I'm bored. *stabs Masaya in the head.*

Layla: Deep Blue! Eat this carrot! *shoves carrot in his mouth and revives Masaya.*

Masaya: What now?

Layla: Dress up like Justin Beiber.

Masaya: Deal! *takes Beiber wig and outfit. Walks out a few minutes later.*

Layla: Okay well, pick your weapons.

Moon and Cherry: Carving Knife!

Dutch and Nilla: Sword.

Kitty and Pip: Ax.

Suki and Emily: Psh my own epic powers.

Kairon and Hana: Sledgehammer.

Star and Peace: Knife!

Lexi and Va: Bow and Arrows.

Haruko and Atomsk: Guns!

Masaya: Oh crap! *starts running and gets shot in the head, legs hit with the knives, cut in half with swords, back hit by axes and sledgehammers, arms shot with arrows, legs hit with carving knives, then completely evaporated by Suki and Emily's epic powers.*

Everyone: Most epic death so far!

Moon: I hope you are ok Layla.

Layla: Yeah. Thanks.

Moon: Dominic! Can you read Suki's review?

Dominic: Sure.

**Ahem. Sorry Moon, I've been a bit scatter-brained lately. Yin is sick and Yang**

**is taking a trip around the world and wouldn't let me come with her. :(**

**Ichigo: I designed your bridesmaid (the mews) dresses in real life.**

**Mint: Dummie. Ms. is the abbreviation of Miss and if you were married you'd be**

**called Mrs.**

**Lettuce: Nice.**

**Pudding: You mean you're not a baby Panda?**

**Zakuro: Ummm... Hi**

**Kish: PURPLE PIKACHU!**

**Pai: Can you solve this wodden puzzle? I solved it in a couple of minutes.**

**Tart: OMG, ARE YOU, LIKE, TOTALLY SERIOUS!**

**Ryou: Sing a love song to Dutch.**

**Keiichiro: You're not gay, right?**

**Masa-Baka: STUPID GAT TREE-HUGGER! Not that I have anything against them... as long as they're not you.**

**Deep Blue: You look almost as awesome as Prussia.**

**Blue Knight: Why did Russia jump?**

**Moon: Can I write a one or two shot based on Kish's and Ichigo's wedding? Pwease?**

**Dominic: Hehe, you called Moon "My beauty."**

**Canadia: Fight the power! *hug***

**America: Does ice cream taste better with a broken foot?**

**Prussia: The smartest kid in my class didn't know about Prussia. But you're still awesome. *hug***

**Poland: I'm, like, so totally Polish!**

Ichigo: That's amazing Suki.

Suki: Thank you!

Mint: I'm pretty sure Ms. Is also used for widows and/or divorced women.

Lettuce: What?

Pudding: *grins widely and shakes head.* Nope.

Suki: Wow you're good!

Zakuro: Whatever.

Kish: NO! Pikachu is yellow!

Pai: *holds up the now solved puzzle.* Done.

Tart: What the- Why are you talking like an idiot.

Poland: Hey! I, like, totally disagree with that.

Tart: O_o

Ryou: Sure. *sings most romantic love song in the world to Dutch.* (I forgot to ask what song she wanted.)

Keiichiro: *picks up gun and aims it at Suki.* I. Am. Not. Gay!

Suki: *holds up hands in surrender.* Okay! I never said you were. Geez I was just asking.

Masaya: Well then you are a jerk!

Misty: Who said you could talk?

Masaya: *gulps*

Deep Blue: Who?

Prussia: I, the awesome Prussia, have come to make your lives better!

Moon: What's up Prussia?

Deep Blue: Oh.

Blue Knight: I don't understand the question.

Suki: You wouldn't.

Moon: YES YES YES! I would love to read that!

Dominic: *blushes, nods, then shrugs.* Yes.

Hostesses: Moon can we-

Moon: NO!

Suki: Canada, fight the power! *hugs.*

Canada: H-hello.

America: HAHAHA! OF COURSE IT DOES!

England: Only he could smash his face and break his foot. Bloody wanker.

America: Lighten up Iggy!

England: What did you call me?

Moon: No fighting! My house is falling apart already!

Prussia: Obviously he isn't the smartest kid in the class if he hasn't heard of the awesome me!

Dutch: Duh.

Poland: Oh my god! That is, like, so totally awesome. You are like one of my best friends now.

Tart: Somebody shut him up!

Peach: Moon something is wrong with Tart.

Moon: Ignore him. Next review! It's from the awesome Dutch!

**...Helluwh...**

**Dares:**

**Tart: making out is *whispers in ear* now make out with Pudding ^-^**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: you two are REALLY cute together! It almost seems real...**

***stares at them***

**Momiji: OF COURSE I KNOW YOUR SONG! IT'S SO AWESOME!**

**France: I like you for some reason! Why are people affraid of you? You're cool!**

**Ryou: dye the cafe blue for me? Please?**

**Byez!**

Tart: *face is madly red from what Dutch told him.* Uh, n-no!

Dutch: YES!

Pudding: It's okay Taru-Taru, na no da. Tell me what Dutch-chan said.

Tart: I-I can't, but I c-can do this. *grabs Pudding and starts making out with her while she starts blushing.*

Moon: You HAD to teach him.

Dutch: Yep!

Hikaru: Well my brother and I are really close.

Kaoru: Because we have only been with each other since we were young.

Both: However we are sorry to say it isn't totally real.

Dutch and Kitty: *slightly pout.*

Momiji: *runs up and hugs Dutch and turns into a rabbit.* That is great! I'm so glad you like it.

Kyo: It's stupid! How could you like it.

Yuki: Be mature Kyo. Others are allowed to like what they wish.

Kyo: Shut up you damn rat!

Moon: Look you two. I love you guys, but I swear to god you ruin my house and I will snap your necks like twigs!

Both: *anime sweat drop and major step away from Moon.*

France: I do not understand why people hate me either. I have done nothing to them.

Moon: You are a rapist! This is why I don't pair you with another country. Well….no that's not true. I do sometimes.

France: Oh so even Moon has her times when she is kind to me.

Moon: *snorts* Yeah whatever. You are lucky I like Hetalia yaoi. Dutch. Move on please.

Dutch: *laughs and hugs France for a second.* Sure thing Moon. Ryou, will you dye the café blue for me?

Ryou: Of course! I've wanted to change it anyways. I'll be back soon. *leaves with Keiichiro and a lot of paint*

Moon: Haha! Random character time.

Kitty: What?

Moon: *snaps and random anime character appears.*

Envy: Moon, what did I say about doing this?

Moon:…. Sorry Envy! Anyways, I need you to read this. *hands review papers.*

Envy: I'd rather not.

Blue Knight: Your funeral.

Envy: Not quiet. Unlike you, Moon doesn't enjoy killing me.

TMM Cast: Not fair!

Moon: Yeah well shut up. Please just read it Envy.

Envy: Yeah, fine. No harm.

Star: It's mine! I bet anything.

**hello again :D thank you for bringing in kid and patty heheh :D hehe i think**

**ichigo should have twins :3 a girl and a boy hehe :P and i like twilight :P**

**well the books anyway the films bore me a little and i agree that bella is to**

**week... until the last book/film hehe then i like her :P :L hehe anyway dares**

**and stuff lol :P**

**pudding meet patty, patty meet pudding heres some sweets have fun :D**

**who wants to be my asstitent for my next magic trick? :D dont worry im awsome**

**hehe *everyone steps back and shoves masaya forward* yaya a volenteer get in**

**the box *puts masaya in box and shoves swords through it* he will be completely unharmed abracadabra *opens box and masayas dea* maybe not hehe :P**

**deep blue and mint stare into each others eyes for the next ten minutes and**

**describe each other with one word at a time since you guys are so boring we'll do things the boring way hehe:P**

**blue knight put this costume on *hands him a girraffe costume* hey patty look its an annoying girraffe**

**everybody take turns in killing masaya :D so masaya would u prefer to stay dead or be revied each time just to die again?**

**kid look at that butterfly *kid rants on about how perfectly symmetrical it is* (its funny and cute when he does that lol :P)**

**god this review is boring lol i actually couldnt think of anything lol :P anyway until next time seeya :D hehe :D**

Moon: Thank you Envy. *snaps and he disappears.* Ha I love my random quests.

Ichigo: Why are you nicer to them?

Moon: Uh….Star! Go ahead with your dares.

Star: Patty, Pudding. Pudding, Patty. Take some sweets!

Pudding: Hello, na no da.

Patty: Hahaha! Hey. *both takes the sweets and run out of the room.*

Kid and Tart: Why would you do that?

Star: I wanted to see the outcome.

Moon: *eye twitches* My house is going to break! You have got to be kidding me!

Hostesses: *epic anime sweat drops.* Sorry Moon.

Star: Well do I have another volunteer for my next magic trick?*everyone steps back and Deep Blue shoves Masaya forward.* Yay a volunteer! *drags Masaya by force to the box while he flares his arms like a kid. She stuffs him inside and starts sticking swords (that appeared out of no where by the way) through it.* He shall be unharmed! Abracadabra! *taps the box then opens it to find him dead with the swords sticking out.* Maybe I was wrong. *laughs evily*

Kid: This is why I do not come around more often.

Patty: Aaw don't be a party pooper Kid! Hahaha.

Dutch: I'm going to make this as easy as possible.

Kitty: And as boring as possible.

Layla: Mint. Deep Blue. You two will sit here and describe each other with one word back and forth.

Mint: Why?

Star: Because I said so!

Deep Blue: Fine.

Mint: Cool.

Deep Blue: Nice.

Mint: Smart.

Deep Blue: Creative.

Mint: Fun.

Deep Blue: Exciting.

Mint: *grins and winks at Deep Blue and somehow he completely understands.* This.

Deep Blue: Game.

Mint: Is.

Deep Blue: Stupid.

Hostesses: YOU GUYS ARE BORING.

Deep Blue and Mint: Whatever.

Star: *growls and holds up the giraffe costume to Blue Knight.* (I need new names for the two of them.) Go put this on.

Blue Knight: Yeah whatever. *puts on the giraffe costume over his clothes.* Now what?

Star: Patty! Look it's an annoying giraffe.

Patty: *Patty gasps and runs over to Blue Knight grabbing his neck and snapping it like a twig.* Victory! It's dead!

Kid: -_- Why Star?

Star: Because.

Masaya: Can I just stay dead till my next dare?

Moon: Sure. *everyone takes out a shotgun, lines up, and takes turns shooting him.*

Ciel: *shoots him in the head.*

Kitty and Moon: Head shot!

Kitty: Look Kid a butterfly!

Kid: See! It has such beautiful symmetry. The way each of its wings are perfectly matched with amazing patterns. *continues the rant as everyone else ignores him.*

Lettuce: Is it rude to ignore him?

Ichigo: I don't think he'll notice.

Patty: HAHAHA. He won't!

Moon: Pai! I demand you read Kairon's review!

Pai: Why?

Kish: You don't talk.

Pai: Fine.

**Haaaaaaaaaah... I love this game so freakin' much!**

**Dares!**

**Lettuce: Write an essay on the finless porpoise.**

**Pie: Onii-san, help your girlfriend with her essay.**

**Kish, Ryou, Tart, Masaya: I've been wanting to do this for a while, so, you**

**guys are going to do the treadmill routine from the music video from Ok Go's**

**song "Here it goes again", 'kay?**

**Tart: The original plan was for you to watch Child's Play, and for Pudding to**

**watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but I'm in a good mood today, so you only have**

**to watch Child's Play. Have fun!**

**Truths!**

**Mint: Yo Deep-Baka havin' fun?**

**Pudding: Who is your best friend? (Besides Tart)**

**Ichigo: Where is the best place you would go on vacation? Where's the worst?**

**Okay, I'm done. Bye, ev'body!**

**-Kairon**

Kairon: I can't wait to start these.

Masaya: Oh no.

Kairon: Oh shut up Baka. I didn't care enough to give you anything this time. Lettuce, write a paper on the finless porpoise.

Lettuce: Okay, Kairon-san. Moon-chan do you have a library.

Moon: Yep. Down that way 5th door on the left.

Lettuce: Thank you! *skips off out the door.*

Kairon: Pai go help your girlfriend.

Pai: *nods and leaves out the door following Lettuce's path.*

Sebastian: How big is this home Moon?

Moon: Very big for a basement. It's the reason why I don't want it to be ruined.

Layla: Understand.

Kairon: Okay now… Kish. Ryou. Tart. Masaya. I want the four of you to do the treadmill routine from the music video, Ok Go's song "Here it goes again."

Ryou: Do we have too?

Dutch: Yep!

All four: *grumble in protest, but lets Kairon show them the video then to the treadmills that randomly appeared. Then the song starts playing and they follow along with the routine.* (never seen it? Go watch!)

Tart: *after downing a bottle of water.* Uh Moon? I've already seen Child's Play.

Kairon: You ruined my dare!

Tart: *shrugs and sit back on the couch with Pudding.*

Kairon: *growls* Truths. Mint: You Deep-Baka havin' fun? Pudding: Who is your best friend? (Besides Tart) Ichigo: Where is the best place you would go on vacation? Where's the worst?

Mint: Sure.

Pudding: Either Ichigo-san or Lettuce-san.

Ichigo: Best place I'd like to go? I guess Italy. Worst? Antarctica.

Kairon: Interesting….

Zakuro: *mutters* poor Ichigo.

Keiichiro: *nodding in agreement.* Yeah.

Moon: *evil laugh* Next review! Lexi!

Lexi: Yay!

**hiya lexi here**

**dares**

**torch: can you poof in my oc dogs snowy and blossom please**

**name:snowy**

**gender:girl**

**breed:american eskimo dog**

**colour:white**

**name:blossom**

**gender:girl**

**breed:cavalier king charles spaniel**

**colour:white and hazle/light brown patches**

**they can both talk, hold things, kill people if needed**

**evryone: hi meet snowy and blossom say hi to them**

**ichigo: here is a puppy her name is evie she is a japanese spitz she is a new**

**born pup and is white with a tint of black in her tail it's for the baby tell**

**the child it's from autie lexi she will be fine with the baby she's snowys**

**neice**

**masaya:(hits him with rolled up newspaper) bad boy bad bad boy**

**bad boy you need to be taught a lesson (wacks him over the head)**

**that should give you a bad migraine you bad boy**

**deep blue:(hands lie detector) PUT IT ON (eyes turn red) NOW! AND KEEP IT ON**

**TILL I NEED YOU FOR MY TUTH GO IT**

**pudding, ichigo, lettuce: i don't want you to see what comes next so here are**

**some blind folds you can take them off after the explosion ends**

**blue idiot: (ties him to post) you are going to be my pactice dummy (eye go**

**red) OR ELSE (trows knives at him, soots him, kicks him and trows a granade at**

**him) 3 2 1 bye bye (booommm!)**

**masaya(again): (ties him to a post)(eyes go red) YOU ARE GOING TO DO EVERY**

**THING I SAY OR I WILL LET MY DOGS SNOWY AND BLOSSOM BRUTERLY MURDER YOU WITH A BLOW TORCH NOW SAY SORRY TO ICHIGO NOW**

**masaya(againx2): blossom, snowy kill him for me with a blow torch and any of**

**your wapons i would go with the mallet as well you know**

**lettuce: here is daphne she is a new born pup she's a dalmation she is yours**

**now**

**pudding: here is rosie she is a norwich terrier she is a golden brown colour**

**with tints of black she is a new born pup she is yours now**

**zakuro: here is coco she is a new born pup she is a pomeranian a golden colour**

**with white tints she is yours now**

**mint: here is blue belle she is a new born pup she is a poodle a white colour**

**with blue tints**

**truths**

**deep blue: do you have a crush on anyone a certain tea loving rich girl whos**

**name begins in M because if you do tell me please (inocent pupy dog**

**eyes)(behind me blossom and snowy growl treaterning to atack)**

**that is all torch**

**snowy: why did you take so long in telling everyone who we are**

**me: because i just did snowy besides next time i review i will let you kill**

**some one okay**

**blossom: i'm fine with that what about you snowy**

**snowy: well...okay but i'm killing tree huger**

**me: hey i care about the planet**

**blossom: me too**

**Snowy: uggh fine the cheating baka happy**

**me, blossom: much**

**snowy: thats it from us bye bye say bye blossom**

**blossom: bye**

**me: see you next time with THE ANOYING ADVENTURE OF LEXI SNOWY AND BLOSSOM**

**snowy: why?**

**me:(shrugs)**

**blossom: hey why i am last**

**me:(hits face with palm) CUT this is all we have time for**

**bye **

Moon: And don't worry. She explained the Torch thing to me. Here is the other dare she left.

**moon: here is a new born pup aroura she is a labradour golden in colour with**

**silver tints moon colour silver **

Lexi: Can I start? Can I start? Can I start?

Moon: …Yeah.

Lexi: Cool!

Moon: *snaps and Snowy and Blossom appear.* One down. A billion more to go

Lexi: *laughs nervously.* Yeah sorry about that. *Moon waves her forward and leaves the room. Pulling out certain anime characters with her.* Okay, well, everyone say hi to Snowy and Blossom.

Everyone: Hello! *waves to the dogs.*

Ichigo: *squeals and cuddles puppy.* I know I'm a cat girl but I love dogs!

Kish: *pets dogs head and laughs* It's cute.

Lexi: *sitting there hitting Masaya on the nose with a rolled up newspaper* Bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad.

Masaya: CUT IT OUT!

Lexi: This should teach you a lesson and hurt your head. *whacks him in the back of the head with the rolled up newspaper.*

Masaya: HEY! *rubs the back of his head.*

Lexi: *walks up to Deep Blue and pushes a lie detector at him.* Put this on! *eyes turn read when he looks like he's going to disagree.* Now! I need you for my truth.

Deep Blue: Fine you annoying pest of a human. *straps on lie detector.*

Lexi: *hands Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding blindfolds.* I don't want you to see what happens next.

Lettuce: Does this mean I get a break from my essay?

Lexi: Yeah.

Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo: Okay! *puts on blind folds and plugs ears.*

Lexi: Okay come on Blue Idiot! (ties him to post) you are going to be my pactice dummy (eye go red) OR ELSE (trows knives at him, soots him, kicks him and trows a granade at him) 3 2 1 bye bye

Blue Knight: What do you me- *large BOOM! And the whole room goes into pieces except for the guests and hostesses, who are now safe inside a magic dome.*

Moon: DAMN IT! What did I say about destroying my house?

Lexi: *gulps and steps back.* I'm sorry Moon! I swear I didn't know the bomb was that big.

Moon: -_- we will have to do with the rubble until I find us a new place to go. Continue without me for now. I'm going to search.

Peach: I think Moon-san is mad.

Princess: Mad? She is P.O.

Cherry: Don't feel bad Lexi. She'll be better when we get to the new place.

Lexi: Yeah. Okay. MASAYA YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING OR MY DOGS SNOWY AND BLOSSOM WILL MURDER YOU WITH A BLOW TORCH!

Masaya: *body shacking and head nodding franticly.* Yes yes yes!

Haruko: Wimp.

Atomsk: Seriously.

Lexi: *smirks* Now say sorry to Ichigo.

Masaya: I-I'm sorry.

Ichigo: I can't forgive.

Mint: And you shouldn't

Lexi: Snowy, Blossom, kill him for me with any weapons you'd like. I suggest the mallet.

Snowy: smiles widely and grabs the mallet. She swings it at his head and smashes his head off*

Misty: I saw something like that on the anime I watch with Moon. Greed got his head knocked off, but difference is Greed's head grows back.

Nilla: Masaya only wishes his would.

Lettuce: *rocks puppy in her arms.* Thank you Lexi! *gets up and hugs her then sits back down with Pai and the puppy.*

Pudding: Ooooh! Look Taru-Taru! I got a cute little puppy!

Tart: *reaches over and pets the puppy* Yeah I see.

Zakuro: *smiles and hold the puppy in her lap, scratching its head.* Thank you Lexi. This is very nice of you.

Mint: *squeals and cuddles the puppy.* Now Micky has a friend when I get home!

Lexi: Well I'm glad you girls like them. Now for my only truth. deep blue: do you have a crush on anyone a certain tea loving rich girl whos ame begins in M because if you do tell me please (inocent pupy dog yes)(behind me blossom and snowy growl treaterning to atack)

Deep Blue: N-no! *the lie detector goes off and all the hostesses grin hugely*

Hostesses: WE KNEW IT!

Moon: *walks back in carrying map and a thick book. With Dominic and the missing anime characters following behind her.* I found a new place for us. We shall journey there soon. Everyone grab any items you can find in the ruble. Ichigo don't worry. All the baby stuff is safe as well as everything for Kitty and Ciel's wedding.

**Hostesses: Okay! **

**TMM Cast: Yes Moon. *runs off to look for any items.* **

**Moon: I guess we have to say bye. Bye everyone. I'll try and update soon! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Moon: Ha! I told you I'd try and update sooner. **

**Misty: You didn't. You failed. Why are you in a good mood? Did you forget your house is in ruins? **

**Moon: *glares at Misty and punches her arm* Of course I didn't. However, this new place is even bigger and more beautiful. I think my hostesses will love it. **

**Dominic: They will. What random anime character is doing your disclaimer? **

**Prussia: The awesome me will do it! Moon doesn't own anything mentioned in this story except her original OCs. She just wishes she did! **

**Moon: You bet I do. Go! **

Pudding: Where are we going, na no da?

Moon: You'll see. *everyone exits the portal and into a huge field of grass filled with dozens of different flowers, a beautiful shining pond with a waterfall poring into it, trees grown perfectly for climbing, and buildings a small walking distance away. Tons of magical creatures walked, skipped, and flew around the area. Dragons, fairies, griffans, shifters, phoenixes, and many others nodded at the new guests and continued on their way.*

Kitty: Whoa Moon what is this place?

Dutch: Is this where we are going to be staying now?

Moon: Yes. Dominic, Misty, Zoey, Lizzy, Chandra, and my best friend, Lauren, helped me create it. It wasn't easy but it's great huh?

America: Sure is! Now whenever Iggy sees his imaginary friends we can see them too!

England: I tell you, you wanker, they are not imaginary!

Moon: Stop fighting! *Mutters* no one wants to hear you to 'make up' anyways.

Peach: Moon maybe we should move on?

Moon: Good idea. First review is from Kitty!

**Hi guys! i gots dares!**

**England: meet Ciel, the guy who saved your sorry arse from the evil angel of**

**masacare. Ciel, meet your country.**

**America: *snaps fingers and he has bunny ears* USA-CHAN! get it? cuz usa in**

**Japanese is bunny and U.S.A. is usa!**

**Russia: ... *hugs and runs before is killed***

**Ichigo: Hi Strawberry! hav some strawberries. *hands a bowl of strawberries**

**and whipped cream***

**Dominic: KISS MOON! KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!**

**Canada: *hugs* I KNOW YOU EXSIST!**

**Dutch: meet France.**

**France: do what you want to Dutch. hug her, kiss her, rape her...**

**Ryou: OMG FRANCE IS TRYING TO STEAL DUTCH!**

**Ok, now Im- FLYING MINT BUNNY! *snuggles flying mint bunny***

**Ciel: put that down! you dont know where its been!**

**Me: r u jealous hes getting more attention than you...?**

**Ciel: *flustered* O-of course not!**

**oh almost forgot!**

**Moon: whats your book called? im gonna read it! also, i know 7 reasons to date**

**British guys:**

**1. Their accents.**

**2. Being called love.**

**3. Their accents.**

**4. They dress better than Americans.**

**5. Their accents.**

**6. They're cuter than American boys.**

**7. THEY'RE FREAKING ACCENTS!**

**but get your own british guy. * jumps into Ciel's arms* CUZ HES MINE! :3**

**Ciel: *even more flustered than before***

**Bye**

England: *clears throat nervously.* Yes I heard about that. It's nice to meet you Ciel.

Ciel: Yes, not to much trouble. It's an honor to meet you Mr. England.

Kitty: *laughs* You don't gotta call him Mr. Just England.

Ciel: Oh okay.

Kitty: *snaps and bunny ears appear on America* USA-CHAN. Get it? Cause usa is Japanese for bunny and you are usa.

America: Hahahaha! That's awesome!

Peach: He's loud huh?

Moon: Yep! Praise the hero.

Germany: Oh no please don't boost his ego.

Moon: *grumbles* Fine.

Kitty: Uh anyways… *hugs Russia then runs away as Belarus appears*

Belarus: You vill not touch my big brother.

Russia: *sneaks away while she isn't looking.*

Kitty: Yo Strawberry! Take some strawberries. *hands bowl of strawberries and whip cream.*

Ichigo: Hey thanks Kitty.

Kitty: Yep yep. Now… Dominic, KISS MOON! KISS KISS KISS KISS!

Moon: *looks up from laptop.* Wait what?

Dominic: *face turn slightly red.* Uh, well, you see-

Moon: *shrugs* Might as well. I told my hostesses I'd do anything they asked. *jumps up* EXCEPT Ruin my couples. These *points to each couple.* Will not be changed. Period.

Dominic: *chuckles.* Strict Moon?

Moon: Yeah. So what? I need to be to keep things in check.

Dominic: True. So, uh…

Moon: Go ahead.

Dominic: *leans in to kiss Moon and then a huge light flashes and another boy, with shaggy black hair, red eyes, and black wings, falls out.*

Nilla: What the- Who is that?

Layla: He literally came out of no where.

Moon: Yeah I see that. Hello Alex.

Alex: Moon. How are you?

Moon: Do you have a reason for interrupting?

Alex: *shrugs*

Kitty: *runs over and hits Alex with a frying pan.* BAKA! You ruined my dare!

Alex: Huh? You got anger problems sweet heart.

Ciel: *kicks Alex in the groin* Shut up!

Misty: Well this couldn't have been more awkward. Come on Alex. I need to talk to you. *drags Alex away*

Kitty: *runs over and hugs Canada* I KNOW YOU EXIST.

Canada: T-thank you.

Dutch: *already hanging out with France* Huh?

Kitty: *whispers in Frace's ear*

France: Really now?

Kitty: Yeah.

France: Okay! *wraps his arms around Dutch and before Kitty can say anything Ryou runs up and punches him in the face.*

Ryou: No!

Dutch: aaaw! *glomps Ryou and kisses his cheek.*

Kitty: FLYING MINT BUNNY!

Ciel: I said don't touch it!

Sebastian: My lord I think it's best to let her do as she wishes.

England: It's not as if he's dirty!

Moon: This has become awkward. And I think Misty just killed Alex behind that tree. *points to random tree* *coughs nervously.* About my book…I haven't thought of a title I feel good enough yet but I'll let you know. Also, Kitty, I agree with all those reasons on why to date a British guy. Their accents are hot!

Kitty: I KNOW RIGHT?

Dutch and Moon: *mutter to each other.* Just ask America.

America: Huh? I wasn't listening.

Hungary: *grins evil yaoi love grin.*

Misty: Yes I did kill him. I hate him. Your next review is from Nilla.

Nilla: YAY!

Moon: Where are all my anime guests?

Lettuce: They went exploring.

Moon: Ok then. Review!

**I HAVE GOT DARES!**

**Mint: Stand right here! *points to spot* and don't move unless someone with**

**the initials D and B falls on your and possibly kisses you, but since I highly**

**doubt that will happen *says in a non-suspicious totally suspicious voice* you**

**are going to have to stand there forever.**

**Deep Blue: Hey, can you go over there and grab that book for me, *he walks**

**straight in front of me and I hold out my leg tripping him and falls right**

**towards Mint, lands on her, and kisses her by 'accident'* *puts on innocent**

**face* Oops. *turns around and rubs hands together laughing maniacally* My plan**

**has worked perfectly!**

**Taruto: (not really a dare, his dare comes later) You are next. *insane smile***

**Pudding: Here, eat this cookie *it has a sleeping potion in it, that makes her**

**fall asleep until she is kissed***

**Taruto and Momiji: OMG! Pudding has fallen asleep and she won't wake up! Hang**

**on, this reminds me of a story *starts to read sleeping beauty, finishes and**

**closes book* Now, what does this have to do with Pudding, I think you can**

**figure it out. Oh but wait! I'm not done just yet, let's poof Pudding to the**

**top of a tall tower and the first to get to her is allowed to be her**

**boyfriend.**

**TRUTH TIME!**

**Keiichiro and Zakuro: (I'm assuming their back since you did their dares and**

**truths) Did anything of epic proportions happen on your week long vacation?**

**Does it involve the word, 'expecting'?**

**Mint and Deep Blue: You're welcome.**

**THAT IS THE LAME AWESOMENESS OF MY DARES AND TRUTHS! Love you, kittens!**

Mint: This isn't fair! Moon! Tell her she can't force me to stand here forever.

Moon: *not listening because she is playing poker with France, Spain, Prussia, Hungary, Kitty, Dutch, Peach, and Va.*

Mint: Uh Suki?

Suki: *hiding video cameras with Layla, Star, Pip, Princess, Peace, Haruko, and Atomsk.*

Mint: Well-

Nilla: Give it up Mint. Emily, Kairon, Julie, Hana, Tiger, Cherry, and Lexi are all out riding dragons. Just stay! *Mint gives her dirty look.* Hey Deep Blue can you go over there and grab a book for me?

Deep Blue: *mutters.* Lazy human. *starts walking over to the book but gets tripped by Nilla and falls on Mint, kissing her.*

Nilla: Oopsy.

Deep Blue and Mint: *both blushing, steps away from each other and looks in different directions.*

Moon: Awesome job Nilla! We even have it on tape now.

Tart: What do you mean I'm next?

Nilla: Noooothing. Pudding! Here have this cookie.

Pudding: Okay, na no da. *each the cookie with sleeping potion in it. She can only wake up once she is kissed.*

Nilla: Tart! Momiji! Pudding has fallen asleep. *reads Sleeping Beauty to them.* Now I shall poof Pudding to the top of a tower and the first to get to her gets to be her boyfriend.

Momiji: Okay! I want that cute girl to be my girlfriend!

Tart: *****glares at Momiji who has already started running.* *He also begins running, but stops and thinks for a second.* Oh duh! *smacks head then teleports to the tower.* Baka. *looks at Pudding who is laying on a big bed in the deep sleep. Momiji pops in through the door. Tart goes into a huge panic and bends down and kisses Pudding quickly.*

Momiji: Aaw! That's not fair.

Pudding: *blinks a few times and opens her eyes to find a blushing Tart standing above her.* Hello Taru-Taru. What happened?

Tart: *burts out laughing and hugs Pudding,* Nothing. Nothing at all Pudding.

Hostesses: THAT'S SO CUTE!

Nilla: Yeah, but maybe I should have made it a rule that Tart couldn't teleport.

Moon: *shrugs* Too late now! Congrats Tart. This reminds me. Zakuro, Keiichiro, when did you get back.

Keiichiro: We just snuck in without anyone noticing. It was a fun trip though.

Zakuro: Yeah thanks for sending us. And by 'expecting' I hope you are not implying that I got pregnant Nilla. I'm not Ichigo.

Ichigo: ZAKURO!

Zakuro: You misunderstand me Ichigo. I mean I don't want to get pregnant right now. There is nothing wrong with you doing it.

Ichigo: Oh… Sorry.

Nilla: *glares at Zakuro* You are no fun. No fun at all. Whatever. Mint and Deep Blue, You are Welcome.

Mint and Deep Blue: *still blushing* WE DIDN'T THANK YOU!

Moon: You did. In your minds. I'm still playing poker so Lettuce be a dear and read the next review.

Lettuce: Sure Moon. It's from Dutch.

Dutch: *waves from the poker game.*

**Helluwh! :3**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: you are now placed under my *ahem* protection, you are to stay close**

**to me AT ALL TIMES! To make sure of that... *gived him a dog colar with a**

**leash* put it on.**

**Everyone: KILL MASAYA NOW THAT HE CAN'T RUN!**

**Deep Blue: ...so you have something for Mint...? Kiss her ^-^**

**Moon: poof Ed in ^-^**

**Masaya (again): call Ed something that means small...like pipsqueek**

**Everyone: don't hold Ed back ^-^**

**Truths:**

**Mint: do you love my little brother? And what did you think about the kiss?**

**O.o**

**Ryou: how does the cafe look now that it's blue?**

**Buh-bye!**

Masaya: I have a bad feeling about this but thank you! *sits close to Dutch.*

Dutch: One second Moon. *hands Masaya dog collar with leash.* Put it on. It'll help me protect you better.

Masaya: Okay. *puts on collar and leash.*

Dutch: EVERYONE KILL MASAYA NOW THAT HE CANT RUN!*

Masaya: *gets a knife thrown at his head.*

Moon: Who threw that?

Misty: *raises hand*

Dutch: Good job Misty! Little bro, so you have something for Mint? Kiss her.

Deep Blue: W-what?

Princess: You heard her.

Tsuki: Time to kiss.

Pip: So do it or die.

Deep Blue: *sighs and walks over to Mint and kisses her.*

Hostesses: SUCCESS!

Deep Blue: Shut up!

Moon: Oh! I get to poof Ed in again! *snaps and Ed appears.*

Ed: Hello again Moon.

Moon: What's up Ed? I think Dutch needs you for something. *revives Masaya.*

Dutch: *whispers to Masaya.* Call Ed something that means small… like pipsqueak.

Masaya: Whatever. Hey Pipsqueak when did you get here?

Ed: *turns head slowly around and has evil aura around him* Who are you calling small? *runs at Masaya and punches him in the head and kicks him in the stomach*

Masaya: *rolling on the ground in pain.*

Dutch: okay now Mint-

Kish: She is passed out over there *points to parts of the flowers.*

Dutch: *sighs* You people are so difficult. Ryou, how does the café look now that it's blue?

Ryou: A hundred times better.

Dutch: Good. *goes back to the poker game.*

Moon: Ed! Since you're here can you read the next review. It's the one with Suki on it.

Ed: Yeah, but you need to poof me back after.

Moon: Deal.

**Haha! I was reading down the weapons and was like 'pffft heck yes'. And I was**

**watching Care Bears. To the random stuff!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, but I just can't get your wedding dress right.**

**Mint: BUT YOU ARE STILL A MS. RIGHT NOW!**

**Lettuce: Have some hot Kool-Aid!**

**Pudding: DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Zakuro: I just realized that the 'kuro' part of your name means black.**

**Keii-san: Woot! Random nicknames!**

**Ryou: Purple poka-dot your white pants and white poka-dot your purple skinny**

**jeans.**

**Pai: Hugz Bro! *hug***

**Tart: Go steal Gilbird!**

**Blue Knight: DIE!**

**Deep Blue: YAYZ! We all knew it anyway.**

**Masa-Baka: Die! Die a very painful death.**

**Hungary: Watch all the 'Austria expresses his _ though the Piano' videos.**

**England: Actually it's an American trait and if you hang around me.**

**America: What's your favorite (American obviously) cartoon?**

**Dominic: Soooo... Do you love her?**

**Moon: CHES! TANK CHU SO MUCH!**

**Livvy: I'm watching Kuroshitsuji! I'm on the last episode of the first season.**

**I bawled when Ciel fell.**

**Hostesses: Ever notice how you probably type a lot faster now?**

**Sebastian: So... You're just one hell of a butler, right?**

**BYE!**

Moon: *poofs Ed out.* Okay.

Ichigo: That's ok Suki. You'll get it.

Suki: I hope so.

Mint: *is now sitting up rubbing her head.* Yeah whatever I'm a Ms. I don't care.

Lettuce: I'm not going to try your hot kool-aid!

Suki: But I made it just for you! What am I suppose to do with all this hot kool-aid now?

Lettuce: Drink it!

Suki: NO!

Pudding: Is there a shark around, na no da?

Tart: No Suki is just overly hyper.

Pudding: okay!

Zakuro: Yes it does but putting it with 'za' makes it mean pomegranate.

Suki: Still! It's kind of cool! Keii-san!

Keiichiro: Yeah?

Suki: YAY FOR RANDOM NICKNAMES!

Ryou: yeah… no.

Suki: Do it!

Dutch: But I like the way his clothes are now!

Suki: AAW! You are lucky you have Dutch here. Once she leave I'm doing it for you.

Ryou: O_O

Suki: *hugs Pai.* Hugs bro.

Pai: What the hell?

Suki: Tart. Go take Gilbird.

Tart: You mean that thing. *point to bird on Prussia's shoulder.*

Suki: Yep.

Tart: Whatever. *teleports behind Prussia and steals Gilbird.*

Prussia: NO! *punches Tart in the face and catches Gilbird.*

Moon: No one touchy Gilbird.

Blue Knight: Wha- *killed by unseen force.*

Moon: I have been taught that every story needs an unseen force!

Hostesses: Got that right!

Masaya: But- *gets lungs pulled out by unseen force.*

Hungary: *already watching the videos*

Suki: Well that was fast.

England: Dear god.

America: …. SPONGEBOB SQUARPANTS!

Moon: YES! *high-fives America*

England: *rolls eyes.*

Dominic: Do I love who?

Suki: *facepalm*

Moon: No problem.

Kitty: I KNOW RIGHT?

Moon: SO SAD!

Ciel: Huh?

Kitty: Nothing!(:

Hostesses: … Huh? Weird you're right.

Sebastian: *bows* Yes, I am just one hell of a butler.

Moon: Best. Line. Ever. Next review! It's Lexi, Snowy, and Blossom.

**hiya it'sme lexi (the name is growing on me)**

**snowy: yeah it quite good**

**blossom: same i like it**

**patches: great nickname lexia**

**me: PATCHES get out of my review**

**patches: okay okay keep your tail on**

**me: what tail**

**patches: oh right got to go**

**dares**

**moon: sorry about your home**

**everyone: let's sing {deck the halls with bells of holly shalala la la la}**

**tart: here take (hands yellow velvet box) don't use it yet**

**pai: here take (hands green velvet box) don't use it yet**

**kish: here take (hands pink velvet box) don't use it yet**

**keiichiro: here take (hand purple velvet box) don't use it yet**

**ryou: here take (hands gold velvet box) don't use it yet**

**masaya: as i promised snowy here (hands steak) put it in front of you**

**and(hands sauges) drape these around you good now SNOWY, BLOSSOM DINNER TIME**

**blue knight: have you no humanity you evil person (starts crying loudly)you**

**are just mean snowy, blossom kill him**

**hotesses: it is christmas time so here are some presents**

**you can chose from**

**pendents**

**charm braclets**

**earings**

**watches**

**perfume**

**make up**

**everyone(including the blue knight & masaya): SNOWBALL FIGHT**

Moon: Don't worry about it Lexi. I think everyone is having more fun here anyways.

Lexi: Let's sing!

Everyone: Okay! Deck the halls with bells of holly fa la la la la la la la la. Tis' the season to be jolly fa la la la la la la la la. Dawn we now our gay apparel fa la la la la la la la la la. Troll the ancient Yuletide carol fa la la la la la la la la la.

Moon: Hahaha! That's enough Christmas stuff.

Lexi: Okay here. *hands Tart, Kish, Pai, Ryou, Keiichiro their boxes.* Don't use these yet.

Boys: Uh okay?

Lexi: Masaya, hold these. *hands steak and sausages* Drape these around you.

Masaya: okay they smell great. *drapes them on himself.* Do I get to eat these?

Lexi: Not quiet. Snowy! Blossom! Dinner time!

Snowy and Blossom: *licks lips and charges at Masaya, sinking their teeth into him and ripping him apart.*

Ichigo: *throws up* That's a b-bit much Moon.

Moon: Oh my. Ichigo are you okay?

Ichigo: *being help up by Kish, she nods* Yes, but I think I should lie down.

Lexi: *points to Blue Knight and starts crying* Have you no humanity you evil person! Snowy, Blossom, kill him! (scene has been removed for the sake of Ichigo) *then Lexi goes around and passes out her beautiful presents to the hostesses*

Moon: That's really sweet Lexi. Thanks so much.

Lexi: No problem Moon. My pleasure.

Moon: We'll have the snowball fight at the end. Next review is from a new girl mewmewlover612.

**hiya love it funny lol**

**ok may i join u with destroying peoples minds with laughter my nikname is mew**

**ok**

**[kish fangirl treehuging killing**

**fangirl]TRUTHS**

**treehuger:u got lice lol u must date lice girl from my school**

**everyone: i sugesst not going near him DARES**

**ichigo : when did u get pregent[looks a stomach] or are u fat**

**kish: sing about how fat ichgo is**

**lettuce :u will date ryou**

**zakro:u will date pie thats finla**

**kish :here u get my katana break it ichgo dies**

**justinbiebr:wth are u doing hrere for [he starts singing][gets shot at by a ninja star] i hate that song**

**moon:i am a mew panda /penguin**

**my outfit like ichgos but black and white i also kill people when they don't listen and i send bombs out to random people thats message from mew this will self deurct in 30 secs zakto u better date pie or ill disapper i am ur guys daughter**

Moon: *poofs in Mew* Hello Mew. I have bad news.

Mew: What?

Moon: You'll see. Masaya you have to date lice girl from Mew's school.

Masaya: But I'm gay!

Peach: That's what makes it better.

Princess: Have fun!

Masaya: But- *gets poofed out*

Moon: Not letting lice girl here.

Ichigo: I'm not fat! I got pregnant a few chapters back.

Mew: Fine.

Kish: I can't do that dare if she isn't fat.

Hostesses: How sweet.

Moon: Random. Okay, well, I will not do Lettuce's dare, or Zakuro's dare. It is in the rulebook. My couples won't be broken up! Sorry but that is final.

Mew: But that means- *Mew disappears.*

Moon: *facepalm* I could have saved her. Sorry guys my couples will not be changed!

Dominic: She is strict about her pairings.

**Misty: That is not the only thing, but everyone will figure that out eventually. Moon I am ending this chapter. Oh and the Hetalia cast isn't here anymore. Moon needed them for her Hetalia Truth or Dare. Get over it. Good bye.**

**Moon: Misty! You can't just-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Moon: *shakes snow out of hair.* Yeah I suck at snowball fights. **

**Zakuro: That was pretty fun. **

**Pudding: I won, na no da! **

**Dutch: Congrats Pudding. You sure got an arm on you. **

**Tart: *nods in agreement.* **

**Misty: Moon we have to start! **

**Moon: Yeah sorry! Do my disclaimer… Blue Kight. **

**Blue Knight: Uh…. Moon doesn't own or claim the rights to Tokyo mew mew or its cast. She only claims her OCs. **

Kitty: First review! Layla you're up!

Layla: Sweet.

**again, you forgot my review...**

**wonderful. snarky guy named Alex. -rolls eyes- joy.**

**Truths:**

**Moon: You know Haruko, right? Oh who am i kidding, of course you do. have you**

**seen this video? .com/watch?v=VysE_Y5NHmo**

**DARES:**

**Masaya: Burn in a hole.**

**Ichigo: Eat this cake -gives her cake that's taller then the empire state building- Eat it in an hour.**

**Kish: Here. Drink this. -hands him a bottle full of random dead spirits-**

**Alex: Don't insult the bride, please. (floor randomly begins to smoke)**

**Blue Knight: Drink this -hands him bottle full of posion-**

**Mint: HI HOBO! GUESS WHAT? I STOLE YOUR HOUSE!**

**can someone recommend a good anime series to me? IM SO BORED AND I HAVE NO ANIME TO WATCH!**

**bye, everyone.**

Moon: I'm sorry! Still.

Layla: It's okay! Still.

Alex: I am not snarky!

Misty and Dominic: YES YOU ARE!

Moon: My god! That video made me cry! Haruko-san was one of my reviewers! That's aweful. *goes to emo corner.*

Layla: I'm sorry Moon-san! I thought that if you hadn't seen it then you should.):

Moon: *sniff* yeah. Go ahead with the dares I'll be fine in a second.

Masaya: But I don't wanna! *gets pushed in the whole by Misty and Dutch.*

Misty: *snaps and fire starts up in the hole with him* Baby.

Layla: *smirks* Ichigo eat this cake. *hands the giant cake.* You have one hour.

Ichigo: *Already eating cake is ¼ of the way gone.* huh?

Hostesses: O_O

Kish: I don't trust you to give me drinks.

Layla: When did they get smart?

Moon: *mutters* They hung out with Germany to long. Another reason to send away the Hetalia guys.

Alex: *stares at floor* That's neat how do you do it? And I won't insult anyone anymore except the dead gay guy, that dude that is freaking me out (Blue Knight), Misty, and Dominic.

Blue Knight: Okay! *drinks poison.*

Princess: Obviously he didn't talk with Germany.

Moon: *shakes head*

Dominic: Uh give me a sec. *goes to sit by Moon and starts talking to her.* You okay?

Moon: *sighs* Yes. Even though I didn't really know her, she was really nice and it's a shame this had to happen. Reminds me of B.

Dominic: I understand. But she wouldn't want you sad. She was to selfless for that. Just like her friend said. You can miss her, and feel bad even, but don't depress yourself. Be happy and be the authoress your other guests' love.

Moon: Yeah. I know. You're right. Like always. Let's go. *dusts herself off and walks back over to hostesses.* I'm fine. I can help now.

Layla: *smiles* Be my guest.

Moon: Hey Mint! Oh, I mean… Hey Hobo! Layla stole your house!

Mint: What? You can't just take me house! You brat, give it back!

Layla: No! It's mine now stupid hobo. Go live in that box! *points to random box.*

Mint: *sulking*

Moon: Layla, I'll recommend some anime to you if you tell me the ones you have seen. Deal?

Layla: okay!

Moon: Nilla, come on down! You are up next!

Nilla: *grins* I like mine!

**I have decided, as soon as I finish reading the Fruits Basket manga, I will watch Black Butler because Ciel and Sebastian are just too awesome for me to ignore it. And even though I told Nick I'd watch Bleach... Eh, it can wait a while longer. TRUTHS!**

**Mint: Be truthful with your answer, or else I will turn into a wolf and rip you to shreds and leave you to rot in pit somewhere. Do you like and/or love Deep Blue? Remember (eyes glow white hot) answer truthfully.**

**Zakuro: Well you two are certainly no fun at all. But I do have to say I respect your decision at not having kids so young. So, what exactly did you do on your vacation?**

**Dominic: *puts on therapist glasses* You can tell me everything, that includes bad dreams, and maybe possibly love interests? *he is magically handcuffed to a chair* By the way I'm charging you $300 an hour.**

**DARES!**

**Lettuce and Pai: Here is my Christmas gift to you. You can choose between a week long vacation like Zakuro's and Keiichiro, or a romantic cruise through the bermuda triangle. And I wouldn't worry about aliens if you choose Bermuda since Pai is one.**

**Ichigo, Dutch, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro: Let's go shopping for your guys' presents!**

**That's all! I had other dares, but they sounded way too lame to me and my dares are lame enough most of the time. Merry Christmas, kittens!**

Kitty: yay! Nilla is going to watch Black Butler.

Moon: You'll like it.

Nilla: Okay. Mint, answer the question.

Mint; Y-yes.

Hostesses: Knew it!

Nilla: Good girl. Zakuro?

Zakuro: We went out to dinner, got invited to a few parties, and we even went skydiving.

Dutch: That sounds awesome!

Zakuro and Keiichiro: *nods*

Dominic: I don't need therapy! And Nick said you are an awful therapist anyways.

Nilla: I don't care. I'm still charging you $300.

Dominic: *facepalm*

Lettuce: So we can have a vacation?

Moon: If that's what you choose, but you don't get to leave until the end of this chapter.

Pai: Fine. We're going to pack though. *him and Lettuce leave to pack*

Nilla: They better hurry.

Moon: Also Nilla, shopping has to wait till the end as well.

Nilla: Darn.

Kitty: Next review! Deep Blue, you need to talk more. You read this review. It's you sisters.

Deep Blue: Fine.

**I'M SO TIREEEEEED!**

**Dares:**

**Anyone: SPLASH ME WITH COLD WATER! (I suggest treehugger does it...I kind of get angry when I'm cold)**

**Dominic: we ALL know you love Moon, so confess to her and than make out with**

**her or something (the something being french kissing for 5 minutes non-stop)**

**Everyone: RANDOM DANCING! XD**

**Truth**

**Moon: ...Y U sent Hetalians away? *teary puppy-dog eyes of doom* and does chuu**

**know Death Note?**

BUH-BYE! :3

Everyone: *places bucket in Masaya's hand and pushes him forward.*

Masaya: So I just like through it at you?

Dutch: *says tiredly* yeah, whatever.

Masaya: Fine. *throws entire bucket at her.*

Dutch: *jumps up and spin kicks Masaya* What the heck? You throw the water not the bucket you idiot!

Dominic: I don't get it. *is rereading dare*

Dutch: God just kiss her!

Dominic: What? Why?

Moon: My hostesses for some reason are attempting to give me a love interest. Which I am not use to so I don't usually do something like that, but whatever. *kisses Dominic*

Dominic: *major blush*

Dutch: finally! Now random dancing! *everyone starts randomly dancing like idiots for five minutes.*

Moon: Dutch I though Misty explained this. I needed the Hetalia cast for my Hetalia truth or dare. And I have heard of Death Note, but I don't really know what it is.

Dutch: chu should!

Moon: Perhaps. Our next review is from Kairon! Kairon? Are you still on a dragon?

**Yay! I'm on a dragon! Fuunnnn!**

**Dares!~**

**Tart: Here's a bowl of pudding!*puts it on his head* DON'T TAKE IT OFF.**

**Pudding: Eat the pudding from that bowl on Tart's head.**

**Meh, I don't feel like any more dares today, I should be updating Secret**

**Santa.**

**Truths!~**

**Everyone: What do you want for Christmas?**

**Zakuro: What's your favorite Christmas song?**

**Keiichiro: Are you willing to sing Zakuro-san's favorite Christmas song to**

**her?**

**Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnddddd that's all for now. Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**-Kairon**

Karion: *runs up and places random bowl of pudding on Tart's head* DON'T TAKE IT OFF!

Tart: What the?

Pudding: *helps Tart over by a rock and jumps on it to eat the pudding. She takes a spoonful every few seconds and shoves it into Tart's mouth*

Everyone: *starts shouting their wants for Christmas presents.*

Kairon: … I have no idea what any of you said…

Zakuro: Personally I like "Santa Baby"

Moon: Me too!

Keiichiro: Uh well…

Zakuro: Maybe if it wasn't a girly song like "Santa Baby"

Moon: Happy Holidays Kairon.

Suki: Moon. Moon. Moon! I'm gonna read my review!

**Right the dares and truths!**

**Ichigo: Here come look at patterns with me.**

**Mint: Oh my god that is a messed up family. But they love each other, and love**

**makes the world go roung. Love and gravity. Those two things.**

**Lettuce: (Hot-Kool Aid) Then I'll pour it on the floor, and blame it on you!**

**Pudding: And I say my bad.**

**Zakuro: True. Very true.**

**Keii-san: Hi!**

**Ryou: And you only die once.**

**Pai: Jacob!**

**Tart: Indigo, Indigo, Indigo is a really nice color!**

**Blue Knight: I HATE YOU!**

**Deep Blue: Your hands were like a brother to me!**

**Masa-Baka: F*ck you.**

**Dominic: Moon, you baka!**

Bye!

Ichigo: Maybe at the end of the chapter Suki.

Mint: Yes, Love, gravity, and money.

Peach: Snob.

Lettuce: Oh yeah, real mature!

Pudding: *hugs Suki* It's okay, na no da.

Zakuro: I'm glad you see it my way.

Keiichiro: *chuckles* Hello Suki.

Ryou: Yes and I am very happy about it!

Dutch: me too! *huggles Ryou*

Pai: NO! I'm not Jacob!

Moon: According to Tobuscus, Jacob is an idiot.

Tart: Whatever.

Blue Knight: I hate you too! *killed my dragon stomping on him*

Deep Blue: … I don't get it.

Masaya: Fu- *is killed by Misty*

Misty: I didn't give you permission to cuss!

Moon: Wait… Suki you called me a baka?

Dominic: Moon isn't an idiot. O_O

Alex: *throws arm around Moon* Nope. She's smart!

Dominic: *punches Alex* Creepy pervert.

Moon: Ha ha ha! Thanks Dominic.

Everyone: BYE!

Misty: *takes Moon's paper.* Lexi! Come on down. Your review is next.

Lexi: You sound like a game show host.

Misty: yeah I know.

**hiya**

**snowy, blossom: hi**

**patches: hey**

**me: PATCHES will you stay out of my reviews you are worst than the canaries**

**snowy: you are right there i still have that stupid song in my head**

**blossom: i still resieve songs they don't get that we don't like there singing**

**anyway little brother of mine GET OUT**

**snowy: and STAY OUT**

**patches:uhh anyway lexia rainbow says shes coming back from holidays in italy**

**me: right good bye**

**patches: see ya**

**dares**

**moon: you forgot my snowball fight (sniffs) but its okay i geuse (smiles) i**

**can do it later**

**misty: i got an idea including you, me, a couple of weapons and a cheating baka**

**dominic: i know you like moon so take her on a date**

**deep blue: you mint closet and you can't come out till i see some kissy kissy**

**keiichiro: can we make cookies, cakes and hot chocolate for everyone**

**everyone: SNOWBALL FIGHT!**

Moon: Technically we did do it, but I forgot to mention it. Either way we can have another.

Misty: *grins widely* I am interested in this idea of yours.

Dominic: *face flushes again, but he nods.* Moon. Want to go get some ice cream?

Moon: *gasps and glomps Dominic* Yes! I've been dying to have some ice cream. Everyone, Misty is in charge! Behave. *poofs herself away with Dominic*

Hostesses: No promises.

Lexi: *pushes Mint and Deep Blue in a closet together and locks the door.* There is a camera in there right?

Misty: yeah.

Lexi: Good! *knocks on door* You two can come out once you kiss!

Both: WHAT?

Keiichiro: Of course we can Lexi. Come, I found the kitchen in this land, but it's a distance away.

Lexi: okay! *leaves with Keiichiro and everyone starts the snow ball fight while they are gone.*

In the fight, each of the couples create teams, except Zakuro, Mint, Deep Blue, Blue Knight, and Masaya. The winners ended up being Pai and Lettuce because Pai invented a new snowball shooter that took everyone else out. The hostesses called it cheating, but Moon claimed it counted since her and Dominic showed up in the middle of the battle. Lexi and Keiichiro then showed up carrying hot chocolate, cake, and cookies for everyone.

Moon: Well that was interesting. Now I have one more review. It is Kitty's and It creeped me out!

Kitty: I don't understand why?

Cherry: What happened Moon?

Moon: you'll see.

Ciel: Oh no.

**me: *stares at Ciel***

**Ciel: ...What?**

**me: YOUR SO SWEEET! *jump hugs him, tackling him to the ground***

**DARES!**

**Hostesses: LOOK AT MOON'S HETALIA TorD!**

**Moon: Since YOUR the author, you probably just wrote Alex to come from no**

**where... *steals her magic author laptop***

***i start writing***

**Dominic took Moon into his arms and kissed her passionately. Moon felt her**

**head getting light and she kissed back. Soon they were making out and Dominic**

**started to get Moon's shirt- *the laptop is taken by Misty* AW! I WAS HAVIN'**

**FUN! *pout***

**Mint: I don't know why... but... um... give Deep Blue a lap dance. =v=**

**Ichigo: ... You need highlights. *starts to color her hair with a pink**

**highlighter***

**Kish: Do a burn out in front of a squad of Police cars, then flip them off and**

**race away.**

**Lettuce: I don't feel bad about this... AT ALL... Put on a playboy bunny suit**

**while Pai watches you. That DOES mean him. in the dressing room. as you are**

**stripping.**

**Tart: Go to an ATM, and get some money. When it comes out, scream 'I WON! I**

**WON!'**

**Pudding: I WANT DRAMA! Kiss Momiji. In front of Tart. Don't tell him it was a**

**dare and say that you love Momiji. THEN you can say it was a dare and make up.**

**Pai: Didya like your free show? :)**

**Deep Blue: How was the lap dance? :)**

**Blue Knight: If ur blonde, why aren't u dumb?**

**Masaya: DIE!**

**me: OK! IM ALL OUT OF DARES! Oh Ciel~**

**Ciel: Yes, love?**

**me: I have a favor! *whispers in his ear***

**Ciel: HELL NO!**

**me: It will be good for the Funtom image!**

**Ciel: NO! just... NO!**

**me: NO SWEETS!**

**Ciel: I can live without them! (He can't...)**

**me: OK. I give. *shoves a pillow and blanket in his face***

**Ciel: Huh?**

**me: Have fun sleeping on the couch for the next few months! *giggle***

**Ciel: *look of utter horror***

**me: *goes off some where***

**Ciel: No sweets or sex for a month or humiliation? No sex or humililation?**

**WAIT, KITTY! *runs after her***

**me: GLAD YOU SEE IT MY WAY!**

**Ciel: Some times I really hate you...**

**me: *pretends not to hear* What was that, Ciel? Was that a reason to force you**

**on the couch? *smiles angelically***

**Ciel: NO NO I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**

**me: When trying to get your man to something, just threaten the with no sex!**

***grin!* BYE BYE!**

Everyone: *stares at Kitty*

Kitty: What?

Zakuro: A threat of no sex? Really Kitty? How old are you?

Kitty: None of your business.

Moon: It gets worse.

Hostesses: maybe.

Suki: I have looked at it! I win!

Moon: *laughs*

Kitty: *grins evilly and takes Moon's laptop.*

Moon: HEY! Give that back!

Kitty: *starts typing.*Dominic took Moon into his arms and kissed her passionately. Moon felt her head getting light and she kissed back. Soon they were making out and Dominic started to get Moon's shirt- *the laptop is taken by Misty*

Misty: No! Your pervertedness as gone to far!

Kitty: I was just having fun! *pouts.*

Dominic: *lets go of Moon, blushing, and wide eyed.* I-I'm so sorry M-Moon!

Moon: *face flushed and staring at the floor* I-It's okay Dominic. It was Kitty's fault for taking my laptop. *sits down as Misty places her laptop back on her lap.* N-no reason to worry about it. Hey… Where is Mint?

Lexi: Oh! I forgot! *runs over to the closet and yanks the door open to find Mint and Deep Blue making out* OH! SUCCESS ON MY PART!

Hostesses: THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!

Mint: *pulls away blushing* S-shut up!

Dutch: hahahahaha! My little bro has a girlfriend.

Kitty: Perfect timing too! Mint you gotta give Deep Blue a lap dance.

Mint: What? N-no way!

Kitty: *whines* Why not? You're already on his lap!

Mint: T-that's not the p-point!

Deep Blue: I won't let you force her to do something she doesn't feel comfortable doing.

Kitty: O_O Wow. Just because you stood up for your new girlfriend, Mint doesn't have to do the dare.

Ichigo: *pushes Kitty away from her who is already coloring her hair.* No! I don't want highlights and even if I did I wouldn't let you do it with a marker!

Kish: Be right back. *teleports away and ten minutes later he comes back with black on his arms and face* That was actually really fun.

Ichigo: *rolls eyes and cleans the black off of him*

Lettuce: *reads over the review and her face turns cherry red* W-what Kitty? I can't do that! Please don't make me do this. It's so embarrassing.

Pai: What's wrong Lettuce?

Kitty: *shows Pai the dare*

Pai: Kitty! You can't make her do that!

Kitty: Of course I can! *poofs them to the dressing room with her.* Now have fun! *she poofs away* Dutch, I'm sending you to spy on them!

Dutch: Okay! *poofs away.*

Tart: That sounds like fun. *poofs away*

What happened with Tart: (only because I could resist.) He goes in and types the code that Kitty gave him into the ATM. There is a ton of people around him and the money starts coming out.

Tart: Whoa! I WON! I WON!

Guy: What?

Girl: He knows it isn't a slot machine right?

Guy: How old is he?

Tart: See you later suckers! *gets poofed back*

Kitty: That was awesome.

Pudding: But. But…

Kitty: No buts!

Pudding: *sighs and kisses Momiji*

Momiji: *Grinning*

Tart: *eyes wide*

Pudding: I love you M-Momiji.

Tart: *frowns and teleports away*

Pudding: No Tart!

Momiji: It was a dare huh?

Pudding: *crying* Y-yes I'm so sorry.

Momiji: Come on. I'll help you find him. We can explain it to him together.

Pudding: R-really?

Momiji: Yeah! I like you Pudding. You are very sweet and cute, but if you love him I have no problem only being your friend.

Pudding: *hugs Momiji* Thank you Momiji. Let's go. *the two run off to find Tart.*

Moon: Kitty that was so mean!

Kitty: I didn't know he'd teleport off. I thought he'd try and kill Momiji.

Nilla: Still. Those two are the cutest couple.

Dutch: *poofs back with Lettuce and Pai who are both blushing majorly.* We're baack!

Kitty: Goody, just in time. Pai did you like your free show?

Pai: *still blushing and holding Lettuce close to his side. He won't answer.*

Kitty: I shall take that as a yes. I have to skip Deep Blue's so Blue Knight, if you are blond why aren't you dumb?

Mint: He is.

Deep Blue: He is very dumb.

Blue Knight: HEY!

Kitty: You have a point. Masaya, DIE!

Masaya: No way- *Kitty kills him with a sword through the chest.*

Kitty: Whoops. *Huggles Ciel.* I'm glad you agreed with me. I didn't want to have to force you on the couch but I will if I have too!

Ciel: *gulps*

Sebastian: *chuckles under his breath*

**Moon: And now I must end the chapter. Lettuce, Pai, go ahead on your vacation and hostesses take the mews you need if you need them. I'll try and update soon. Bye! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Moon: Disclaimer! I don't own or claim the rights to Tokyo mew mew. Begin! **

"Yo Moon! What's with the rush?" Kish asks.

"We are having the wedding. Everyone needs to pitch in so we can have everything ready!" Layla demanded.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow. "Where is Kitty?"

"I asked Lettuce to take her out. And Sebastian is keeping Ciel away. Now! I want everyone to go get dressed. Boys over there and girls there *points to locations* Your outfits are already in there." Moon explained. Everyone hurried off to get dressed.

_Each of the hostesses came out in their requested outfits. Ichigo's pink dress goes down to her knees with red hems and gloves past her wrists, her shoes are white and she has white bows in her hair. Mint's dress is to her shins and it's dark blue with light blue doves at the bottom of it, her heals are black and her gloves are light blue. Zakuro's dress is down to her ankles and its dark purple and no sleeved, her heals are a lighter purple and so are her elbow high gloves. Pudding's dress is a short, cute, yellow and orange dress, with brown flats and fingerless gloves. Lettuce's dress will be a knee length green dress with sea blue hems and heels. _

_Kish's suit is traditional black, but he has a red shirt under it and a green tie. Pai's suit is a lighter purple with a black shirt under it and a black tie. Tart's suit is brown with a white shirt under it and a red bow tie. Keiichiro's suit is also black and he has a dark purple shirt under it and the same color tie. Ryou's suit is white (yes like in that one episode XD) with a black shirt under it and a red tie. Deep Blue's (I need a different name) suit is dark blue with a black shirt under and no tie. Blue Knight's suit is black with a yellow shirt under and no tie. (Hint everyone with no tie was chosen as a sacrifice.) Masaya's suit is red with a white shirt under it and no tie. _

Dutch was admiring her outfit, as well as the mews. "Perfect!"

"Now what?" Pip asked.

Layla snapped and pointed at Pip. "Pip. You need to go set up your music station."

Pip nodded in understanding "Got it!" She ran off to search for her DJ set.

"Hostesses. I want you all to help with setting up the decorations. Girls I want to decorate along with the mews. Boys, can you handle setting the table according to the chart." Moon handed the boys and nodded to the girls.

"Sure thing!" Kish agrees. They boys start to leave, but Pai stops.

"Moon where are those other 'guest?'" He asked.

"The guests from other animes, except Ciel and Sebastian, have been removed for the wedding. They will return after." Moon explained easily scratching on her clip board.

Tart nodded. "Okay."

"Chop, chop, people we don't have much time." Layla made a shooing motion to them with her hands.

"Wait. I need Nilla, Suki, and Lexi to stay." Moon requested, gesturing them over.

"What's up Moon?" Suki grinned.

Moon pointed to the castle in the distance. "I need the three of you to go to the castle, talk to the prince, and ask him if we can borrow two griffans for the wedding."

"And why do we need griffans?" Nilla wondered.

Lexi answered first. "Transportation."

"Correct." Layla agreed.

Misty came in from the side. "I'll go with them. The prince is a friend of mine. Come."

_With the girls decorating. _

"Mint! I need you to get these up there for me." Ichigo shouted, trying to reach the spot Layla had directed them to hand flowers and streamers.

"Fine." Mint sighed. "Give me a boost." Ichigo held Mint up so she could hang some flowers on the path way. "Okay. Put me down."

Zakuro stared at the waterfall tapping her chin. "How is this going to work? She'll be walking right through the waterfall."

Dutch nodded and explained, "Moon and Layla have planned for that. The water will fall off the sides of a glass arch so that Kitty won't get wet."

"Pretty, na no da." Pudding clapped.

"Yep. Now the bottom of the glass needs to be decorated with red and green ribbons along with white roses tied in them." Princess instructed.

Va gasped and raised her hand. "Oh! Let pudding and I do that!"

Dominic walked up to them rubbing the back of his neck. "Hello."

"Hey Dominic! Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Dutch asked.

He nodded. "Uh, yeah, I should. It's just…"

"Something wrong?" Star asked cocking her head to the side.

"Maybe." He admitted. "How do you put this on?" He held up his tie to them.

Dutch burst out laughing "Hahaha. Go get the rest of the suit on and we'll help you. The aliens needed help with their ties too."

Layla walked up behind Dominic. "What about people needing help with ties?"

"Nothing!" Dominic answered quickly and ran to the changing room.

Kairon turned to her. "Hey Layla? What's Dominic doing for this?"

She grinned. "Moon and I decided he'd be the priest thing. He's the only one that really knows all of it."

"Well at least someone does…" Zakuro muttered from the side.

_With the boys setting the tables. _

"Kish! Those are on the wrong side." Pai yelled.

"Are not!" Kish argued back.

Ryou sighed and looked between Kish's set up and the chart, "Pai's right. You're wrong. Now fix it before Moon and Layla murder us."

Kish snorted and started moving his mistakes. "Whatever."

Pai and Tart smirked at him.

"I found them." Deep Blue said holding up the center pieces. "Where do they go?"

Keiichiro pointed to the center of the table. "Set one in the middle of every table. Masaya, did you find the napkins?"

"No, but he did." He points to Blue Knight and hands over the napkins. (they still don't know they are being sacrificed.)

Pai nodded. "Okay. We are done other than the fact that we need to go back and set the napkins and center pieces."

"I'll do it!" Kish volunteered, jumping up to take the center pieces.

"Hey! Kish, wait up!" Tart yelled chasing after him.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "They better not break anything."

"No kidding." Pai agreed crossing his arms across his chest.

"It looks nice." They turned around to see Ciel playing with one of the flowers in the center piece. "Hello." _(He is dressed in the classic black tux, white shirt, and black tie. He also has a red rose in the jacket pocket) _

Pai looked over him. "Ciel. I thought Moon had told Sebastian to keep you away."

"Yes. However, she needed Sebastian's help with the cake and asked him to bring me back. It's Kitty they really want to keep away." He explained setting the flower back in the bunch of them.

Pai nodded with understanding. "I see. Lettuce is still in charge of distracting her?"

Ciel shrugged. "For now. I think Moon said that when the cake was done she would switch spots with Lettuce so that she'd have time to get ready. Moon's her maid of honor so she'll let her know the wedding is today."

"Layla is staying though correct?" Deep Blue asked. "I mean her and Moon are the ones that really know what's going on."

"Yes, Layla has agreed that she will stay here. She's getting changed right now, then she'll come check the table and the girl's decorating, collect the sacrifices, and then come to get us all to help with the after party bit of the wedding." Ciel smiled to himself.

Keiichiro shook his head. "She's put a lot of work into this huh?"

"As has Moon." Ryou added. "All the hostesses have."

"Yes. They really have."

Moon walked in carrying two vanilla colored dress bags. "The cake is all done Ciel. Sebastian is getting changed. I'll be helping Kitty get dressed and everything." She turned to Pai. "Pai, I'll be sending Lettuce back. I'll need you to take her to Layla right away."

"Right." He agreed simply.

Moon sighed. "Well I'll see you all soon." She snaps and poofs away, then seconds later Lettuce appears where she was.

Lettuce was rubbing head groaning. "I don't think I like that. H-hello!" She stammered when she realized she was surrounded.

Ciel smiled, nodded, and left to find Sebastian.

Pai smiled and hugged Lettuce before saying, "Moon said Layla would need you."

"Yeah I think she has my dress. I'll change then join you all for the rest of the plans." She explained to him.

"Okay." He whispered and kissed Lettuce softly on the lips. "See you soon."

Lettuce blushed, nodded, and stumbled towards the dressing room where Layla was waiting.

_With Kitty and Moon _

"Oh my.. Are you serious?" Kitty gasped falling down into the chair behind her.

"Yes." Moon smiled. "Everyone is back there, setting up for you. My job is to help you look even prettier than you do now. So come on." She held up the vanilla bags. "I have our dresses and it's time to get you ready."

Kitty smiled and hugged Moon, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

_Back at the set up (Ichigo and Kish)_

"Masaya." Ichigo sighed. "That isn't supposed to go there. That's for the water works. If you put the fireworks there they'll get wet."

Masaya snorted and dropped the box. "Whatever. You do it then. I'm gonna go find Blue Knight."

Ichigo sighed and moved the fireworks.

Kish teleported in front of her, smiling. "Hello my beautiful koneko-chan."

Ichigo blushed. "Hey Kish. Could you help me out?"

"Of course." He smiled and picked up box Ichigo pointed to and carried it over to the pond.

"I need to set these on the marks that Layla made at the bottom. It's not very deep but please don't let me fall in." Ichigo requested, pulling off her gloves.

Kish smiled and grabbed one of her hands and uses his other hand to wrap around her waist. "It's a promise."

"O-okay." She stammered stuck the tubes into Layla's marking points and twisted them to face the rights direction. "I-I think that's good."

He nodded and lifted her to her feet. "I'm glad kitten. I hope the wedding goes good."

"Yeah, me too. Kitty disserves it."

"Yes." Kish pulled Ichigo in and kissed her for a moment, "and hopefully our can be next…"

_With Mint and Deep Blue. _

Mint was trying to carry three boxes of the fireworks at once. "Geez."

Deep Blue laughed and walked over. "May I help you?" He took two of the boxes before she answered. "I don't think these are what we want to get wet."

"I'd hate to be at blame for ruining the fireworks. I just had to take them from Pudding. She is too jumpy. I don't want her getting hurt. Or her hurting Tart." She explained stubbornly.

"I understand." He agreed simply. "Where does Moon want these?"

Mint pointed to the marked areas in front of the waterfall and pond. "Over here. She wants the ones we have in the shape of three hearts I believe."

"Very well." Mint and Deep Blue set up the fireworks in the three spots in three different hearts.

"Perfect! It's beautiful." Mint smiled, pleased with their work.

"Yes." He smiled, watching Mint rather than the hearts.

Mint blushed. "What?"

He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her to him, kissing her once on the lips. "You are beautiful…"

_With Zakuro and Keiichiro. _

"Oh!" Zakuro gasped. "It's so pretty Keiichiro. You and Sebastian did an amazing job frosting it!"

He looked over at her smiling. "I think it turned out wonderful. I'm glad he was here to help. It would have taken much longer if I did it by myself."

"It still would have been perfect." Zakuro reminded. She walked over and took a deep breath of the warm cake. "Delicious. Everything looks wonderful. Have you seen Misty and the hostesses that were sent to get the rides for Kitty?"

"No." Keiichiro sighed and looked over at the castle. "I hope they get here soon. Moon and Kitty should be back really soon."

She giggled. "You worry too much. Just stay calm. They know what they're doing."

"Yeah," He blushed the smallest bit. "I know. It just worries me. That's all."

Zakuro nodded and kissed his cheek. "Everything will turn out perfectly. Just watch…"

_With Pudding and Tart _

Pudding ran up to Tart giggling and holding her basket of flowers. "Taru-Taru! Have you seen Va? We are supposed to fine Layla together, na no da."

"Uh, no. She hasn't really come around here. What's that?" He pointed to the basket of flowers.

"Well," Pudding picked up the petals and watched them fall back in the basket. "Kitty-san made Va and I her flower girls. That means that we come out first and sprinkle the flowers down her walk way." They twirled in her dress a few times. "That's why Va and I have dresses that are kind of alike."

"Yours is better." Tart stated. Then he realized what he said and blushed deeply.

Pudding grinned and hugged him. "Thank you Taru-Taru! I'm glad you like it."

"Um y-yeah." He muttered. "No problem."

"You're blushing Tart."

He stared at her. She didn't usually call him Tart. But she did and she did it with the brightest smile she could give. "A-am not!" He objected.

"You are too." She challenged. "And I bet a can make it brighter."

"W-what do you mean?"

She took a step towards him and kissed him quickly. She was right. The blush deepened. "See, na no da. That's cute Taru-Taru. I like it when you blush…"

_With Layla… minutes before the wedding. _

Layla is pacing back and forth on the side of the mountain. "No. No. No. Where are they? Everything is perfectly in place, but those girls aren't back with the griffans!"

"What's wrong Layla?" Ciel asked walking over. "Everything looks amazing."

"Thank you. It's just…" She sighed and confessed. "Moon is expecting me to have a griffan for her to bring Kitty on! She'll be poofing the two of them far away and if the hostesses I sent don't get back soon. They'll have to walk."

"Ah." He smiled. "Do you want me to send Sebastian over to get them? It'll take no time at all."

She shook her head. "No because he has to be here right now. He's been put in charge of making sure none of your sacrifices leave."

"I see. Well-" He was cut off the sounds of four girls calling for Layla.

They turned and saw Misty, Suki, Nilla, and Lexi riding in on the two griffans. "Hey Layla! Sorry we are late." Suki laughed and jumped off the second griffan with Lexi. "We got sidetracked."

"You're here. That's good. Send that one to pick up Moon and Kitty." She ordered.

"Okay." Misty walked over and whispered something in the griffan's ear before it jumped up and took flight. "There. He should get there just in time."

Nilla watched Layla's concerned expression. "Layla, your plans are flawless. Take a deep breath. We all should get to our seats…"

_The Wedding! _

Emotions were running high in the cave as they awaited the queue of Kitty's arrival. In the seat were all the hostesses of the story, the sacrifices, and the Tokyo mew mew cast. It was small, but beautiful. In the very front was Dominic. He stood behind Ciel in an all-black suit, with a large book in front of him. Then we had Sebastian, beside his master as proper as he ever was. Lastly, was Ciel; he stood tall and proud, but had a slight shaking coming from his hands. Chatter echoed off the gems and rocks around them.

Finally, when it felt like they had been waiting for years, Va stuck her head in and gave Layla the thumbs up. The music started and seconds later, Pudding and Va skipped in throwing the flowers around them.

When they got to the end of the isle, they each took their seats. Pudding's by Tart and Va's by Dutch.

Then Moon walked through the water fall in a knee high red, short sleeved dress and black heals carrying a bouquet of white and red roses. She smiles and the guest then takes her place at the front.

Now it was Kitty's turn. She walks in, holding tightly onto Pai's arm, and smiling sweetly. Her dress was long, shimmering, white silk. It had long sleeves and was decorated with diamonds to a point where it wasn't overwhelming, but still made her completely beautiful. Her hair was piled on her head with a long white veil covering her face. With her cheeks pink, she made it to the end of the isle and Pai and Ciel made the transition of handing her over to her, all too soon to be, husband.

Dominic gestured for everyone to take a seat. He smiled at the couple and cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to going in the holy matrimony of Kitty and Ciel. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." They wait, but no one, not even Pai, objects. "Very well. I trust you have your vows?"

"Yes." Kitty smiles.

They two of them calmly exchange vows, bringing most the crowd into tears.

"Now," Dominic continue once they were done. "Each of you will take turns repeating after me. Ciel, you're first. Do you take Kitty to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Kitty take Ciel to be your husband."

"Yeah, I do."

Dominic: To have and to hold.

Ciel: To have and to hold.

Dominic: For better or for worse.

Kitty: For better or for worse.

Dominic: For richer, for poorer.

Ciel: For richer, for poorer.

Dominic: In sickness and in health.

Kitty: In sickness and in health

Dominic: To love and to cherish.

Ciel: To love and to cherish.

Dominic: Until death do us part.

Kitty: Until death do us part.

Dominic closed the book in front of him. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

So, all so sweetly, Ciel cups Kitty's face in his hands and kisses her…

_After the wedding, Sacrifice! _

Ciel and Kitty run out of the water fall again and the water works around them start shooting about in amazing shapes and colors. Moon whips her hand forward and sets fire to the set up fireworks. They shoot up above and burst into a stunning display of colorful hearts.

"Oh it's so pretty!" Kitty clapped. "Moon? When do we do the sacrifices?"

"Now if you want." Moon nods at Layla, who presses a button to open up the pit of fire.

"Fire?" Ichigo asked.

Ciel nodded and smirked to where the Trancy manor guest stood. "Traditional."

Layla and Moon nodded and gestured for Dominic and Sebastian to throw the sacrifices in.

"Oh not Deep Blue, Dominic. Since he is with Mint I'll let him live…for now." Kitty smiled and then waved them forward to continue.

Dominic and Sebastian threw Masaya, Blue Night, Alois, and Claude into the fire. The flames shot up into the air before eventually calming enough to close the hatch.

"Sweet. Now who's up for a party?" Dutch laughed.

_The party. _

The caterers walked around to the table placing the requested lobster, sushi, or chicken in front of the guests. Champagne was poured into the glasses (I don't care if we aren't old enough XD) and Moon stood tapping her glass for the attention of the room.

"Oh good!" She beamed when everyone settled down. "I shall make the first toast and it will be the cheesiest things I have ever said." She bent down quickly to hug Kitty. "Kitty you are funny, smart, and all around crazy. I love that about you. Ciel is very lucky and I know that he will treat you well. I only wish that you two can be totally happy together. Congratulations guys."

Lettuce stood up next, blushing and stumbling through her speech. "Kitty, I guess I'm actually thrilled that you are my daughter. I really do love and care for you and I'm glad that you are so happy."

Other jumped up, eager to attempt to embarrass Kitty and Ciel. Few succeeded. By the end, some were drunk and silly, other hyper and happy. When the time came to cut the cake, Kitty and Ciel shoved it into each other's faces.

Finally, Ciel led Kitty to the dance floor under red and green decorations, white flowers, and mistletoe. After the first song, a hyper and eager Suki jumped on the stage, took the microphone and began singing Spain's MKC and Romano's HP (yay Hetalia(: ) as the rest of the night they danced and laughed and lived entirely in the moment.

_The leaving _

Once it was decided that the dancing was over, Ciel and Kitty ran throw a mess of rice to the transportation arranged by Layla. A huge carriage and beautiful black horses awaited then. The new bride and groom hugged their friends and jumped into the carriage to be on their way to a wonderful honeymoon…

**Moon: And that is the story of Kitty and Ciel's wedding. Next chapter will be back to the dares. I know this wasn't as great as I could have made it, but I was trying to get it done by Christmas. I hope you still enjoyed it. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a wonderful honeymoon Kitty! Bye everyone**


	19. Chapter 19

**Moon: my lazy butt is updating again. Oh Happy New Year!**

**Hostesses: God Moon! **

**Moon: What? At least I posted Kitty's wedding. **

**Kitty: Yeah! *glomps Moon.* Thanks Moon! **

**Zakuro: *sigh* Moon doesn't claim the rights to Tokyo mew mew.**

Moon: Oh yeah. Thanks Zakuro. *laughs nervously* I hope you guess don't hate me. I've been away and didn't have my laptop with me.

Misty: She was at Seaworld and Disneyland.

Ichigo: Moon! You didn't take us?

Moon: Shut up! I'm sorry!

Dutch: *smacks Ichigo* Don't be mean to her.

Ichigo: *grumbles*

Moon: And I'm going to start this overload of reviews! First one is from Suki.

**Pfft. I am dead. I blame it on looking for Christmas presents.**

**Ichgio: Yes! I like the fabric and pattern! Everyone will see it when I make that two-shot that I haven't even put on my computer yet!**

**Mint: Mawhaha! I eat a mint today.**

**Lettuce: I also had a salad.**

**Pia: FUUUU- HI!**

**Keii-san: *sniffle* Why did you chuckle!**

**Ryou: I DARE YOU TO DO WHAT I DARED YOU TO DO TEN CHAPTERS AGO!**

**Moon: NO! I ment Dommie was dumb because he didn't realize that I was talking about you.**

**Everyone: I'M SORRY YOU KNOW ME! I'm a worthless person.**

***mumble* Bye.**

Ichigo: It's so pretty!

Mint: Is that suppose too bug me?

Lettuce: I love salads.

Pai: Hi?

Keiichiro: I'm sorry Suki.

Ryou: Uh…. Suki in chapter 7 you didn't ask me specifically to do anything.

Moon: Oh… Maybe I am dumb.

Everyone: YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS!

Moon: Don't you say that, Suki!

Suki: *sigh*

Dutch: I'm gonna do my review. Suki. Don't say that kind of stuff about yourself.

**Noooothing to tell y'all to I'll go to the dares ;)**

**Dares:**

**Dominic: you. Moon. Closet. Now. And no coming out until you confessed your love to Moon, Dominic! Or do I have to take the laptop...? O.o**

**Masaya: how about you jump in a vulcano for me? O.o**

**Deep Blue: AWWW, MY LITTLE BROTHER HAS A GIRLFRIEND! HOW CUTE!**

**Truths:**

**Ryou: you're blond to, but you're really smart...is that because you're american? O.o**

**Moon: so...had fun in the closet? :3**

**Byezz :3 **

Dominic: But-

Kitty and Dutch: *push Moon and Dominic in closet.* Have fun!

Moon: Don't touch my laptop!

Dutch: *laughs*

Masaya: No. *gets pushed into volcano by Misty.*

Misty: Yep.

Dutch: Good job! *high-fives*

Deep Blue and Mint: Shut up!

Dutch: I shall not shut up!

Mint: Why not?

Dutch: I'm happy for my little brother! You be nice to him! That goes for you too bro. Be nice to Mint. If you don't treat her right the hostesses will start treating you like Masaya.

Deep Blue: O_O

Ryou: I might be American. Why? Would it bug you if I was?

Dutch: That's not nice. Of course it wouldn't. *hugs Ryou*

Moon: *already out of closet.* We played Go Fish. I lost….again.

Dominic: *grins and shuffles card deck.* Rematch?

Moon: You are on! *starts playing Go Fish with Dominic*

Nilla: Uh Moon? MOON? *sigh* I'm going then.

**Kitty, I laughed all through your dares. I'm still laughing. It's getting hard t-to b-bre-eath...laughing...s-so...har- *passes out from lack of oxygen***

**Lucy: I'll take over her dares.**

**Lex: Me too!**

**Lucy: Alexis, you are my best friend, and I love you, but...**

**Lex: *pouts* Fine...**

**Lucy: Now, for Nilla's dares.**

**Kyo: (that is if Momiji isn't the only Fruits Basket character here, if Kyo isn't here, POOF IN KYO!) Kitty! *hugs***

**Ichigo and Ryou: Turn into kitties and go play with Kyo!**

**Kisshu: Can you make me some quiche?**

**Lex: *pops up real quick* AND HER TRUTHS!**

**Lucy: ALEXIS!**

**Kitty: Aside from the drama between Pudding and Taruto, you deserve a high-five. (Lex: Are you kidding me Nilla? Seriously? Lucy: I think she is serious)**

**Dominic: Now, why would my little brother tell you I'm a horrible therapist? I feel very hurt.**

**Deep Blue/Mint: Well, since you are a couple now, go on a date! Someplace romantical, I will pay.**

**Pai: Your name rhymes with hi. So, hi! *smiles insanely***

**Lettuce: (says in Italian accent) You are related to the cabbage patch kids, no?**

**Moon: I suggest you keep your laptop out of Kitty's reach.**

***wakes up* Hola damas y caballeros! Estoy hablando en español para ver Dominic lo traducirá. Te amo, gatitos!**

**Lex: Uh... O.o**

**Lucy: Until Nilla's next review! *tips hat that magically appeared on her head***

Kyo: *turns into orange cat* What the hell? Why would you do that?

Nilla: I wanted you to be a kitty! Ichigo, Ryou, go now!

Kyo: I don't care!

Ryou: *groans but turns into his cat form*

Ichigo: *sighs and also turns*

Kish: Is this you making fun of my name?

Nilla: … No.

Kish: Yeah, sure. *leaves to the kitchen portal.*

Misty: Portals?

Moon: *looks up from Go Fish.* Yeah. We are in the middle of a field! I don't know how else to get everyone places.

Kitty: Yeah. High-five!

Dominic: I don't know why he said it. He just did.

Deep Blue: Very well. If you are paying, thank you. I would have paid myself.

Mint: *hugs Deep Blue's arm as they leave.*

Pai: You are a very odd girl Nilla.

Lettuce: No I am not!

Moon: *looks over at Kitty* So I have learned.

Dominic: Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am speaking in Spanish to see Dominic translate it. I love you, kitten! Really Nilla?

Nilla: Don't you judge me!

Dominic: I'm not. Misty is the judgmental one.

Misty: *rolls eyes and hit Dominic over the head*

Moon: *large crash is heard.* Oh no. I'll be back! Dominic, Misty, come with me! *jumps through nearest portal with Misty and Dominic before it closes behind them.*

Kitty: I call being in charge!

Everyone else: We are doomed.

Kitty: *picks up Moon's review paper* Layla! You are up next missy.

**Gosh, Kitty. What the heck? I will not try and make Dominic and Moon fall in love. It's really their choice -.-**

**Julian: OUR SISTER HAS A CRUSH!**

**Eddie: Yeah, what's his name again?**

**Me: GET OUT OF HERE! AND I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH! -grabs a flute and blows into it-**

**(the worst sound ever is heard and Julian and Eddie run out)**

**Man, I love this recorder.**

**TRUTHS: **

**Alex: I have the powers of water, fire, earth, and air. And I'm half fairy o_0 that's how the floor was smoking.**

**Moon: I'm sorry for showing that video. But I thought you should've knows. **

**Dares:**

**Masaya: SLEDDING TIME! -teleports to a snowy mountain and forces him to lay on the ground- WHEEE! -sits on Masaya like a real sled-**

**Kisshu: Stop being smart! -hits him with a frying pan- eh, he'll be find in about two hours.**

**Ichigo: Eat this other cake! -shows her a super small cake that's no bigger than a needle- if you can find it. -throws it somewhere- **

**Tart: Pudding still loves you, okay? So go give her these. -hands him a bouquet-**

**Julian: I REMEMBER YOUR CRUSH'S NAME!**

**Me: -blows into recorder before he can say anything- GET OUTTA HERE!**

**Bye guys! Just ignore my brothers, okay?**

Va: *runs in room tugging Pudding and Tart.* We are back!

Dutch: Sis, where did you go?

Va: Dominic gave us money for the candy store, but the manager there said we can't come back.

Lexi: You ruined the store didn't you?

Tart: It's not our fault! The walls weren't sturdy enough.

Pudding: Yeah! They should make them harder.

Kitty: Hey! We need to move on! Layla do your review.

Alex: That's so cool! I think Moon can control the elements too.

Nicolas: When did you get here?

Moon: *pops out of portal with Misty and Dominic* Nicolas! You are not a well enough developed OC to pop in yet! Go.

Nicolas: Whoops. Sorry Moon! *random OC disappears*

Layla: What happened?

Moon: I don't think it's important right now. Also, don't apologize for showing me the video. It's good to know. Double also, if anything else happens and I feel you should know I promise to tell you. For now just ignore and forget about it.

Masaya: Oh no. *gets teleported with Layla and lays down as she uses him as a sled. On the way don't the hill he hits several rocks that bruise his face and knocks out some of his teeth.* I hate you.

Layla: Eh, I couldn't care less.

Kish: *unconscious.*

Nilla: Hey! I never got my quiche.

Ichigo: *runs over to Kish and holds his head in her lap.* I don't want it!

Layla: Grumpy much?

Tart: *hugs Pudding* I know she does, but thanks. *hands Pudding bouquet.*

Pudding: *hugs back and kisses his cheek* Thank you Tart.

Hostesses: Who's your crush?

Moon: *snaps* Oh yeah! Thanks also Layla for not trying to force Dominic and I together.

Layla: No problem.

Misty: Lexi, you're up.

**hiya**

**snowy: hey**

**blossom: hi**

**rainbow: good-**

**me: RAINBOW NOT NOW**

**rainbow:(gets shuffed out) uhh goodbye**

**me: phew she needs to learn cues uhh snowy blossom may i ask WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING**

**snowy blossom: nothing **

**me: uh huh**

**dares**

**dominic: you moon closet time can't come out till i see some kissey kissey**

**masaya: here hold (hands two diarys one flower one black with snowflakes) BLOSSOM SNOWY MASAYA STOLE YOUR DIARYS**

**blue knight: (hits with frying pan) that is for being mean**

**deep blue: here take (hands blue velvet box) don't use it yet**

**deep blue, kish, pai: go makeout with your girlfriends**

**everyone: lets put on a play the nutcracker i'm gonna be the snow fairy and hottesess you don't have to be in it**

**me: now where have you two put him**

**snowy: uhh why does it matter**

**me: because HE'S THE INSPECTER now where is here**

**snowy blossom: that way**

**me: see you next time after i track down my inspector **

Dominic: *getting pushed too the closet with Moon* How long are we gonna be in here?

Moon: I'm the authoress. They can't keep me in here forever. *gets closet door locked on them*

Misty: You girls aren't very bright. How can you see if they kiss when the door is shut?

Lexi: Be quiet Misty!

Masaya: *running in terror from Blossom and Snowy* What is wrong with you people? *drops diaries but keeps running*

Blue Knight: How many of you use a stupid frying pan as a weapon? *gets hit with dozens of frying pans*

Deep Blue: Uh ok? Thanks I guess.

Kish: *wakes up in time to hear the dare* Okay! *starts making out with Ichigo and gets poofed into another room*

Pai: *starts kissing Lettuce and it soon turns into a make out. They also get poofed into another room*

Deep Blue: *him and Mint go into a room themselves, Deep Blue carrying Mint bridal style, and make out*

Moon: Okay Nutcracker cast.

**Lexi- Snow Fairy. **

**Mr. Stahlbaum- Pai**

**Mrs. Stahlbaum- Lettuce **

**Nutcracker- Masaya **

**Cavelier- Kish **

**Mouse King- Keiichiro**

**Mice- Pudding and Tart **

**Clara and Fritz- Ichigo and Mint**

**Uncle Drosselmeyer- Ryou **

**Mother Ginger- Zakuro **

Moon: Okay I know I probably didn't get everything right or all the main character BUT in my defense I've never seen the Nutcracker.

Masaya: Did she ever find the inspector?

Misty: *kicks in groin* Don't you dare break the forth wall!

Masaya: *rolling on floor in pain* But Moon does without noticing!

Misty: She is the hostess. You are the hated character. Get. Over. It.

Pip: And while Masaya is hilariously rolling in pain I will do my review.

**Aww...That was so sweet~! There was a few mistakes but that does happen and it's great! (Sniff) Ahem- anyway, sorry I haven't done any dares for the past few chapters, high school takes a lot out of you 0_0**

**Peppy: *stuck inside a cage* Oi, let me out! I won't say anything, promise!**

**No. I don't believe you *glares***

**Dares~!**

**Tart: *measures him* Perfect! *pulls out a leprechaun costume* Wear it and speak with an Irish accent por favour. **

**Alex: ...Hey Moon, can I punch him in the face? I don't like arrogant perverts like him. **

**Dominic: Hug her. *points at Moon* OR I'll tell Peppy you stole his fish and he does not like people who steal his fish. **

**Pudding: I bet I'll beat you at the world's most impossible game. *cue evil chipmunk stare music***

**Masaya and Blue Knight: I'm in a happy mood today SO I'll make your deaths be as painless as possible *pulls out a crossbow***

**Misty: OMG YOU'RE THAT GYM LEADER OFF POKEMON! I CHALLENGE YOOOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!**

**Ichigo: Whenever you have to say a noun (like arker, Masaya, Kish) you have to say 'fish' every time!**

**Peppy: Hostess, guess what! Pip-nee likes-**

***grabs Peppy's cage and throws him to the centre of the earth* That's what cha get. **

**The Truths!**

**Mint: Have you ever drank something other than tea? Like...Coffee? Or coke? **

**Peppy: *Appears again with a load of burns* PIP-NEE LIKES SOME VIDEO GAME CHARACTER NAMED-**

***tackles Peppy to the ground* OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID PENGUIN! *chases after Peppy* I DO NOT LIKE HIM!**

***another penguin appears holding a sign that says 'Sayonara!' on it* **

Tart: *in the costume* I won't talk in the stupid accent! I don't even know what it is.

Pip: Do as I say!

Tart: NO! I put on the stupid costume and that's all you're getting!

Pip: *growls and punches Alex in the face* Oops. I was suppose too wait for permission.

Moon: Well you have permission so it's fine.

Pip: Good!

Alex: I am not an arrogant pervert!

Misty: Yes you are. Do I need to take you to the tree again.

Alex: *shakes head and steps away from Misty*

Dominic: Sure. *hugs Moon.*

Lexi: Wait… When did you leave the closet.

Moon: We broke down the door.

Pudding: You are on Pip-chan!

Masaya and Blue Knight: *gulp and run away, but get shot through the chest*

Misty: I AM NOT! I DON'T LIKE POKEMON!

Pip: *le gasp*

Ichigo: I guess I can do that.

Mint: I have but I like me tea better than anything else.

Pip: You're boring. Last review!

Moon: Pip, give me back my review sheet.

Pip: Awww! *hands Moon review sheet.*

Ciel: Kitty's is next.

Kitty: Yay! *claps*

**OMIGOD! Thank you! I loved that chapter! Hug? *hugs Moon* Dares. **

**Ichigo: I need your measurements! I'm making your dress for your wedding!**

**Pai: Thanks a lot, Dad! First at my high school graduation when I was 4 then my wedding when I'm 12! Why do you love embarrassing me? **

**Masaya and Blue Knight: try and kidnap Ciel. (Ciel: WHAT?)**

**Sebastian: kiss Moon.**

**Dominic: Look, Sebastian is kissing Moon. (*Ciel and Kitty sit down to watch the epic fight that ensues* Kitty : popcorn? * Hands some to Ciel*)**

**Misty: I don't like you. Get 'acquainted' with France.**

**Kitty: I have an announcement. I'm pregnant!**

**Ciel: ...**

**Kitty: Ciel?**

**Ciel: ... Heh... *faints***

**Kitty: crap, he fainted... **

Ichigo: Moon! Will I give birth before the wedding?

Moon: hahaha! Ichigo you are going to burst any day now.

Kish: Sweet! I get to be a dad soon!

Kitty: Okay! I'll measure after you give birth.

Pai: I am your dad. I am supposed to embarrass you. I still think you were too young to get married.

Sebastian: Too late now sir.

Pai: Yeah I got that.

Masaya and Blue Knight: *get revived* Sure. I guess we can. *each one grabs one of Ciel's arms, but Ciel goes all deamon crazy and eats their souls.*

Kitty: Good job Ciel.

Ciel: Please don't try and get me kidnapped again.

Kitty: We'll see. Oh! Wait Sebastian, do your order after Misty's dare and my announcement.

Sebastian: Of course Mrs. Kitty.

Misty: Ha! France isn't here. Moon took him away for her Hetalia Truth or Dare.

Kitty: Fine, anyways, I'm pregnant everyone!

Everyone (besides Ciel): Congratulations Kitty!

Ciel: heh…. *faints*

Kitty: *shakes Ciel* Don't faint again! Beside we gotta watch the fight.

Ciel: Y-yeah. Okay. Sebastian, go ahead.

Sebastian: Yes, my lord. *kisses Moon*

Moon: *shocked*

Dominic: *grabs Sebastian's shoulders and yanks him off Moon. Then punches him in the face.*

Sebastian: *moves to attack*

**Zakuro and Mint: We are stopping it here! **

**Tart and Kish: We are just trying to make you mad. **

**Lettuce and Ichigo: But we want you guys to tell us. **

**Pudding: Tell us who you think should win! Sebastian or Dominic! **

**Deep Blue: Then you will get to see the outcome beginning of the next chapter. **

**Keiichiro and Ryou: Good Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20 For now

**Misty: For Pete's sake just do it! **

**Dominic: It's okay Moon. Just say it. **

**Moon: *sigh* Okay. I'm ready. Attention everyone I would like to apologize greatly. I have to say that I will be pausing this certain story. I can explain. I hate to say that my reason for stopping is no more than me not having interest enough in Tokyo Mew Mew anymore. I have heard from some of you that you are feeling the same way about other animes and this one. I hope you can understand why I have to do this. Thank you and hopefully I see you guys again when I decide to continue. Bye bye! **

**Misty: Whatever. **

**Dominic: *waves* See ya. **


	21. Chapter 21 It's back

**Moon: *does cheesy peace sign* Let's begin. I don't own a thing. **

* * *

><p>Ichigo: *screams and falls into view landing on the sofa* Ow! What the heck?<p>

Kish: Watch out koneko-chan! *falls on the same sofa and barely misses Ichigo.*

Zakuro: *strides in gracefully* You know I actually thought we were done with this.

Keiichiro**: ***shrugs behind her* I don't know. I guess I'd kind of miss it.

Mint: *snorts* How could you miss all that they put us through.

Masaya: Mostly me.

Blue Knight: Hey it happened to me too!

Pai: Yes. And we will let you know when someone cares about you.

Blue Knight: Harsh… *emo corner*

Pudding: *skips in tugging Tart with her* Oh I'm happy we're back, Na no Da!

Tart: *rolls eyes*

Lettuce: I-I'm not sure whether I should be excited or terrified.

Ryou: Either one.

Deep Blue: *groans* Why am I back?

Ichigo: Why are Kish and I the only ones that fell in?

Moon: All good questions! *A familiar girl strides in from the shadows. She has thick, brown hair with the tips dyed black and dark, sapphire blue eyes framed by "hipster" glasses. She is wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top with a forest green, button-up cover, and black and white checkered vans.*

Zakuro: Moon?

Moon: *giggles* The one and only! Miss me?

Keiichiro: Why are you back?

Moon: I miss this place. I thought it'd be nice to start again… for the last time. I think I'm annoying people by doing this. *Smiles*

Pudding: I like your look, Na no Da!

Moon: Thank you.

Mint: Does this mean Dominic and Misty are here too?

Moon: Uh… well…. No. No, they aren't.

Taruto: Then who-

Moon: We'll see. I guess that's the end of this chapter. This starts the continuation and a fresh start for Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!

Cast: Here we go again…

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: It's back! I'll introduce my other friends, next chapter. Hope you guys are happy it's back. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Moon: *Jumping up and down excitedly* Let's get going with this shall we? Mint! Do the disclaimer! **

**Mint: Yeah, whatever. Moon doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

**Pudding: *giggles* Begin! **

Keiichiro: So this means you are starting over with your hostesses too?

Moon: Yes. I'm going to do my best to keep track of them but it'll probably be just as hard as last time.

Zakuro: *sits down on a black love seat* So, you mentioned you had some friends?

Moon: *nods* Yeah. Dominic and Misty had to go back to their original jobs. Which is fine with me. Then I decided this would give me a chance to bring some other friends of mine in. Sooooo, I want to introduce everyone to my friends, kind of, Annabelle, Jacque, and Thaddeus.

*A girl walks in with beautiful peach skin, sky blue hair the is spiked at the ends, sapphire eyes, and a string of lotus tattoos around her neck. She is wearing a white tank top, green shorts, and black flip-flops.*

Annabelle: Hello everybody. I'm Annabelle.

Moon: Annabelle is shy and really independent, hates Mary Sues, and doesn't follow the rules as much as she should. Oh and she's a sorceress.

Annabelle: *shrugs* Yeah, whatever. Next!

*Another girl walks in with wavy Carmel brown hair, pail green eyes, and sharp teeth. She is wearing a long sleeved brown shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.*

Jacque: Hey guys. My name is Jacque. *gets glomped by Annabelle*

Moon: Jacque is a werewolf. She also hates Mary Sues, is very obedient, and likes to help people as much as she can.

Jacque: *smiles* Thanks Moon. Ugh, did he have to come though?

*A boy walks in with spiked up green hair, yellow snake eyes, fangs, and emerald scales that replaced what should have been his skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans and black shoes.*

Thaddeus: Nice to meet you. The name is Thaddeusss.

Ichigo: *squeals and hides behind Kish* He's a snake!

Annabelle: *says sarcastically* Noooo. You think pinky? He's also a stalker.

Thaddeus: How impolite, my little Annabelle.

Moon: Stay away from Annabelle, Thaddeus. You aren't allowed near her unless someone dares it. So feel free to dare my new guests as well everybody!

Zakuro: Can we begin the reviews?

Moon: Of course. First one is from the wickedly cool Suki!

**Duuude! ;A; Can we be in again? If so, put me in please?**

Moon: Of course you guys can come back! *poofs in Suki*

Suki: Moon! *glomps* Thanks for bringing me back!

**Also, DARES AND OTHER!**

**Ichigo: We have to begin setting up your wedding again!**

Kish: great idea!

Ichigo: *blushes* Yeah we should. That'd be nice.

**Mint: 'Ello~ No time for two chapters, eh~?**

Mint: What the heck does that even mean?

**Lettuce: Pie or vanilla?**

Lettuce: Um… pie. Why?

**Pudding: Put this on your head. -hands cupcake-**

Pudding: Yes ma'am! *giggles and sets cupcake on her head* I'm a cupcake head now, na no da.

Annabelle and Jacque: She's so cute!

**Tart: Shoot it off. -hands bow and arrow-**

Tart: Sure. Pudding, please stay still.

Pudding: Okay Taru-Taru, na no da.

Tart: *carefully aims arrow and shoots the cupcake off her head and hit Masaya behind her.* Whoops. Do I get extra points for that?

Suki: Totally!

Moon: *revives Masaya*

**Pai: GLOMP!**

Pai: *looks down at Suki* (A/N: He's really tall, remember?) Hello Suki.

Suki: Sup?

**Deep Blue: Kill your counter-parts~**

Thaddeus: *hands him a gun*

Deep Blue: Very well. *shoots Masaya and Blue Knight.* Done.

**Kish: BATTLE TO UNCONSCIOUS WITH RYOU!**

Kish: *takes out dragon swords* Bring it.

Ryou: *gets sword handed to him* Let's do this.

_10 minutes later_

Kish: I guess I won. Being that he passed out.

Mint: Well then of course you won.

Ichigo: That actually didn't take that long.

Suki: I actually thought it'd be shorter.

Moon: Me too.

**Moon: You're so awesome~!**

Moon: *hugs Suki* So are you~! I'm glad to have you back.

Suki: And it looks like we will have another familiar guest.

Moon: The banana king?

Annabelle: What the hell Moon?

Suki: Nope. Well maybe. I'm not sure. It's livvykitty!

Moon: YES!

Cast: Please welcome Ms. Random.

**Yay! I was just about to revisit TMM... oh, how ive missed this place!**

**I wanna be a hostess! Again... wow, what is this, the third time I did it?**

Moon: *blushes* Uh, yeah. Sorry. *poofs in Kitty* Sup Kitty?

Kitty: Cotton candy.

Jacque: Cotton candy is up?

Kitty: What? No. Why would cotton candy be up?

Jacque: But you just said-

Kitty: *holds hand up* Sorry. Time for torture!

**Masaya: its me again! -insane laugh- YOUR NOT SYMMETRICAL! AND DONT YOU DARE HURT THAT PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL BUTTERFLY! -screaming loud enough to be heard in several different dimensions... specifically Soul Eater-**

_In Soul Eater dimension _

Kid: I feel a disturbance in the symmetry.

Liz: Um… Whatever you say Kid. But we have to go to class…

Patty: Hahaha. Come on Kid!

_Back in this dimension _

Masaya: WHAAAA! Please don't hurt me! I won't touch the butterfly I swear! *hides in corner*

Annabelle: HEY! Get out of my corner! It's mine and I already painted my name on it. *sets Masaya on fire.*

Thaddeus: *smirks* You have a very bad temper.

Annabelle: Don't talk to me you stalker!

**Moon: MOON! THE APOCKYLPSE IS NIIIIIGH!**

Moon: Psh. I have plenty of weapons and food supplies. We're set. Bring it on zombies.

Jacque: Don't you think that since zombies eat brains they should be smarter than they actually are?

**Ichigo: do you like tops or bottoms? (I'm only talking about bunk beds, but lets see her flustered)**

Ichigo: *her face turns bright red and her cat ears and tail pop out* W-what? I-I-I-

Kitty: Oh calm down. I'm only talking about bunk beds.

Ichigo: *sigh of relief* That was so mean Kitty.

Kitty: Not really. You assumed wrong. I never implied anything.

Suki: She's got you there.

**I have nothing else... TT^TT**

Moon: Cool. It makes me happy to see all my old hostesses reviewing.

Kitty: Moon. I think Zombies are banging on your door.

Moon: Fine. Jacque, Annabelle, Thaddeus, go take care of them.

All three: Right! *each grabs a weapon (Annabelle: baseball bat. Jacque: Crossbow. Thaddeus: Sword.) and runs outside*

Lettuce: Moon, Kairon reviewed.

Moon: Really? That's great!

**Woot! It's back! I was starting to think you wouldn't make anymore ToD, and I am GLAD I was wrong!**

**Could I, by chance, be a hostess again?**

Kairon: *already poofed in* Well that answers that. Great to see you again Moon. You two Suki and Kitty.

Moon: Welcome back.

Suki and Kitty: Hey Kairon. *glomps*

**Oh yeah, dares.**

**DB, Blue Knight, Masaya: Here's a gun for each of you. Whoever kills the other two first gets to look into my mystery box! (It's a bomb, of course! ^^)**

Deep Blue: *runs up and stabs Masaya and Blue Knight* Twice in one chapter. Do I have to look in the box?

Kairon: Yep. *throws him the box.*

Moon: Wait! Don't open it yet. *pushes into bomb protected room* I am determined to save my house. Sorry Mint.

Mint: Huh?

Deep Blue: *sighs, opens box, and goes SPLAT!*

Mint: *flinches* Mooooon. Please?

Moon: Yeah yeah. *revives Deep Blue, Masaya, and Blue Knight.*

Annabelle: *runs in with bloods splattered on her face, but miraculously none on her clothes* We got them all. For now at least.

Kitty: I wanna help next time!

Moon: Sure thing Kitty.

**Ryou: Bungee jump off a cliff. Don't bounce back up.**

Ryou: So you just want me to jump off a cliff?

Kairon: Yeah pretty much pretty boy. Now go.

Ryou: As long as I'm revived. *jumps off cliff*

Moon: Yeah…. I'll revive him when we need him.

**Well, I haven't done this in a while, so I'm kinda out of ideas. ^^'**

**However, my love for torturing the characters of the anime I grew up watching hasn't changed! Well, that's all for now, I guess.**

**-Kairon**

Moon: Well it's great to have you back Kairon.

Kairon: Great to be back.

**me: hi lexi here**

**snowy: oh we're back are we**

**blossom: hiya everyone**

**patches: bonjour... uh... why am i here?**

**me: just go and watch my cast (points to door)**

**patches: see ya (exits)**

**me: TO THE DARES!**

**DARES**

**everyone(hottesses too): hip hip hurray for moon**

Moon: *poofs in Lexi.* Hey Lexi. Welcome.

Lexi: Everyone! Let's do this.

Everyone: Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray.

Moon: *smiles* Aw thanks Lexi.

**everyone again: here have a cookie- not you masaya or you blue knight you get the burned ones -that have special abilities that last 24 hours- (masaya's and blue knight's ones they make them easier tagets just imagiene big floresent yellow arrows**

Masaya and Blue Knight: *turn bright yellow* What the hell?

Annabelle: Hahaha. They look like Big Bird!

Kitty: Oh wow they do! Good job Lexi!

Suki: But don't we already have special abilities?

Kairon: Who cares? Those were delicious.

**masaya: look into the whole you see nothing right so here (hands spade) start digging till you find something (eyes go red) or it could be your grave**

Masaya: Eek! *starts frantically digging*

**blue knight: (hits with frying pan) bad bad man you do't get a lot of attention do you (stands on his foot) so you have to be my personal servent- no getting out of it till i say your free- so go paint a picture/painting of a oak tree with swings, flowers and children make it good but good for a kid (eyes red still) now!**

Jacque: That's mean isn't it?

Lexi: It's what we do.

Blue Knight: *gather's paint supplies and walks out of the room muttering something about evil devil girls.*

**ichigo: (eyes are normal again) hiya go sit down- you too kish- and relax while i go sort out the baby room would you perfer night sky, summers day or clouds with rainbows you decide or something different- oi blue knight you done with that picture/painting yet i need your help- don't worry ichigo it will be perfect for a boy or girl- come on snowy blossom we have work to do**

Ichigo: I think a night sky would be pretty. Don't you Kish?

Kish: Yeah! And it'll be perfect for a boy or girl.

Blue Knight: No! I'm not done yet. Give me some more time!

Lexi: Yeah whatever. Come on Snowy, Blossom, let's get started.

Snowy and Blossom: Right!

Ichigo: Thank you Lexi!

Suki: I want to help! *runs after Lexi*

**lettuce, zakuro, pudding: (hugs) would you three like to go shopping my treat go have fun take your boyfreinds too they can enjoy them selves too**

Pai: I'll gladly go with Lettuce, naturally.

Lettuce: T-that's very nice of you to !

Zakuro: *nods* Very. I'd like some relaxation. Do you want to come Keiichiro?

Keiichiro: Of course.

Pudding: It sounds like fun, na no da! Right Taru-Taru?

Tart: Sure

Lexi: *pokes head back out* It's not a problem. I hope you have fun!

**mint: you and your boyfreind go and have fun**

Mint: Well, thank you Lexi.

Deep Blue: Yes, thanks. *Hooks his arm with Mint's and smiles* Ready?

Mint: Of course.

**hotteses: (whispered)(no moon) i have a plan we need camaras, chains, locks, romantic things, spells, encharments and a closet let's get working**

Kitty: Gotcha. *runs off to grab cameras, chains, and locks.

Kairon: Sounds like fun. *grabs romantic things*

Suki: *skips out from the other room* Well them come on girls. Let's do this. *begins setting up closet*

Lexi: *smirks*

Thaddeus: What's all this for?

Lexi: You'll see.

**moon, dominic(can you poof him in otherwise it won't work): closet time and you can't come out til we (points to hotteses) have seen some kisey kisssey from you two and we (points to hotteses and blue knight(he has to do what I say)) have got it ready so you can't break out and to hopefully get you two kissing you make a good couple in my mind**

Moon: *face flushes* Why is everyone so determined to hook up Dominic and I? *sighs and poofs in Dominic*

Dominic: *looks up from his book* Huh? Oh hey Moon. *sees other hostesses* Ladies. How have you all been?

Moon: Fine. Sorry to do this to you Dominic. *leads him to closet* They are persistent.

Kitty: We are! And we finally win. *locks closet.*

Lexi: Now let's wait.

*inside of closet*

Dominic: *laughs* They went a bit overboard.

Moon: You think? *groans* What's wrong with them?

Dominic: Nothing. You know they just want to see you with someone.

Moon: *sighs and smiles* Yep. Tell her sorry for me will ya?

Dominic: Definitely. *leans forward and starts kissing Moon*

Moon: *kisses back*

*outside of closet while watching on screens*

Suki: Yes!

Lexi: I knew it would work! Finally.

Kairon: But who were they talking about?

Kitty: I'm not sure, but at least they're kissing.

Lexi: Yeah. *unlocks door* Now they can come out when they want to.

_5 minutes later_

Moon: *walks out of closet with Dominic.* Give her my thanks and they necklace ok?

Dominic: Sure. You know she won't be mad. *hugs Moon* I'll see you later, Moon. Oh and Misty says hi.

Moon: Tell her hi back. *hugs* Be safe Dominic.

Dominic: You two. *flies out of house*

Lexi: Have fun.

Moon: Yeah yeah. It was nice.

Kitty: What was that about Moon?

Moon: Hmm? Oh, well I asked Dominic to tell the princess and I quote "I apologize for my goofy friends and for kissing your fiancé. Best of luck two you and Dominic."

Suki: What? Her fiancé?

Kairon: But he liked you!

Moon: Yeah. He did. But he always loved her more. That's why I was always so unwilling to do this. Now, her parents have finally allowed her to marry him so they are getting married as soon as possible.

Kitty: Is she gonna be pissed that you two kissed?

Moon: Probably not. She's too sweet. Look guys, I'm done talking about this. I still have a few more reviews. Lexi can you finish yours?

Lexi: Y-yeah.

**TRUTHS**

**ichigo: how far along are you? when is your due date? have you found out if your having a boy or a girl(hopefully a girl we rule)? have you chosen godmothers and godfathers yet? oh and if you haven't already can you tell what theme you want night sky, summers day or clouds with rainbows or even something different?**

Ichigo: Uh…. I'm not sure how far along I am but Moon says I'm due any day now. Also, I want the gender and godparents to be a surprise so you'll have to wait and see.

Hostesses (except Moon): Not fair! Does Moon know?

Moon: Of course I do.

Kish: *snickers*

**me:thats all moon great to see you back**

**snowy: yep gives us a break**

**blossom: time to end this review**

**me: oh yeah see ya best wishes to all**

Suki: Who's next?

Moon: Well since I assume Mrs. Flamer doesn't want to be in we'll do Dutch's review.

**YAY! *huggle* good Moon ^-^**

**U b continuing so me b happy :3**

**You didn't clearly state I should send dares, so I'm gonna be mean and I won't ;P**

**Update soon!**

Kitty: Hahahaha. I love Dutch.

Annabelle: I think I'm going to like her.

Moon: She's great. All my hostesses are. Now we have Layla's review. Oh cool.

Alex: Moon!

Moon: Damn it! I thought I threw you to the zombies!

**MOOOOOOOOOON! :D**

**Julian: She wants to know if Alex will be there.**

**-_- I hateo you, Jukian.**

**Julian: and i can live with that.**

**Well, that a side, dares and truths!i**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: Hey, remember me? -smirks and sets hands on fire- I suggest you run away.**

Masaya: *screams like a girl and runs away*

Moon: And obviously Alex is here. *poofs in Layla* Sup Layla?

Layla: Moon! *hugs* Thanks.

Alex: *grins* Welcome back Layla.

Layla: *blushes* Yeah, thank you.

Kairon: Moon, the cast is still gone.

Moon: Oh ya. *poofs in rest of cast* Sorry guys, duty calls.

**Keiichiro: Can I have some cake, please?**

Keiichiro: Sure.

Kitty and Jacque: NO! THE CAKE IS A LIE! *tackles Keiichiro*

Zakuro: *evil aura* Get off!

Kitty and Jacque: *back away slowly*

**Kish: I LOVE CHEESE! GO GIMMIE SOME CHEESE**!

Kish: Uh… *leaves and come back with a plate of different cheeses* Here you go.

Layla: CHEESE! *takes plate*

**Blue Knight: Hit yourself with the cheese.**

Blue Knight: *comes back in with Lexi's painting.* Here you go Lexi. *reads review* Oh that figures. *takes plate from Layla and smacks it on his head* That hurt!

Thaddeus: Maybe you shouldn't have hit yourssself.

Blue Knight: Shut up.

**Mint: Sing Frosty the Snowman to Deep Blue!**

Mint: That's so stupid.

_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,  
>With a corncob pipe and a button nose<br>And two eyes made out of coal.  
>Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,<br>He was made of snow but the children  
>Know how he came to life one day.<br>There must have been some magic in that  
>Old silk hat they found.<br>For when they placed it on his head  
>He began to dance around.<br>O, Frosty the snowman  
>Was alive as he could be,<br>And the children say he could laugh  
>And play just the same as you and me.<br>Thumpetty thump thump,  
>Thumpety thump thump,<br>Look at Frosty go.  
>Thumpetty thump thump,<br>Thumpety thump thump,  
>Over the hills of snow.<em>

_Frosty the snowman knew_  
><em>The sun was hot that day,<em>  
><em>So he said, "Let's run and<em>  
><em>We'll have some fun<em>  
><em>Now before I melt away."<em>  
><em>Down to the village,<em>  
><em>With a broomstick in his hand,<em>  
><em>Running here and there all<em>  
><em>Around the square saying,<em>  
><em>Catch me if you can.<em>  
><em>He led them down the streets of town<em>  
><em>Right to the traffic cop.<em>  
><em>And he only paused a moment when<em>  
><em>He heard him holler "Stop!"<em>  
><em>For Frosty the snow man<em>  
><em>Had to hurry on his way,<em>  
><em>But he waved goodbye saying,<em>  
><em>"Don't you cry,<em>  
><em>I'll be back again some day."<em>  
><em>Thumpetty thump thump,<em>  
><em>Thumpety thump thump,<em>  
><em>Look at Frosty go.<em>  
><em>Thumpetty thump thump,<em>  
><em>Thumpety thump thump,<em>  
><em>Over the hills of snow<em>

Deep Blue: *snickers* That was interesting.

Mint: *smacks his arm* Shut up.

**Lettuce: Read the Hunger Games series and then go watch the movie with Pai when it comes out.**

Lettuce: Well, both Pai and I have already read the books. They're very good.

Pai: Yes. And Moon said she'd pay for us to see the movie. We're actually going tonight.

Lettuce: *smiles and hugs Pai* Yeah. It'll be great.

**Ichigo: LETS GO SKYDIVING! -teleports to a helicopter- Hope you find a parachute! -goes into fairy form and jumps out-**

Moon: Not happening. *grabs Ichigo's arm* She's still pregnant.

Layla: Oh yeah… My bad.

**Its great to be back! So long! -waves**

Moon: I'm so happy to have you all back.

Ichigo: Yeah… Thanks for saving me.

Jacque: Moon, you asked me to let you know two things. One: when it was time to end the chapter. And Two: when Thaddeus was trying to get closer to Annabelle. Uh… both are happening.

**Moon: Suki please take care of Thaddeus. **

**Suki: On it. Get over here snake boy. I'll set you on fire! **

**Moon: *face-palm* Well that the end of the first return chapter. Please leave reviews, for my new guests too, and I'll see you all next chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Annabelle: I stole the first line of this chapter!**

**Moon: You must be so proud.**

**Jacque: She probably is.**

**Thaddeus: *snickers***

**Suki: Oh shut it snake boy. Moon, the disclaimer?**

**Moon: Yep! Thaddeus be useful and say it.**

**Thaddeus: Moon, doesn't claim the rightsss to Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Ichigo: Get more reviews Moon?

Moon: Yep. Our first one comes from Suki. Naturally.

Pudding: Whatcha mean, na no da?

Suki: I'm stalking her story. Haha I'm kidding. Or am I?

**Snake Boy, I got a freaking flame knife. You don't want to mess with this.**

Thaddeus: A flame knife? I should get one of thossse.

Annabelle: I beg of you, don't tempt him.

**Ichigo: Yes! Okay, so we need flowers, I have the design for your dress, and we need other stuff.**

Ichigo: *nods* Sounds good. I trust you all to make it a beautiful wedding.

**Mint: I ment tea. -headdesk-**

Mint: Well. How was I suppose to know that?

Deep Blue: Calm down Mint.

**Lettuce: No reason~**

Lettuce: *fidgeting* Oh okay.

**Pudding: So, put this on. -hands cute little yellow sundress with orange sash-**

Pudding: It's cute, na no da! *runs out of room and comes back in with the sundress on* Is it cute?

Suki: It looks perfect!

**Zakuro: And you put on this. -hands stappless indigo dress with purple warp-**

Zakuro: I'll be back. *comes back with her dress on* I like it. I get to keep this Suki?

Suki: Yeah, of course.

**Kish: So... Go tease Tart about his girlfriend.**

**Tart: Live with it.**

Kish: *grins and walks over to Tart* Yo Taruto. Have you seen your little girlfriend's new dress? That must be why you're blushing.

Tart: *grinds teeth but keeps quiet*

Pudding: *giggles and hugs Tart* Do you like my dress Taru-Taru, na no da?

Tart: *blushes* Y-yes.

Pudding: I'm glad, na no da! *kisses Tart's cheek*

**Pai: ...Go hug Lettuce.**

Pai: Ok then. *hugs Lettuce*

Lettuce: *blushes and hugs Pai*

**Masa-baka: Die.**

Masaya: Make me!

Suki: *sighs and chucks fire knife at him*

Masaya: *knife sticks into his skull and he falls back pouring out blood*

Suki: *pulls knife and starts cleaning it off* Loser.

**Deep Blue: Dude... Nice hair...**

Deep Blue: Thanks. Even though you girls cut it.

Kitty: But it looks good!

**Blue Knight: SHORT-SHORTS!**

Blue Knight: Shut up! They are not that short.

Jacque: They are creepy short, dude.

**Ryou: ...Watch the Lorax.**

Ryou: Seen it. We all took Pudding and Tart to it.

Tart: It was… better than the cartoon.

Pai: I think I felt my IQ drop. Good message but I'm not joking.

**Keii-san: Watch it too.**

Keiichiro: I think we just covered this.

Zakuro: It was kind of cute, for a Dr. Seuss movie.

**Thaddeus: I got my eye on you. -spins flame knife-**

Thaddeus: Niccce to know.

Moon: Yep Suki has her eye on Thaddeus and he has his on Annabelle. Except that's for a different reason.

Annabelle: Shut up Moon! It's not funny.

**See you next time Moon updates!**

Kish: So… now?

Suki: Yep!

Cast: *sweat drop*

Alex: Layla, your review is next.

Layla: *blushes* Y-yeah. I know. Moon?

Moon: Go ahead. I'm going to get Lexi, Snowy, and Blossom. Be right back.

**Sorry, Ichigo...hehe, I forgot about the baby. Take this as a peace offering. -hands her a flower- It will grant any wish you want...**

Ichigo: Thank you Layla. It's okay. It has been awhile since we saw you.

**can't believe you people actually listen to my brother! -_-**

**Julian: Well, it's true! You do like Alex.**

**WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?**

**Julian: The door was unlocked.**

**Get out before I melt your face off!**

**Julian: Mom said you can't set me or Eddie on fire again, or else she'll take**

**away your combat training!**

**-_-...-kicks Julian out- That aside, onto the Dares and Truths**

Kitty: But Layla! Alex said he likes you too.

Suki: Kitty! You weren't suppose to tell anyone that! Sorry Alex.

Alex: *sighs and sakes head* It does no harm.

**Dares:**

**Masaya: Stop screaming like a girl. Otherwise I'll melt YOUR face off.**

Moon: *strolls back in* They'll be here in a second. *revives Masaya* Stop screaming like a girl Masaya or Layla will melt your face off.

Masaya: What? You girls suck!

Annabelle: Jerk! *hand turns into ice spikes and sticks it through his stomach*

Jacque: Anna! I'm going to tell your uncle if you keep killing people with your magic.

Annabelle: No! Please don't tell him!

**Mint: Don't tell me my dare is stupid! Go jump in the fire pit**

Mint: Crap. *goes to fire pit* Someone push me. I can't bring myself to jump.

Layla: *pushes*

Moon: *revives Mint*

**Kitty and Jacque: The cake is NOT a lie! But that was still funny XD**

Jacque: How do you know?

Kitty: It could be a lie.

Jacque: Like Moon's gummy bear army.

Moon: That's not a lie! The red gummy bear shall have its revenge on you!

**Ichigo: I wanna plan your wedding, like I did with Kitty's! PLEASE?**

Ichigo: Well Suki asked me too. I want all of you to help each other plan it though.

Suki and Layla: *shake hands* Deal.

Kish: Way to compromise koneko-chan.

**Lettuce: The Hunger Games IS AWESOME! High five! And have fun at the movie! I can't see it tomorrow... -.- Anyway, you get a cookie!**

Lettuce: *high fives* It was a great movie! I loved it. Oh, thank you for the cookie.

**Pai: You get a cookie too!**

Pai: Thank you Layla. I hope you enjoy the movie. Or enjoyed it depending on if you have seen it.

**Moon: Can you poof in Rocky please?**

Moon: I can! *poofs in Rocky* I like Rocky.

Annabelle: Why can't I have my pet?

Moon: Simple. Yours is a dragon that broke my roof last time he was here.

**Truths:**

**Blue Knight: Dude, why did you hit your head with a plate of cheese? That was stupid, even for you**

Blue Knight: You told me too!

Alex: Actually she told you to hit yourself with cheese. Not a plate of cheese.

**Hostesses: Stop trying to get Moon and Dominic locked up in a closet for at least ONE chapter. Geez -.-**

Hostesses: We're done!

**And sorry for the typos in my last review...my NOOK wasn't being very coopertive...-.-**

**Julian: Hey, does Charlotte know about your crush?**

**SHUT UP! I wouldn't tell that woman I was dying. And why are you still here?**

**Julian: Because I can...Hey, make them kiss, will ya?**

**I WILL KILL YOU, JULIAN!**

**Julian: Gotta catch me, first! -hits the submit button-**

Moon: Julian sounds… like a pain.

Layla: He is.

Alex: Okay. *kisses Layla*

Kitty: Uh, Alex? Julian asked that not Layla. We're suppose to do Layla's requests.

Alex: Oh, I probably would have done it anyways though.

Zakuro: Moon, Dutch reviewed and she is threatening you.

Moon: Crap. Lets see.

**i'm in a very happy mood, because...well...JUST BECAUSE! **

**anyways LEMME IIIINNNN! or else i'll take the keys to all your protective rooms and give Purring and Tart a sh*tload of sugar**

Moon: No! *poofs in Dutch* Do not give those two sugar!

Dutch: You let me in. I don't have to. *glomps Moon* Hey.

**Moon: ...do you know D. gray-man? and if you do, would you be a sweetheart and let Rhode and Tyki 'play' with Masabaka and Blue freak? (only so i can dance in Tyki really XD**)

Moon: I just started watching it! I don't really know who those are though. Let me look it up. *looks them up on google* Oh! They look cool but I'm not really sure how they act… Darn it! Why can't I watch anime more often? Sorry Dutch. I wish I knew their personalities. Are they evil? They look evil.

**Masaya: wear this *hands him a VERY short, bright pink dress* and go pole dancing with this pole *hands him a pole, with spikes sticking out everywhere* and if you don't, i'll slowly cut you to pieces, starting at your fingers and toes, and to make it more fun, you can't die of blood-loss :3**

Ichigo: *covers Pudding's eyes* Really Dutch? We have kids here.

Kish: *covers Tart's eyes* Yeah we really don't need or watch to see that sight.

Masaya: Hey!

Annabelle: I don't even think the dude's boyfriend would.

Masaya: *glares at everyone and puts on the outfit*

Jacque: You don't do it in here you perv! That was disgusting.

Kitty: I've been scarred for life. Stupid Baka!

Dutch: Do the dare before I kill you!

Masaya: *starts pole dancing on the spike covered pole* (A/N: How gross Dutch! XP)

Ryou: God it burns! *rubbing eyes*

Mint: I can't watch. *runs out of room*

Dutch: Keep going Masaya. Or I'll cut you into pieces.

Moon: Actually he needs to keep digging for Lexi. *throws Masaya back in hole without giving his clothes back* Keep digging baka.

**Annabelle: ...you're just freakishly awesome...i feel like we're gonna be good friends! *500 watt grin***

Annabelle: *does her own 500 watt grin* I believe we will be.

Thaddeus: Thisss can't be good.

**everyone: ...don't screw the rules, we don't want human-rule hybrids walking around, now do we? those are the first stages of a mary-sue... we can ignore them, break them, but please, don't screw them...**

Zakuro: That's good advice.

Blue Knight: How?

Pai: We don't a group of mary-sues running around now do we?

Blue Knight: Well no but-

Mint: *walks back in* Exactly. Think before you speak.

Blue Knight: *sigh*

**Truths:**

**Moon: what would your perfect boyfriend be like? (GODDAMMIT WE JUST WANT YOU TO FIND LOVE!**

Moon: GODDAMN IT I DON'T NEED LOVE!

Dutch and Annabelle: YES YOU DO!

Layla: Stop trying to force her!

Lexi: *skips in* Sup guys? Sorry I took so long. Dealing with Snowy and Blossom.

Pudding: Just in time, na no da! Your review is next.

Snowy: Cool!

**me: lexi here**

**snowy: oh god shes gone crasy again**

**me: who?**

**snowy: blossom**

**me: oh no...(sees blossom)..oh no BLOSSOM! don't even th-**

**DARES - blossom style**

**everyone: konga!**

Kitty: Conga! *every gets into a big conga line (minus Masaya) and starts doing the conga around the room with Blossom at the front of the line*

**pudding: FUN TIME! (starts jumping around)**

Pudding: Okay! *starts jumping and running around with Blossom*

Lexi and Moon: You two settle down!

**lettuce: HU-**

**me: CUT! THIS! RIGHT! NOW! (shoves blossom into pad-locked room)**

**DARES - take two**

**everyone: sorry about blossom someone (looks at snowy) forgot to pad-lock our set sweet cubord so now blossom is on a suger rush but don't worry moon your house will be fine**

Moon: As long as my house is safe I don't care what you guys do to be honest.

**everyone(excluding annabelle, jacque,thaddeus): let's all say welcome to the new comers our way.**

Hostesses: Sure! *run up and smack Thaddeus hard on the back* Welcome snake boy. Don't upset us or you'll be sorry. *run over and glomp Annabelle and Jacque* You're cool with us as long as you aren't Mary-Sues.

Annabelle: Ew! Mary-Sues piss me off.

Jacque: Most annoying people in the world. Along with Gary-Sues.

Cast: We greeted them when they first came…

**blue knight: finnished that paiting yet? well if you have (eyes red) don't and i mean don't ever call, say, write or even think me or my friends (that means hotteses and the cast) as an evil demon girl/boy because i promise you this that my oh so nice personality will be gone and i will show you how mean and evil i can be. do you understand?**

Blue Knight: *cowering in the corner* I'm done with the painting! I understand! Please don't kill me again!

**moon: (eyes normal)(whispered tone - no one else can hear) sorry about the dominic thing i didn't know (hugs) i'm so sorry tell his fiancé that too for me and tell dominic as well but really moon do you have anyone you like like? oh and don't let anyone but me, snowy, blossom or suki in the baby's room**

Moon: It's okay Lexi. I'll let Usha and Dominic you're sorry. But look Lexi, I don't know if I have anyone I like like. It's just the way I am. I'm not good at the whole, liking someone thing. *shrugs and hands two keys to the baby's room* Give one of these to Suki.

**suki: thats for the help in the babys room (whispered) and don't worry aout the planing i have that covered just get as many uni- gender/sex toys for the rom then put them a sae spot till i say you can put them in the room oh and try to get some toys to go with the night sky theme**

Suki: *taps chin and smiles* I'll see what I can find!

**masaya: (shouting down the hole) FOUND ANYTHING YET?**

Masaya: No! Can I come out now?

Lexi: Nope. Not till you find something. Keep digging.

Masaya: *groans*

**ichigo: i have some questions for you to answer. which do you like best? A. stars B. moons C. comets. which colour do you like best? A. silver B. gold. which picture do you like best? A. smilling star B. smilling moon C. sleeping sun.**

Ichigo: Um… Moons.

Moon: *grins*

Ichigo: Gold like Kish's eyes and the smiling star.

Lexi: *writes everything down* Thanks!

**everyone: (hands out drinks to everyone) take a drink, take a sip while thinking a name [blue] means neutral you are civil to each other [red] means enemy [pink] means love [yellow] means best friend [black] means DON'T PUT THESE TWO ALONE IN THE SAME ROOM UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH [white] means pure you have no feeling what so ever for them.**

Annabelle: Just have the cast people do it.

Lexi: Fine. *hands out drinks to TMM cast*

**TRUTHS**

**everyone: tell me truthfully what colour you got and who your name was?**

Zakuro: To be honest I though of Mint and it turned yellow.

Keiichiro: I thought of Zakuro and it turned pink.

Ryou: I thought of Blue Knight and it turned blue.

Pudding: I thought of Taru-Taru and it turned pink, na no da!

Pai: I thought of Masaya and it turned black.

Jacque: Whoa wait! Why'd you think of him.

Pai: I've been thinks of new devises I could make to assist in killing him…

Jacque: Oh… okay then.

Ichigo: I thought of Kish and it turned pink.

Tart: I thought of Pudding and it turned pink.

Deep Blue: I thought of Ryou and it turned red.

Lettuce: I thought of Pai and it turned pink.

Kish: I thought of Ichigo and it turned pink.

Mint: I thought of Deep Blue and it turned… pink.

**me: wow that was a lot**

**snowy: yea-**

**blossom: muuumhhff muuufffhh mmmfff suugammmfff higffh rufhhhmmf**

**snowy: what did she say? i can't hear throuh the doors**

**me: something about sugar i think that and rufh whatever that means**

**snowy: don't you have to end this**

**me: yep (poping the P) BEST WHISHES to all oh and moon sorry if it's a bit long (smiles)**

Moon: I don't really mind if they are long. Make them as long as you want!

Annabelle: Moon! Thaddeus is following me.

Thaddeus: Ssso?

Suki: You didn't even bother to deny it?

Thaddeus: Why would I?

Jacque: Thaddeus isn't really ashamed of stalking Anna.

Kitty: What a creeper.

**Moon: *rubbing temples* I'll end this and take care of it then. Thanks for the reviews everyone See you all next chapter. Thaddeus! Stop trying to touch Annabelle**!


	24. Chapter 24 Apologies

_**Moon: Attention all readers! I am sorry to say that, due to reports from Fanfiction monitors, I am sad to report that I will be stopping all my Truth or Dare stories. I will continue other stories though!**_

_**Brooke: Move on to your actual point! **_

_**Cameron: *sigh* Calm down Brooke. Let Moon do her thing. **_

_**Moon: As I was saying. I am highly considering that instead of Truth or Dare stories I will pick one anime and do an actual story that includes characters from said anime and a few lucky reviewers that would like to join. Therefore I will be making a poll and putting it up on my profile with the animes you are able to vote on. Also, if you are interested on being a part of the story when it starts you will need to PM me giving me the anime you voted for and your character information. **_

_**Cameron: The poll will be up within an hour and will stay open for as long as needed. We appreciate you reading the Truth or Dare stories until now and hope that this will not cause a grudge towards Moon. **_

_**Brooke: I do. **_

_**Cameron: Yes, well, no one cares what Brooke wants. **_

_**Moon: Thank you for reading and my apologies again. (Darn Fanfiction monitors.) Good-bye for now! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Moon: I am here to announce the end of the poll voting session for which anime I should use for an interactive story is closed**_.

_**Cameron: We are happy to announce that the winning anime is Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. (Made by LittleKuriboh on Youtube) Now, you are officially allowed to send in character OC information for the interactive story if you wish to be a part of it. **_

_**Moon: I apologize for those whose anime choices did not win. I love all those animes, which is exactly why I opened a poll for people to vote on. Also, to explain why the poll is ending so soon, it is because I wish to start this story as soon as possible. **_

_**Brooke: Who cares what they want? **_

_**Moon and Cameron: WE DO! **_

_**Brooke: *grumbles* Whatever. **_

_**Moon: Now I will be announcing the type of interactive story it will be to those who send in a PM requesting to join it. **_

_**Cameron: Moon can't think of a good interactive idea. **_

_**Moon: Well I WAS trying to be subtle about it. **_

_**Cameron: Sorry. *nervous sweat drop* **_

_**Moon: *nom-glomps Cameron* That is the end of my announcement. Good-bye for now everyone ^.^ I hope to see some of you in the interactive story.**_


	26. Chapter 26 Leave reviews or PMs

_**Attention all! I was recently going around on Youtube (because I was bored and avoiding homework) and I came across Tokyo Mew Mew videos somehow. I realize that it was a fun anime to work a Truth or Dare with. Therefore, if anyone is interested in the Truth or Dare story returning then I will recreate it as another story. I understand my flakiness with stories so I request this: if I do begin it again, as with my other stories, I ask that no one get horribly upset if some of my updates take longer than others. Highschool is putting me up with a lot of homework so my free time to write is limited. Thank you for understanding! ^.^ **_


End file.
